The Best I Ever Had
by Aybarra
Summary: Traduction d'une fic de Noda. Sam et Jack se rencontrent à nouveau dans des circonstances inhabituelles. Cela fait dix ans que Sam a quitté le SGC.
1. Chapter 1

"The Best I Ever Had" by Noda

**Auteur**** : Noda**

Traducteur : Aybarra

Catégorie : Sam/Jack Romance, angst

Résumé : Sam et Jack se rencontrent à nouveau dans des circonstances inhabituelles. Cela fait dix ans que Sam a quitté le SGC.

Rating: PG-13 en grande partie pour le langage et quelques suggestions de situations sexuelles.

Season/Sequel Info: saison 4

Spoilers: surtout "Divide and Conquer".

DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author.

**Note de l'auteur** : Cette histoire est _'longue'_. Ceci est une histoire se passant dans le futur de la série, inspirée par une chanson de Vertical Horizon, « The Best I Ever Had. » Comme dans le passé, puisque la chanson a été un déclencheur, j'ai volé son titre.

Note du traducteur : J'aime beaucoup l'œuvre de Noda, notamment ses 'novella'. Cette fic est ma préférée de Noda et une de mes préférées tout court. C'est une histoire magnifique. Mais attention, si vous aimez l'aventure ou l'action, passez votre chemin, cette fic n'est pas pour vous. J'espère que vous aimerez. Un grand merci à Sam-star, Bibiche et Tia pour leur aide.

Pour des raisons de commodité, aussi bien pour la traduction que pour la correction (surtout pour la correction), j'ai découpé la fic en 19 chapitres.

Malgré de nombreux emails, je n'ai reçu aucune réponse de la part de Noda. Je publie donc cette traduction sans son autorisation. J'espère qu'elle me pardonnera…

Bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 1**

Samantha Carter-Greenfield tendit le bras, effleurant les cheveux bruns, trempés du front de son fils. Il était si immobile et pâle, étendu dans le lit d'hôpital. Si contraire à son énergie habituelle. Jon ne pouvait jamais rester assis tranquillement. Si son esprit ne travaillait pas à toute vitesse, c'était ses mains. Tout ce qu'il touchait semblait être instantanément démantelé, avant même que le garçon ne semble s'en rendre compte. De le voir si inerte, couché dans les draps blancs et austères, fit frissonner Sam. Aucun de ses enfants n'avait rien eu de plus grave que des rhumes elle ne savait pas vraiment comment réagir en voyant son fils dans un tel état de détresse.

Sam leva les yeux lorsque son mari Jeff rentra dans la pièce, portant leur fille endormie de cinq ans, Kelsey.

« Je vais la prendre, » offrit Sam doucement.

« Je crois que je vais simplement la ramener chez ma mère, » murmura Jeff. « Elle a besoin de dormir. Tu sais, tu le devrais aussi, vraiment. »

« Je sais, mais jusqu'à ce que les docteurs puissent me dire ce qui ne va pas, je ne le quitte pas, » affirma Sam catégoriquement.

« C'est ce que j'ai pensé que tu dirais, » dit Jeff en lui souriant chaleureusement. « Je reviendrai une fois que Kelsey sera couchée. »

« Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Jeff. Tu as besoin de dormir, aussi. »

« Bon sang, Sam ! Pourquoi faut-il que ce soit toujours toi à être la plus forte ? Celle qui prend toutes les responsabilités ? C'est aussi mon fils, tu sais ! »

Sam leva les yeux sur mari. Il avait raison. Elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser qu'il ressentirait le besoin d'être fort pour elle. Mais c'était ainsi qu'elle avait toujours été. Depuis que sa mère était morte, elle était celle qui devait maintenir tout le monde et toutes les choses ensemble. Même quand elle travaillait au SGC, elle devait être celle qui faisait sortir les miracles du chapeau, qui réécrivait les lois de la physique. Celle vers qui ils se tournaient, pour « sauver la mise. » C'était une habitude difficile à briser.

« Je suis désolée, Jeff. Tu as raison, » dit Sam, plaçant ses doigts sur les arêtes de son nez, les frottant de bas en haut. « Je suppose qu'un break me ferait du bien. »

Le sourire de Jeff s'agrandit. « Je vais m'occuper de Kelsey. Je reviendrai d'ici une heure. » Sam hocha la tête, se levant pour embrasser sa fille endormie.

« Conduis prudemment, » dit-elle en souriant, les observant quitter la pièce. Reprenant son siège, Sam tourna son attention une fois de plus sur son fils endormi. Qu'allait-elle faire s'il avait quelque chose de vraiment sérieux ? Quelque chose qui ne pourrait pas être soigné par une « rapide réparation ? » Elle souhaitait juste que les docteurs puissent lui donner plus de réponses, mais jusqu'à ce que la dernière batterie d'analyses ne revienne, personne ne pouvait rien faire.

C'était dans des moments comme ceux-ci que Janet lui manquait. Pas seulement pour l'expertise médicale, mais aussi pour son amitié. Oh, elle avait des amis là où elle travaillait, mais ils étaient plus des connaissances que de vrais amis. Pas comme les amis qu'elle avait eus au SGC. Peut-être était-ce d'être enfermée sous terre avec eux tant de temps qui avait engendré la camaraderie et la forte amitié qu'elle ressentait avec son ancienne équipe, mais elle doutait que ce fût la seule raison. Etre dans l'armée avait tendance à rassembler les gens entre eux. C'était facile de former des liens durables avec des gens de même sensibilité.

Mais les gens à GenTech étaient des gens de même sensibilité. Sam semblait simplement ne jamais se lier à eux aussi fortement qu'avec SG1. Peut-être se retenait-elle elle-même, essayant de se protéger de la peine qu'elle avait eue lorsqu'elle s'était séparée de la compagnie de ses vieux camarades. Cela avait été son choix de venir à Minneapolis, de faire de la recherche dans le secteur privé. En fait, le Général Hammond avait tenté de bloquer toutes les portes pour la garder au SGC.

Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'avait pas été touchée par leur inquiétude et désir sincère qu'elle reste dans l'équipe. C'était plus parce que sa vie avait brusquement pris un tournant inattendu, et elle avait dû réexaminer ses options. Accepter une des cinquante offres, ou plus, qu'elle avait à disposition avait semblé être la meilleure solution.

Sans beaucoup de réflexion, elle avait choisi un lieu et un travail presque au hasard. La paie et les avantages étant presque égaux, Sam s'était décidée pour le premier travail sur lequel son doigt était tombé en pointant sur la liste. Elle avait fait un peu de recherche à Minneapolis/St Paul avait aimé ce qu'elle avait vu avait démissionné, déménagé et s'était installée, tout cela seulement en deux semaines. Personne ne pourra dire que Sam Carter ne fait pas les choses quand elle se décide à les faire.

Elle rencontra Jeff peu de temps après avoir emménagé dans le faubourg d'Edina, en cherchant des plantes d'intérieur. Elle était à une jardinerie, en train de regarder quelques jardinières à suspendre quand elle entendit une voix d'homme derrière elle.

« A moins que vous n'ayez une pièce avec beaucoup de lumière, je ne prendrais pas celle-ci. »

Sam s'était retourné, s'attendant à voir un employé du magasin. A la place, il y avait un homme grand, blond, en jean et polo, ses mains sur les hanches.

« Pardon ? » dit-elle, surprise qu'un total étranger lui dicte quelles plantes elle devrait acheter.

« Je suis désolé, vraiment, je ne veux pas vous dire de ce que vous devez faire, mais j'ai essayé de les faire pousser et elles sont vraiment délicates. Elles ont besoin de beaucoup de soleil et de beaucoup de soin. »

« Eh bien, vous avez raison, je crois qu'elles ne sont pas pour moi, » acquiesça Sam. « Je travaille beaucoup. J'ai besoin de quelque chose qui ne nécessite pas beaucoup de soin. Peut-être que je devrais regarder pour un cactus ou quelque chose de ce genre, » plaisanta-t-elle.

« Et celui-ci ? » suggéra l'homme, montrant un chlorophytum. « Ils poussent assez facilement. »

« Travaillez-vous ici ? » demanda-t-elle, curieuse qu'un homme en sache autant sur les plantes.

« Euh, non. J'ai une entreprise d'aménagement paysager, » dit-il, montrant par la fenêtre un petit camion rouge avec les mots 'Greenfield : Conseil en aménagement paysager' peint sur le côté. « Je m'appelle Jeff Greenfield, au fait, » dit-il en tendant sa main dans sa direction.

Sam accepta la poignée de main. « Samantha Carter, mais la plupart des gens m'appellent Sam. »

« Ravi de vous rencontrer, Sam. »

Elle se sentit gênée, se demandant si elle devait simplement le remercier pour le conseil ou dire quelque chose d'autre.

« Un paysagiste s'appelant 'Greenfield' ? N'est-ce pas un peu cliché ? » demanda-t-elle, lui faisant se souvenir d'un autre homme qui n'aimait pas du tout les clichés.

« Oui, » sourit-il timidement. « C'est presque embarrassant. J'ai pensé changer le nom, mais le jeu de mots semble s'imprimer dans l'esprit des gens, aussi je suppose qu'ils se souviennent de mon entreprise, ce qui est une bonne chose. »

Il y eut quelques instants de silence tendu avant que Jeff ne dise finalement, « Eh bien, ce fut agréable de vous avoir rencontré, Sam. »

« Moi de même. Merci pour le tuyau. » Elle commença à tendre les bras pour se saisir de la plante suspendue, mais elle ne put atteindre le crochet. Sam se retourna pour voir si elle pouvait encore rattraper l'homme avec qui elle avait parlé.

« Euh, Jeff ? » appela-t-elle.

« Oui ? » dit-il, se retournant si vivement qu'il faillit se cogner dans un rayonnage.

Sam ne put que sourire à son empressement. « Je n'arrive pas à atteindre le crochet. Pourriez-vous... ? »

« Bien sûr, j'en serais heureux. » En lui tendant la plante, il ajouta plutôt rapidement, « êtes-vous occupée ? Je veux dire je sais que nous venons de nous rencontrer et tout, mais je me demandais si je pouvais vous offrir un café ou quelque chose. »

Sam ne put cacher son sourire à l'invitation timide. Elle dut admettre qu'elle le trouvait attirant, et elle n'avait pas rencontré beaucoup de gens depuis qu'elle avait emménagé.

« D'accord, ça serait sympa, » répondit Sam.

Le café mena au dîner, le dîner à un second rendez-vous, puis à un troisième. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'ils ne se voient tous les soirs. Six mois plus tard, ils furent fiancés, et une semaine plus tard, ils furent mariés au cours d'une petite cérémonie avec la famille de Jeff, Jacob, Daniel, Janet et Teal'c. Elle ne s'était même pas fatiguée à inviter Jack, puisqu'il était toujours furieux après elle suite à sa démission, et le Général Hammond était trop occupé avec une urgence mineure au SGC dont personne ne pouvait lui en parler puisqu'elle n'avait plus les autorisations nécessaires.

Cela lui fit mal. Qu'elle ne soit plus dans le secret de ce qui se passait au SGC. Si elle était restée en tant qu'experte civile, elle serait encore dans le coup, mais cela avait été son propre choix de se couper elle-même complètement du Programme et de l'Air Force.

Elle appelait toujours Daniel et Janet de temps en temps, elle assista même à leur mariage, mais en un peu plus de dix ans, elle n'avait pas vu ou entendu parler de Jack, et c'est ce qui faisait le plus mal.

Elle fut sortie de ses rêvasseries lorsqu'une infirmière entra dans la pièce pour vérifier les signes vitaux de Jon. La femme sourit à Sam, essayant visiblement de donner à une mère inquiète un peu de réconfort.

« Madame Greenfield, je doute vraiment que votre fils se réveille bientôt. Le sédatif que le docteur lui a donné le gardera probablement endormi une grande partie de la nuit. Vous devriez vraiment aller vous reposer un peu. »

« Je sais, » Sam sourit faiblement. « Seulement, je ne peux pas le quitter. »

L'infirmière posa une main réconfortante sur son bras en passant. « Je comprends. Si j'étais à votre place, je ne voudrais pas partir non plus. »

Elle se leva une fois de plus, étirant son dos. Comment son bébé pouvait-il avoir dix ans quand elle avait l'impression qu'il était né seulement hier ? Il avait été un bébé bruyant, se rappela-t-elle. Protestant à gorge déployée contre son retrait de la chaleur confortable vers le monde froid, illuminé artificiellement. Physiquement, il n'y avait rien d'elle en lui, excepté peut-être son nez, mais son esprit était une autre affaire. Il parla très tôt pour un garçon, et une fois qu'il le fit, il ne cessa jamais de poser des questions. Sam se demandait parfois si elle avait rendu sa mère folle, comme Jon le faisait avec elle. Mais secrètement, elle était heureuse qu'il soit si vif et curieux. Au moins, elle avait contribué à quelque chose en son fils !

Kelsey, d'un autre côté, était totalement elle. Des cheveux blonds indisciplinés à ses yeux bleus, elle était quasiment une copie conforme d'elle-même à son âge. Elle était brillante, mais contrairement à Jon, son intelligence était dirigée dans une direction plus artistique que scientifique. Même à son jeune âge, elle adorait aider son père avec ses croquis, et était étonnamment douée. Si un de ses enfants était destiné à poursuivre les 'affaires familiales', Kelsey serait celle-là.

Jon, d'un autre côté, montra un fort intérêt pour rejoindre l'armée, ce que Jeff n'approuvait pas, ce qui était un euphémisme. Sam essaya de convaincre Jeff de ne pas être trop dur avec l'enfant, puisqu'il était jeune et sans aucun doute séduit par l'aspect aventureux de la vie militaire.

Jeff blâmait Sam pour l'intérêt de Jon à vouloir s'engager dans l'Air Force. Ils s'étaient disputés à ce propos assez souvent, en fait. C'était presque comme s'il ne voulait pas admettre que sa femme avait été un soldat. Il n'avait aucun problème avec le fait qu'elle gagnait deux fois plus d'argent que lui, mais il n'arrivait pas à concilier le fait que sa femme avait participé à des combats. Si seulement il savait ! Il ne mentionnait jamais ce fait à ses amis, et ne l'aurait pas fait à sa famille si Jon n'avait pas dit quelque chose au cours d'une réunion de famille à propos de sa mère s'infiltrant dans l'espace aérien ennemi pendant l'opération 'Tempête du Désert'. Tout d'abord, la famille en avait ri comme s'il s'agissait d'une imagination trop active d'un enfant, jusqu'à ce que Sam parle à tout le monde de sa carrière militaire non classifiée. Il y avait eu un tel silence affreusement tendu chez sa belle famille qu'elle et Jeff avaient quitté la réunion rapidement après, seulement pour avoir une amère dispute une fois rentrés chez eux.

Ce fut à partir de ce moment-là que la distance entre eux devint sensible. Sam essaya de l'ignorer, se disant que tous les couples avaient quelque chose qu'un des époux n'aimait pas chez l'autre. Mais ce ne fut pas une « bête noire » bénigne. Elle était honorée d'avoir servi son pays. Fière du travail qu'elle avait fait, même si, pour la plus grande partie, elle ne pouvait pas en parler.

Chaque fois que Jeff rabaissait son rôle dans l'Air Force, elle le ressentait comme une attaque personnelle contre ses camarades. Surtout ceux qu'elle avait laissés au SGC. Kelsey avait été un nouveau-né quand l'incident était arrivé avec la famille de Jeff, depuis elle et Jeff avaient, en quelque sorte, « partagé un lieu de vie » pour la majeure partie des quatre dernières années. Ils ne se disputaient pas vraiment, mais il n'y avait certainement aucun amour entre eux, s'il y en avait jamais eu, en fait. Sam avait bien aimé Jeff, sincèrement, croyant qu'elle finirait par apprendre à l'aimer tout simplement. Ses incessants commentaires narquois sur sa période dans l'armée mirent fin à cela. En fait, elle avait même été jusqu'à parler à un avocat pour les procédures de divorce avant que Jon ne tombe malade.

Les pensées de Sam furent interrompues par l'homme susmentionné auquel elle était en train de penser, qui était revenu après avoir déposé leur fille chez sa mère.

« Coucou, » dit Jeff, plaçant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sam, serrant doucement. « Comment va-t-il ? »

« Toujours endormi, » murmura-t-elle, lui faisant signe de la suivre dans le couloir. Une fois la porte fermée, elle se tourna vers son mari. « Kelsey est bien installée ? »

« Oui, tu sais combien elle adore aller chez Maman. »

Elle sourit. Même si Ellen Greenfield ne l'avait jamais approuvée, elle adorait Kelsey. Sam trouvait cela ironique puisque Kelsey lui ressemblait tant. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'elle était le bébé de la famille, le frère de Jeff et sa soeur ayant tous les deux des enfants plus âgés.

« Je suis heureuse qu'elle soit hors d'ici. Un hôpital n'est pas un endroit pour un enfant, » dit-elle, regardant en arrière vers la porte de la pièce où se trouvait son fils.

« Sam, ils trouveront ce qui ne va pas avec lui. Il ira bien, » dit Jeff, en la serrant dans ses bras.

Au début elle enroula à peine ses bras autour de lui, mais il la serra plus étroitement, la forçant à se détendre.

« Ne sois pas si entêtée, » murmura-t-il dans son oreille. « Laisse-moi t'aider avec ceci. » A ces mots, Sam s'adoucit, se permettant de perdre la rigidité de sa posture.

« Je suis effrayée, » dit-elle.

« Moi aussi. »

Sam se recula, essuyant les traînées de larmes qui avaient coulé. Il y avait des moments où il pouvait être si gentil, si compréhensif. Et puis il y avait des fois où il pouvait être si froid. Elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui.

ooo

Jeff et Sam passèrent le reste de la nuit, à somnoler dans la chambre de Jon, voulant être tout près au cas où il se réveillerait. Tous les deux étaient avachis dans leurs fauteuils, leurs têtes en contact lorsqu'une infirmière les secoua gentiment pour les réveiller.

« M. Et Mme. Greenfield ? Le Dr. Bellanca a reçu les dernières analyses de votre fils. Il aimerait vous parler. »

Instantanément réveillée, Sam passa une main à travers ses cheveux ébouriffés, clignant rapidement des yeux pour ôter les traces de sommeil. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Jeff qui s'étirait de sa nuit sur l'inconfortable fauteuil. Au moins, elle s'en était mieux sortie, étant plus petite que lui.

Ce fut une petite marche jusqu'au bureau du docteur, et Sam fut reconnaissante de bouger. S'asseoir, attendre des réponses avait été une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle avait jamais faites. Elle avait une patience infinie quand il s'agissait de technologie, mais quand la situation était personnelle ? Elle était pire qu'une enfant. Kelsey avait plus de patience qu'elle.

Après une autre attente interminable dans le bureau, le Dr. Bellanca entra d'un air dégagé, semblant bien reposé, portant une tasse de café et un dossier avec les résultats des analyses. Sam se sentit presque pleine de ressentiment envers l'homme qui semblait si frais alors qu'elle et son mari avaient passé une nuit misérable.

« M. et Mme. Greenfield, » dit-il, souriant chaleureusement. « Voudriez-vous du café ? » Sam sourit presque pour elle-même. Ils devaient paraître plutôt piteux si le docteur offrait de les ramener à la réalité.

« Oui, merci, » dit Sam, acceptant pour eux deux. Secrètement elle souhaita quelque chose de plus fort si les nouvelles allaient être mauvaises. A en juger d'après l'expression sérieuse sur le visage du docteur, elle allait avoir besoin d'une bouteille entière de quelque chose.

Leur tendant à chacun une tasse de café, le Dr. Bellanca commença. « M. et Mme. Greenfield, les résultats sont revenus, et mes soupçons ont été confirmés. »

Sam attendit au bord du siège, sa main agrippant celle de Jeff si fortement qu'elle fut surprise qu'il ne crie pas. « Et que soupçonniez-vous ? »

Le docteur fit une pause, les regardant chacun leur tour, soupira et dit, « anémie aplasique. »

Sam et Jeff se tournèrent pour se regarder l'un l'autre, le choc s'imprimant sur leur visage.

« Est-ce que c'est sérieux ? » demanda Jeff.

« Bien sûr que c'est sérieux ! » répliqua brutalement Sam, retirant sa main de Jeff, la portant à ses yeux pour les couvrir.

« Mais c'est curable, » ajouta le Dr. Bellanca.

« J'ai entendu le terme, mais je ne sais pas ce que la maladie entraîne. Pourriez-vous me dire ce que c'est et à quoi nous devons nous attendre ? » demanda Jeff.

« C'est un état, avant toute chose, et non pas une maladie, dans le sens habituel, que votre fils aurait attrapé quelque part. Ceci est une déficience de son propre corps. »

L'esprit de Sam travaillait à toute allure. « C'est de ma faute ! Tout est de ma faute ! C'est mon fils et je lui ai donné ça ! »

« En termes simples, la moelle osseuse de Jon ne produit pas assez de globules rouges, » ajouta le docteur.

« Alors, que pouvons-nous faire ? » demanda Jeff, observant Sam à nouveau.

« Le traitement le plus usuel, surtout chez les enfants, serait une transplantation de moelle osseuse. »

« Une transplantation ? Vous voulez dire de prendre une partie de la moelle osseuse de quelqu'un et de le mettre en lui ou quelque chose comme ça ? » demanda Jeff.

« Non, pas tout à fait aussi compliqué que cela, » sourit le docteur. « La procédure est appelée une aspiration de moelle osseuse. Ça implique de prendre une seringue et d'enlever une petite proportion de moelle osseuse du donneur. Soit du sternum, » dit-il, touchant le milieu de sa poitrine, « soit sur le haut du bassin. »

« Vous avez dit donneur, » dit Sam. « Est-ce ça pourrait être l'un d'entre nous ? »

« Oui, mais un frère ou une soeur est généralement un meilleur donneur. Ce n'est pas un procédé douloureux comme ça l'était autrefois. Le donneur est généralement sous anesthésie générale, donc il est probable qu'il ne ressentira de la gêne qu'une fois réveillé. »

Sam secoua la tête. La pensée de l'un de ses enfants dans l'hôpital était presque trop. « Comment allons-nous trouver qui est compatible ? »

« Il y un test sanguin pour déterminer qui serait le meilleur candidat. Je présume que vous aimeriez que cela soit fait le plus rapidement possible ? »

« Oui, bien sûr ! » dit Sam.

« Je peux faire en sorte que vous et votre mari soyez testés aussitôt que possible. Est-ce que Jon a un frère ou une soeur ? »

« Oui, Kelsey, mais elle n'a que cinq ans ! »

« Mme. Greenfield, ça ne lui fera vraiment pas mal. Si Jon n'a pas sa transplantation, eh bien, c'est fatal. »

« Je comprends cela. C'est juste que la pensée de mes deux enfants... »

« Et pour quelqu'un qui n'est pas de la famille ? » demanda Jeff, refusant à présent de regarder Sam.

« Eh bien, il y a une possibilité qu'il puisse être compatible, mais un lien familial est toujours le mieux, » l'informa le docteur. « Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous pensez que vous aurez besoin de considérer cette option ? »

Jeff attendit un moment, déglutit, puis dit. « Je ne suis pas le père biologique de Jon. »

« Je vois, » dit le docteur, clairement incertain de ce qu'il devait dire. « Je crois que vous devriez quand même faire le test. Il y a toujours une chance que vous soyez compatible. »

« Bien sûr. Si ça peut aider Jon, je le ferai. »

Sam observa Jeff. Elle n'avait jamais douté qu'il aimât Jon comme son fils. Il était celui qui était avec elle quand elle avait accouché, celui qui s'était levé au milieu de la nuit pour le nourrir, le changer, apaiser ses pleurs. En tout ce qui était important, Jeff était son père. Elle devait lui faire savoir, même si elle voyait l'évidence de la vraie parenté de Jon sur les traits de son fils, elle n'avait jamais considéré, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, Jeff moins son père pour cela.

« Il est ton fils, » affirma-t-elle simplement, tendant sa main et serrant la sienne.

« Oui, eh bien, » dit le docteur, toussant légèrement, « je crois que nous devrions voir pour ces tests. J'aimerais aussi que vous ameniez votre fille pour la tester aussitôt que possible. Le plus tôt nous trouverons un donneur, le plus tôt nous pourrons aider votre fils. »

ooo

Pour la seconde fois de ce jour, Sam se retrouva à attendre dans le bureau du Dr. Bellanca. Il avait lancé les tests, et à nouveau elle et Jeff attendaient les résultats. Aussitôt que leur sang avait été prélevé, Jeff était parti chercher Kelsey. Elle devait admettre que leur fille affronta le test sanguin mieux qu'elle ne l'eût fait à son âge. Kelsey sembla être plus curieuse à propos de ce qu'ils allaient faire avec le sang que d'être inquiète par l'aiguille utilisée pour le prélever.

L'attention de Sam fut ramenée à sa fille lorsqu'elle sauta de ses genoux pour errer autour de la pièce. Elle l'avait avertie plusieurs fois de ne pas toucher aux objets, mais maintenant elle en était au point où elle ne se préoccupait pas que quelque chose puisse être cassée. Si le docteur allait les laisser assis ici, tombés dans l'oubli, il méritait de perdre quelques objets de ses étagères.

« Je veux voir Jon, » dit-elle, jouant avec un stylo et un faux encrier sur le bureau du docteur. »

« Je le sais, ma douce, mais Maman et Papa doivent d'abord parler au docteur. Quand il dira que c'est ok, nous irons le voir, » dit-elle.

Elle et Jeff venaient juste de passer la majeure partie de la journée avec Jon, s'occupant de Kelsey à tout de rôle. Pour sa part, Jon prenait bien la nouvelle. Elle avait insisté qu'ils lui disent la vérité, expliquant ce qui n'allait pas avec lui, comme le docteur l'avait fait avec eux. Ce fut encore une autre raison pour une dispute entre Jeff et elle. A bout de nerf, ils se crièrent dessus jusqu'à ce qu'ils remarquent qu'ils attiraient l'attention du personnel de l'hôpital. Jon était un enfant intelligent. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on le traite comme un enfant. C'était ce que sa famille avait fait avec elle, et Sam serait damnée plutôt que de laisser cela arriver à son fils.

« Ah, les Greenfield, » dit le Dr. Bellanca, entrant dans son bureau. « Je suis désolé de vous avoir fait attendre. Maintenant, à propos de ces tests... » dit-il, prenant un siège à son bureau, lisant le rapport devant lui.

« Hmmm, » dit-il, incitant Sam et Jeff à se regarder l'un l'autre.

« J'ai peur de ne pas avoir la meilleure des nouvelles, » dit-il, levant les yeux et enlevant ses lunettes.

« Que voulez-vous dire ? » demanda Sam.

« Eh bien, selon vos analyses, aucun de vous ne serait compatible. »

« Aucun de nous ? Pas même Kelsey ? » dit Sam.

« Je suis désolé. Je pensais vraiment que vous ou votre fille seriez compatible, » dit-il, secouant la tête. « Il semble également qu'il y ait une sorte de marqueur de protéine inconnu dans votre sang, Mme. Greenfield. Non pas que ce soit cela qui provoque l'incompatibilité. J'ai seulement trouvé cela étrange. »

'_Le naquada'_, pensa Sam. _'Ou peut-être un autre héritage de Jolinar. Se pourrait-il que ce soit cela qui rende Jon malade ?'_

« A votre connaissance, est-ce que cela est déjà apparu ? »

« Non, pas que je sache, » dit Sam, essayant de dévier le docteur du sujet et de poser trop de questions sur comment Jolinar avait bouleversé la chimie de son corps. « Je pourrais contacter le docteur de la base où je travaillais. »

« Base ? »

« J'étais dans l'Air Force, » dit Sam, jetant un regard à Jeff, le voyant se tendre immédiatement.

« Je vois. Avez-vous jamais été au combat ? »

'_Combien de temps y as-tu été ?'_ pensa Sam en elle-même. A la place, elle dit, « oui. J'ai participé à l'opération 'Tempête du Désert.' »

« Alors peut-être que c'est le résultat de quelque agent auquel vous avez été exposée durant votre service. Si vous voulez, je pourrais programmer des analyses... »

« Est-ce que cela cause des problèmes ? »

« Aucun que je puisse voir. Ca _'semble'_ bénin. »

« Alors, laissons tomber ça pour le moment. Nous sommes ici pour Jon, de toute façon. »

Sam espéra qu'elle ne semblait pas trop empressée de repousser quelque chose de potentiellement dangereux. _'Elle'_ savait pourquoi il y avait quelque chose d'anormal dans son sang, mais cela ne ferait qu'inciter le Dr. Bellanca à chercher autour et déterrer son vieux dossier médical. Non pas qu'il aurait eu accès aux dossiers de Janet. Certainement qu'ils étaient considérés comme étant top secret. Mais ça pourrait l'amener à fouiller encore plus profondément jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve l'existence du SGC.

« Alors, que fait-on maintenant ? » demanda Jeff.

« Cela vous dérangerait-il si une infirmière garde votre fille pendant un moment ? Je ne sais pas combien de tout cela elle comprend, mais je préférerais ne pas demander cela avec elle dans la pièce. »

« C'est d'accord, » dit Sam, autorisant le docteur à escorter Kelsey hors de la pièce.

Sam et Jeff se regardèrent. « Que crois-tu qu'il va nous demander ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je crois que j'en ai une idée, » dit Sam, espérant que ses soupçons soient faux.

Le Dr. Bellanca revint dans la pièce, et s'appuya sur le bord de son bureau, faisant face à Sam et Jeff. « Pourriez-vous, ou voudriez-vous contacter le père biologique de Jon ? »

Sam échangea des coups d'œil avec Jeff, complètement sidérée. « Oui, je crois savoir comment le contacter. Mais il ne savait même pas que j'étais enceinte la dernière fois que je l'ai vu. »

« Eh bien, il est notre meilleure option à ce stade. M. Greenfield, je ne veux pas être irrespectueux de votre rôle en tant que père de Jon, mais il est maintenant évident pour moi que physiquement il tient de son père biologique. Je pense que les chances de compatibilité sont plutôt bonnes. »

Sam fut stupéfaite. Il fallait qu'elle l'appelle ? Lui dire qu'il est le père d'un enfant depuis près de onze ans et qu'il n'en a jamais rien su ? Et n'en aurait jamais rien su si Jon n'avait pas développé une anémie ? Comment _'diable'_ allait-elle faire cela ?

Sam prit une respiration tremblante. « Je le contacterai. »

« Sam, tu n'as pas à faire ça ! Nous trouverons une autre solution ! Peut-être que ton Père, ou ton frère, ou ses enfants... »

« Jeff, je sais que tu essaies de me protéger, mais nous savons tous les deux qu'il sera le plus compatible. »

« Mme. Greenfield, vous aviez évidemment vos raisons pour ne pas révéler votre grossesse au père, et je suis désolé de vous mettre dans cette position, mais je ne vois vraiment pas d'autre solution. La vie de votre fils en dépend. »

« Je sais, » soupira-t-elle. « Qu'avez-vous besoin que je fasse ? »

« Eh bien, s'il n'est pas dans les environs, il pourrait faire faire le test sanguin là où il habite et me faire envoyer les résultats, et s'il est compatible, nous travaillerons à partir de là. »

« Il n'est pas d'ici. Mais ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux simplement lui dire et lui demander de faire par téléphone. Je peux peut-être le faire venir ici. De cette façon, s'il est compatible, il sera là pour l'aspiration. »

« Sam, non ! » cria Jeff. « C'est déjà suffisamment difficile que tu doives l'appeler ! Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire venir ici ! »

« Jeff, s'il est compatible, il devra venir, de toute façon ! Au moins, de cette façon, nous n'aurons pas à attendre pour faire la transplantation. »

Le Dr. Bellanca parut mal à l'aise d'être témoin de leur dispute, et pour cette raison, Sam décida que la fin de leur « discussion » en cette matière devrait attendre jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient seuls.

Retournant derrière son bureau, le Dr. Bellanca commença à écrire quelques commentaires. « Mme. Greenfield, si je puis me permettre, pourriez-vous me dire le nom du père ? »

Prenant une profonde inspiration, Sam leva les yeux et regarda le docteur. « Jonathan O'Neill. »

ooo


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Sam eut un soupir de soulagement en passant la porte de sa maison. Jeff et sa mère étaient à l'hôpital avec Jon et Kelsey, et les quelques instants de paix qu'elle avait eus pendant le trajet jusqu'à la maison lui avaient fait un bien fou. Elle savait que Jeff était en colère qu'elle doive appeler Jack, mais quel choix avaient-ils ? En fait, c'était plus le fait qu'elle ne lui avait jamais parlé du vrai père de Jon qui le mettait en colère.

Après leur rencontre avec le Dr. Bellanca, Jeff l'avait attirée dans une salle d'attente vide, exigeant des réponses.

« Tu as appelé mon fils d'après lui ? Nom de Dieu, Sam ! Comment as-tu pu ? Ce type s'est servi de toi pour une nuit et tu lui as donné son _'nom'_ ? »

« Ca ne s'est pas passé ainsi, Jeff. J'admets que les circonstances n'étaient pas idéales, mais ce n'est pas comme si nous étions des étrangers. »

« Donc, cela arrange tout ? Apparemment tu semblais ne pas pouvoir lui parler du bébé. Il ne devait pas être un type si bien que ça. »

Sam se passa une main sur le front, essayant d'ôter le mal de tête qui commençait. « Jeff, devons-nous vraiment parler de cela maintenant ? _'Ici ?'_ »

« Je crois que tu me dois quelques réponses, Sam. »

Il avait raison. Il n'avait jamais rien demandé avant, mais peut-être que ça avait été juste une forme de dénégation. Peu de temps après qu'ils avaient commencé à se voir, il fut évident qu'elle était enceinte. Ils en parlèrent et elle avait admis que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle avait déménagé, mais au-delà de cela, Jeff avait traité sa grossesse presque comme s'il s'agissait d'une Immaculée Conception.

Elle n'avait jamais compris pourquoi il avait été si empressé de se marier avec une femme enceinte, d'élever l'enfant d'un autre homme, mais il semblait vraiment n'avoir aucun problème avec cela. Peut-être _l'aimait_-il vraiment tant que cela. Simplement parce qu'elle ne ressentait pas la même chose pour lui ne signifiait pas qu'il ne pouvait pas être amoureux d'elle.

« Tu as raison. Je suppose que j'aurais dû t'en parler quand nous nous sommes rencontrés, mais tu semblais ne pas vouloir savoir et je voulais juste oublier. » Sam inspira, puis laissa son souffle sortir doucement. « Il était mon officier supérieur à la base où je travaillais, dans le Colorado. »

« Encore ces trucs de l'Air Force, » grogna Jeff.

Sam sentit sa colère monter. « Oui, encore ces _trucs de l'Air Force_. Je suis désolée Jeff, que tu l'aimes ou pas, _'j'étais'_ militaire. Et j'avais _'effectivement'_ une vie avant de te rencontrer ! »

« Apparemment plutôt active, » lui répliqua-t-il sèchement.

« Ce n'est pas juste ! Tu n'as aucune idée des circonstances de la conception de Jon ! »

« Alors, éclairez-moi, _Major._ » Il énonça son grade d'un ton méprisant, lui donnant envie de le gifler et de lui ôter cet air condescendant de son visage.

« Disons simplement que c'était contre le règlement d'avoir une relation de ce type. Nous avons réalisé tous les deux qu'être ensemble n'était pas une option, et quand j'ai découvert que j'étais enceinte, j'ai su que je ne pourrais pas faire mon travail à la base et prendre soin d'un enfant, alors j'ai démissionné. »

« Mais tu as pensé que tu pourrais faire des recherches ici et élever un enfant toute seule. Je ne vois pas comment l'emplacement change quoi que ce soit. »

« Si j'étais restée, Jack aurait réalisé que j'étais enceinte, et su qu'il était le père. Il aurait essayé de 'faire ce qui est honorable' et m'épouser. Je ne voulais pas cela. Je ne voulais pas qu'il abandonne sa carrière pour une erreur de jugement. » Dieu, elle se sentait affreuse de penser à la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble comme étant une « erreur de jugement. » Ca avait signifié tellement pour elle. Ca signifiait toujours tellement pour elle. Mais Jack ne l'aimait pas. Ou s'il l'aimait, il l'avait certainement bien caché. Bien sûr, il avait admis« tenir à elle plus qu'il n'était censé le faire, » mais ce n'était pas la même chose que d'avouer qu'il l'aimait. Si la seule façon de l'avoir était de le « piéger » avec un bébé, elle ne voulait pas de lui.

Jeff lui avait tourné le dos. « L'aimais-tu ? »

« Je... je ne sais pas. Je crois que je pensais l'aimer. »

« Et maintenant ? » demanda-t-il.

« Que veux-tu dire par, et maintenant ? »

« L'aimes-tu toujours ? »

« Non ! Jeff, je suis mariée à toi ! »

« Ca ne répond pas à ma question. »

« Jeff, cela fait plus de dix ans que je ne lui ai pas parlé. Je ne peux pas dire que je ne pense pas à lui. C'est un peu difficile de ne pas le faire quand je vois son visage chaque fois que je regarde Jon, mais je ne l'aime pas. » Sam se demanda si Jeff retint le fait qu'elle n'avait pas non plus dit qu'elle l'aimait.

« Ecoute, je sais que c'est un choc. Ces deux semaines ont été un cauchemar pour nous tous. Tu n'es pas celui qui doit l'appeler, qui sans aucun doute me tient encore rancune, et lui dire que c'est toi qui as son bébé ! »

Jeff soupira. « Tu as raison, Sam. Ce n'est pas facile. Mais comment crois-tu que je vais me sentir de devoir le rencontrer ? Comment va-t-il se sentir de rencontrer l'homme qui a élevé son fils ? De toute façon, tu ne sais même pas s'il viendra ici. »

Sam acquiesça. « Je sais. Peu importe combien il est fâché après moi, il viendra pour rencontrer Jon. »

« Alors, que fait-on maintenant ? »

« Je crois que je vais passer un coup de fil. »

ooo

Sam lança ses clés sur la table de la salle à manger puis enleva sa veste. Au moins, Jeff s'était calmé et ils n'avaient pas eu une dispute explosive à l'hôpital. Dieu, tout ce qu'elle désirait était de prendre une douche, prendre une heure de sommeil et retourner à l'hôpital. Elle fixa le téléphone. L'appel n'allait pas se faire tout seul. Les premières personnes, ou gens, qu'elle devait contacter étaient Daniel et Janet. Ils auraient le numéro de Jack. Bien qu'elle leur avait demandé de ne pas lui révéler où elle habitait ni son numéro de téléphone, il se révéla que la demande n'avait pas été nécessaire -- il ne leur avait jamais demandé de nouvelles d'elle.

Prenant le téléphone, Sam se rendit compte que cela faisait si longtemps depuis la dernière fois qu'elle avait contacté les Jackson qu'elle dut chercher leur numéro.

Tonalité, clics et bourdonnements résonnèrent dans son oreille comme elle attendait que l'on décroche de l'autre côté.

« Allô ? »

Sam hésita un moment avant de se souvenir de la voix. « Cassie ? »

« Euh, oui. Qui appelle ? »

« C'est Sam. » Il y eut un petit silence alors que Sam supposait que la femme à l'autre bout faisait le tri parmi les noms et les visages.

« Sam ? OhMonDieu(1) ! Sam ! Comment vas-tu ? »

« Je vais bien, merci, » rit-elle. « Que fais-tu à la maison ? »

« Nous avions des vacances scolaires. C'est aussi l'anniversaire de Ian, et je savais que Maman pourrait avoir besoin d'aide avec sa couvée en plus des enfants venant à la fête. »

« Ca ressemble à une sorte de réunion. »

« Eh bien, je dirais qu'il y a environ quinze personnes ici, et encore plus sur le chemin ! »

Sam secoua la tête. Daniel et Janet avaient certainement rattrapé le temps perdu une fois qu'ils s'étaient mariés.

« Je suis désolée d'appeler quand il y a tant de choses à faire, mais pourrais-je parler à ta mère ou à Daniel ? J'ai besoin d'entrer en contact avec Jack. »

Il y eut à nouveau un silence à l'autre bout du téléphone, puis, « Vraiment ? Je pensais que vous deux ne vous parliez plus. »

« Eh bien, quelque chose est arrivée et j'ai besoin de le contacter. J'ai pensé que peut-être Daniel... ? »

« Bien sûr. Oh ! Le voici justement ! Papa ? C'est Sam. Oui. Carter, euh Greenfield. » Sam entendit Daniel marmonner quelque chose à l'arrière en prenant le récepteur des mains de Cassie.

« Sam ? Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? »

« Euh, eh bien, oui et non. Jon est à l'hôpital. »

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Est-ce qu'il va bien ? Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Eh bien, il devenait de plus en plus fatigué, pour rien apparemment. Nous l'avons emmené chez le médecin, et ils l'ont fait immédiatement admettre à l'hôpital. Il s'avère qu'il s'agit d'une anémie aplasique. »

« Oh, mon Dieu, Sam ! Je suis tellement désolé ! Tiens-tu le coup ? » Sam se retint difficilement de pleurer en entendant l'inquiétude dans la voix de Daniel.

« Ca va. Ca va, je crois. »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose que nous puissions faire ? Janet et moi pourrions venir là-bas ou... »

« Non, vraiment, ce n'est pas nécessaire. Il y a une chose que tu pourrais faire pour moi, cependant, » elle ferma les yeux et dit les mots, « Tu pourrais me dire comment contacter Jack. »

« Jack ? Après tout ce temps pourquoi as-tu besoin de contacter Jack ? »

« Jon a besoin d'une transplantation de moelle osseuse et Kelsey et moi ne sommes pas compatibles. J'espère... eh bien, comme Jack est... » La voix de Sam s'effilocha, elle n'arrivait même pas avouer à ses plus proches amis que Jack était le père de son fils. Même s'ils avaient rencontré Jon, et que l'identité de son père fut évidente, Daniel et Janet n'avaient jamais abordé ce sujet avec elle.

« Je comprends, » dit Daniel, lui épargnant davantage de gêne. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Sam. Il est toujours à Colorado Springs. J'ai son numéro quelque part. »

Sam l'entendit fouiller à travers ce qui semblait être une pile de papiers. Connaissant Daniel, son bureau devait être un véritable fouillis, mais il savait exactement où chaque fragment de papier se trouvait.

« Voilà, » dit-il finalement. « Tu as un stylo ? C'est 719-266-4849. Il a pris sa retraite, tu sais, donc je crois que tu auras de bonnes chances de tomber sur lui. Il ne voyage pas beaucoup. Il m'a dit une fois que quand on a vu un endroit comme Argos, c'est assez difficile d'être excité par la Floride. »

Elle se retrouva à sourire malgré elle. Ca ressemblait tellement à Jack. « Je ne savais pas qu'il avait pris sa retraite, » fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

« Oui, il est devenu Général. Il serait probablement encore là-bas, mais il ne supportait plus d'être assis derrière un bureau et de regarder les autres partir sans lui. C'est ce qu'Hammond a dû ressentir. »

Sam avait perdu contact avec le général également, mais si elle y avait pensé, elle savait qu'il ne serait plus au SGC, à supposer que la base fût toujours opérationnelle. Elle ne pouvait le demander à Daniel, surtout pas au téléphone. Tout ce dont ils _'pouvaient'_ discuter était toujours en termes vagues.

« Je souhaiterais pouvoir t'en dire plus, » dit Daniel, comme s'il lisait ses pensées.

« Oui, je sais. Je sais. Alors ! C'est l'anniversaire d'Ian ? » dit Sam avec chaleur, essayant de changer de sujet.

« Oui, » dit Daniel. « Le petit gars a deux ans aujourd'hui. J'ai réussi à ce que les autres soient 'propres' et puis celui-ci fait des progrès. » Sam pouvait entendre le sourire dans sa voix. Il était fier de ses enfants avec raison. Bien qu'elle n'ait pas vu Ian en personne depuis sa naissance, Daniel et Janet lui avaient envoyé des photos par e-mail tout le temps. Ou plutôt c'est Sean, leur plus vieux, qui le faisait. Même à son jeune âge, il était le surdoué en informatique de la famille.

« Bon, Daniel, j'adorerais parler encore un peu, mais tu as une maison pleine de parents et d'enfants à prendre soin. Merci pour le numéro. »

« Pas de problème. Tu nous tiendras au courant ? Avec Jon, je veux dire. »

« Bien sûr. J'aurais appelé plus tôt, mais ça a été une semaine plutôt chargée ici. »

« Je comprends. Dis 'bonjour' à tout le monde là-bas, » dit Daniel.

« Pareil chez toi aussi. Vous me manquez tous. »

« Tu nous manques aussi, Sam. Prends soin de toi. »

Sam fixa le téléphone pendant un instant, ne voulant pas raccrocher. Lentement, elle abaissa le récepteur sur son support. Seigneur, elle ne voulait pas appeler Jack ! Qu'allait-elle lui dire ? Elle savait qu'elle devait le faire maintenant, avant de perdre son courage.

Soulevant le téléphone à nouveau, elle composa le numéro, espérant presque qu'il ne soit pas là. Peut-être que si elle laissait un message sur son répondeur, il aurait à la rappeler. Ce ne serait peut-être pas si difficile de lui demander si c'est lui qui l'appelait.

Une sonnerie, puis deux. Une troisième. Il n'était pas chez lui. Mentalement, elle commença à préparer une phrase pour le répondeur quand une voix d'homme répondit à l'autre bout.

« Allô ? »

Sa voix n'avait pas changé. Et un mot unique suffit à la toucher au plus profond d'elle-même, rendant ses jambes molles comme du coton.

« Allô ? » répéta-t-il. Sam n'arrivait pas à faire fonctionner sa voix.

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! Qui est là ? »

Sam l'entendit marmonner quelque chose d'autre et sut qu'il allait raccrocher, la forçant à crier, « S'il vous plait, Jack ! Ne raccrochez pas ! »

« Qui est-ce ? »

Elle déglutit. « C'est... c'est Sam. » Elle attendit un instant puis ajouta. « Carter. » Elle ne se fatigua pas avec le Greenfield ça n'aurait rien signifié pour lui.

« Sam ? Que dia... ? Comment avez-vous eu mon numéro ? » Sa voix était presque accusatrice.

« Par... par Daniel. » Elle détesta que sa voix fût si chevrotante. « Je suis désolée, monsieur. J'avais vraiment besoin de vous contacter. »

« Vous savez, je suis en retraite maintenant, et vous n'avez plus été sous mes ordres depuis quelque temps. Je ne crois pas que le 'monsieur' s'applique vraiment. »

« Désolée, je crois que les vieilles habitudes sont difficiles à briser, » rit-elle nerveusement.

Il y eut un silence inconfortable avant que Jack ne dise, « Alors qu'y a-t-il ? Ca doit être drôlement important vu que je n'ai pas entendu parler de vous depuis plus de dix ans. »

Sam ne manqua pas de noter l'amertume dans sa voix. Elle supposa qu'elle ne pouvait le blâmer, mais elle pensait qu'après tout ce temps il ne serait plus en colère avec elle.

« Eh bien, monsieur, Jack, » corrigea-t-elle, « j'ai besoin de vous dire quelque chose. Quelque chose à propos de la raison de mon départ. » Au moins un peu du tremblement avait quitté sa voix.

« Quel est le problème ? Vous deviez avoir vos raisons. Il y a eu de l'eau sous les ponts, Carter. »

« Mais il y a une raison _'spécifique'_ pour laquelle je suis partie, et je ne vous l'ai jamais dite. »

« Vous avez dit que vous pensiez que le temps était venu pour un changement et que vous alliez faire des recherches pour le privé. Je ne vois pas le besoin de broder sur le sujet. Surtout après tout ce temps. » Il était toujours en colère après elle, elle pouvait le dire par le ton de sa voix.

« Jack, s'il vous plait, j'ai besoin de vous dire... »

« Quoi, vous êtes mourante ou quelque chose comme ça ? Décidée à 'tout déballer' avec tout le monde ? »

Sam refoula ses larmes avant de dire, « non, mais quelqu'un l'est. »

« D'accord, Carter. Ca suffit. Que voulez-vous ? »

« Jack, j'ai besoin que vous veniez à Minneapolis. »

« Minne... Vous plaisantez, j'espère ! Je n'entends pas parler de vous pendant plus d'une _'décennie'_ et je suis supposé sauter dans un avion et venir à Minneapolis ? »

« Je vous en prie, Jack. Ce n'est pas quelque chose que je peux vous dire au téléphone. »

« Eh bien, désolé, Sam, mais un message énigmatique à propos de ce qui s'est passé il y a des années de cela n'est pas suffisamment motivant pour que j'aille là-bas. »

Sam ne savait pas ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire pour le convaincre de venir. Puis elle se rappela. P2R-665. Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté de ce qui s'était passé là-bas. Peut-être que si elle mentionnait cette mission...

« Jack, ceci a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passé sur P2R-665. » Il y eut un silence de mort de l'autre côté du récepteur. « Jack ? » demanda-t-elle, effrayée qu'il ait peut-être raccroché.

« Ah, oui, » dit-il, sa voix rauque et étrangement calme. « Nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam pouvait l'imaginer debout avec le téléphone à son oreille, passant une main à travers ses cheveux courts. Du moins, elle supposait qu'ils étaient toujours courts. « Non, pas vraiment. »

« Sam, c'était il y a dix ans ! Est-ce vraiment nécessaire de ramener tout cela à la surface à nouveau ? Je veux dire, nous pensions tous les deux que notre fin était arrivée, et tout. »

« Jack, comme je l'ai dit, ce n'est pas une conversation que nous devrions avoir au téléphone pour diverses raisons. S'il vous plait, venez à Minneapolis et je vous dirai tout. Je vous promets qu'après avoir écouté ce que j'ai à dire, si vous ne voulez plus jamais me parler à nouveau, je comprendrai. Donnez-moi une chance. »

« Pourquoi ne pouvez-vous pas venir ici ? Si vous êtes si désireuse d'avoir cette discussion à coeur ouvert, pourquoi ne pas venir chez moi ? »

Sam devait réfléchir rapidement. Comment allait-elle éviter de lui dire la vraie raison pour laquelle elle ne pouvait pas aller là-bas ? Si Jon ne gisait pas dans un lit d'hôpital, elle l'aurait fait. Mais pour rien au monde elle ne le quitterait.

« Je ne peux pas partir maintenant, » dit-elle vaguement. « De plus, Daniel m'a dit que vous étiez en retraite. Je paierai votre billet. »

« Merde, Carter, il ne s'agit pas de ce putain de billet ! Je ne vois pas ce que ça va accomplir de revenir sur cela après tant de temps. »

Sam essaya une dernière supplication. « Jack, je sais que pendant des années vous n'avez pas pensé à moi comme à une amie, mais s'il vous plait, si vous avez un jour ressenti de l'amitié pour moi, vous ferez cela. »

Il y eut un autre long silence alors que Sam attendait d'entendre sa réponse. _'S'il vous plait, faites qu'il dise oui,'_ pria-t-elle. Elle entendit un soupir profond, puis,

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je suppose que vous avez piqué ma curiosité. Donnez-moi votre numéro. Je vous appellerai quand je saurai sur quel vol je serai. »

Sam ne put empêcher le flot de larmes qui immédiatement éclata en entendant ses mots. « Merci, Jack. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça signifie pour moi. »

« Eh bien, j'espère le découvrir, » dit-il. « Quel est le numéro ? »

ooo

_(1)__'OhMonDieu' : c'est exprès (j'ai gardé l'écriture de l'auteur)_

ooo


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Jack raccrocha le combiné. Eh bien, _'ceci'_ n'était certainement pas comme il avait imaginé que sa journée se terminerait ! Qu'était-il arrivé à Sam, pour qu'après tant de temps, elle ressente soudain le besoin de parler de ce jour... il s'en rappelait avec une absolue clarté, même après tout ce temps. Même au prix de sa vie, il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu être si important pour que Sam l'appelle maintenant pour mettre les points sur les i. Le _'suppliant'_ de venir à Minneapolis pour en parler. _'Minneapolis,' _pensa-t-il, secouant la tête. Qui aurait pensé qu'elle n'était qu'à deux cents miles au sud de lui quand il était à son chalet ?

S'il avait su où elle était, aurait-il cherché à la voir ? Probablement pas, se raisonna-t-il. Après tout, Daniel avait su tout ce temps où elle était allée et il ne lui avait jamais demandé son adresse. En premier lieu, il _'était'_ en colère après elle, pour être partie dans les circonstances où elle était partie. Puis cela était devenu une question de fierté. Il se serait probablement réconcilié avec elle au mariage de Daniel s'il n'en avait pas été empêché par une mission urgente. Non seulement avait-il manqué le mariage de son meilleur ami, il avait raté la chance de rencontrer Sam en un lieu neutre. Après cette occasion manquée, Jack se sentit idiot d'essayer de la contacter. Après tout, elle était celle qui les avait quittés !

Donc, depuis plus de dix ans, cela devint de plus en plus difficile de penser à une raison légitime de l'appeler. Et étonnamment, il pensait vraiment souvent à elle. Certainement plus qu'il ne pensait à Sara après leur séparation, et il avait été marié à elle !

Jack se demanda s'il devait appeler Daniel. Il pourrait peut-être le renseigner sur ce qui se passait avec Sam. Il était presque certain que si Daniel savait quelque chose, il lui dirait. Prenant le téléphone, il composa le numéro de Daniel. Une voix légèrement exaspérée répondit à l'autre bout.

« Oui ? »

« Daniel ? »

« Jack ? »

« J'ai demandé le premier, » dit Jack, souriant au fait qu'il retombait si facilement dans ses vieilles habitudes avec Daniel.

« Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'attendre à ton appel. Sean ! Eloigne ce ballon de Ian ! Désolé pour ça. C'est un peu le cirque ici aujourd'hui. »

« Tu t'attendais à mon appel ? »

« Eh bien, après que Sam m'ait demandé ton numéro, j'ai supposé que tu serais mon prochain appel du passé. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ? » demanda Jack.

« Tu viens juste de lui parler, comment le saurais-je ? » La voix de Daniel était sévère il partageait visiblement son attention entre Jack et ses enfants. « Janet ! Je suis au téléphone avec Jack ! Pourrais-tu t'occuper des enfants ? Juste une seconde ? Oh, Janet te dit 'bonjour'. »

« Daniel ! »

« Ecoute, Jack, je suis désolé de ne pouvoir te donner plus d'informations. Elle ne m'a pas dit de quoi il s'agissait, seulement qu'elle avait besoin de te contacter. »

« Mais tu en as une idée. Il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas. »

« J'ai effectivement une théorie, mais c'est tout ce que c'est, aussi je ne vais rien dire. Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ait eu assez de courage pour t'appeler et ne pas te dire de ce dont il s'agissait. »

« Elle m'a demandé, non _'supplié'_ de venir à Minneapolis pour la voir, mais c'est tout ce qu'elle a dit, » lui dit Jack, faisant les cent pas dans les limites de son salon.

« Je suis sûr que c'est important. Elle n'aurait pas appelé autrement. Alors, vas-tu y aller ? »

Jack expira bruyamment. « Oui, je crois que oui. Je veux dire, maintenant qu'elle a piqué ma curiosité, je ne peux pas simplement l'ignorer et ne pas découvrir ce que tout cela signifie. »

« Seulement ne sois pas trop critique, » dit Daniel.

« Tu sais _'vraiment'_ quelque chose ! »

« Non, je ne sais rien. Mais je sais comment tu es ! Donne-lui le bénéfice du doute, veux-tu, Jack ? N'y va pas avec une attitude hostile. »

« Je n'ai pas d'attitude hostile ! »

« Bien sûr que si ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! » Daniel commença à rire, ce qui fit glousser Jack aussi. « Je crois que certaines choses ne changeront jamais. »

Il y eut un léger silence, puis Daniel dit, « Jack, je suis désolé, mais je dois vraiment te laisser ou il va y avoir un incident international entre les parents Canadiens et Américains. »

« Ah, la guerre avec le Canada, » dit Jack, se référant à la conversation de Teal'c avec Michael lorsqu'ils avaient été accidentellement transportés en 1969.

« Oui, » Daniel éclata de rire. « Quelque chose comme ça. Appelle-moi après que tu auras parlé avec elle, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr, mon ami. Bonne chance pour maintenir la zone démilitarisée. »

Jack raccrocha l'appareil sans plus d'information qu'auparavant. Pourtant, parler avec Daniel sembla avoir amené une certaine perspective à toute cette affaire. Après avoir parlé à Sam et Daniel, il avait l'impression d'être comme au bon vieux temps. Maintenant, si Teal'c le contactait, sa journée serait complète.

ooo

Sam assise, à l'aéroport, dans une chaise inconfortable, observait les minutes s'égrener sur les horloges qui semblaient être partout, de même que les écrans listant les arrivées des vols. D'après l'écran en face d'elle, le vol en provenance de Denver était à l'heure. Si c'était le cas, elle avait trente-huit minutes pour décider ce que diable elle allait dire à Jack. Disons trente-sept maintenant. Jeff assis à côté d'elle tenait Kelsey. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait rencontrer Jack toute seule, que l'un d'eux devrait être avec Jon, mais Jeff avait insisté. Sam savait qu'il était là pour voir s'il y avait toujours des sentiments entre eux deux, plus que pour un soutien moral.

« Jeff, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire. Je suis parfaitement capable de le rencontrer. Et si Jon se réveille et que nous sommes tous les deux partis ? »

« Maman et Papa sont là-bas, il sera bien. Je veux m'assurer que toi aussi. Je sais que ceci ne doit pas être facile pour toi, Sam. » Jeff tendit le bras et le posa autour de ses épaules. Elle avait peut-être tort à propos des motivations de Jeff. Se pourrait-il qu'elle projette sa propre attitude concernant leur relation sur lui ?

« Tu sais, » dit-il, installant Kelsey sur son propre siège, « je suis un peu surpris que ton père ne soit pas venu, ou au moins appelé. Même Mark l'a fait. »

« Papa est en voyage, encore, » dit Sam vaguement. « J'ai essayé de le contacter, mais je n'ai pas pu obtenir de réponse. » Elle avait maintenant un appareil pour contacter Jacob/Selmak directement, mais il n'avait pas répondu. Peut-être que les Tok'ra étaient encore en train de déplacer leur base et qu'il ne pouvait pas partir. Sam se sourit presque à elle-même alors qu'elle pensait à son père. C'était un peu comme d'avoir un agent secret pour parent. Même Jacob ne lui dirait pas si le SGC était toujours opérationnel. Quand il répondait effectivement au message de Sam, c'était toujours un mystère sur exactement _'comment'_ il parvenait sur Terre.

« Pour un type en retraite, il est certainement occupé, » commenta Jeff.

« Il n'a jamais aimé rester à un endroit trop longtemps, » dit Sam, et c'était encore plus vrai maintenant.

« Comment tiens-tu le coup ? » demanda Jeff.

Sam regarda dans ses yeux sincèrement inquiets. « Je vais bien. Je suis nerveuse, mais ça va. Qui aurait pensé que rencontrer un vieil ami pourrait être si difficile, hein ? »

« Eh bien, d'après ce que tu m'as dit, vous ne vous êtes pas exactement séparés dans les meilleurs termes. Je serais nerveux aussi. » Jeff se pencha en avant et lui donna un petit baiser. « Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir été plus compréhensif quand tu as suggéré la première fois l'idée de le faire venir ici. »

« Je suppose que j'aurais pu montrer un peu plus de tact, » dit-elle, heureuse qu'ils aient réglé leur dispute avant de venir à l'aéroport. Sam fut distraite par Kelsey qui se tortillait sur son siège.

« Il n'y a plus très longtemps à attendre, chérie. Je sais que tu t'ennuies. »

« Je devrais peut-être l'emmener faire une petite promenade. Ca te donnera un peu de temps pour rassembler tes pensées. »

« Merci, Jeff. J'apprécierais vraiment. » Sam l'observa descendre la large allée, s'arrêtant pour montrer à leur fille quelque chose d'un des vendeurs. Il était vraiment un homme doux, pensa-t-elle. Les quelques amis qu'elle avait, lui disaient souvent combien elle était chanceuse d'avoir trouvé « M. Bien. » Et elle savait qu'elle avait de la chance. Quel homme voudrait épouser une femme enceinte, lui offrant d'élever son enfant comme le sien ? Seul un homme avec une nature incroyablement généreuse. Et c'était tout à fait Jeff. Généreux, presque à l'excès. Ce qui ne servait à Sam qu'à se sentir encore plus mal de ne pas lui retourner son amour. Elle avait vraiment cru qu'avec suffisamment de temps, Jeff gagnerait son coeur. Mais est-ce que dix ans n'étaient pas suffisants ?

Sam leva les yeux lorsqu'elle entendit l'annonce de l'arrivée du vol de Jack. Assise tout ce temps à penser à Jeff, pas une fois pensant à ce qu'elle allait faire quand elle verrait Jack. Une partie de la raison pour laquelle elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur cela était son espoir. Espoir qu'il lui ait pardonné, qu'il serait en fait heureux de la revoir. Cela luttait avec sa peur que cette dernière information qu'elle avait ne l'éloigne à jamais d'elle. Si elle était honnête avec elle, elle savait qu'elle ne s'était jamais remise et oublier Jack. Tout au fond d'elle, c'était la vraie raison pour laquelle elle n'arrivait pas à trouver de place dans son coeur pour Jeff et son amour. Elle ne s'était simplement jamais permise de l'admettre auparavant.

Regardant à travers la mer de corps et de visages, elle le repéra. Habillé de la même vieille veste noire en cuir, d'un T-shirt blanc et d'un blue-jean. Il avait les cheveux presque totalement gris maintenant, mais son visage avait toujours cette expression enfantine en lui. Tellement comme son fils, cela faisait presque mal de voir la ressemblance.

Jack avait curieusement une expression neutre sur son visage quand il l'aperçut, s'arrêtant au milieu du trafic de piétons lorsque ses yeux rencontrèrent les siens. Elle se demanda brièvement ce que son propre visage révélait alors qu'elle le fixait, avant de faire lentement un pas en avant.

ooo

Jack se tenait au milieu de la foule grouillante, ayant presque l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté et que le reste du monde s'écoulait autour de lui. Sam se tenait à la porte. C'est drôle que maintenant il s'agisse d'une porte d'aéroport et non de la Porte des étoiles, pensa-t-il brièvement en lui-même. Elle n'avait absolument pas changé. D'accord, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai. Il y avait quelques rides en plus autour de ses yeux, mais ce fut la seule différence perceptible qu'il vit. Ses cheveux étaient toujours courts. Les mêmes cheveux blonds ébouriffés dont il se souvenait. Elle portait une veste en jean, un T-shirt et un jean, pareil à ce qu'elle portait quand elle n'était pas de service. Seulement maintenant, cela faisait dix ans qu'elle n'avait plus été en service.

Jack la dévisagea simplement, incapable de bouger. Il n'avait pas été préparé pour cette réaction en la voyant à nouveau. Il avait été en colère. En colère qu'elle ait appelé, en colère qu'elle lui ait fait cette requête, et en colère contre lui-même pour tous ces vieux sentiments qui revenaient l'inonder à nouveau. Des sentiments qu'il était certain d'avoir enterré toutes ces années auparavant. Elle avait une expression si troublée sur son visage que, pendant un instant dément, il voulut la prendre dans ses bras et lui dire que tout était pardonné.

Sam fit un pas en avant, brisant la transe sous laquelle ils étaient tombés tous les deux.

« Bonjour, monsieur, » dit-elle, avec un faible sourire, visiblement incertaine de la façon de s'adresser à lui. Ne sachant pas si elle devrait lui serrer sa main, le prendre dans ses bras ou simplement se tenir devant lui, à distance. Il faisait face au même dilemme.

« Carter, » dit Jack d'une voix égale. « Je croyais que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur 'Jack'. »

« Vous avez raison... Jack, » dit Sam, continuant de le fixer avec de grands yeux. « Comment a été votre vol ? »

« Typique. J'avais un gamin criard derrière moi et un type en surcharge pondérale calé à côté de moi. »

« Est-ce tout ce que vous avez apporté ? » demanda Sam, montrant le sac que Jack tenait dans sa main.

« Oui. Je suppose que j'ai un peu surchargé pour simplement une petite discussion. Ecoutez Carter, je suis ici. Alors, laissons tomber les politesses. Qu'est-ce qui était si important que j'ai dû traîner mes fesses jusqu'ici ? »

« C'est Greenfield. »

« Pardon ? »

« Mon nom, c'est Greenfield. » Jack remarqua la bague qu'elle tournait nerveusement sur son doigt. Bien sûr qu'elle s'était mariée, pensa-t-il. Il n'aurait pas dû être si surpris par la nouvelle.

« Je ne pensais pas que vous étiez du genre à prendre le nom du mari. »

« Eh bien, c'est Carter-Greenfield, en fait. »

« Qu'importe. Ecoutez, j'ai un mal de tête atroce et tout ce que je veux vraiment c'est quelques réponses. Est-ce qu'ils ont un bar quelque part ici ? »

L'humeur de Jack se détériorait rapidement. Juste à ce moment-là un homme blond marcha vers Sam, plaçant un bras possessif autour de ses épaules, tenant dans sa main celle d'une petite fille, qui ressemblait trait pour trait à Sam. Jack sentit un peu de sa colère s'effacer en voyant la fille de Sam. Dieu, elle lui ressemblait tant !

« Jack, j'aimerais vous présenter mon mari, Jeff Greenfield, Jeff, Jack O'Neill. » Jack évalua l'homme devant lui. Jeff lui souriait, mais ça manquait de chaleur. Acceptant la main tendue de l'homme, Jack essaya de lui faire un sourire plus sincère, mais sut qu'il n'avait pas réussi. Il observa alors que les yeux de Sam voltigeaient entre eux deux, comme si elle essayait de sentir toute hostilité.

« Et voici Kelsey, » dit-elle, soulevant sa fille.

« Salut, » dit-elle. « Es-tu l'ami de ma maman ? Elle a dit qu'un vieil ami à elle venait aujourd'hui. Tu parais certainement vieux. »

« Kelsey ! » gronda Sam, mais ne put cacher son sourire. Si elle avait été en bons termes avec Jack, c'est probablement quelque chose qu'elle aurait dite elle-même.

« Mignonne. Elle tient vraiment de vous, » dit Jack, souriant maintenant.

« Alors, vous et ma femme étiez dans l'Air Force ensemble, » déclara Jeff, accentuant le mot « femme. »

« Oui, nous formions une sacrée équipe en ce temps-là, » dit Jack, faisant un grand sourire à Sam, parlant comme s'il était à un petit cocktail.

« Sam ne parle pas beaucoup de ce temps-là, » dit Jeff.

La tête de Sam se releva brusquement, jetant à son mari un regard noir. Jack ne savait pas de quoi il s'agissait, mais Sam n'était définitivement pas contente. Même après tout ce temps, il pouvait toujours lire ses émotions.

« Ecoutez, je viens d'avoir un long vol et je commence à avoir un peu soif. Que diriez-vous si nous déplacions cette petite réunion quelque part où je pourrais avoir un verre ? »

« Je préférerais ne pas emmener ma fille dans un bar, » dit Jeff.

« Eh bien, c'est réglé alors, puisque je suis venu ici pour parler à Sam. » Jack était fatigué de tourner autour du pot depuis ces deux jours. Sam avait quelque chose à lui dire ? Bien. Laissons la lui dire pour qu'il puisse repartir chez lui et prétendre l'oublier à nouveau.

Jeff serrait sa mâchoire, sur le point de protester, quand Sam l'entraîna quelques mètres plus loin, lui parlant d'une voix étouffée. Jack n'en saisit pas beaucoup, mais la plus grande partie de ce qu'il entendit était que Sam le suppliait de comprendre.

Finalement, il leva les yeux, les fronçant vers Jack. « Bien. Nous t'attendrons à l'entrée principale. Je vous donne une heure. »

Alors que Jeff les quittait, Jack lui cria d'une voix pleine hypocrisie, « Ravi de vous avoir rencontré ! »

Sam lui lança un regard noir. « Eh bien, une chose n'a pas changé. Vous êtes toujours un con, Jack. »

ooo


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

'_Jolie façon de le prendre du bon côté,'_ pensa Sam en elle-même. C'était si difficile de ne pas tomber dans la même routine qu'ils avaient toujours eue. Soit le flirt qui était à la limite d'une conduite impropre soit la constante prise de bec entre eux.

« Je suis heureux de voir qu'il n'a pas enlevé tout le côté 'Carter' de vous, » plaisanta Jack, apaisant la tension entre eux.

« Jack, je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas vous crier dessus. Je suis vraiment incroyablement reconnaissante que vous soyez venu ici. »

Soudain sérieux, Jack demanda, « Très bien, Sam. Pourquoi tout cela ? Vous avez mentionné P2R-665... »

« Pas ici. Attendons d'abord de trouver un box, d'accord ? »

Jack leva ses bras en l'air. « Bien sûr, pourquoi pas ? Que sont quelques minutes de mystère en plus ? »

ooo

Sam et Jack s'installèrent dans le coin le plus éloigné du bar vulgaire de l'aéroport, attendant que la serveuse vienne vers eux. Une fois qu'ils eurent commandé, Jack retourna son attention vers Sam.

« D'accord, nous avons autant d'intimités que nous pourrons trouver ici, alors déballez. Qu'est-ce que vous ne pouviez pas me dire au téléphone. »

« Je présume que vous vous rappelez de ce qu'il s'est passé sur P2R-... »

« 665, oui, je m'en rappelle. Faire face à la mort a tendance à rester imprimé en vous. »

« Nous avions été dans de mauvaises situations auparavant, » lui rappela Sam.

« Oui, mais pas comme ça. Et nous n'avions jamais... Je veux dire, nous étions quasiment sûrs que nous allions mourir au matin, alors c'était compréhensible que nous... »

« Couchions ensemble ? » elle ne pouvait pas vraiment appeler cela « faire l'amour », même si c'est ainsi qu'elle choisissait de se le rappeler.

« Eh bien, c'est un peu plus poli que ce que je n'aurais appelé cela, » dit Jack, regardant la table. Il leva les yeux, rencontrant son regard, ajouta, « nous avons fait l'amour, Sam, et je suis désolé. Désolé de n'avoir pas eu plus de retenue, et désolé que nous n'ayons jamais vraiment éclairci l'affaire après notre retour. Nous n'avons jamais réussi à revenir à ce que nous avions avant cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam déglutit, essayant de garder ses émotions sous contrôle. « Non, plus jamais. Je ne peux pas vous dire combien cela m'a manqué. Combien cela m'a manqué d'être à l'aise près de vous, et de vous avoir à l'aise près de moi. J'ai essayé de le mentionner, de parler avec vous de ce qui s'était passé, mais vous avez toujours continué à mettre cela de côté, comme si ça ne s'était pas passé. Ce fut l'erreur, Jack. Pas ce qui est arrivé sur la planète. »

« Je sais, » soupira-t-il, baissant une fois de plus les yeux, seulement pour être distrait par la serveuse plaçant un scotch devant lui.

« C'est la vraie raison pour laquelle vous êtes partie, n'est-ce pas ? Parce que les choses étaient trop tendues entre nous. »

« C'est une partie de la raison, » reconnut Sam.

« D'accord, j'avais compris cette partie par moi-même, » dit Jack. « Pourquoi m'appeler et me demander de venir ici juste pour me dire cela ? Vous auriez pu le dire au téléphone. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, c'était une partie de la raison. »

« Et l'autre partie ? » demanda-t-il, prenant une gorgée de son verre.

Sam joua avec la paille de son soda, hésitant toujours comment elle devrait formuler sa confession. « Le jour où j'ai démissionné, le jour où je suis venu vous parler, je venais vous dire quelque chose d'autre. »

« Quoi ? Qu'alliez-vous me dire ? »

« Alors que j'approchai de votre porte, je vous ai entendu parler à Daniel. Lui parler de ce qui s'était passé sur la planète. »

Jack sembla penaud. « Alors, vous étiez fâchée que je parle de cela à Daniel, mais pas à vous. Je suppose que je peux comprendre ça, mais deviez-vous démissionner à cause de ça ? »

« Vous lui avez dit que c'était une erreur. Que vous désiriez que cela ne soit jamais arrivé, » la voix de Sam trembla, ses yeux commençant à s'emplir de larmes.

« Oui, j'ai dit cela, parce que je sentais que la raison pour laquelle tout était devenu un enfer entre nous était parce que je n'ai pas pu garder cela dans mon pantalon. »

« Jack, » dit Sam, essuyant les larmes qui coulaient maintenant abondamment le long de ses joues, « Je venais vous dire, que j'étais... que j'étais enceinte. »

La bouche de Jack béa alors qu'il la fixait avec une totale incrédulité. « Enceinte ? Mais... Je pensais que... Est-ce que Jolinar... Vous n'étiez pas sous contraceptif ? » Les phrases décousues ne semblèrent toujours pas enfoncer le concept dans son esprit.

« Sous contraceptif ? Pourquoi, à cause de ma vie sociale débridée ? Vous, plus que quiconque, saviez que je n'avais aucune vie en dehors du SGC. Ca semblait un peu ridicule de risquer les effets secondaires quand il n'y avait aucune raison. Et vous avez raison. Jolinar a _'effectivement'_ bouleversé la chimie de mon corps. Jamais je ne m'attendais à avoir _'un'_ enfant à cause de cela. Et je ne m'attendais certainement pas à me retrouver enceinte après... après ce qui s'est passé entre nous. Je veux dire ce fut seulement une fois. »

« Eh bien, deux fois, techniquement, » dit Jack. « Dieu, » dit-il, avalant son verre en une gorgée.

Sam observa alors que Jack permit la connaissance s'installer dans son esprit. Soudain, sa tête se releva.

« Vous avez eu le bébé ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle calmement, incapable de le regarder dans les yeux. « Un garçon. »

« Nom de Dieu, Sam ! Vous aviez mon enfant et jamais vous ne me l'avez _'dit'_ ? Vous ne m'avez même jamais donné la possibilité d'être son père ? Dieu ! Vous _'savez'_ tout ce que représente un enfant pour moi ! Ce que Charlie signifiait pour moi ! Comment avez-vous pu garder cela par vous-même ? »

« Je suis désolée, Jack. Je sais que j'aurais dû vous le dire ! » pleura Sam, le regardant à nouveau. « Savez-vous combien de fois j'ai essayé de vous le dire ? Combien de fois j'ai pris le téléphone pour essayer d'expliquer ? Après que j'ai rencontré Jeff, et que nous décidâmes de nous marier, ça a semblé de plus en plus difficile de trouver une façon de vous le dire. »

« Vous êtes _'désolée'_ ? C'est tout ce que vous avez à dire ? Vous vivez un mensonge pendant quoi, un peu plus de dix ans, et 'désolée' est le mieux que vous puissiez faire ? »

« Je l'ai fait pour vous ! »

« Oh, génial ! S'il vous plait, épargnez-moi le couplet sur le pourquoi vous ne m'en avez pas parlé pour que vous puissiez protéger ma position au SGC ! » la voix de Jack s'éleva suffisamment pour lui gagner des regards mauvais des clients à l'entour.

« C'était en partie pour cela, je l'admets. Mais qu'attendiez-vous que je vous dise après avoir entendu ce que vous aviez dit à Daniel ? Vous lui avez dit que vous donneriez n'importe quoi pour revenir en arrière ! Que vous ne pensiez pas à moi de cette façon ! Comment diable étais-je supposée entrer dans votre bureau et espérer que vous accepteriez même modérément le fait que je portais votre bébé ? »

« Sam, nous aurions réussi à trouver une solution ! Vous avez été plutôt rapide à quitter le SGC pour la recherche privée, de vous enfuir. Nous aurions pu trouver... quelque chose, » répéta-t-il.

« Comme quoi ? Moi rester en tant que civile ? Je ne pouvais pas faire cela davantage que vous ne le pouviez. Comment pensez-vous que j'aurais pu me sentir en vous regardant partir sans moi ? Et moi restant en tant que civile ne vous aurait pas épargné d'être traduit en cour martiale ! Surtout étant donné les circonstances de notre 'rencontre', je suis certaine que nous aurions été tous les deux accusés. Même si ce fut une décision mutuelle. Ce n'était pas comme cela que je prévoyais de terminer ma carrière militaire, ou la vôtre. »

« Alors, vous vous êtes enfuie, » accusa Jack. « Dieu ! Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous ne m'ayez jamais dit ! Où diable est cette serveuse ? »

Sam tendit son bras à travers la table, essayant de toucher sa main.

« Ne faites pas ça, Carter, » dit-il en retirant sa main d'un geste brusque. « Je ne veux pas être réconforté. Je ne veux pas comprendre, parce que je ne peux pas. Il n'y a aucune raison pour m'avoir caché cela. Vous auriez dû dire _'quelque chose'_ avant. Même si vous ne pouviez pas le dire, vous auriez pu m'écrire pour l'amour du ciel ! »

« Je sais, » murmura Sam, baissant les yeux une fois de plus, alors que ses larmes coulaient librement. « Mais j'étais effrayée. Effrayée de ceci. Effrayée que vous me regardiez de cette façon : dégoûté par moi. »

Jack soupira. « Sam, je ne suis pas dégoûté par vous. Je suis furieux, mais pouvez-vous m'en blâmer ? »

« Non, » dit-elle, essuyant ses yeux en vain.

« Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi avez-vous soudain décidé que c'était le jour pour mettre ma vie sens dessus dessous ? »

Sam hésita. A combien de plus pouvait-elle le soumettre et espérer qu'il ne sorte pas simplement de ce bar miteux et ne lui parle plus jamais à nouveau ?

« Où est-il ? Vous avez amené votre fille et votre mari, aviez vous peur de me laisser le voir ? »

« Il ne pouvait pas venir. »

« Pourquoi ? Nintendo était plus important que de rencontrer son vrai vieux père ? »

« Il... il ne va pas bien, » réussit à dire Sam.

« Quoi ? Il est malade ? A un rhume ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

Dieu, il allait la faire mettre les points sur les i ! « Non, Jack, il n'a pas un rhume. On lui a seulement diagnostiqué une anémie aplasique. »

« Plastique quoi ? »

« Une anémie _'aplasique'_. C'est un état où son corps ne produit pas assez de globules rouges. »

« Et c'est grave, c'est ça ? »

« C'est très grave, Jack. Il est mourant. »

Le regard de Jack rencontra celui de Sam, et pour la première fois, il y avait une sincère sympathie dans ses yeux. « Oh, mon Dieu, Sam ! C'est la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez appelé ? Parce qu'il est mourant ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que c'est, comme une sorte de volonté de dernière minute ? Pour essayer de vous racheter pour m'avoir caché mon fils pendant toutes ces années ? »

« Non, Jack. Je veux dire, oui, d'une certaine façon. Je suppose que si cela n'était pas arrivé, je n'aurais jamais été forcée de vous contacter. »

« Plutôt une drôle de sensation, comme si je devrais être reconnaissant qu'il soit malade pour que j'aie la chance de le rencontrer. »

Sam lui jeta un regard noir. « Comment pouvez-vous même penser cela ? Si vous saviez la douleur par laquelle il passe, aussi bien mentalement que physiquement, vous réfléchiriez avant de parler ! »

« Je veux le voir. Maintenant. Il est à l'hôpital, n'est-ce pas ? Menez-moi à lui. »

« Jack, il serait peut-être mieux si vous vous calmiez un peu d'abord... »

« Merde, Sam ! Je n'ai pas fait tout ce chemin pour que vous lâchiez cette petite bombe sur moi et ensuite simplement monter dans le prochain avion pour rentrer chez moi ! Vous m'emmenez le voir ! Maintenant ! »

« D'accord ! Seulement, calmez-vous ! Etre prêt à me tuer ne va rien vous apporter quand vous le rencontrerez. »

« Je ne vais pas vous tuer, Sam. Du moins pas avant que je ne le voie. » Normalement, ce commentaire aurait dû être énoncé avec le sarcasme de Jack. Pas cette fois-ci. Il était sérieux. Il n'allait pas y avoir de facile pardon pour elle.

ooo

Jack se tenait à l'extérieur de la porte de la chambre de son fils. Les mots n'avaient presque pas de signification pour lui. Se tenant là, il avait la plus étrange sensation de déjà vu. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Charlie, il était dans une chambre comme celle-ci, s'accrochant à peine à la vie. Maintenant il allait voir un autre fils, pour la première fois, également dans une chambre d'hôpital, se cramponnant à la vie. C'était vraiment ironique.

« Jack ? » demanda Sam, touchant légèrement son bras.

« Oui. Faisons cela, » dit-il, surpris de trouver sa voix rauque.

Jeff s'avança vers lui, mais Sam leva la main. « Je pense que c'est mieux si c'est seulement nous, en premier, d'accord ? »

Il hocha la tête, faisant un pas en arrière de l'entrée de la chambre de Jon, mais pas avant de faire un avertissement à Jack.

« Vous feriez bien de ne rien dire pour bouleverser _'mon'_ fils. Vous avez peut-être été là pour la conception, mais pour tout ce qui est important, il est à moi. »

« Ecoutez, _'mon pote'_, » dit Jack, s'approchant du visage de Jeff, « J'étais là pour beaucoup plus que simplement la 'conception' comme vous le soulignez ! Et j'aurais été là pour eux deux si j'avais su que Sam était enceinte ! »

« Vous semblez être un type plutôt intelligent, Jack. Je crois que si vous aviez eu un minimum de compassion pour Sam, vous auriez compris ce qui se passait avec elle ! »

« Ne vous permettez pas me dire ce que je ressentais pour Samantha ! » cria presque Jack, s'avançant plus près de Jeff.

« Jack ! Jeff ! Arrêtez ! » cria Sam, gardant ses mains sur ses tempes. « Ceci ne va rien résoudre du tout ! La personne importante ici est Jon ! Vous croyez qu'il n'entendra pas ceci ou n'apprendra pas toute cette dispute ? Il est _'mon'_ fils. Et bien que vous deux ayez joué un rôle dans sa vie, je ne vais laisser _'aucun'_ de vous le bouleverser ! »

Jack et Jeff se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre, puis reculèrent.

« Elle a raison, » dit Jeff. « Je lui parlerai plus tard. » Il se retourna et prit Kelsey avec lui.

« Vous vous sentez mieux ? Maintenant que vous avez montré toute cette attitude macho ? » demanda Sam.

« A vrai dire, oui. Allons-y. »

Sam poussa la porte pour l'ouvrir et s'avança vers le lit où un garçon pâle gisait. Jack s'approcha lentement, incertain de ce qu'il allait dire. Regardant l'enfant, Jack sentit le souffle lui manquer. Ca aurait pu être Charlie ! Ses traits reproduisaient ceux de son fils mort si fidèlement que Jack sentit ses genoux devenir faibles. Jack s'affaissa un peu contre le lit, incitant Sam à saisir son bras.

« Jack ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

« Charlie, » marmonna-t-il. « Il ressemble tellement à Charlie. »

Sam manqua de mots lorsque soudain Jack se retourna et quitta la chambre. Il avait besoin d'air. Besoin de se ressaisir avant même de penser à le rencontrer. Alors qu'il se ruait hors de la chambre, il entendit une faible voix.

« Maman ? Qui était-ce ? »

« Un vieil ami à moi, mon Chéri. Je reviens tout de suite. D'accord ? »

Jack n'entendit pas la réponse du garçon comme la porte se refermait derrière lui. S'appuyant sur le mur du couloir, il couvrit son visage avec ses mains. Pourquoi était-il si surpris ? Tout le monde lui disait que Charlie était son portrait craché. C'était raisonnable de penser que le fils de Sam puisse lui ressembler également. Il était sûr qu'il y avait des différences, mais il n'avait pas eu le temps de les chercher. Tout ce qu'il avait vu furent les similitudes entre les deux garçons qui auraient été frères.

Il sentit une main sur son bras. « Jack ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Pourquoi êtes-vous parti ? »

Cela prit un moment, mais finalement il murmura. « Charlie. Il ressemble à Charlie. » Jack prit une profonde aspiration. « Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais... Peut-être qu'il vous ressemble davantage... Comme Kelsey. Je ne sais pas. C'était un sacré choc. »

« Je suis désolée, » dit Sam. « J'aurais dû m'en rendre compte. Je veux dire, j'ai vu des photos de Charlie dans votre maison, et je sais combien Jon vous ressemble, et... »

« Jon ? Son nom est Jon ? Comme dans Jonathan ? Vous l'avez _'nommé'_ d'après moi, mais vous ne pouviez pas me parler de lui ? » Jack dévisageait Sam avec une telle fureur qu'il lui fit faire un pas en arrière.

« Jack, je... »

« Epargnez ça, Carter, » l'interrompit-il brusquement presque comme s'il était encore en position de lui donner des ordres. Maintenant qu'il était un peu plus préparé à le voir, Jack voulait parler à son fils.

Sam le suivit dans la chambre, plaquant sur son visage un sourire factice. Cette fois quand elle le présenta comme un vieil ami, sa voix trembla, ayant probablement l'impression qu'elle n'avait désormais plus le droit de se référer à lui comme à son ami.

« Jon, chéri, voici Jack. Un vieil ami à moi du temps où j'étais dans l'Air Force. » Sam tint la main du garçon et regarda avec hésitation Jack, le suppliant avec ses yeux de ne pas le bouleverser.

« Salut, Champion, » dit Jack, tendant sa main.

Jon lâcha celle de sa mère et serra celle de Jack. « C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer, monsieur. »

« Hé, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce 'monsieur' ? Ta mère t'a appris ça ? Appelle-moi 'Jack', » sourit-il.

« D'accord, Jack. »

Il y eut un silence tendu alors que chacun regardait l'autre pour dire quelque chose.

« Alooors, » dit finalement Jack, enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean, « tu ne te sens pas en super forme, hein ? »

« Juste un peu fatigué, c'est tout. »

Jack pouvait voir qu'il essayait d'être brave devant sa mère, et pour quelque raison il se sentit fier de lui. Il avait à peine rencontré le gamin et déjà il se retrouvait à l'aimer. Bien sûr qu'il l'aimait, pensa-t-il. Il était son fils. A lui et à Sam. Comment pourrait-il _'ne_ _pas'_ tenir à lui ? Cette simple pensée fit tournoyer la tête. De toutes les fois où il avait pensé à elle au cours de ces années, c'était le dernier scénario qu'il aurait imaginé. Sûr, il avait eu des rêves qu'un jour, si elle était restée au SGC, finalement ils auraient fini ensemble. Ils auraient peut-être même eu des enfants. Mais ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait imaginé avoir cet enfant. Le rencontrant pour la première fois quand il était malade et à mi-chemin d'être adulte.

« Alors, qu'aimes-tu faire, en plus de traîner dans un hôpital. »

« Oh, je ne sais pas. Je travaille sur un projet pour le concours de science. Si je gagne, ils vont le présenter au Musée des Sciences du Minnesota. »

Jack leva les yeux sur Sam, son regard s'adoucissant pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait appris l'existence de Jon. « Mince, Carter, n'auriez-vous pas pu lui apprendre comment jouer au hockey ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Je joue au hockey, » dit Jon. « Ou plutôt, j'y jouais, avant d'être malade. »

« Super ! » s'exclama Jack, levant les pouces au garçon. « Je savais que j'allais t'aimer ! »

« Eh bien, _'c'est'_ le Minnesota, après tout, » dit Sam. « Il aurait difficilement pu l'éviter. »

« Maman n'est pas très fan, » dit Jon, presque comme s'il partageait une information secrète.

« Oh, je sais. Quand un match était prévu, je la soudoyais et lui disais que nous allions regarder 'Nova'. Ca n'a pas été long avant qu'elle ne comprenne, cependant. Tu as l'intelligence de ta mère. » Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, remarquant le petit sourire embarrassé jouant sur ses lèvres.

« D'accord, les gars ! Deux contre une, ce n'est pas juste ! Le hockey est... ok. Je ne vois simplement pas le but de cela, c'est tout. »

« Maman ! » gémit Jon, comme s'il avait eu cette conversation avec elle auparavant.

« Es-tu doué ? » demanda Jack.

Jon haussa les épaules. « Ca va, je crois. L'entraîneur dit que j'ai du 'potentiel'. »

« Eh bien, tu sais, une fois que tu pourras te passer de la superbe nourriture et des jolies femmes qu'il y a ici, je te montrerai quelques mouvements. J'étais plutôt bon. J'avais du 'potentiel' à mon niveau. »

« Vraiment ? Ce serait _'tellement'_ cool ! Mon père a essayé, mais il n'est pas très bon. Mais ne lui dis pas que j'ai dit ça, » dit-il, regardant sa mère puis Jack. « Je ne veux pas blesser ses sentiments. »

« Ce sera notre secret, » dit Jack.

Jon devint calme, soudain, jouant avec le bord de sa couverture.

« Chéri ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » demanda Sam. Jack remarqua le changement dans l'humeur du garçon aussi.

« Rien, » Jon essaya de lui sourire, mais il n'y réussit pas tout à fait. « C'est juste que... C'est juste que je sais que j'ai besoin de cette transplantation pour aller mieux. Et je commence à penser à jouer au hockey. Même si j'ai la transplantation, tu ne me laisseras pas y jouer à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ? »

La tête de Jack se releva brusquement. Ses yeux transpercèrent ceux de Sam comme elle essayait d'apaiser son fils. « Jon, ce sera aux docteurs de décider. S'ils disent que c'est d'accord, je ne t'en empêcherai pas. »

« Ca n'a pas d'importance, » dit Jon, s'en prenant aux fibres de la couverture. « Ils ne trouveront jamais un donneur pour moi, de toute façon. »

« Ne parle pas comme ça ! » dit Sam énergiquement. « Jon, nous allons en trouver un ! Tu vas aller mieux ! Tu pourras aller jouer au hockey, aller dans l'armée, et retourner à l'école avant même de t'en rendre compte ! »

Jack pouvait voir Jon lutter contre la tentation de pleurer. « Je suis un peu fatigué maintenant, Maman. Je vais dormir pendant un moment, d'accord ? »

Sam caressa les cheveux de son front. « Bien sûr, Jon. Je serai juste à l'extérieur si tu as besoin de moi, d'accord ? »

Jon hocha la tête. « Jack, tu vas rentrer dans le Colorado, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, pas encore, mon Pote. Je dois te montrer ces mouvements de hockey, tu te rappelles ? »

Jon hocha à nouveau la tête, roulant sur son côté.

ooo

Jack suivit Sam à l'extérieur de la chambre de Jon, saisissant son bras aussitôt qu'ils furent hors de portée d'oreille.

« Vous et moi devons avoir une petite discussion, Mme. Greenfield. »

« Jack ! Vous me faites mal ! Lâchez-moi ! » murmura-t-elle.

« Où pouvons-nous aller pour parler en privé ? » demanda-t-il, la poussant dans le couloir.

« Il y a une salle d'attente après le prochain tournant. »

Jack la tira brutalement dans la pièce. « _'Maintenant'_ tout commence à se rassembler, » dit-il. « Combien de temps encore alliez-vous attendre pour me dire qu'il a besoin d'une transplantation ? C'est la vraie raison pour laquelle vous m'avez appelé, n'est-ce pas ? La vraie raison pour laquelle vous avez insisté pour que je vienne ici pour avoir cette petite réunion ! Pour que je puisse être son donneur ! »

« Jack, j'allais vous le dire, vraiment, mais je ne voulais pas vous dire tout en une seule fois ! Mon Dieu ! Comment vous seriez-vous senti si je vous avais appelé, parlé de Jon et dit qu'il avait besoin d'une transplantation de moelle osseuse, tout cela en un simple appel téléphonique ? C'est suffisamment difficile que vous ayez dû le découvrir de cette façon ! »

« Et comment que c'est difficile ! Ca n'aurait pas été à ce niveau là si vous n'aviez pas gardé sa naissance secrète vis-à-vis de moi ! » Jack relâcha son bras et Sam s'éloigna de lui, frottant l'endroit où il l'avait agrippée.

« D'accord, Jack, vous avez raison. J'avais complètement tort de ne pas vous avoir parlé de Jon. Et de ne vous appeler que quand je désirais, non _'avais besoin'_ de quelque chose de vous est répréhensible. » Elle s'arrêta pour essayer de reprendre son souffle en se mettant à pleurer une fois de plus. « Je ne peux pas vous dire combien je suis désolée que vous l'appreniez ainsi. Que je vous _'utilise'_. Mais je ne savais pas quoi faire. J'étais effrayée. Je suis _'encore'_ tellement effrayée. Si nous ne trouvons pas de donneur, mon fils va mourir. Vous, en particulier, devriez comprendre combien je me sens désespérée ! Vous savez ce que c'est que de perdre un fils ! »

« Donc, je dois revivre tout cela, hein ? Découvrir que j'ai une seconde chance d'être père, seulement pour découvrir que _'ce'_ fils va mourir également ? Parlons-en d'être piégé dans la quatrième dimension ! »

« Je ne peux pas le perdre, » sanglota Sam, prenant un siège, enfouissant son visage dans ses mains. « Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais si je le perdais. »

Jack se sentit s'adoucir. Il savait exactement ce que l'on ressentait. D'être si effrayé que vous préféreriez plutôt aller dans une bataille désarmée que de faire face à la possibilité que votre fils ne survive pas. De supplier une puissance supérieure de vous prendre à la place, pour que votre fils ait une chance de vivre.

S'asseyant à côté de Sam, il posa son bras autour de ses épaules. « Je suis désolé aussi, Sam. Je sais par quoi vous passez, et même si je suis toujours en colère que vous ne m'ayez pas dit pour Jon, je ne souhaiterais ce sentiment d'impuissance à personne. »

« S'il vous plait, croyez-moi, Jack, je n'ai jamais voulu vous blesser en gardant le secret à propos de Jon. Je savais que si vous découvriez que j'étais enceinte, vous auriez insisté pour m'épouser. Je ne voulais pas cela, pas quand vous ne m'aimiez pas. Ce n'était pas juste pour aucun de nous. Puis vous étiez si furieux avec moi parce que je partais, j'avais trop peur de vous le dire. »

« Sam, » dit Jack, la repoussant pour pouvoir voir son visage, « Où êtes-vous allée chercher que je ne vous aimais pas ? Je ne savais même pas moi-même ce que je ressentais pour vous. C'était le problème ! Nous avons franchi une ligne que nous n'étions pas prêts à franchir. Et oui, vous avez raison, j'aurais probablement fait ce qui était 'honorable de faire' et je vous aurais épousée, mais cela aurait-il était si mal ? Au moins, nous serions amis ! Si nous n'étions pas amoureux, nous serions probablement arrivés là. »

« Je n'arrivais simplement pas à m'imaginer rester au SGC avec un bébé. Ca n'aurait simplement pas marché, et vous le savez. Même en tant que civile cela aurait exigé trop de mon temps. »

« J'aurais pu prendre ma retraite. Je l'avais déjà fait, deux fois. »

« Je sais, et j'y ai pensé. Je sais que vous pensez que j'ai pris cette décision facilement, mais ce n'est pas vrai. Jack, le SGC avait besoin de vous. Ma perte allait être suffisamment difficile, mais nous deux, cela aurait profondément mis à mal le Programme. J'avais travaillé trop longtemps et trop durement pour voir cela devenir une réalité pour le ruiner en vous entraînant avec moi. »

Jack permit à Sam de s'écarter de lui. « Il n'y avait aucune réponse simple, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.

« Non. J'ai vraiment pensé que mon départ était le meilleur de tous les mauvais choix. Et puis j'ai rencontré Jeff. Il était gentil, drôle, généreux. Il me rappelait vous sans le sarcasme, » confessa-t-elle. « Et le plus important, il souhaitait élever l'enfant d'un autre homme sans poser de question. Il n'a même jamais su d'où venait le nom 'Jonathan' jusqu'il y a deux jours. Nous avons eu quasiment une dispute à ce sujet, en fait. »

« Oui, quelque chose comme cela ne m'aurait pas trop plu non plus, » dit Jack.

Sam se rassit sur le siège inconfortable en vinyle, le fixant. « A quoi pensez-vous ? »

« Je me demande comment vous arrivez toujours à me faire oublier combien j'étais fâché après vous. »

« Etiez-vous souvent fâché ? »

« Seulement parce que vous aviez habituellement raison. Et parce que vous pouviez toujours voir à travers mes plaisanteries et connaître ce que je ressentais vraiment. Je ne pouvais pas vous cacher grand-chose, Carter. »

Sam réussit à faire un léger sourire. « Vous ne pouvez toujours pas, monsieur. »

Jack expira bruyamment. « Alors, ce truc de moelle osseuse. Comment ça se passe ? »

« Vous voulez essayer ? » demanda Sam, se redressant soudain sur son siège, se penchant davantage vers lui.

« Eh bien, c'est la raison pour laquelle vous m'avez fait venir ici, non ? » Jack sentit les prémices d'un sourire sur son visage.

« Tout d'abord, il y a le test sanguin. Si vous êtes compatible, alors le Dr. Bellanca fera ce qu'il appelle une 'aspiration de moelle osseuse'. Ca implique de prendre la moelle osseuse soit de votre sternum soit de votre hanche. Plus probablement ce sera votre hanche. »

« Comment ? »

« Avec une seringue. »

« Avec cette sacrée balaise d'aiguille ? »

« Ils vous endorment, » le rassura Sam. Jack sentit le sang se retirer de son visage. S'il y avait une chose qui ne lui manquait pas du SGC, c'était les examens et les tests de Janet.

« Et puis quoi ? Ils l'injectent dans la moelle de Jon ? »

« Par intraveineuse, en fait. L'espoir est que la moelle osseuse saine commencera à produire les globules rouges et inverse les effets de l'anémie. Le Dr. Bellanca m'a dit que c'est relativement sans douleur. »

« Oui, eh bien, je parie qu'il ne dirait pas ça si cela lui arrivait à lui. »

Sam sourit largement à ses ronchonnements. « C'est agréable de savoir que certaines choses n'ont pas changé. Vous êtes toujours un bébé quand on en vient aux aiguilles. »

« Je ne vous ai jamais vu vous battre pour être la première pour vos visites d'après mission, » lui sourit-il en retour.

Jack n'avait pas réalisé combien les échanges de piques avec Sam lui avaient manqué. C'était inutile comme toujours pour lui d'essayer de rester fâché avec elle. Il supposa qu'il pouvait comprendre ses raisons pour ne pas lui dire. Cela ne rendait pas la chose juste, ou rattrapait le temps qu'il avait perdu avec Jon. Mais il avait la chance d'apprendre à le connaître maintenant, et il n'allait pas rater cette opportunité.

ooo

Sam leva les yeux lorsque Jack sortit du laboratoire, en enfilant sa veste.

« Ils ont dit qu'ils auraient les résultats tôt demain, » lui dit-il.

« Merci, Jack. Vous ne savez pas ce que ça signifie pour moi. Pour nous tous. »

« Oui, eh bien, c'est seulement un test, Sam. N'espérez pas trop tant qu'on n'aura pas les résultats. »

« Je sais, » dit-elle baissant les yeux sur ses mains. « Mais ça va marcher. Je peux le sentir. »

« Alors, où est votre douce moitié ? » demanda Jack.

« Avec Jon. Kelsey est avec lui aussi. »

« Comment s'entendent-ils ? Les enfants, je veux dire. »

« Etonnamment bien. Je crois que c'est parce qu'il y a un grand écart entre eux, » dit-elle. « Kelsey adore Jon, et il est incroyablement patient avec elle. »

« Un peu comme nous, hein ? Vous m'adoriez, et j'étais incroyablement patient. »

Sam éclata de rire, le premier rire véritable depuis que le cauchemar avait commencé. « Vous dites toujours les pires plaisanteries. »

« Et elles vous font pourtant rire. Vous m'avez manqué, Sam. »

Se sentant soudain timide, Sam confessa, « Vous m'avez manqué aussi, Jack. » Avec hésitation, elle leva les yeux sur lui. Voir l'émotion sincère dans ses yeux fit palpiter son cœur. _'Merde !'_ pensa-t-elle. Elle aurait pu jurer qu'elle s'était complètement remise de lui et avait passé à autre chose, mais un regard, et cinq minutes de politesse faisaient resurgir ses vieux sentiments en elle.

« Je... je devrais vraiment retourner auprès de Jon. Voulez-vous venir ? »

« Je le voudrais, mais puisque je n'avais pas prévu d'être ici plus de quelques heures, je n'ai fait aucun arrangement pour une chambre ou rien d'autre. Et il semble que je vais devoir me faire rembourser mon billet retour pour une date ultérieure. »

Sam fut sur le point de lui offrir de rester avec eux, mais savait que la situation serait trop gênante. « Je peux vous recommander quelques endroits tout près, si vous voulez, vous dire comment vous y rendre. Je suppose que vous devrez louer une voiture, aussi. Jack, vous comprenez pourquoi je ne... »

« Ca va, Sam. Ce serait un peu trop bizarre. Ca ira très bien. »

« Je souhaiterais seulement qu'il y ait quelque chose que je puisse faire pour vous. Je n'arrive pas à croire que vous soyez si compréhensif après, eh bien, après une telle journée. »

« Il y a une chose que vous pourriez faire pour moi. »

« Tout ce que vous voulez. »

« Promettez-moi que quand les heures de visites seront terminées, vous rentrerez chez vous et prendrez un peu de repos. Vous avez une mine affreuse, Sam. Vous n'allez pas aider Jon en le laissant vous voir aussi inquiète. »

« Jack, je ne peux pas le quitter ! Je dormirai dans le fauteuil ou quelque chose comme ça, mais je ne peux pas partir ! Savez-vous à quel point c'était difficile de le quitter même pour venir à l'aéroport ? »

Jack hocha la tête. « Oui, je sais. D'accord, je ne me battrai pas avec vous sur ceci. Du moins pas tout de suite. Promettez-moi que vous essaierez de dormir un peu. »

« J'essayerai. »

« Je m'assurerai qu'elle n'en fasse pas trop, » dit Jeff, arrivant derrière Jack. « Je vois que vous deux avez réglé vos différends ? »

« Nous avons conclu une trêve, » reconnut Jack.

« Jack a eu sa prise de sang pour le test de compatibilité, » Sam informa Jeff. Elle observa comme Jeff tenait ses émotions sous contrôle suffisamment longtemps pour remercier Jack.

Jeff tendit la main, l'offrant à Jack. « Je suis désolé que nous soyons partis du mauvais pied, Jack. Je ne peux vous dire ce que cela signifie pour Sam et moi que vous acceptiez de faire cela. »

Sam savait ce que cela coûtait à Jeff pour dire ces mots à Jack. S'il y avait jamais eu un instant où elle eut le sentiment de ne pas mériter Jeff, ce fut à ce moment-là. Ici elle lui jetait, pratiquement, un amant du passé à sa figure, et il était celui qui brandissait la branche d'olivier.

Cela prit un moment, mais Jack saisit finalement la main de l'homme. « Cela a été une journée plutôt rude pour nous tous, » dit-il. « Eh bien, » dit Jack, s'éclaircissant la voix. « Je devrais aller chercher cette chambre. »

« Je vais vous donner un coup de main, » offrit Sam à nouveau.

« Vous savez, Sam, je vais juste appeler un taxi. Vous avez été éloignée de Jon suffisamment aujourd'hui. »

« Jeff pourrait vous emmener, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

Jeff hésita puis répondit, « bien sûr. Ca te dérange de prendre Kelsey, cependant ? J'apprécierais une pause dans sa surveillance. »

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle, prenant la main de Kelsey.

« Je veux rester avec Papa ! »

Sam regarda Jeff d'un air contrit. Elle ne voulait vraiment pas faire une scène pour quelque chose d'aussi futile. « Je suis désolée. Est-ce que ça te dérange ? »

« Non, » soupira Jeff. « Ca va. Nous nous verrons plus tard. » Il se pencha et donna à Sam un baiser d'au revoir. C'était sûrement un baiser plus approfondi que nécessaire, mais elle savait pour le bénéfice de qui c'était. « Je serai de retour aussi vite que je pourrais, » lui dit-il.

« Ce n'est vraiment pas un problème d'appeler un taxi, » dit Jack.

« C'est bon, Jack, » dit Jeff. « Après tout, vous déposer à un hôtel est le moins que je puisse faire. »

ooo

Jack souhaita avoir insisté davantage pour appeler un taxi. Tout d'abord, il pensa qu'il allait être assujetti à un autre avertissement du mari de Sam, à la place il y eut seulement un profond silence. Aucun des hommes ne semblait savoir quoi dire à l'autre. Jack trouva qu'il ne pouvait même pas faire de remarques en passant sur la cité qu'ils traversaient sans paraître ridicule.

Heureusement, le trajet vers le motel fut court. Jeff se gara à l'entrée, jetant un coup d'oeil à Jack.

« Si vous décidez de louer une voiture, prenez simplement la route à l'extérieur d'ici jusqu'à arriver au 35E, c'est l'express, puis descendez l'avenue de l'Université. Vous verrez l'hôpital de là. »

« Merci pour la course. »

« Pas de problème. Je pense que nous vous verrons demain, non ? »

« Oui, probablement tôt. Le doc a dit que les tests devraient être de retour d'ici là. »

« Bien. »

Jack ne sut quoi lui dire d'autre, aussi il sortit juste de la voiture, le regardant s'en aller. Il se demanda comment il s'y prendrait si la situation était inversée. Pourrait-il être poli si Sam était sa femme ? Secouant la tête, Jack entra dans le petit vestibule.

ooo

Une fois dans sa modeste chambre, Jack lança son petit sac sur le lit. Dieu, il détestait les chambres d'hôtel. Peu importe où vous étiez dans le pays, elles étaient identiques : odeur d'antiseptique, meubles standard avec un téléviseur placé bien en évidence au milieu de la pièce. Il y avait quelque chose en elles qui simplement soulignait le fait qu'il était seul.

Prenant la télécommande du téléviseur, Jack se jeta sur le lit et commença à zapper les chaînes. Rien. Pas une seule chaîne ne capta son intérêt. Il évita les informations, ne s'intéressant pas à ce qui se passait dans cette partie du pays ni quel temps il allait faire. Il allait être à l'intérieur d'un hôpital la plupart du temps de toute façon. Quelle différence cela faisait-il qu'il pleuve ou pas ?

Jack savait pourquoi il continuait d'essayer de trouver quelque chose sur la télé pour le distraire. Chaque fois qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre pour occuper son esprit, les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé il y a toutes ces années s'y glissaient, exigeant l'attention.

Finalement, Jack abandonna. D'une manière ou d'une autre, il savait que les souvenirs de ce qui s'était passé sur P2R-665 allaient le hanter à nouveau. Fermant les yeux, Jack laissa les souvenirs le balayer...

ooo


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Jack sortit du vortex de la Porte des étoiles, secouant ses mains pour faire circuler le sang. Cela ne prit pas longtemps alors qu'un souffle d'air chaud du désert le frappe. Cette mission allait être plus dans la ligne de compétence de Daniel, puisque l'UAV(1) leur avait montré des ruines d'une civilisation depuis longtemps éteinte à environ deux kilomètres de la Porte. Ce n'était _'pas'_ ce dont il raffolait. Du sable et des cailloux pour Daniel. Quelle manière de gaspiller un voyage parfaitement bon à travers la Porte.

Les sondes n'avaient indiqué aucune activité hostile, mais Jack était vigilant néanmoins. Il voulait seulement en finir avec cette mission et rentrer chez lui. Quelque chose dans cette mission ne lui convenait pas. Il n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Il n'y avait aucun signe récent d'activité Goa'uld. En fait, la seule preuve qu'il y ait jamais eu une présence Goa'uld ici était ancienne.

Cette planète lui rappelait Abydos, en quelque sorte, excepté les gens. Les ruines plus loin avaient en elles un air égyptien, et Jack put voir Daniel pratiquement saliver.

« Pouvez-vous vous dépêcher un peu, Jack ? » demanda Daniel, commençant presque à trottiner.

« Pourquoi cette précipitation ? Il ne me semble pas que ces vieilles pierres vont quelque part, » contra Jack, sachant combien le délai embêtait Daniel.

« Je vais aller en avant. Vous autres prenez votre temps, » dit Daniel, tenant son chapeau alors qu'il augmentait sa cadence.

« Carter, allez avec lui, voulez-vous ? Teal'c et moi garderons un œil ouvert au cas où le sable viendrait à la vie ou quelque chose comme ça. »

« Oui, monsieur, » répondit Sam, faisant à Jack un sourire bref et entendu. Elle aussi était amusée par l'enthousiasme de Daniel.

« Daniel ! Attendez une seconde ! » cria Sam, en courant pour rattraper son coéquipier impatient.

Jack secoua simplement la tête, ajustant ses lunettes de soleil.

« Daniel Jackson semble extrêmement excité par cette planète, » dit Teal'c.

« Vous croyez ? Comment un tas de bâtiments écroulé peut donner au gars une érection est au-delà de ma compréhension. » Teal'c le regarda simplement, haussant un sourcil à son commentaire. Bigre, Jack espéra que le gars laisse tomber la remarque. Il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer _'ça'_.

Teal'c et Jack atteignirent la périphérie de ce qui avait été un village assez important alors que Daniel sortait de ce qui avait peut-être été un temple.

« Jack ! Teal'c ! Vous devez venir voir ça ! C'est une pièce contenant une carte ! » Daniel retourna dans le bâtiment en courant alors que Jack faisait signe à Teal'c.

« Après vous. »

Cela prit un moment pour que les yeux de Jack s'ajustent à la faible lumière dans l'immense salle. Il n'était pas sûr d'où la lumière venait, mais Carter et Daniel avaient soulevé pas mal de poussière et il avait l'impression qu'il voyait la salle à travers un brouillard.

« Monsieur, Daniel et moi pensons que c'est une seconde série de coordonnées pour la Porte des étoiles. Nous pensons que ceci pourrait être l'autre moitié de la carte trouvée sur Abydos. »

« L'autre _'moitié'_ ? » demanda Jack avec incrédulité, regardant les centaines, peut-être même des milliers, d'adresses alignées sur les murs du bâtiment.

« Vous êtes sûr que certaines d'entre elles ne se répètent pas ? » demanda Jack.

« Je ne le pense pas, » dit Daniel. « Ca paraît raisonnable, d'une certaine façon. Selon Sam, cette planète est directement à l'opposé de la galaxie par rapport à Abydos. La moitié des cartouches est ici, et l'autre moitié là-bas. »

« C'est... on croit rêver ! »

« Je sais, » dit Sam avec un grand sourire. « N'est-ce pas incroyable ? Et de penser que nous avons seulement égratigné la surface en ayant été sur tous ces mondes. Même si vous alliez de Porte à Porte sans regarder autour, vous ne pourriez pas visiter toutes les planètes en une vie. »

« D'accord, » dit Jack, levant sa main pour la stopper. « _'Nous'_ ne pourrions pas, mais les Goa'uld le pourraient, exact ? Je veux dire ils vivent presque éternellement. »

« C'est possible, » consentit Sam, « mais il n'y a probablement pas de raison pour eux d'aller sur toutes. C'était seulement un exemple, monsieur. »

Jack regarda autour de lui pour voir si Daniel ou Teal'c avait entendu leur conversation. « Je savais ça. »

Sam sourit de son petit sourire entendu. Comment faisait-elle ça ? Comment semblait-elle toujours savoir ce qu'il pensait ? Il devait admettre qu'il pouvait la lire plutôt bien, mais pas aussi bien qu'elle pouvait le lire. Ca ne semblait pas juste.

« D'accord, les enfants, » dit Jack plus fort. « Daniel, vous avez votre caméra donc vous prenez les images de vos petits symboles. »

« Glyphes, » dit Daniel. « On les appelle des 'glyphes', Jack. »

« Si vous voulez. Prenez ce dont vous avez besoin pour que nous puissions sortir d'ici. »

« Mais, Jack ! Nous ne sommes pas pressés ! Et je pense qu'il y a une tombe ici. Selon ceci, » dit Daniel, désignant une inscription sur le mur, « 'un puissant Seigneur accueille les morts'. Je veux voir s'ils les enterraient comme dans l'ancienne Egypte ou s'il y a une pratique Goa'uld qu'ils suivaient. »

« Daniel ! Est-ce vraiment nécessaire ? Ce lieu commence à me donner la chair de poule. »

« Monsieur, je pense que Daniel a raison. Quelles sont les probabilités que nous soyons capables de revenir ? Je veux dire qu'une autre équipe peut toujours y revenir, mais nous serons probablement envoyés quelque part ailleurs. » Sam baissa sa voix. « Ca signifierait vraiment beaucoup pour lui, monsieur. »

« Oh, pour l'amour du ciel ! » marmonna-t-il, juste assez fort pour que Daniel entende. « D'accord, Danny. Vous avez deux heures. Après cela, nous partons d'ici. »

« Merci, Jack. Vous ne le regretterez pas ! Je sais que ça pourrait être une autre découverte majeure. »

« Carter, » dit-il, tournant brutalement sa tête dans la direction vers laquelle Daniel était parti.

« Oui, monsieur, » sourit-elle, suivant Daniel une fois de plus.

Jack faisait du regard un autre tour de la salle de la carte lorsqu'il entendit des cris et des tirs d'armes. Instantanément en alerte, Jack et Teal'c coururent vers l'entrée, cachés à l'intérieur du vestibule, essayant d'établir la situation. Entourant le bâtiment qui abritait Sam et Daniel, il y avait environ vingt hommes armés de lances Goa'uld. Ils criaient un mot encore et encore, faisant feu dès qu'ils voyaient un mouvement. Sam faisait feu avec son arme vers les hommes, visant leurs pieds, tout d'abord, espérant les disperser. Quand cela ne marcha pas, elle visa les points vitaux, blessant et peut-être tuant deux ou trois hommes. Daniel tentait de tirer aussi, mais son adresse au tir avait toujours été mauvaise. Le stress de la situation n'améliorait pas sa visée.

Teal'c et Jack firent feu dans le tas, les surprenant et les distrayant suffisamment longtemps pour que Sam et Daniel couvrent en courant les quelques mètres jusqu'à eux.

« Que diable s'est-il passé ? » demanda Jack.

« Monsieur, nous regardions simplement autour de nous lorsque soudainement nous avons entendu des cris à l'extérieur de la tombe. Quand nous sommes arrivés à l'entrée, ils ont commencé à tirer. »

« Daniel, que disaient-ils ? » demanda Jack.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais ça ressemblait à 'profanateurs.' Ou 'tuez les profanateurs', quelque chose comme cela. »

« Eh bien, je dirais que c'est une traduction plutôt proche ! Que faisiez-vous ? »

« Rien ! » cria Daniel, défensivement.

« Ca devait être quelque chose ! Ils m'ont semblé plutôt fâchés ! »

« La seule chose à laquelle j'arrive à penser est qu'ils sont une sorte de garde royale. » Jack haussa les sourcils en regardant Daniel, lui demandant silencieusement plus d'information.

« Eh bien, parmi certaines cultures, il y a des gardes laissés pour protéger les tombes royales contre les pilleurs. Leur unique fonction est de s'assurer que personne n'entre dans une tombe, ou s'ils le font, qu'ils n'en sortent pas vivant. »

« Donc ces gars vont rester là jusqu'à ce que par chance quelqu'un se montre et veuille des souvenirs ? »

« Quelque chose comme ça, » reconnut Daniel.

« Mince, et moi qui pensais que notre armée gaspillait ses forces, » marmonna Jack. Il observa alors que les hommes se rassemblaient maintenant en des positions stratégiques à l'extérieur du bâtiment qu'ils occupaient.

« Daniel, y a-t-il un autre moyen de sortir d'ici ? Est-ce que les Egyptiens ne bâtissaient pas toujours toutes sortes de passages secrets ? »

« Eh bien, oui, mais pas pour sortir d'un bâtiment public. Il n'y avait pas vraiment besoin d'un chemin d'évasion dans une bibliothèque. »

« Je crois que nous allons devoir faire ceci à la manière forte, » dit Jack. « Carter, vous et moi allons tenir la position, Teal'c, nous essayerons de vous couvrir vous et Daniel. Dirigez-vous droit vers la Porte, nous serons juste derrière vous. Si pour quelque raison, nous n'y parvenons pas, je veux que vous la traversiez. Vous avez compris ? »

« Jack, nous n'allons pas vous laisser ici ! »

« Je n'ai pas dit que vous alliez le faire, je ne suis pas très enthousiaste à l'idée d'être la cible d'entraînement de ces types, non plus, mais si nous devons nous en inquiéter vous ne passerez pas à travers, ça ne rendra notre travail que beaucoup plus difficile. Donc pas de discussion, compris ? »

Daniel avait l'impression qu'il allait vomir. « Je peux tirer au fusil, Jack. Je ne crois pas que nous devrions nous séparer ! »

« Je suis d'accord avec Daniel Jackson, » dit Teal'c. « Je crois que vous aurez besoin de mon assistance également. »

« Ecoutez les gars. Je ne vous demande pas de nous laisser en arrière ! Je dis que si vous parvenez à la porte, je veux que vous la traversiez parce que nous serons juste derrière vous. »

« Il a raison, Daniel, » dit Sam. « Nous pouvons nous concentrer sur le travail à portée de main si nous savons que vous êtes saufs. »

« C'est probablement sans importance de toute façon, » dit Jack. « Il semble qu'ils aient appelé du renfort. » Lorsqu'il jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur de l'entrée, Jack put voir que le nombre de soldats avait facilement doublé. D'où diable sortaient-ils tous ? La vidéo du UAV montrait que cet endroit était désert. Est-ce que _'quelqu'un'_ n'aurait pas dû se voir dessus ?

« D'accord, voici le plan. Nous essayons de nous déplacer de bâtiment en bâtiment sans nous faire toucher. Une fois que nous sommes hors de la cité, nous courons comme des dératés. »

« C'est ça le plan ? » demanda Daniel. « J'aurais pu trouver mieux que ça ! »

« Ecoutez, il n'y a pas de protection ici, c'est le mieux que nous pouvons faire. Sam et moi nous allons vous couvrir. Vous et Teal'c vous vous dirigez vers ce bâtiment à notre gauche. Puis vous nous couvrez. Compris ? »

« Je pense toujours que c'est un plan stupide, » se plaignit Daniel.

« Oui, eh bien, quand vous prendrez le commandement de cette unité, vous pourrez mener la barque, vu ? » Jack fit signe de la tête à Sam et ils commencèrent à tirer sur les gardes entourant le bâtiment de la carte.

« Go, go, go ! » cria Jack, poussant Daniel hors de l'encadrement du bâtiment. Teal'c faisait feu en courant jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient à l'entrée du bâtiment d'à côté. Faisant feu et avec l'aide de Teal'c, Sam et Jack arrivèrent à l'emplacement de leurs amis.

« Et voilà comment on fait, les amis, » dit Jack avec un sourire effronté. « Encore quatre comme ça et nous sommes libres. »

Etrangement, les gardes de la tombe ne saisirent pas leur tactique et ils réussirent tous à atteindre le dernier bâtiment, juste devant la porte du village.

« Voici le gros morceau, les gars, » dit Jack, replaçant un chargeur dans son fusil. Il remarqua que Sam faisait la même chose. Il ne lui restait qu'un seul après celui-ci. Avec un peu de chance, il restait à Sam encore un peu de munitions.

« Jack, il n'y aucune certitude qu'ils ne suivront pas dans le désert, » remarqua Daniel.

« Je sais. C'est là que la partie course intervient. Maintenant Daniel, je ne veux plus entendre d'argument venant de vous. Carter et moi serons juste derrière vous, allez, maintenant ! »

Jack regarda alors que Teal'c et Daniel partirent à toute allure. Il savait que Teal'c voulait rester et les couvrir, mais il comprenait aussi le besoin de Jack de voir Daniel protégé. Jack et Sam se regardèrent l'un l'autre et commencèrent à tirer. Ils étaient sur le point de faire une pause quand soudain leur chemin de fuite fut coupé. Apparemment cette fois, les gardes avaient compris leur stratégie.

« Carter ! Reculez ! » cria Jack, l'entraînant plus profondément dans le bâtiment tombant en ruine.

Sam respirait difficilement, ses yeux agrandis. « Il semble que nous soyons surpassés en nombre, monsieur. »

Jack passa une main à travers ses cheveux courts pleins de sable. « Merde ! Nous y étions presque ! »

« Je n'ai entendu aucune arme tirer à distance, monsieur. Je pense que peut-être Teal'c et Daniel pourraient encore s'échapper. »

« S'ils suivent mes ordres et passent la porte, » dit-il. « Daniel ne le voudra pas, mais je pense que Teal'c comprend pourquoi ils doivent le faire. Si nous n'y arrivons pas, je suis sûr qu'ils reviendront avec des renforts. »

En fait, Jack n'était pas certain qu'ils le feraient. Tout dépendrait de ce que Hammond pensait sur leur chance de survie. Même lui et Sam pouvaient être sacrifiés si le risque était trop grand.

« Monsieur, je sais quelle est la probabilité pour qu'Hammond monte une opération de secours. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'avoir l'air confiant pour moi. »

« Qui a dit que je le faisais pour vous ? » Jack lui sourit. « Je dois garder mon moral ici ! »

Sam lui sourit, puis se risqua vers l'ouverture du bâtiment, seulement pour être récompensé d'un tir de lance frappant juste au-dessus de sa tête.

« Carter ! Que diable pensiez-vous faire ? » cria Jack, la traînant en arrière par sa veste.

« Je voulais juste voir s'ils étaient toujours là dehors. Il semble qu'ils aient appelé encore plus de renforts, » dit-elle, s'asseyant sur le sol en face de lui, son dos contre le mur. Juste au moment où elle s'était installée, un autre tir frappa le plafond au-dessus de sa tête, couvrant Sam de poussière et de débris.

« Carter, combien de munitions vous reste-t-il ? » demanda Jack.

« Sans compter ce qui est sur mon fusil ? Un chargeur. »

« Merde. Moi aussi. »

Jack jeta un coup d'œil à l'extérieur par une fissure dans le mur, observant alors que le nombre de gardes se rassemblant autour du bâtiment augmentait. D'après ce qu'il voyait, ils étaient maintenant encerclés. Pourquoi n'attaquaient-ils pas simplement pour en finir ? se demanda Jack. Sûrement qu'ils avaient réalisé qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux deux. Pourquoi attendre ? A moins que sachant que lui et Sam n'allaient nulle part, et qu'ils aient décidé de jouer avec eux avant de les tuer. Etant donné la nature solitaire de la planète, c'était probablement la plus grande excitation qu'ils avaient eue depuis des lustres. Ils ne voulaient probablement pas éliminer la seule source d'amusement que beaucoup d'entre eux verraient probablement de toute leur vie.

Comme pour souligner la chose, les gardes firent une autre série de tirs sur eux, clairement dans l'intention d'embêter plutôt que de tuer. Ses soupçons furent confirmés quand il les entendit parler entre eux, puis des éclats de rire éclatèrent. Jack souhaitait qu'ils puissent le voir faire des gestes avec son majeur, mais il supposa que la signification du mouvement de main aurait été perdue de toute façon.

« Ca ne semble pas très bon, n'est-ce pas, monsieur ? »

« Maintenant, n'allez pas me devenir toute pessimiste, » dit Jack, se retournant pour la regarder, prenant une petite lampée à sa gourde. « Je ne veux pas passer ce qui pourrait être mes dernières heures avec le Lieutenant Colonel Samuels. »

Sam étouffa un éclat de rire, puis se reprit. « Pensez-vous vraiment qu'elles pourraient être nos dernières heures ? »

Jack soupira. Il avait fait face à beaucoup de dernières heures. Beaucoup trop de fois où il avait pensé qu'il ne reverrait plus jamais la lumière du jour. Cette situation en avait la même sensation.

« Vous voulez la vérité, ou des platitudes pleines d'espoir ? »

« Je peux encaisser la vérité, » dit-elle.

« Eh bien, nous avons chacun à peu près assez de munitions pour _'peut-être'_ atteindre le mur extérieur. Ca, c'est s'ils sont d'humeur généreuse. La manière dont je vois les choses, le seul moyen de nous sortir d'ici est si la cavalerie se pointe sur la colline, et à cet instant, je ne vois pas cela arriver. »

« Est-ce trop tard pour cette platitude pleine d'espoirs ? » demanda Sam.

« Bien sûr, Daniel et Teal'c pourraient se montrer avec deux ou trois unités SG et assez de puissance de feu pour exploser ces types dans leur propre tombe, » dit-il.

« Bien essayé, monsieur. »

Ca semblait toujours surréaliste lorsqu'il réalisa que l'espoir était tout ce qui lui restait. Il s'en était sorti de justesse tant de fois, qu'il commençait à se sentir invincible. Bien sûr, quelqu'un se présenterait à la dernière minute et secourait ses petites fesses. N'était-ce pas toujours le cas ?

D'une minute à l'autre, il commencerait à penser à ses regrets. C'était toujours à ce moment du jeu qu'ils commençaient à se bousculer dans son esprit. Il penserait à Charlie, ce qui conduirait à Sara. Bien sûr, il souhaitait que les choses ne se soient pas terminées avec elle. Ou du moins se soient terminées plus amicalement, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il regrettait vraiment. Ce qui l'ennuyait maintenant était comment lui et Sam n'avaient jamais eu « la discussion » après les évènements avec Freya/Anise et toute l'affaire zatarc.

Quand Sam offrit de « ne rien laisser sortir de la pièce, » Jack s'était saisi de l'opportunité pour éviter de lui parler de cela. Ses émotions étaient trop à vif, son embarras trop profond pour parler de ça à ce moment-là. Non seulement la façon dont ils avaient reconnu leurs sentiments l'un pour l'autre fut douloureuse, mais le fait que ce fut une salle pleine de gens n'avait pas non plus aidé. Avant qu'ils puissent même penser à la possibilité d'une discussion, Martouf avait été tué – par Sam, excusez du peu – repoussant toute pensée de leurs esprits sur là où ils allaient à partir de cet instant.

Après cela, il semblait ne jamais y avoir de bon moment. Il ne se voyait pas soulever le sujet lui-même ni plus qu'il ne la voyait affirmer, « alors, vous avez quelque chose pour moi ? »

Jack ne savait toujours pas comment aborder le sujet, aussi il commença avec ce qu'il pensait être un sujet sans danger. « Sam, je ne pense pas que vous sachiez ce que ça a signifié pour moi de vous avoir comme second. »

« Monsieur, n'est-il pas un peu tôt pour dire 'Ce fut un honneur d'avoir servi avec vous' ? Je veux dire nous n'avons pas encore fait notre mouvement. »

« Je sais, mais avant que nous le fassions, je voulais simplement que vous le sachiez. Chaque fois que je suis dans une situation comme celle-ci, je commence à penser à propos de choses que j'aurais dû dire et faire, et, eh bien, je ne voulais pas regretter de ne pas vous avoir dit quel grand second et atout vous êtes pour l'équipe. »

Sam regarda ses bottes, éraflant le sol timidement. « Merci, monsieur. Ca signifie beaucoup. J'ai appris beaucoup de vous, aussi, monsieur. Pas seulement concernant le côté militaire, bien que cela en soit une grande partie. Mais sur la vie en général. Cela a été une surprise pour moi. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, son ton légèrement offensé.

« Eh bien, quand je vous ai rencontré, vous étiez encore assez amer. Vous avez beaucoup changé depuis lors. J'admire votre force, monsieur. Et je ne parle pas de votre force physique. Ca demande beaucoup de volonté pour donner à la vie une seconde chance. »

Mince, s'il n'avait pas la larme à l'œil ! « Merci, Carter, » dit-il, s'éclaircissant la gorge. Il voulait dire davantage. Lui dire combien elle était spéciale pour lui. Comment pas un jour ne passait où il n'avait pensé à _'ne pas'_ garder les choses dans cette pièce, mais il était effrayé. Aucun doute qu'elle ne trouve cela humoristique. Il ne se voyait pas comme un lâche, mais dans les situations affectives, il l'était.

« Vous savez, » commença-t-il, tripotant le bouchon de sa gourde, « nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de ce qui s'est passé ce jour où nous avons découvert que nous n'étions pas des zatarcs. »

Jack n'arrivait pas à voir Sam dans le noir, mais il l'entendit retenir sa respiration.

« Eh bien, monsieur, je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a _'à'_ dire. Je veux dire étant donné nos grades et positions, je crois que j'ai pensé que le mieux était d'essayer d'ignorer ce qui avait été dit dans cette pièce. »

« Et vous avez été capable de faire ça ? » demanda-t-il, se demandant comment elle avait pu, parce qu'il aimerait vraiment savoir comment.

« Non, pas vraiment, » dit-elle. Jack pouvait voir son sourire grâce à la maigre lumière des étoiles s'infiltrant à travers ce qui avait été une fenêtre.

« Moi non plus, » confessa-t-il doucement.

« Monsieur ? Comment se fait-il que vous désiriez parler de cela maintenant ? Je veux dire, j'avais pensé que vous étiez heureux que nous n'en ayons jamais discuté. »

Jack regarda ses mains posées sur son giron. « Eh bien, je suppose que _'c'était'_ plus facile pour moi de ne pas en parler. Je ne suis pas exactement connu pour 'être doué avec mes sentiments intimes'. »

Sam éclata de rire, et Jack se trouva en train de sourire aussi, dissipant une partie de sa gêne.

« C'est une chose pour laquelle vous ne serez jamais accusé, monsieur. »

« Sam ? Vous pensez que vous pourriez laisser tomber le 'monsieur' ? Après tout, c'est seulement nous. »

« Vous avez raison... Jack. »

Il ne put empêcher son sourire de s'élargir. Seulement à une ou deux reprises pouvait-il se rappeler avoir entendu Sam s'adresser à lui par son prénom, et il aimait la façon dont elle le disait. Sam le disait avec une chaleur comme personne d'autre ne le faisait.

« Alors, » dit-il, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

« Alors, » répéta-t-elle, aussi nerveuse. « Les choses doivent être plutôt désespérées si vraiment nous allons parler de ça. »

« Eh bien, ça ne fait jamais de mal de clarifier les choses, » dit-il, essayant d'éviter de lui répondre directement. « Quand vous avez dit à Freya ou Anise, qui que ce soit qui faisait le test, que ça vous était égal de mourir, tout ce que vous vouliez était que je vive, vous deviez savoir que je ne vous quitterais pas. »

Sam attendit un moment avant de parler. « Je suppose que je savais que vous ne partiriez pas. Je crois que vous seriez resté pour n'importe lequel d'entre nous, cependant. » Il y eut une autre pause avant qu'elle ne continue. « Ce ne fut qu'après avoir regardé dans vos yeux que j'ai vu qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus, du moins j'ai _'pensé' _que c'est ce que j'ai vu. Et ce que j'espérais, » ajouta-t-elle presque en murmurant.

Jack se glissa rapidement sur le sol dur pour s'asseoir à côté d'elle. « Eh bien, merci à ce chouette petit appareil Tok'ra, vous et toute une pièce pleine de monde savez qu'il y a quelque chose de plus. » Dans la faible lumière, il put la voir hocher la tête. « Sam ? Et si les choses étaient différentes ? Si ce n'était pas contre le règlement ? Auriez vous, euh, auriez vous envisagé de me voir, vous savez, en dehors du travail ? »

« Bien sûr que j'aurais voulu ! » répondit-elle immédiatement. « Mais cela n'est pas vraiment une option, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jack soupira. « Non, je suppose que non. Surtout plus maintenant, » dit-il, comme un autre tir touchait le bâtiment.

« Jack ? Ce n'est pas que je ne voulais pas... Je veux dire parfois il est si difficile de ne pas vous toucher, ou vous dire ce que vous représentez pour moi. Mais il ne s'agit pas seulement de nous. Je pense à ce que cela pourrait faire à l'équipe si nous étions ensemble. Non pas que nous serions moins professionnels, mais je sais que j'ai des difficultés à maintenir mon objectivité maintenant, je crois que ce serait seulement pire si nous étions... ensemble, » dit-elle.

Jack hocha simplement la tête, réalisant, comme d'habitude, qu'elle avait pointé du doigt sa plus grande peur.

« Alors, vous croyez que nous devrions essayer de sortir d'ici ? » demanda-t-il, faisant un geste vers l'entrée, espérant changer de sujet.

« Je pense que peut-être l'aube serait un moment plus propice pour essayer de prendre la fuite. Depuis que les soleils sont couchés, il fait plutôt noir là dehors. »

« L'obscurité nous donnerait une couverture, » remarqua-t-il.

« Mais quelles sont les chances que nous trouvions la Porte des étoiles ? Ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions nous cacher à l'extérieur quelque part jusqu'à ce qu'il y ait plus de lumière. »

« Je sais, » soupira Jack. « Seulement, je déteste rester assis ici à ne rien faire. »

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas non plus mon choix. »

Jack tendit le bras vers sa veste et sortit une barre énergétique. « Vous en voulez une ? Elles sont super pour un dernier souper. »

« Non, merci, j'en ai à moi, » dit-elle. « De plus, je n'ai pas vraiment faim. »

« Moi, j'aime mourir avec l'estomac plein. »

Jack pouvait à peine voir Sam essayer de sourire puis se détourner, fixant l'entrée du bâtiment, tentant de cacher ses larmes.

Jack s'arrêta dans son mouvement pour mordre dans la barre, perdant brusquement son appétit lui-même, plaçant son bras autour de ses épaules.

« Je suis désolé, Sam. Je crois que mon humour malsain est juste malsain à cet instant. »

« Je suis désolée, aussi, » dit-elle, permettant à sa tête de se poser sur son épaule. « Je continue de penser aux choses que j'aurais dû dire ou faire, aussi. J'aurais dû appeler Mark et ses enfants plus souvent. Parlé à Papa une fois de plus. J'aurais dû travailler davantage sur le réacteur à naquada. La liste semble sans fin. »

« Eh bien, comme vous disiez, nous n'avons pas tenté de nous échapper. Vous aurez peut-être encore la chance de faire toutes ces choses. » Ils restèrent assis, silencieux, fixant la nuit noire sans lune. Il pouvait seulement discerner ses traits, et il se demanda s'ils devraient parler davantage. Il ne semblait pas qu'ils aient résolu beaucoup de choses, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre.

Jack se déplaça pour être plus à l'aise, lorsque son mouvement déclencha un tir de lance Goa'uld. Réagissant automatiquement, il saisit Sam, la tirant sous lui, utilisant son corps pour la protéger des débris tombant du plafond. Il lui vida l'air de ses poumons par son mouvement soudain, et elle reposait sous lui, aspirant l'air. Son cœur battait irrégulièrement à cause de l'afflux soudain d'adrénaline et il se rendit compte que sa respiration était brève également. Les yeux de Sam étaient lumineux dans la faible lumière, et sans réfléchir, il abaissa sa bouche vers la sienne, l'embrassant profondément, désespérément.

Leurs chances de survie n'étaient pas bonnes. Il le savait et elle aussi. Soudain, le règlement ne semblait plus si important. Tout ce qu'il voulait était de saisir cette dernière opportunité pour montrer à Sam combien il en était venu à tenir à elle. Combien elle comptait pour lui.

Aucun d'eux ne parla alors qu'ils s'accrochaient frénétiquement l'un à l'autre, faisant courir leurs mains sous les vêtements, touchant la chair qui leur était interdite. Et pendant quelques instants, le monde, les hommes armés, tout sauf eux disparut.

Même si Jack souhaitait pouvoir voir davantage le visage de Sam alors qu'elle gémissait son nom, il fut reconnaissant du manque de lumière. Il y avait quelque chose d'exaltant à faire l'amour dans le noir. Il doutait que l'un ou l'autre eût agi avec un tel abandon s'ils avaient pu voir l'autre.

Aussi rapidement que leur désir avait éclaté entre eux, ce fut terminé, et Sam s'écartait de lui, cherchant à se saisir des vêtements qui n'avaient pas totalement été retirés.

« Non, » fut tout ce qu'il dit, murmurant dans les ténèbres, la ramenant dans ses bras. Elle ne lutta pas, retournant rapidement dans son étreinte ardente.

Il devrait ressentir du remords, pensa Jack. Ressentir le besoin de s'excuser. Pas seulement pour la hâte de l'acte, mais pour avoir même permis qu'il se produise. Mais il ne le désirait pas. Parce qu'il _'ne'_ le regrettait _'pas.'_ Ceci n'était pas la manière dont il les avait imaginés faire l'amour ensemble, et il en avait rêvé. Les rêveries du jour où ils seraient ensemble. Cette possibilité se terminait, maintenant. Tout ce qu'ils avaient était cette nuit. Une dernière nuit pour se découvrir l'un l'autre et vivre une vie entière.

ooo

Jack se redressa, frottant le visage avec ses mains. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas exactement comme cela que les choses s'étaient terminées. Ils furent secourus, juste comme il l'avait prédit, par SG3 et deux autres unités SG. Sauvés par le gong. La cavalerie vint charger par-dessus la colline proverbiale. Alors qu'il faisait l'amour à Sam une seconde fois, lentement, avec révérence, il pensait vraiment que c'était sa dernière chance de lui exprimer ce qu'il ressentait. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il l'aimait. Leur union était trop nouvelle pour cela, même s'il savait dans son cœur que c'était ce qu'il ressentait pour elle. Peut-être que s'il lui avait dit, soit cette nuit soit un peu plus tard, il ne serait pas étendu dans une chambre d'hôtel avec un air conditionné en panne à avoir des flashbacks. Peut-être aurait-elle été à lui. Ainsi que leur fils.

Il y avait eu tant de tension entre eux, Jack ne semblait pas pouvoir aborder le sujet. Il supposait qu'elle était embarrassée par son comportement, comme il l'était du sien. Qu'est-il arrivé au simplement lui _'dire'_ qu'il tenait à elle et comment elle l'avait aidé à se rétablir de la période la plus noire de sa vie ? Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il saute sur elle, espérant que le sexe dirait ce qu'il ne pouvait pas ?

Eh bien, elle n'était pas entièrement irréprochable en cette affaire. Elle, aussi, semblait plus qu'enthousiaste de laisser les actions s'exprimer à la place des mots. Au moins, elle avait fait l'effort de lui parler de cela par la suite. Il avait choisi de ne pas confirmer qu'il y avait plus à leur union qu'un désir de dernière minute.

Jack se leva et arpenta les limites de la petite chambre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était si agité. Ce n'était pas comme s'il ne s'était pas repassé cette mission dans son esprit une centaine de fois depuis que cela était arrivé. Mais maintenant, il savait _'pourquoi'_ elle était partie. Pourquoi elle avait renoncé à essayer de l'amener à parler de ce qui s'était passé. Il l'avait blâmée toutes ces années quand il avait été autant en faute. S'il avait seulement eu le courage de l'écouter, rien de ceci ne se serait passé. Eh bien, Jon serait plus que probablement tombé malade, mais il aurait été là pour le voir grandir. Le regarder faire ses premiers pas. Dire ses premiers mots. Rien ne pourra remplacer ces instants perdus, et il n'avait que lui-même à blâmer pour cela.

S'allongeant à nouveau sur le lit, Jack ferma les yeux, priant silencieusement quiconque écouterait qu'il soit un donneur compatible. Au moins de cette façon, il y avait quelque chose qu'il pourrait faire pour son fils, et avec un peu de chance, se racheter envers sa mère.

ooo

_Note : __(1)__UAV (unmanned aerial vehicle) : avion sans pilote. Dans la série, ça ressemble plutôt à une sorte de fusée (ou missile)._


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Sam et Jeff attendaient dans le bureau du Dr. Bellanca quand Jack y entra. Levant les yeux, Sam lui sourit avec hésitation, ne sachant pas quelle allait être sa réaction vis-à-vis d'elle ce matin. Il semblait qu'il avait surmonté sa colère initiale envers elle, mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'ils allaient reprendre leur ancienne entente, comme si rien ne s'était passé. Il y avait trop d'années et trop de vérités dissimulées pour cela.

Jack lui retourna son sourire, et fit un signe de tête vers Jeff. « Désolé d'être en retard. Je me suis un peu perdu. »

« A l'intérieur ou à l'extérieur de l'hôpital ? » demanda Sam.

« Les deux. J'ai raté la sortie, puis le parking ! Les choses ne sont pas améliorées non plus une fois que j'ai été à l'intérieur. »

Sam hocha la tête de compréhension. « Oui, c'est plutôt un labyrinthe. Vous n'êtes pas en retard, cependant. Le Dr. Bellanca n'est pas encore arrivé. »

« N'était-il pas supposé être là à 0800 ? » demanda Jack, regardant sa montre.

Un petit sourire joua sur les lèvres de Sam. Il y avait toujours tant du militaire en lui. Même après tout ce temps, il ne pouvait dire 'huit heures' comme un civil.

« Je pense qu'il y a un cours à l'école de médecine sur la façon de gagner du temps avec inventivité. Dans celui-ci, le Dr. Bellanca devait y exceller. » Le regard de Sam se connecta avec celui de Jack et elle le vit sourire à sa petite plaisanterie. Elle avait peut-être tort sur la facilité de retourner à leur ancienne entente. Elle ressentait le même choc qu'elle avait toujours connu quand ils étaient sur la même longueur d'onde. Se détournant pour regarder Jeff, elle vit qu'il n'avait pas raté non plus leur petit échange. Il ne la regardait pas exactement avec les yeux noirs, mais elle pouvait voir qu'il n'était pas satisfait.

Il y avait seulement deux sièges dans le petit bureau, lesquels étaient occupés par Sam et Jeff, aussi Jack s'appuya contre la bibliothèque, trouvant soudain la chaîne de sa clé fascinante. La tension dans la pièce était palpable, mais Sam ne savait pas comment la dissiper. Parler à Jeff soulignerait que Jack était l'étranger dans le groupe. Si elle parlait à Jack, alors Jeff se sentirait rejeté. Heureusement, le docteur entra un instant plus tard.

« Bonjour ! » les salua-t-il jovialement en entrant dans la pièce. « Oh, il semble qu'il nous manque un siège, » remarqua-t-il en tirant son fauteuil autour du bureau pour Jack.

« Je suis le Dr. Anthony Bellanca, » dit-il, passant le dossier dans sa main gauche et il tendit sa main droite vers Jack. « Vous devez être M. O'Neill ? »

« Oui, » affirma Jack, serrant fermement la main de l'homme.

« S'il vous plait, prenez un siège, » il fit un geste à son fauteuil.

Sam remarqua l'air jovial du docteur et espéra que c'était un bon signe. Il n'avait pas semblé aussi positif la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés. Elle souhaitait simplement qu'il accouche !

Avec un grand sourire, le Dr. Bellanca leur dit, « Félicitations, M. et Mme. Greenfield. Vous avez un donneur. »

Le soupir de soulagement de Sam fut audible alors qu'elle permettait à Jeff de la prendre dans ses bras. Des larmes commencèrent à se rassembler dans ses yeux, et elle dut les fermer pour reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et pouvoir faire attention au reste de ce que le docteur leur disait.

Se tournant vers Jack, le Dr. Bellanca dit, « êtes-vous au courant de ce que suppose la procédure ? »

« Sam m'en a parlé un peu, » dit Jack. « Quelque chose à propos d'être sous anesthésie générale et de prendre la moelle osseuse de ma hanche ? »

« C'est à peu près ça, » acquiesça le Dr. Bellanca.

« Eh bien, vous feriez bien de me mettre dans les vapes, » grogna Jack, « ... ou je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire ça. »

« Jack a un problème avec les aiguilles, » expliqua Sam.

Le Dr. Bellanca sourit. « Comme la plupart des gens. Et oui, ce sera une anesthésie générale. »

« Que se passe-t-il une fois que vous avez la moelle osseuse ? » demanda Jeff.

« C'est administré à Jon par intraveineuse d'où elle se déplacera d'elle-même vers ses os. Tout à fait miraculeux, en fait. Les corps semblent _'vouloir'_ se guérir d'eux-mêmes et ont des capacités plutôt stupéfiantes. »

« Est-ce tout ? » demanda Sam.

« Oui, nous avons un service de l'hôpital spécialisé dans les transplantations et le rétablissement des patients. L'infection est un risque majeur, aussi c'est mieux de garder les patients isolés. Vous serez autorisés à faire des visites, à condition que vous n'ayez pas d'infection telle que le rhume, etc., mais j'ai bien peur que votre fille ne soit pas autorisée aux visites. »

« Kelsey va être effondrée, » dit Jeff, regardant Sam.

« Ils sont très proches, » dit Sam au docteur.

« Je comprends, mais c'est vraiment important qu'il soit exposé le moins possible aux agents infectieux. Elle peut lui téléphoner, » suggéra le Dr. Bellanca.

« Combien de temps va-t-il être dans cette unité spéciale ? » demanda Jack.

Le docteur soupira. « Environ quatre à six semaines. Et c'est seulement s'il n'y a pas de complications. »

« Six semaines ! » cria Jack.

« Et après ? Il peut rentrer à la maison, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Sam, jetant un regard à Jack pour son explosion.

« Oui, mais il y aura toujours une période de convalescence. Ca pourrait être l'affaire de six mois avant qu'il se sente à nouveau comme avant. Et puis il y aura peut-être quelques restrictions sur ses activités physiques. Cependant, je ne peux pas prédire cela maintenant. »

« Et pour l'école ? » demanda Jeff.

« Je dirais pas avant au moins trois mois, mais là encore, c'est une estimation que nous aurons à faire plus tard. »

« Je peux l'aider à rester à jour à la maison, » dit Sam, jetant un coup d'œil à Jeff. « Il est en avance sur tout le monde dans la classe de toute façon. »

« Mais et toi, Sam ? Nous ne pouvons pas prendre tous les deux autant de congés. C'est la saison la plus importante pour moi. »

« J'ai déjà parlé à M. Petersen pour prendre un congé exceptionnel. Ils ne veulent pas me perdre. Il me l'accordera. Nous pouvons parler de cela plus tard. »

Sam sentit les regards de Jack et du Dr. Bellanca sur eux ce n'était pas l'heure ou le lieu pour discuter de qui prendra ou ne prendra pas de congés.

« Je peux donner un coup de main aussi, vous savez, » dit Jack, incitant Sam et Jeff à le dévisager.

« Quoi, vous pensez que je les laisserai m'aspirer la moelle osseuse hors de moi et m'en irai d'ici ? Il est mon fils aussi et je ne vais pas simplement l'abandonner maintenant. » Jack regardait Sam, comme s'il la défiait de lui dénier ses droits. En fait, elle était reconnaissante qu'il veuille rester aux alentours. Ca voulait peut-être dire qu'ils pourraient résoudre certains de leurs différends.

Jetant un coup d'œil à Jeff, Sam se demanda si la présence continue de Jack était une bonne idée. Il était clair qu'il le voyait comme une menace à sa relation avec son fils.

Le Dr. Bellanca s'éclaircit la gorge. « Eh bien, voilà des problèmes qui peuvent être réglés plus tard. Maintenant nous devons décider d'une heure pour l'aspiration et l'administration. » Il jeta un regard au planning des opérations sur son ordinateur, faisant remarquer que cela pourrait être fait tôt de lendemain matin. Tout le monde s'accorda que le plus tôt était le mieux, et le docteur entra sa demande pour 7:00am.

« M. O'Neill, voici une liste d'instructions pour vous, » dit-il, en tendant une feuille détaillée à Jack. « La chose la plus importante est pas de nourriture ou d'eau après minuit. »

« Compris. »

« M. et Mme. Greenfield ? L'équipe des infirmières préparera Jon, bien qu'il n'y ait pas grand-chose à lui faire. Nous le déplacerons au service de Transplantation de Moelle Osseuse en fin de journée aujourd'hui, aussi si vous voulez que votre fille ait un peu de temps avec lui, je vous suggérerais de le faire ce matin. Des questions ? Le Dr. Wendel pratiquera l'aspiration. Elle est l'une des meilleures, » leur assura le Dr. Bellanca.

« Je ne vois rien d'autre tout de suite, et toi ? » demanda Jeff.

« Continuerez-vous à être le médecin de Jon ? » demanda Sam.

« Je consulterai avec le Dr. Wendel, mais pendant qu'il est dans l'unité de transplantation, elle sera son médecin principal. »

« Ce fut agréable de vous rencontrer, » dit le Dr. Bellanca en serrant la main de Jack encore une fois. « M. et Mme. Greenfield, je suis sûr que je vous reverrai. Bonne chance pour demain. »

Après cela il sortit, laissant Jack, Sam et Jeff se regardant les uns les autres.

« Eh bien, ce fut rapide, » commenta Jack. « Et je pensais que _'mes'_ briefings étaient rapides et allaient à l'essentiel. »

Sam regarda Jack. « Je n'arrive toujours pas à vous voir en Général. Euh, Daniel me l'a dit, » annonça-t-elle, se sentant rougir.

« J'en étais un diablement bon, » dit-il, essayant de ne pas sourire. « Je ne pouvais simplement pas supporter d'être un bureaucrate. »

Sam ne se rendit pas compte qu'elle dévisageait Jack jusqu'à ce que Jeff touche son bras. « Nous devrions aller voir Jon. »

« Tu as raison, » dit Sam. Ils sortirent du bureau du docteur, laissant Jack debout au milieu de la pièce. Se retournant pour lui faire face, un grand sourire malicieux étalé sur son visage.

« Vous venez, monsieur ? »

Elle fut récompensée par un des sourires de Jack. Dieu, elle n'avait jamais réalisé combien ses petits sourires et son sarcasme lui avaient manqué. Même ce petit échange la faisait se sentir presque grisée.

ooo

Jeff était parti pour aller chercher Kelsey chez sa mère, alors que Sam se préparait à dire à Jon ce qui allait se passer demain. Jack la rejoignit pendant un instant, pour dire bonjour à Jon, puis partit peu de temps après, lui donnant du temps pour être seule avec son fils.

« Chéri, tu sais que le Dr. Bellanca cherchait un donneur de moelle osseuse pour toi ? Eh bien, nous en avons trouvé un. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda-t-il, essayant de s'asseoir plus droit, mais il avait des difficultés à cause de son état de faiblesse. Sam l'aida à se redresser, puis continua d'expliquer.

« Oui. Jack va te donner un peu de sa moelle osseuse demain. C'est pourquoi je lui ai demandé de venir ici. Pour voir s'il pouvait être compatible pour toi. »

« J'ai pensé que c'était peut-être pour cela qu'il était ici. Tu n'as jamais vraiment parlé de lui. »

Sam détourna son regard pendant un instant. « Je sais, Chéri. Jack... Jack et moi avons eu une dispute avant que je ne parte et nous n'avons pas beaucoup parlé depuis lors. » Ce n'était pas totalement la vérité, mais suffisamment proche pour qu'à son âge il puisse comprendre.

« Mais vous semblez bien vous entendre maintenant. »

« C'est mieux. Il y a des choses que tu ne comprendrais pas, mais je pense que de te voir l'a aidé à redevenir mon ami, » lui sourit-elle.

Jon fut silencieux pendant un instant, comme s'il réfléchissait à la façon de lui poser une question. Elle pouvait dire par son front plissé qu'il voulait poser une question, mais ne savait pas comment ou s'il devrait.

« Jon ? Qu'y a-t-il ? Tu sais que tu peux me demander n'importe quoi. »

« Maman, » hésita-t-il, « comment se fait-il que Jack me ressemble tant ? Ou que je lui ressemble tant ? »

Sam fut complètement prise par surprise. Elle savait que son fils était observateur, mais elle ne pensait pas qu'il remarquerait les ressemblances physiques entre lui et Jack. Du moins pas si rapidement.

Sam se leva, s'approchant du lit de Jon, et lui prit la main. Elle n'allait pas lui mentir. Pas en plus de tout le reste. Mais comment lui dire que l'homme qu'il avait connu comme étant son père toutes ces années n'était pas l'homme qui lui avait donné la vie ?

« Jon, je ne sais pas si tu vas comprendre ceci, » commença Sam, caressant les doigts de son fils. « Sais-tu ce que signifie l'expression 'père biologique' ? Je sais que c'est une expression peu usuelle. »

« Je sais, » dit Jon. « Il y a un garçon dans ma classe, Steve, qui vient juste d'avoir un nouveau beau-père. Il dit que son vrai père est son père biologique. C'est un peu comme le chien du voisin était le père des chiots de Misty mais que Bear aide à les élever. »

Sam sourit à l'explication de son fils. Elle n'avait pas pensé à utiliser leur labrador noir et ses chiots comme exemple, mais c'était une analogie plutôt fidèle.

« C'est cela, » dit Sam. Prenant une profonde aspiration, elle se lança. « Eh bien, tu sais je travaillais avec Jack avant que je rencontre ton père. »

« Oui, vous étiez tous les deux dans l'Air Force. »

Sam hocha la tête, espérant que Jon viendrait à l'évidente conclusion de lui-même, mais apparemment il ne faisait pas la connexion. « Jon, Jack est ton père biologique. C'est pourquoi tu lui ressembles tant. Et c'est pourquoi il est compatible pour toi. »

« Jack est mon vrai père ? » demanda-t-il, les yeux agrandis alors qu'il absorbait l'information.

« Je n'aime pas l'expression 'vrai père', » dit Sam. « Ton papa est ton père pour tout ce qui est important. Il est celui qui t'a élevé, t'a aimé et s'est occupé de toi pendant toutes ces années. »

Jon réfléchit pendant un moment. « Mais et Jack ? Comment se fait-il qu'il ne soit jamais venu me voir avant ceci ? »

Sam hésita. « Il ne savait rien de toi. Je ne lui ai jamais parlé de toi. »

« Pourquoi ? »

La question était si simple. Si seulement la réponse était tout aussi simple.

« Jack était mon officier supérieur, et à cause de cela nous n'étions pas censés être... » Sam laissa sa voix s'estomper alors qu'elle essayait de faire en sorte qu'un enfant de dix ans puisse comprendre. « Nous n'étions pas supposés être ensemble. Jack et moi étions toujours amis, mais nous nous aimions plus que de simples amis. Un peu comme toi tu aimes Casey. »

« Maman ! » cria Jon, son visage devenant rouge. « Je ne l'aime pas comme ça ! » Sam sourit simplement, sachant que son fils n'était pas prêt à discuter de son premier béguin.

« Eh bien, en tout cas, » continua-t-elle, essayant d'enlever un peu de pression de Jon, « quand j'ai découvert que j'allais t'avoir, j'ai quitté l'Air Force, pour éviter que Jack n'ait des problèmes. » Sam savait qu'elle laissait de côté beaucoup d'informations, mais elle ne voyait pas la nécessité de _'tout'_ lui dire.

« Jack était très fâché que je parte et ne voulait plus me parler, aussi je n'ai pas eu l'opportunité de lui parler de toi. Puis, quand j'ai emménagé ici, j'ai rencontré ton papa, et nous décidâmes de nous marier. Il savait que j'étais enceinte de toi, et il disait qu'il voulait être ton papa, aussi j'ai pensé que c'était simplement mieux que Jack ne sache rien de toi. Peux-tu comprendre pourquoi je ne lui ai pas parlé de toi ? »

Jon visiblement analysait l'information qu'il venait de recevoir. « Je crois que oui. Sait-il maintenant que je suis son fils ? Est-ce pour cette raison qu'il va me donner sa moelle osseuse ? »

« Chéri, Jack est un homme généreux. S'il avait été compatible pour toi, il t'aurait donné sa moelle, que tu sois son fils ou non. »

« Alors, il ne pense pas à moi comme à son fils. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Je veux simplement dire que parce qu'il est ton... père n'est pas la seule raison pour laquelle il fait ceci. »

Jon resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, puis leva les yeux sur Sam. « Est-il encore ici ? Puis-je lui parler à nouveau ? »

« Oui, il est à l'extérieur. Je vais aller le chercher. »

« Maman ? Puis-je lui parler seul ? »

Sam fut décontenancée. Elle était un peu inquiète tout d'abord, mais elle réalisa que Jack ne déverserait pas sa frustration sur Jon. Même sur la courte période de temps où il avait connu Jon, Sam pouvait voir que Jack tenait à lui. Sam hocha la tête puis dit,

« Je vais le chercher. »

ooo

Jack leva les yeux lorsque Sam sortit de la chambre de Jon, lançant un magazine périmé sur la table devant lui.

« Ce fut rapide. Tout va bien ? »

« Il veut vous parler. Seul. »

« Biiiien. Pourquoi ? »

« Je lui ai dit que vous étiez son père. »

Jack prit son temps. « Est-ce le genre de nouvelle à lâcher sur un enfant à un moment comme celui-ci ? »

« Il m'a demandé. Il voulait savoir pourquoi vous vous ressembliez tant. »

Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux courts. « Mince, il ne rate pas grand-chose, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est notre fils, » elle haussa les épaules. Sam se figea, fixant les yeux de Jack. C'était la première fois qu'il l'entendait parler de Jon comme étant _'leur'_ fils. Ca avait toujours été _'son' _fils, comme s'il n'avait aucun droit sur lui. Sam dut s'en rendre compte, car elle devint nerveuse.

« Il vous attend. »

Jack ne savait quoi lui dire, aussi il hocha simplement la tête, et entra dans la chambre. Il ne réalisa pas combien il était nerveux jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Jon se tourner et le regarder. Qu'allait-il lui dire ?

« Salut, mon gars. »

« Salut, Jack. »

« Ta maman a dit que tu voulais me parler ? »

« Oui. » Il y eut un instant de silence, puis Jon ajouta, « elle m'a dit que tu étais mon père biologique. »

Les sourcils de Jack se haussèrent. « Et tu comprends ce que ça signifie ? »

« Oui. Pourquoi pas ? »

« Oh, pour rien. Simplement qu'il est évident que tu as le cerveau de ta mère. »

Jon sourit. « Merci. Maman est vraiment intelligente. La plupart du temps. »

« Que veux-tu dire par là ? » demanda Jack, tirant une chaise plus près du lit et s'asseyant.

« C'est simplement que parfois elle pense qu'en ne me disant pas quelque chose elle va m'éviter d'être blessé, tu vois ? »

« Oui, elle faisait ça avec moi aussi. »

Ils restèrent là pendant un instant, aucun d'eux ne sachant quoi dire. Finalement Jon parla. « Tu as dû beaucoup aimer ma maman. »

« J'aime toujours beaucoup ta maman. »

« Mais vous n'êtes plus amis maintenant. »

« Jon, ce n'est pas si simple. Je suis fâché qu'elle ne m'ait pas parlé de toi. Tu peux comprendre cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je crois. Mais elle te l'a dit maintenant, donc vous deux pouvez être à nouveau amis, non ? »

Jack secoua la tête. Si seulement _'c'était' _aussi simple. Mais il ne pouvait pas simplement écarter le ressentiment qu'il ressentait, même s'il commençait à comprendre la situation de Sam.

« Tu a dû aimer ma maman pour faire un bébé avec elle, » dit Jon. La tête de Jack se releva brusquement. D'où diable ce gamin sortait-il des trucs comme ça ? Et maintenant comment allait-il expliquer à un garçon idéaliste quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait même pas lui-même ?

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge, « Eh bien, oui, je crois que je l'aimais, mais ce n'était pas si simple. Elle t'a dit ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Non, elle n'a pas beaucoup parlé de ça. »

Jack relâcha sa respiration. _'Une chose dont il était reconnaissant,'_ pensa-t-il pour lui-même.

« Jack, si tu avais su pour moi, serais-tu venu me voir ? »

« Et comment ! Je veux dire, oui, bien sûr que je serais venu te voir ! » cria Jack. « Je n'aurais pas essayé de prendre la place de ton papa, mais j'aurais aimé avoir fait partie de ta vie. J'aimerais toujours en faire partie. »

« J'aimerais ça, aussi » dit Jon.

« Tu sais, je crois que ta maman voulait _'vraiment'_ me parler de toi. En fait, elle l'a fait d'une manière détournée. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Eh bien, elle t'a nommé d'après moi. »

« Mais ton nom est 'Jack', » dit-il, avec une expression confuse qui lui rappela tant Charlie que Jack sentit sa gorge se serrer.

« Mon vrai nom est 'Jonathan'. Jack est seulement un surnom. »

« Vraiment ? C'est un peu étrange. »

« Oui, mais plutôt agréable, cependant. Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Jon y réfléchit environ une minute puis dit, « Oui, c'est plutôt agréable. C'est comme si nous avions chacun une part de l'autre. »

« Eh bien, » dit Jack, se levant et lui tapotant le bras. « Demain, tu auras une autre partie de moi. Tu vas avoir une grosse journée et je sais que ta maman veut te parler encore, donc je vais partir, d'accord ? Je te vois demain. »

Jack sortit de la chambre de Jon pour voir Sam, Jeff et Kelsey dans la salle d'attente.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda Sam en se levant quand elle le vit.

« Tout va bien. Vous avez fait du bon boulot avec lui. Tous les deux, » dit-il faisant à Jeff un demi-sourire. « Je devrais vraiment y aller. J'ai quelques petites choses à m'occuper avant demain. »

« Au revoir, Jack, » dit Sam. « Nous vous verrons demain matin. Merci encore. Pour tout. »

« Ne me remerciez pas encore. Après qu'on m'aura aspiré le truc hors de des os, alors vous pourrez me remercier. »

ooo


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Jack retourna à sa chambre d'hôtel, portant plusieurs sacs. Dieu, il détestait faire les courses ! Mais le problème était qu'il n'avait plus de vêtements de rechange avec lui. Quand il avait quitté Colorado Springs, il n'avait pas du tout pensé qu'il ne rentrerait pas avant plusieurs semaines. Au minimum.

Jetant les sacs sur le lit, il appela chez lui pour annuler l'abonnement à son journal, puis le bureau de poste pour demander de garder son courrier. Ensuite il appela Daniel. Il se dit à lui-même que c'était pour informer son vieil ami, mais il connaissait la vraie raison. Il avait besoin de quelqu'un à qui parler. Quelqu'un qui les connaissait tous les deux suffisamment, lui et Sam.

Il fallut quatre sonneries, mais Daniel s'arrangea pour répondre avant que son répondeur ne se déclenche.

« Allô ? » fit une voix essoufflée.

« Salut, Danny. »

« Jack ? »

« Oui, c'est moi. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais peut-être savoir ce qui se passe ici. »

« Sûr ! Janet et moi, eh bien, nous devenions dingues à nous demander comment les choses se passaient ! Elle a essayé d'appeler Sam, mais elle n'obtenait que le répondeur. »

« Je n'en suis pas surpris, ils vivent pratiquement à l'hôpital maintenant. »

« Ils ? »

« Sam, son mari, et leur fille Kelsey. Jolie enfant. Ressemble vraiment à Sam, » dit Jack, passant rapidement sur Jeff sans le nommer par son prénom.

« Et Jon ? Comment va-t-il ? »

« Pas très en forme. Daniel, je sais que toi et Janet avez rendu visite à Sam. N'alliez-vous jamais me parler de mon fils ? »

Il y eut une absence de réponse significative au bout du fil. « Eh bien, Jack, ce n'était vraiment pas notre place, et Sam nous a demandé... »

« Vous a demandé de ne pas me dire, exact ? »

« Pas en ces termes, » dit Daniel. Même sans voir l'autre, Jack savait qu'il remontait nerveusement ses lunettes sur son nez avec son index.

« Quelles sortes de mots a-t-elle utilisés ? »

« Hum, tu vois, nous n'avons jamais vraiment parlé de ça. Je veux dire qu'il était évident qui était le père de Jon simplement en le regardant. Je crois que nous n'avons jamais vraiment ressenti la nécessité de l'énoncer. De plus, Sam semblait un peu embarrassée quand nous nous approchions du sujet. Tu sais probablement davantage que nous de toute cette situation. Au moins tu étais là. Pour cette partie-là, en tout cas. »

Jack s'éclaircit la gorge, « Ah, ouais. Mais j'ai toujours été dans le noir sur tout ça. Au moins tu savais que Jon existait, je ne savais même pas ça. »

« J'espère que tu n'as pas été trop dur avec elle, Jack. Elle a fait ce qu'elle pensait être le mieux. »

« De quel côté es-tu, de toute façon ? J'aurais pensé qu'en tant que père tu pourrais comprendre ma position ! »

« Je ne suis du côté de personne. Et, oui, étant père je peux certainement comprendre comment tu dois te sentir. Mais tu dois penser à ceci de sa perspective, aussi. Pense à tout ce qu'elle a abandonné pour avoir ton fils. »

« Je ne te suis pas. »

« Jack, elle a abandonné le meilleur travail de toute cette planète pour toi ! Tu sais comment elle se sentait au SGC ! »

« Ne crie pas sur moi ! Ce n'est pas comme si je lui avais claqué la porte au nez et lui avais dit de partir ! »

Daniel soupira, baissant la voix. « Je dis simplement que si tu avais été un peu plus compréhensif, un peu plus disposé à parler de ce qui s'était passé, elle n'aurait peut-être pas eu l'impression que partir était sa seule option. »

Jack s'assit sur le lit, soudain contrit. « Tu as raison. J'ai repassé tout ça dans ma tête, et je sais que je suis celui qui l'a poussée à partir. Mais devait-elle garder le secret sur Jon ? »

« Je crois qu'elle avait l'impression que c'était pour le mieux. Tu connais Sam. Elle ne fait pas les choses sans y réfléchir sous tous les angles. »

« Peut pas être plus vrai, » gloussa Jack.

« Comment tient-elle le coup ? »

« Bien, je crois. Elle t'a dit ce qui n'allait pas avec Jon ? »

« Oui. J'en conclus que tu es un donneur compatible ? »

« Nous faisons la transplantation demain. Il semble que ce soit plus un problème pour moi que pour lui. J'en suis heureux. Il a déjà trop souffert. »

« Comment était-ce ? Quand tu l'as rencontré, je veux dire, » demanda Daniel.

« Effrayant, vraiment. Dieu, il ressemble tellement à Charlie ! Il m'a vraiment mis KO quand je l'ai vu la première fois, tu sais. Je dois l'admettre, je n'ai pas été très gentil avec Sam sur toute cette affaire. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Oh, j'ai crié sur elle pour ne pas m'avoir parlé de lui, tout le paquet, tu vois. Je ne suis toujours pas heureux de ça, mais je peux voir maintenant que j'ai été un peu dur avec elle. »

« Tu pourrais t'excuser. Je suis sûr qu'elle comprend pourquoi tu es en colère. Si c'est une consolation, je pense que t'appeler après tout ce temps fut une des choses les plus difficiles qu'elle ait jamais dû faire. »

« Eh bien, elle savait que je serais fâché ! » dit Jack, reprenant ses allées et venues dans la chambre d'hôtel.

« Ce n'était pas simplement le fait que tu serais fâché avec elle, » confia Daniel. « Je crois qu'elle était un peu effrayée que tu refuses de lui parler. Et tu lui as manqué. »

« Elle t'a dit cela ? »

« Eh bien, pas exactement à moi, mais elle a dit quelque chose dans ce ton-là à Janet. Elle a essayé d'inciter Sam à t'appeler, mais elle ne savait pas comment après tout le temps qui s'était écoulé. Nous avions l'impression qu'elle n'était pas vraiment heureuse dans son mariage. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Jack, soudain se ragaillardissant.

« Non pas qu'elle ait jamais dit quelque chose directement à nous, » lui dit Daniel, « mais la dernière fois que nous étions là-bas, elle n'était simplement pas elle-même, tu sais ? Un peu de la vie l'avait désertée. Oh, c'est évident qu'elle est folle de ses enfants, et elle et Jeff s'entendent assez bien, c'est simplement qu'il est en quelque sorte... 'là', tu vois ce que je veux dire ? Je crois qu'elle avait plus en commun avec certaines personnes avec qui elle travaillait au SGC qu'elle n'en a avec lui. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, » dit Jack, essayant de ne pas laisser la nouvelle remonter trop ses espoirs. « Il m'a semblé plutôt attentionné, et elle semblait plutôt désireuse de l'accepter. »

« Eh bien, c'est tout à fait naturel que la maladie de Jon ait cet effet. C'est quelque chose qu'ils ont en commun. Probablement la seule. Et l'ironie de tout cela est que Jon n'est pas de lui. »

« C'est peut-être pourquoi il est complètement fou de Kelsey, » observa Jack.

« Sûrement, mais aussi je crois que les pères ont un faible avec leurs petites filles. Autant j'aime Sean et Ian, Kendra me fait faire tout ce qu'elle veut. Le mauvais côté est qu'elle le sait. » Jack put entendre le sourire fier dans sa voix, mais il avait le droit d'être fier. Lui et Janet avaient des enfants super.

« Alors, tu dis que les choses ne sont pas géniales entre eux ? » questionna à nouveau Jack.

« Ecoute, Jack, je me trompe peut-être. C'était il y a deux ans, et je crois que nous n'avons eu qu'une ou deux conversations téléphoniques depuis. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose dont tu parles facilement. S'ils avaient des problèmes, je ne sais pas si elle me l'aurait dit de toute façon, et Janet n'a rien mentionné de spécial. Nous avons juste remarqué que nous pensions que Sam ne semblait pas très heureuse. C'est tout. »

A nouveau Jack essaya de réprimer la bulle d'espoir qui commençait à se former, remplissant sa poitrine. De quoi s'excitait-il de toute façon ? Il était censé être fâché avec elle, pas à penser qu'il avait une possibilité de retrouver ce qu'ils avaient eu autrefois. Quoi que fut ce _'ce'_.

Pour être honnête, son amitié lui manquait, son rire à ses plaisanteries stupides, savoir qu'il allait la voir au travail tous les jours, même si cela faisait des années. D'accord, le dernier mois où elle était encore au SGC, il avait essayé de l'éviter, mais il essayait de ne pas être seul avec elle. Il ne l'avait donc pas totalement évitée. Et s'il était honnête avec lui-même, sa troisième et dernière retraite n'était pas tant qu'il ne supportait pas de ne plus aller en mission, que parce que le SGC semblait hanté par l'esprit de Sam. Partout où il regardait, il avait l'impression de voir les vestiges de Sam. Le son de son rire, elle expliquant une théorie, plaisantant avec Daniel et Teal'c. Il n'y avait pas un endroit de la base qui ne conservait pas un écho d'elle.

Au début, sa promotion au grade de Général fut suffisante pour maintenir son intérêt dans le programme, mais une fois que cela devint une routine, les souvenirs de Sam revinrent, le raillant avec son absence. Si elle était toujours au SGC, il serait probablement encore au SGC, il serait probablement _'encore'_ aux manettes, sans pensées de retraite. Travail de bureau ou pas, ça en vaudrait la peine rien que pour être près d'elle.

« Jack ? Tu es là ? » demanda Daniel.

« Oui, je suis toujours là. Désolé, mon ami. Simplement en train de penser. »

« A propos de... ? »

« Oh rien. Juste sur les 'et si', je crois. »

« Jack, tu ne penses pas... Ecoute, simplement parce que Janet et moi pensions qu'elle ne semblait pas heureuse ne veut pas dire que cela a quelque chose à voir avec Jeff. C'est peut-être son travail, peut-être son père, ça pourrait être n'importe quoi ! »

« Je ne vais rien tenter pour les faire rompre, si c'est ce que tu penses, » dit Jack. « Je pense simplement que peut-être je ne suis plus si fâché que ça avec elle. Elle m'a manqué, Daniel. »

« Eh bien, voilà des mots que je pensais ne jamais entendre te les dire, » dit Daniel.

« Plus vieux et plus sage ? »

« Peut-être seulement plus vieux, » taquina Daniel. Ses prochains mots furent sérieux. « Jack ? Ne te laisse pas complètement emporter par les émotions de la revoir et ne fais pas quelque chose de stupide, d'accord ? Je veux dire que tous ces trucs de vie et de mort ont tendance à faire oublier le bon sens. Essaie de rester lucide, d'accord ? »

« Conseil d'un homme qui reste sans voix à la vue d'anciennes pierres, » taquina Jack en réponse.

« Très drôle, Jack. Je crois que je devrais laisser mes étudiants tenter quelque chose sur toi. Ils viendraient vite à bout de cette attitude. »

« Une salle pleine de scientifiques et un vieil homme ? Je leur botterais encore leurs fesses ! »

Daniel éclata de rire, mais ne fit pas de commentaire.

Un silence légèrement inconfortable tomba sur eux. « Eh bien, je devrais y aller. Tu sais, Sam n'est pas la seule qui m'a manqué de ces vieux jours. Nous devrions tous nous rencontrer quand tout cela sera terminé. »

La voix de Daniel parut plus serrée qu'il y a un instant. « Bien sûr, Jack. Souhaite-leur bonne chance de notre part. »

« Je le ferai. » Jack raccrocha, fixant le téléphone quelques minutes. Quand était-il devenu si sentimental ? _'Doit être un de ces trucs de l'âge sur lesquels on vous prévient'_, pensa-t-il en lui-même, secouant sa tête.

ooo

Sam arriva à l'hôpital tôt, surprise de trouver Jack dans la salle d'attente. « Jack ? Vous êtes déjà là ? Je pensais que _'j'étais'_ en avance. »

« Eh bien, je n'arrivais pas à dormir, et je ne voulais pas être en retard. Et vous ? Avez-vous dormi un peu ? »

Sam soupira et prit un siège à côté de lui. « Un peu, je pense. Ils m'ont _'fait'_ rentrer chez moi. »

« Il semble que ça vous a fait un peu de bien. Vous semblez toujours fatiguée, mais mieux qu'hier. »

« J'irai beaucoup mieux une fois que la transplantation aura eu lieu et que l'état de Jon commencera à montrer une amélioration. » Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Jack qui fixait ses mains, hochant la tête en un accord silencieux. Plaçant sa main au-dessus de la sienne, elle dit,

« Je ne peux vous remercier assez pour tout ce que vous faites. Combien vous avez été super à propos de tout cela. »

Jack retourna lentement sa main, enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux de Sam. « Cela ne fut jamais en question. Bien sûr que je vais l'aider, même s'il n'était pas mon fils. »

Sam baissa les yeux sur leurs mains liées, surprise qu'il ait initié un contact plus intime. Commençait-il à lui pardonner ? La manière qu'il avait de revendiquer Jon comme étant son fils sans l'amertume qu'il lui avait adressée hier, suggérait que quelque chose était arrivée. Même si cela bouleversait le fragile rapport qu'ils partageaient, elle devait demander.

« Jack ? Est-ce que quelque chose est arrivée ? Hier vous étiez encore prêt à me rayer de votre vie, et aujourd'hui vous semblez être, eh bien, plus compréhensif. »

Jack continua de fixer leurs mains liées. « J'ai appelé Danny. Il a en quelque sorte joué l'avocat du diable pour vous, soulignant comment je n'étais pas le seul qui avait perdu quelque chose quand vous êtes partie. »

« Je ne comprends pas. »

« Ca doit être la première fois, » plaisanta-t-il, puis il redevint sérieux. « Il m'a simplement rappelé à quoi vous avez renoncé en quittant le SGC. Que vous n'auriez peut-être pas quitté le SGC si je vous avais donné une autre option. Penser à ce qu'il a dit est probablement la raison pour laquelle je n'ai pas très bien dormi la nuit dernière, » confessa-t-il.

Sam fut interloquée. Il commençait à comprendre les actions qu'elle avait prises ? Jack ne s'excusait pas. Elle l'avait vu le faire une ou deux fois, mais ça exigeait beaucoup de lui pour le faire. Pour Jack, de lui faire des excuses même à mots couverts signifiait beaucoup.

« J'ai toujours un problème avec le fait que vous ne m'ayez pas parlé de lui, cependant, » dit-il, levant les yeux pour rencontrer son regard.

Sam hocha la tête. « C'était une erreur, et je suis 'tellement' désolée, Jack. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, jamais je ne vous aurais caché cela. » Jack serra ses doigts, lui disant silencieusement qu'il acceptait également ses excuses.

Juste à cet instant Jeff entra, incitant Sam à relâcha rapidement la main de Jack, espérant ne pas avoir une expression coupable sur son visage. Il n'y avait pas de quoi être coupable, mais Jeff n'interpréterait pas cela de cette façon. Cela ne donnerait rien de bon d'avoir les deux hommes se bagarrer avant que Jack ne subisse son aspiration.

« Bonjour, Jack, » dit Jeff, jetant un coup d'œil vers Sam. « Kelsey est chez Maman. J'ai dû lui expliquer encore pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas voir Jon. Ca va être dur pour elle aussi. Nous devrons nous arranger pour réserver un peu de temps pour elle aussi. »

« Tu as raison. Dès que Jon sera installé après sa transplantation, il n'y aura pas grand-chose que nous puissions faire. Nous ferons quelque chose avec elle. »

« Elle aurait vraiment besoin de passer du temps avec toi, » dit Jeff. « Maman continue de faire des commentaires sur le fait que tu sembles avoir oublié que tu as _'deux'_ enfants. »

Sam serra les dents. Ellen avait toujours sa manière de souligner que Sam préférait Jon. Ce qui n'était pas vrai, mais aussi Ellen n'avait jamais accepté que son fils ait épousé une femme enceinte. En fait, s'il y avait quelqu'un qui jouait les préférences, c'était Ellen. Ignorant pratiquement Jon depuis le début, puis prodiguant toute son attention sur Kelsey. Jon n'avait pas été sans remarquer l'attitude de sa grand-mère. Il lui avait même demandé pourquoi Mamy aimait plus Kelsey quand il essayait de bien se comporter chez elle. Sam avait tenté d'expliquer à Jon que ce n'était pas à cause de lui, que l'attitude d'Ellen était dirigée envers elle et non envers lui, mais il n'avait pas été convaincu. Ce n'était pas une notion simple à comprendre pour un enfant.

Sam fut arrachée à ses pensées par une infirmière qui s'approchait.

« M. O'Neill ? » demanda-t-elle, regardant entre les deux hommes.

« Ca doit être moi, » dit Jack levant la main.

« Il est l'heure de vous préparer. Si vous voulez bien me suivre ? » Jack se leva, commençant à suivre l'infirmière dans le couloir. Il se retourna, regarda Jeff pendant une seconde, puis sourit à Sam, qui lui sourit en retour. Jack avait disparu dans une salle quand Jeff se tourna vers elle.

« Eh bien, _'quelle'_ petite scène intime ! Pourquoi ce sourire ? »

Sam s'adossa sur son siège, frottant sa main sur son front. « S'il te plait, Jeff, devons-nous discuter de cela maintenant ? »

« Quand penses-tu que nous devrions ? Hier il te sautait à la gorge et aujourd'hui il te fait un petit sourire secret ? Ca semble un changement radical, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Jeff, il a eu l'occasion de se calmer. De réfléchir à tout cela. Il a dit qu'il avait parlé à Daniel et peut-être qu'il l'a aidé à voir un peu plus clair sur la raison pour laquelle je ne lui ai jamais parlé de Jon. C'est tout ! »

« Oh, super ! Daniel ! Il ne m'a jamais accepté, Sam. Jamais pensé que j'étais assez bien pour toi. Il a probablement dit à son vieux patron qu'il devrait retenter le coup avec toi. »

« Arrête ça ! » cria Sam. « Jeff, je n'ai _'vraiment'_ pas besoin de ça maintenant ! Il ne se passe _'rien'_ entre Jack et moi ! Il est ici pour donner à _'notre'_ fils – à toi et à moi – une chance de vivre. Ne peux-tu mettre ta jalousie de côté suffisamment longtemps pour en être reconnaissant ? »

Jeff s'éloigna, passant une main à travers ses cheveux. Sam pouvait dire par la manière dont ses épaules étaient abaissées que ses mots l'avaient atteint. Revenant s'asseoir à ses côtés, il s'excusa.

« Je suis désolé, Sam. Tu as raison. C'est simplement très difficile de ne pas se sentir menacé quand ton ancien petit ami se manifeste pour être le sauveur de notre fils. »

« Il n'est pas mon 'ancien petit ami'. Tu sais ce qui s'est passé entre Jack et moi. Je suis surprise que tu puisses même l'appeler ainsi. Au mieux il pourrait être considéré comme un vieil ami. »

Jeff laissa tomber le sujet, mais Sam savait qu'il n'était pas clos. Ce n'était sûrement pas la dernière des disputes qu'ils auraient à propos de Jack. Sam remarqua l'infirmière se dirigeant dans leur direction encore une fois. Se levant, elle attendit de voir s'il y avait un problème.

« Mme. Greenfield ? M. O'Neill a demandé à vous voir avant qu'il ne soit emmené en chirurgie. »

« Est-ce qu'il y a un problème ? » demanda Sam.

« Non, je ne sais pas de quoi il s'agit. »

Sam jeta un regard à Jeff. « Je reviens tout de suite. » Elle vit qu'il n'était pas heureux de cette dernière demande de Jack, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il pouvait faire.

Entrant dans la chambre, Sam vit Jack étendu sur un lit à roulette. Il était relié à une perfusion, semblant somnolent.

« Coucou, » dit-elle. « Ca fait remonter des souvenirs, » dit-elle en souriant. « Vous, étendu sur un lit à roulette. »

« Oui, sauf que le décor est mieux ici, » répondit-il en lui souriant. « Et les infirmières sont trop gentilles. Janet me manque. »

Le sourire de Sam s'agrandit. Cela avait été une plaisanterie récurrente entre eux tous que Janet adorait se servir de SG1 pour ses projets personnels de recherche. Et sans trop de gentillesse quand elle le faisait.

« Oui, elle me manque aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il y avait quelque chose que vous vouliez, Jack ? Je crois qu'ils doivent vous emmener en salle de chirurgie. »

« Eh bien, » hésita-t-il, s'agitant sous la couverture légère qui le couvrait, « j'espérais que je pourrais obtenir un baiser, vous savez, pour souhaiter bonne chance. »

Sam rougit. Il était simplement un ami, pas vrai ? N'est-ce pas ce qu'elle venait de dire à Jeff ? Si Daniel avait fait la demande, elle n'aurait pas hésité un instant. Mais ce n'était pas Daniel, ou Teal'c, ou 'simplement un des garçons'. C'était Jack. Un homme qui continuait de la rendre incertaine avec ses sentiments.

Sam se pencha en avant, frôlant légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes. Elle commença à se relever quand elle sentit la main de Jack se faufiler dans ses cheveux, la ramenant vers lui. Il l'embrassa à nouveau, pas un baiser profondément passionné, mais sûrement plus long qu'un simple baiser de « bonne chance ».

Sam fut embarrassée par sa réaction au baiser. S'écartant rapidement de lui, elle sourit brièvement.

« Bonne chance, Jack. »

Il lui fit un sourire effronté, touchant légèrement sa joue. « A dans quelques heures. »

Sam hocha la tête, ne faisant pas vraiment confiance à sa voix. Observant les infirmières emmener Jack hors de la pièce, elle ne vit pas l'homme se tenant debout dans l'encadrement de la porte.

ooo


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapitre 8**

Assise dans la petite cafétéria, jouant avec une tasse de café depuis longtemps froid, Sam fit courir ses mains dans ses cheveux. Cela faisait deux heures que l'opération avait débuté, et elle n'arrivait toujours pas à empêcher son esprit de repasser les évènements précédents le départ de Jack pour la salle de chirurgie.

Que diable faisait-il ? Que diable lui était-il passé par la tête pour l'embrasser ? Bien que ce ne fût pas érotique, il avait certainement eu cet effet sur elle. Etait-elle donc si dépravée qu'un petit baiser puisse envoyer une telle décharge à travers elle ? D'accord, elle et Jeff n'avaient pas fait l'amour récemment, même avant que Jon ne tombe malade, mais cela faisait pas _'si' _longtemps que ça ! Du moins pas pour provoquer la réaction qu'elle avait eue avec Jack ! Involontairement, des images de la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec lui il y a des années de cela vinrent à son esprit. Comment le fait qu'ils allaient mourir au matin ne l'avait pas préoccupée parce que Jack était avec elle.

Dieu, elle avait vraiment cru qu'elle avait réussi à l'oublier ! Du moins, elle s'était convaincue elle-même qu'elle avait réussi à l'oublier parce qu'il n'y avait aucune chance pour une réconciliation. Hier, il hurlait contre elle pour lui avoir menti et aujourd'hui il l'embrassait ? Daniel doit être plus persuasif qu'elle ne le pensait !

Se pourrait-il qu'elle lui eût manqué aussi ? Qu'il ne savait pas comment combler le fossé qui s'était développé entre eux, pas plus qu'elle-même ne le savait ? Etait-ce une tentative d'y remédier ? Il y avait tant de questions tournoyant dans sa tête que Sam n'entendit pas Jeff approcher. Elle sursauta quand il toucha son bras, essayant d'attirer son attention.

« Wow ! Tu m'as fait une de ces peurs ! » cria-t-elle, plaçant sa main sur son cœur battant à tout rompre.

« Ils ont fini avec Jack. J'ai simplement pensé que tu aimerais le savoir. »

Sam se leva. « Alors que se passe-t-il après ? »

« J'ai parlé au Dr. Wendel pendant un moment et elle a dit qu'une fois la moelle filtrée, ils vont l'administrer à Jon. Ils veulent qu'il se repose, aussi après que nous lui aurons fait un petit 'coucou', ils ont demandé qu'il n'ait aucune visite jusqu'à demain matin. »

« Je suppose que ça nous donnera un peu de temps pour rattraper certaines choses, non ? » dit-elle.

« Oui, peut-être un peu de sommeil pour nous tous, » Jeff sourit faiblement. Sam pouvait dire qu'il y avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas. Normalement il n'aurait pas dû être si calme. Elle s'était attendue à ce qu'il soit aussi enthousiaste qu'elle l'était que les choses progressent sans complications.

« Jeff, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu es si calme. Est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose que tu ne me dis pas ? »

Il tourna son regard vers elle, ses yeux à présent durs. « Tu es celle qui semble ne pas vouloir _'me'_ dire ce qu'il se passe. »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

Jeff se détourna pour s'éloigner, mais Sam l'arrêta. « Qu'insinues-tu par cela ? »

Se retournant pour lui faire face, Sam put voir la rage refoulée sur ses traits. « Tu continues de me dire qu'il n'y a rien entre toi et O'Neill, et pourtant, chaque fois que je vous vois ensemble, soit il a son bras autour de tes épaules, soit il te tient la main, soit il t'embrasse ! Que diable suis-je supposé penser ? »

« Tu as _'vu'_ ça ? »

« Oui, j'ai vu ça ! Je venais pour le remercier pour ce qu'il faisait, à la place je vous trouve tous les deux en train de vous embrasser passionnément ! Dans une chambre d'hôpital ! »

« Jeff, il m'a demandé un baiser pour lui souhaiter bonne chance ! C'est tout ! »

« Eh bien, vu le temps que ça a duré, il devrait avoir assez de chance pour des années ! »

« Comment peux-tu honnêtement dire qu'il y a quelque chose entre nous ? Tu as vu comment il était avec moi hier ! »

« Oui, et j'ai vu comment il était aujourd'hui ! Il a dû avoir une sacrée révélation après avoir parlé avec Daniel ! Se pourrait-il que ton bon ami lui ait dit comment tu n'as jamais réussi à l'oublier ? »

« Jeff, » dit-elle, essayant de le calmer, « j'ai réussi à oublier Jack. Cela s'est terminé quand j'ai quitté l'Air Force. »

« Tu peux te dire cela à toi-même, essayer de t'en convaincre, Sam, mais j'ai des yeux pour voir. Il ne faut pas être un génie pour voir ce qu'il y a entre vous deux. »

« Il n'y a rien entre nous ! Je suis tout aussi surprise que toi par son changement d'attitude ! Pouvons-nous, s'il te plait, simplement aller voir Jon, maintenant ? »

« D'accord, Sam. Nous pouvons laisser tomber ça, pour le moment, mais ce n'est pas terminé. Et dès qu'il le pourra, je veux qu'il parte d'ici. Qu'il retourne dans son Colorado, là où il devrait être. »

Sam leva les yeux sur Jeff. N'avait-il pas entendu Jack dire qu'il allait rester ici ? Au moins jusqu'à ce que Jon sorte de l'hôpital ? Soudain, un sentiment de perte la balaya. Et si Jack partait effectivement maintenant ? Ô combien serait-il difficile pour elle de voir Jack aux vacances et aux anniversaires ? Maintenant qu'il connaissait l'existence de Jon, qu'est-ce qui l'empêcherait de se battre pour la garde ? Elle n'avait jamais cessé de penser qu'il voudrait passer du temps avec leur fils. Comment pourrait-elle supporter que Jon passe une partie de l'année à Colorado Springs ?

Il y avait tant de questions qui étaient sans importance pour le moment que Sam dut mentalement les écarter. Jon était ce qui importait. Pas les sentiments incertains qu'elle avait pour Jack. Ni les disputes mesquines avec Jeff. Son fils était celui sur qui elle devait se concentrer.

ooo

Jon était groggy quand ils furent finalement admis dans sa chambre. Si cela était possible, il était relié à encore plus de moniteurs qu'auparavant. Sam regarda Jeff, espérant que leur précédente dispute ne se montre pas dans leur comportement envers leur fils. La dernière chose dont Jon avait besoin était de sentir la tension grandissante entre eux. Elle était sûre qu'il avait eu connaissance de certaines avant qu'il n'entre à l'hôpital. Jon fit même quelques remarques désinvoltes sur le fait qu'elle et Jeff ne souriaient plus. Ce fut alors que Sam réalisa que les choses avaient vraiment commencé à se détériorer entre eux. Même si Jon était un garçon sensible, il était encore un enfant, et s'il pouvait ressentir le malaise entre eux, ce devait être plus évident qu'elle ne l'avait pensé.

Ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Jeff, pensa-t-elle. Il avait essayé. Il lui avait refait la cour comme aucune femme dans leur dixième année de mariage n'était courtisée, ce qui ne la faisait se sentir que plus mal à l'aise. Comment dire à un homme qui semblait encore vous aimer autant que le jour du mariage que les choses n'étaient simplement plus pareilles ?

L'arrivée de Jack n'avait pas amélioré la situation. Même si la maladie de Jon avait permis de la rapprocher de Jeff pour s'aider dans un but commun, ce même but était en train de les déchirer, et Sam était prise au milieu. La présence de Jack était un rappel constant à tous les deux que Jon n'était pas le fils de Jeff. Son mari se sentait menacé et elle se rappelait ce que c'était que d'aimer un homme tellement qu'elle avait volontiers tout abandonné pour lui. Le genre d'amour qu'elle n'avait jamais ressenti pour Jeff.

Jon ouvrit les yeux. « Maman, Papa. Bonjour. »

« Salut, petit bonhomme, » dit Sam, écartant les cheveux de son front. C'était un geste familier, et elle put voir que l'acte le réconfortait. « Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Encore un peu fatigué. »

« Le docteur t'a donné quelque chose pour te rendre somnolent afin que tu puisses te reposer. Nous ne pouvons pas rester longtemps le Dr. Wendel nous a dit que nous ne pouvions rester que pour te dire 'bonjour' parce que tu as besoin de dormir, d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

Jeff prit la place de l'autre côté du lit, ébouriffant les cheveux que Sam venait juste de lisser. « Tu t'en tires bien, champion. Tu rends ta maman et moi très fiers. »

« Merci, Papa. Où est Jack ? »

Sam regarda Jeff, remarquant sa mâchoire se serrer légèrement. « Il est de l'autre côté du couloir, chéri. Il dort encore à cause de l'anesthésie. »

« Quand il se réveille, dites-lui 'merci', d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr que nous le ferons, » répondit Jeff avant que Sam ne le puisse.

« Nous devrions probablement y aller, » dit Sam. « Veux-tu que nous t'apportions quelque chose ? »

« Oui, je veux de la glace, » dit-il en souriant. Cela avait été sa demande chaque jour depuis qu'il avait été admis à l'hôpital, mais jusqu'à ce qu'ils sachent ce qu'il avait, les médecins avaient refusé toute nourriture extérieure.

« Je verrai ce que je peux faire, » sourit Sam. « Oh, Kelsey a dit que tu ferais bien de te dépêcher d'aller mieux parce qu'elle ne va pas prendre soin de ton jardin éternellement. »

Jon sourit faiblement. « Dites-lui qu'elle est trop petite pour en prendre soin de toute façon. » C'était une plaisanterie récurrente entre ses enfants, Jon la taquinant qu'elle était trop petite pour faire quelque chose et son entêtée de sœur déclarant qu'elle pouvait faire tout ce qu'il pouvait faire.

« Nous le lui dirons, » dit Jeff. « A demain, Jon. »

« Bye, P'pa. Bye, M'man. »

Sam serra sa main, souhaitant pouvoir donner à son fils un baiser, mais c'était une des choses que les docteurs leur avaient demandé de ne pas faire à cause de la possibilité de transmettre une maladie.

A peine sortie, Sam repéra une infirmière, à qui elle demanda des nouvelles de Jack. Selon elle, ils gardaient Jack la nuit pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait aucune complication due à l'anesthésie ou à l'aspiration, et qu'il pourrait avoir des visites dans la matinée. Sam hocha la tête, puis sourit à Jeff.

« Eh bien, il semble que nous aurons le reste de la journée avec Kelsey. Nous pourrons peut-être rattraper le temps perdu. »

ooo

Le matin suivant trouva Sam dans la salle d'attente de l'hôpital une fois encore. Elle avait finalement convaincu Jeff de retourner au travail, du moins à temps partiel, puisque, de toute façon, il n'y avait pas grand-chose à faire pour eux sinon attendre. Pour être honnête, elle était soulagée d'avoir un peu de la pression due à la jalousie de Jeff hors de ses épaules. Ce n'était pas comme si elle _'allait'_ passer du temps avec Jack. Mais la possibilité existait, et cela semblait être suffisant pour rendre Jeff méfiant.

Il n'avait pas voulu retourner à son travail, pour cette raison même, mais Sam l'avait convaincu que c'était le mieux à faire. Ils ne pouvaient pas tous les deux s'arrêter de travailler indéfiniment et continuer de faire face à leurs obligations financières. Déjà qu'avec l'un d'eux ne travaillant pas posait une tension sur leur situation financière. Et Jeff avait son entreprise à s'occuper. S'il commençait à la négliger, il y avait toutes les chances qu'il ne serait pas capable de la redresser à son était actuel.

Aussi, étonnamment, sans dispute, ils s'étaient mis d'accord qu'il devrait retourner travailler. Sam avait fait les arrangements avec Ellen pour l'aider à garder Kelsey, sachant que la femme aimait s'occuper de la petite fille. Elle savait aussi que Kelsey était son 'espion' sur ce qui se passait dans leur ménage. A plus d'une occasion, Kelsey avait demandé pourquoi Mamy voulait toujours savoir si Maman et Papa se disputaient. C'était un compromis. Sam savait que Kelsey serait bien soignée, mais le prix à payer était sa vie privée.

Sam vérifia sa montre à nouveau. Il était déjà presque huit heures et ni Jon ni Jack n'était réveillé. Elle aurait pu bénéficier d'un peu de sommeil supplémentaire, songea-t-elle en soupirant. Alors qu'elle attendait que le personnel infirmier lui permette l'accès à l'une des chambres, elle feuilleta le livre qu'elle avait apporté. C'était l'album de Jon. Au début, elle se demanda s'il était avisé d'apporter l'album pour le montrer à Jack. Son intention était de lui donner un aperçu du passé de son fils, comme une tentative pour compenser les années manquées. Mais et si cela avait l'effet opposé ? Soulignant le fait qu'il n'avait pas été là pour les moments importants de Jon ?

Alors qu'elle tournait les pages, Sam sourit à la vue du bébé heureux sur les photos, et comment elle aussi rayonnait. Elle eut l'impression qu'elle n'avait pas souri comme cela depuis une éternité... Ca _'faisait'_ probablement une éternité. Elle tomba sur une photo de Jon, Jeff et elle-même et se demanda si elle devrait l'enlever. Ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait renier le fait que Jeff avait élevé Jon. Jack aurait à accepter le fait que Jeff était pour l'essentiel le père de Jon, et aussi douloureux que ces photos seraient sans doute, elle ne pouvait pas les cacher.

« Mme. O'Neill ? » demanda une infirmière, brisant le cours des pensées de Sam.

« Euh, non, je suis Mme. Greenfield. Je suis une amie de Jack O'Neill. »

« Je suis désolée, j'ai seulement supposé... »

« Ce n'est rien. Ca arrive tout le temps, » dit-elle en lui souriant. Et c'était vrai. Combien de missions avaient-ils vécues où les natifs supposaient qu'elle et Jack étaient « unis » ?

« Eh bien, il est réveillé maintenant. Vous pouvez le voir si vous le désirez. »

« Et mon fils ? Il est dans la chambre en face. »

« Je vais aller vérifier et je vous le ferai savoir. »

Sam acquiesça et la remercia, alors qu'elle poussait la lourde porte de la chambre de Jack. Il était étendu sur le lit, fixant le plafond, les mains croisées sur son ventre. Il ne leva pas les yeux pour la regarder, mais dut savoir que c'était elle puisqu'il dit,

« J'aimais beaucoup mieux le plafond de l'infirmerie. C'était gris, mais il avait toutes ces conduites à regarder. » Jack se tourna légèrement et lui sourit. « Bonjour. »

« Bonjour, » dit-elle en souriant. « Comment vous sentez-vous ? »

« Groggy, irrité, je m'ennuie, marre d'être dans ce lit. Ai-je mentionné que je m'ennuyais ? »

« Jack, vous venez de vous réveiller, comment pouvez-vous déjà vous ennuyer ? »

« Facile. J'ai été dans un lit d'hôpital tant de fois. Je connais la routine. J'ai pensé que j'arriverais à éviter la partie ennuyeuse. »

Sam sourit à nouveau. Il n'avait pas changé, et pour cela, elle fut reconnaissante.

« Qu'avez-vous là ? » demanda-t-il, en faisant un signe de tête au livre dans les mains de Sam.

« Hum, eh bien, j'ai repensé à ce que vous aviez dit, que vous aviez manqué tellement de choses de la vie de Jon, et je savais que je ne pourrais jamais vous redonner toutes ces années, mais j'ai pensé que je pourrais partager certaines de ces choses avec vous. C'est l'album de Jon lorsqu'il était bébé. »

Jack la regarda les yeux agrandis. « Vraiment ? Voudriez-vous me les montrer ? »

Sam savait qu'il était parfaitement capable de regarder les photos lui-même. Ce qu'il lui demandait était de les lui expliquer, partager l'histoire derrière les photos.

« Bien sûr, » dit-elle, tirant une chaise plus près du lit. Jack poussa un bouton sur le côté du lit, l'élevant à une meilleure position assise alors que Sam ouvrait l'album.

« C'était à l'hôpital, » dit Sam, montrant du doigt une photo où elle tenait un nouveau né criard, rouge et fripé.

« Dieu ! Il était si minuscule ! » s'exclama Jack, tirant l'album vers lui pour une meilleure vue.

« Certainement qu'il ne m'a pas donné cette impression ! J'étais en travail pendant 36 heures ! »

« Que puis-je dire ? Les O'Neill mâles sont entêtés. »

« Vraiment ? Je ne l'avais pas remarqué avec vous, » taquina-t-elle. « Celle-ci date d'environ deux semaines plus tard. Au moins il commençait à ressembler à un bébé alors et non à un alien. »

Jack regarda la photo, la comparant à celle de l'hôpital. « Oui, si je ne connaissais pas la vérité, j'aurais dit que Thor était son père. »

Sam étouffa un rire. « Je n'avais jamais remarqué cela, mais vous avez raison. »

Ils continuèrent de parcourir les photos, Jack faisant des remarques spirituelles, Sam les réprimandant.

« Sam ? » demanda Jack. « Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait de vous asseoir sur le lit ? Cet angle fait un mal de chien à ma hanche. » Elle n'avait pas noté dans quelle étrange position il se tenait pour voir les photos, et sans y penser, elle s'assit sur le bord du lit qu'il libéra pour elle. Elle continua son explication d'une photo du premier anniversaire de Jon, inconsciente que la tête de Jack s'était baissée sur son épaule pour avoir une meilleure vue. Ce ne fut que quand elle se tourna pour lui dire quelque chose qu'elle remarqua la position dans laquelle ils étaient.

« Confortable ? » demanda-t-elle, essayant de plaisanter pour cacher que son cœur battait la chamade.

« Super, » dit Jack, délibérément se blottissant davantage à son côté.

Sam s'éclaircit la gorge. « Hum, celle-ci est de Jon et Sean, juste après sa naissance. Tous les deux s'entendent comme cul et chemise depuis le premier jour, même s'ils n'étaient tous les deux pratiquement que des bébés quand ils se sont rencontrés, » commenta-t-elle. Sam pouvait sentir le souffle de Jack agiter les cheveux près de son oreille lorsqu'il respirait, envoyant des frissons en bas de sa colonne vertébrale.

'_D'accord !'_ pensa-t-elle. _'Il a suffisamment essayé de voir quelle sorte de réaction il allait obtenir de moi ! Ca commence à devenir un peu trop bizarre !'_

Sam sauta presque du lit. « Jack, je crois que je ferais mieux d'aller voir si Jon est réveillé. Vous pouvez regarder le reste des photos et me poser des questions plus tard. »

« D'accord, » dit-il, semblant légèrement blessé et troublé. Ce fut vraiment étrange, car c'était le même ton que son fils utilisait, et Jon n'avait jamais été exposé aux humeurs de Jack. C'était incroyable combien la génétique jouait dans le développement d'une personne.

« Je repasserai plus tard pour l'album, » dit-elle, puis elle fut partie.

ooo

'_Bravo, bien joué, Jack'_, se réprimanda-t-il. D'accord, il jouait peut-être un peu avec elle, mais ils avaient plaisanté, et tout ce truc de la 'tête-sur-l'épaule' avait commencé à être amusant. Même quand il s'était rapproché, il était encore en train de la taquiner. N'est-ce pas ?

Jack secoua la tête. Quand allait-il admettre à lui-même qu'il n'avait pas réussi à l'oublier ? Que peut-être ce qui s'était passé sur P2R-665 était une erreur, mais uniquement dans le sens où cela avait eu lieu au mauvais moment. Qu'ils ne s'étaient pas mis d'accord pour changer leur relation à un niveau plus personnel. Oh, la réaction avait définitivement était mutuelle, mais ils n'avaient pas vraiment réfléchi à leurs actions. Le fait est que, dans les circonstances normales, ils n'auraient pas fait l'amour quelques minutes après leur premier vrai baiser. Ils auraient au moins fait quelques mentions de vers où les choses se dirigeaient.

Alors, où cela le laissait-il ? Toujours attiré par Sam après toutes ces années, cela était tout à fait certain. Souhaitant toujours avoir la chance de découvrir ce que c'était de l'aimer, et d'être amoureux d'elle. Il n'y avait qu'un seul problème. Jeff. Et un petit problème du nom de mariage. Elle était simplement aussi interdite maintenant qu'elle l'avait été en tant que son second, peut-être même encore plus. Indépendamment de comment sa relation avec Jeff était chancelante, Sam était par-dessus tout fidèle à ses promesses. Et si sa promesse était « jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare, » elle entendait s'y tenir.

Alors, où cela le laissait-il ? Se languissant d'elle de loin ? Utiliser Jon en tant qu'excuse pour être avec elle ? Une manière d'avoir une prise sur une partie d'elle ? Celle que Jeff ne pouvait pas vraiment avoir ?

Jack frotta ses mains sur son visage. Toute cette situation était ridicule. Il était ici parce que Jon avait besoin de lui, pas Sam. Plus tôt il se résignerait à ce fait, mieux ce serait pour tous les deux.

ooo

Sam avait des difficultés à se concentrer sur ce que Jon disait alors qu'elle pensait à ce qui était arrivé dans la chambre de Jack. Elle était embarrassée par sa réaction envers Jack. Il n'était pas supposé avoir ce genre d'effet sur elle après tout ce temps ! Et comment se fait-il qu'il soit toujours célibataire ? Peut-être que s'il y avait une autre femme dans sa vie, elle ne serait pas en train d'envisager l'idée que peut-être il tenait à elle. Sûrement qu'il y avait eu des femmes dans sa vie depuis qu'elle était partie, mais elle n'arrivait pas à se rappeler Daniel ou Janet jamais mentionner une. Soit c'était pour la « protéger », soit il n'y avait eu jamais personne de sérieux, Sam ne savait pas.

Le pire était que, même après leurs dix années de séparation, elle ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il ressentait pour elle quand elle avait quitté le SGC. Toute cette colère était-elle simplement due au fait qu'il perdait son second et que le programme perdait leur « cerveau » ? Ou y avait-il eu quelque chose de plus ?

Sam fut tirée de ses réflexions par Jon lui demandant, « Maman ? Je t'ai demandé si Papa était ici. »

« Désolée, Chéri, je crois que j'étais sur une autre planète. » C'était quelque chose avec laquelle elle avait toujours plaisanté avec ses enfants. Si seulement ils connaissaient la véracité de sa déclaration ! Il y avait tant de fois où elle voulait raconter à Jon et Kelsey les merveilles qu'elle avait vues au cours de ses années au SGC, mais devait se contenter avec les histoires de son service durant l'opération 'Tempête du Désert'. Jon en particulier aurait été fasciné par ce que Sam avait vu durant sa carrière. Si seulement elle pouvait lui donner ne serait-ce qu'un aperçu de cette vie.

« Non, ton Papa n'est pas ici. Il devait retourner à son travail, mais il va passer ce soir. »

Jon hocha la tête. « Et Jack ? Est-il toujours à l'hôpital ? »

« Oui, juste de l'autre côté du couloir, en fait. »

« Crois-tu que je pourrais le voir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je suis sûre que quand Jack sera sur pied il viendra te voir. Je ne suis pas certaine du temps que les docteurs vont vouloir qu'il se repose. »

« Pas assez, » vint une réponse de la porte. Jack s'appuyait contre le cadre de la porte, grimaçant de douleur.

« Jack ! Devriez-vous être debout ? » cria-t-elle, en allant le soutenir.

« C'est ce que je disais ! Mais cette sorcière de docteur a dit plus vite je commencerai à me déplacer, au plus vite je sortirai. Et je reprends tout ce que j'ai dit sur ces gens étant trop gentils ! Ils pourraient donner des leçons à Janet ! »

Sam glissa un bras autour de la taille de Jack alors que son bras s'enroulait solidement sur ses épaules. Elle l'aida jusqu'à une chaise à côté du lit de Jon, l'installant doucement sur celle-ci. Jack grimaça de douleur, mais ne dit rien.

Une fois que la douleur fut sous contrôle, il sourit à Jon. « Salut, comment ça va, champion ? »

« Je vais bien. Par contre, tu sembles avoir mal. »

« Ca ? C'est rien, » dit Jack faisant un signe dédaigneux de la main. « Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui ? »

« Pas vraiment différemment. »

« Chéri, les docteurs ont dit que ça allait prendre un moment pour que tu produises de nouveaux globules rouges. C'est pourquoi tu dois rester à l'hôpital, » dit Sam.

« Je sais, Maman, » soupira Jon. « C'est seulement que j'ai été ici tout ce temps déjà et je m'ennuie ! »

Sam essaya de cacher son sourire alors qu'elle regardait Jack. « Déjà vu ! »

Jack haussa les épaules. « Que puis-je dire ? Les pommes ne tombent pas très loin de l'arbre. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? » demanda Jon, les regardant tous les deux.

Sam était sur le point de répondre mais Jack la précéda. « Ca veut simplement dire que tu as en toi davantage de moi que ma moelle osseuse. »

Jon sembla encore plus confus avant que Sam n'explique, « Il veut dire que vous avez beaucoup en commun. »

« Oh. » Jon sembla laisser tomber le sujet. « Combien de temps dois-tu rester à l'hôpital, Jack ? Nous pourrions peut-être jouer à un jeu. »

« Eh bien, ils n'ont pas dit, mais j'espère que je serai sorti de l'hôpital d'ici ce soir. Mais nous pouvons toujours jouer à un jeu. Tu as des cartes ? »

Jon regarda Sam. « Est-ce que j'en ai ? »

« Oui, je crois que j'ai mis un jeu dans ton sac quand je l'ai fait. » Sam commença à fouiller dans le sac rempli de jeux et de jouets qu'elle avait apporté pour distraire Jon. Elle extirpa un jeu de cartes usées tenues par un élastique.

« Tu veux jouer aussi ? » demanda Jon à sa mère.

« Je crois que ça va dépendre de ce à quoi vous allez jouer. »

Jack défit l'élastique, mélangeant avec adresse les cartes, lui gagnant un regard admiratif de Jon. Il sourit de l'appréciation du garçon et dit,

« Le nom de ce jeu est le poker. »

« Jack ! Vous n'allez pas apprendre à mon fils le poker ! »

« Ne soyez pas rabat-joie, Carter ! Il va l'apprendre un de ces jours ! »

« Ouais, M'man ! Je vais l'apprendre un de ces jours ! » Sam sourit à la façon dont Jon prenait même les inflexions du parler de Jack.

« D'accord ! Je suis dépassée par le nombre ! Servez-moi ! » dit-elle, tirant le porte-plateau de Jon pour jouer dessus.

« Très bien ! » cria Jon, tapant dans la main de Jack, souriant d'une oreille à l'autre. Sam ne put empêcher son propre sourire de se former sur son visage. Ensemble les deux étaient simplement trop mignons. C'était une scène qu'elle n'avait jamais imaginé voir – Jack et son fils assis côte à côte, se liguant contre elle.

« Alors, pour quoi allons-nous jouer ? » demanda Jack.

« Devons-nous jouer pour quelque chose ? Ne pouvons-nous pas simplement jouer pour le fun ? » demanda Sam.

« Carter ! Qu'y a-t-il d'amusant s'il n'y a pas un enjeu ? Des pennies, des m&m's, n'importe quoi convient. Il va apprendre comment parier ! »

Sam chercha dans son sac à main. « Est-ce que des tic-tac conviennent ? »

« N'importe quoi, simplement quelque chose avec quoi parier. »

Sam distribua les bonbons, un peu déçue qu'aucun d'eux n'en ait beaucoup. Eh bien, ça ferait une petite partie, pensa-t-elle. Ils ne devraient probablement pas trop fatiguer Jon de toute façon.

Jack distribua les cartes et expliqua à Jon ce qu'il devait chercher à faire. « D'accord, Carter, mettez votre mise, » dit-il, jetant un tic-tac au centre de la petite tablette.

« Comment se fait-il que tu appelles toujours ma maman 'Carter' ? » demanda Jon.

Jack leva les yeux, rencontrant le regard de Sam. « Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que c'est simplement une habitude. »

Sam sentit le début d'un sourire étirer ses lèvres. Il ne disait pas son nom avec la même exaspération qu'il en avait l'habitude. Le ton était quoi ? Presque affectueux ?

« Tu avais l'habitude de l'appeler ainsi ? » continua Jon.

« Oui, quand elle était mon second. Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit qu'elle était mon second ? »

« Tu l'étais ? » demanda Jon, tournant son regard vers sa mère avec un nouveau respect. « Comment se fait-il que tu m'aies jamais dit ça ? »

« Eh bien, Jon, beaucoup de ce que Jack et moi faisions étaient secrets. Tu sais, top secret, donc je ne parle simplement pas de ça. »

« Mais tu pouvais me dire que tu étais son second ! C'est tellement cool ! » cria-t-il. Sam se sentit commencer à rougir aux éloges sans bornes de son fils.

« Oh, oui, » ajouta Jack. « Super cool. Elle fut la meilleure que j'aie jamais eue. »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil vers Jack, ayant l'impression pendant un instant qu'il ne se référait pas seulement à sa carrière. « D'accord, les gars, vous commencez à m'embarrasser. Allons nous jouer aux cartes ou quoi ? Quelqu'un ouvre ? »

ooo

Leur poker fut interrompu par une infirmière genre sergent instructeur qui insista que Jack avait besoin de marcher. Il essaya de ne pas grimacer comme il se levait, mais la vive douleur dans sa hanche fut impossible à ignorer. Sam fut à ses côtés en un instant, l'aidant à se mettre debout, et cela compensa presque le fait qu'il avait l'impression qu'il était sur le point de s'embarrasser lui-même et pousser un cri. _'Tu parles d'un dur à cuire,'_ pensa-t-il en lui-même. _'Je ne crois pas que je ferais tellement bien dans cette prison irakienne dans mon état.'_ Ca ça serait une histoire qui impressionnerait Jon ! D'un autre côté, même une version édulcorée serait un peu trop difficile pour un enfant de son âge.

« Est-ce que ça va, Jack ? » demanda Sam. « Vous êtes blanc comme du papier. »

« Ca va mieux, » dit-il. « Je crois qu'ils ont raison à propos de rester assis dans une position trop longtemps. Vous pensez pouvoir me donner un coup de main ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, plaçant l'autre sur sa poitrine, comme si la légère pression le soutiendrait. Il n'en avait cure, cependant, il commençait même à oublier la douleur alors qu'il se concentrait sur combien il se sentait bien de l'avoir proche de lui.

Une fois qu'ils furent sortis de la chambre de Jon, Jack dit, « êtes-vous sûre que vous ne lui avez jamais montré comment jouer au poker ? Ce gamin a un don ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'il m'ait lessivé ! »

« Il semble effectivement avoir le coup pour ce jeu, » sourit Sam. « Je ne m'attendais pas non plus à perdre contre lui. Bien sûr, j'ai passé avec de très bonnes mains. »

« Vous aussi ? » sourit-il largement. « J'ai pensé que j'étais le seul qui le laissais gagner. »

« Eh bien, c'était gentil à vous de lui donner l'impression de gagner. Merci, Jack. »

Il s'arrêta de traîner les pieds en avant, se tournant pour la regarder. « Pour quoi ? »

« Pour être si gentil avec lui. Je peux voir que vous l'avez impressionné. Je crois qu'il vous vénère déjà un peu comme un héros. »

« Naturellement, » sourit-il.

« Je suis sérieuse, Jack. Et ça pourrait être un problème. »

« Que voulez vous dire ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement ne voyant pas le mal qu'il pouvait y avoir au fait d'avoir son ego exalté par un enfant.

« Jeff a déjà un problème avec vous étant là. Même si je lui ai dit qu'il ne devrait pas se sentir menacé par vous, il l'est. Je connais Jon. Il est excité à l'idée d'apprendre à vous connaître, et je sais qu'il va en parler. Ca ne va pas être facile pour Jeff à entendre. »

« Et vous pensez que c'est facile pour moi de voir combien Jon aime Jeff ? Comment il le considère comme son père et que je ne suis qu'un ami ? Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adorerais être son ami, mais ce n'est pas facile pour moi de voir un autre homme dans le rôle qui devrait être le mien. »

Le bras de Sam sembla se resserrer autour de sa taille. « Je sais. Ce n'est facile pour aucun de vous. Mais il n'y a aucune raison pour que Jon ne puisse vous aimer tous les deux. Il a beaucoup d'amour à donner. » Elle hésita un instant avant de le regarder dans les yeux. « Tout comme son père. »

Jack la regarda également dans les yeux. Pouvait-elle voir combien il tenait toujours à elle ? Combien il souhaitait pouvoir lui dire qu'il n'avait cessé de penser à elle durant toutes ces années ? Comment il avait imaginé partager une vie avec elle ? Et maintenant, quand il était finalement arrivé à cette prise de conscience, elle était hors limite. A nouveau. Le mauvais timing avait toujours été leur sort. Et ça faisait chier.

« Sam, je ne suis pas ici pour m'interposer entre vous et votre famille. Je veux simplement la chance de mieux connaître Jon. De m'assurer qu'il va se remettre. Vous pouvez comprendre cela, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Bien sûr que je le peux, » dit-elle, le regardant à nouveau dans les yeux. « Je dis seulement que ceci ne va pas être facile. Pour aucun de nous, et moins nous provoquerons Jeff, mieux ce sera. »

« Je suis sûr qu'il est un homme raisonnable. Diable, j'en viendrais presque à l'aimer. D'étranges choses sont connues pour arriver. »

« Eh bien, je n'achèterais pas encore de tickets pour aller au hockey, » dit-elle. « Je voulais seulement que vous compreniez que parfois il va sembler que je tiens avec Jeff, et je ne voulais pas que vous pensiez que je vous dénie vos droits. »

Jack se tourna, plaçant les mains sur ses épaules. « Je sais que vous ferez ce que vous pensez être le mieux. Pour nous tous. »

Dieu ! La façon dont elle le regardait lui donna envie de l'embrasser ! C'était sans doute une bonne chose qu'ils se tenaient au milieu d'un couloir d'hôpital, ou il se serait penché en avant, pressant ses lèvres contre les siennes. Se donnant mentalement une secousse, il dit,

« Je crois que je devrais peut-être retourner dans ma chambre. Je commence à me sentir un peu fatigué. » Sam hocha la tête, l'aidant à se tenir debout à nouveau, mais ne le tenant pas aussi étroitement cette fois. Apparemment elle n'avait pas non plus manqué la tension entre eux.

ooo


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapitre 9**

Cela faisait trois semaines depuis que Jon avait eu sa transplantation, et le stress avait finalement rattrapé Sam. Si elle n'était pas à l'hôpital, elle essayait de donner à Kelsey un peu d'attention supplémentaire. Jeff était si submergé à essayer de rattraper le retard dans son travail, qu'il n'était pas d'une grande aide. Sam ne le blâmait pas pour son absence, mais un peu plus d'assistance aurait été bienvenue.

Sam ne savait pas ce qu'elle aurait fait si Jack n'avait pas été là pour lui prêter main forte. Il avait été autorisé à quitter l'hôpital le lendemain de l'opération d'aspiration, mais il continua de venir rendre visite à Jon quotidiennement, donnant à Sam un break pour accomplir un peu de tâches ménagères, même d'avoir un peu de sommeil.

Jeff et Jack se croisaient rarement puisque Jack partait avant que Jeff ne vienne pour ses visites du soir. Sam commença en plaisantant à se référer à cette transition comme au « changement de la garde », et Jack accapara rapidement l'expression.

Sam ne fut pas surprise quand Jack annonça qu'il allait chercher un appartement, mais Jeff sembla prendre la nouvelle personnellement. Ils s'étaient disputés, encore une fois, sur la présence continue de Jack, quand il fut évident que l'état de Jon s'améliorait.

« Je ne comprends simplement pas pourquoi il reste ici ! » s'exclama Jeff en s'asseyant pour dîner. C'était la première fois depuis des semaines qu'ils mangeaient ensemble depuis la maladie de Jon. Son absence à la table était visible, mais au moins eux trois tentaient de prendre un repas ensemble, même si c'était un plat commandé.

« Jeff, il s'inquiète pour lui ! Et de plus, le temps qu'il passe avec Jon me donne l'opportunité de me mettre à jour ! J'ai même été capable d'aller au travail pendant quelques heures hier. »

« Jon est un grand garçon ! Je crois qu'il peut rester seul quelques heures par jour ! » contra Jeff.

« Comment serais-tu si tu étais un enfant de dix ans enfermé dans un hôpital avec seulement la télé et une Gameboy ? Surtout pendant des semaines qui n'en finissent pas ? Bien sûr qu'il _'pourrait'_ rester seul, mais je ne veux pas qu'il le soit ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il y avait quelqu'un avec lui 24 heures sur 24 ! Mais il a besoin de distractions ! et Jack mérite le droit de le connaître ! »

Jeff lui jeta un regard noir puis montra de la tête Kelsey, qui les regardait avec de grands yeux. Elle ne savait rien sur le fait que Jack était le vrai père de Jon, mais elle regardait ses parents comme si quelque chose clochait.

Le reste de leur dîner se passa dans un silence pesant. Sam avait perdu son appétit, mais attendit que Kelsey ait fini avant de débarrasser la table des assiettes. Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, elle reprit le fil de leur dispute.

« Tu devrais peut-être savoir aussi que Jack cherche un appartement. »

« Quoi ? Pourquoi faire ? Je pensais qu'il avait une maison à Colorado Springs. Est-ce qu'il ne doit pas s'en occuper ? »

« Il ne part pas tant que Jon ne sera pas sorti de l'hôpital, Jeff, aussi tu ferais bien te faire à l'idée. Et il est fatigué de vivre dans une chambre d'hôtel. »

« Pourquoi n'emménage-t-il pas simplement dans la chambre d'ami pendant que tu y es ? » cracha Jeff.

Sam soupira, rassemblant son assiette et vidant les cartons de nourriture. « Il cherche un appartement meublé à St. Paul pour être près de l'hôpital. Il va être à plus de quinze miles d'ici ! Ce n'est pas comme s'il allait être dans le quartier ! De plus, je me sens mieux sachant qu'il est près de l'hôpital au cas où quelque chose arriverait quand nous ne sommes pas là. Il peut être là-bas en cinq minutes au lieu de vingt. »

« Et moi ? Est-ce que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire ? »

« Ton mot à dire ? Tu ne peux pas dire à Jack où il peut vivre et où il ne peut pas ! S'il décidait d'emménager dans la maison d'à-côté, tu ne pourrais rien faire contre ça ! » Sam claqua les plats dans l'évier, arrêtant sa tirade lorsqu'une assiette se brisa. Couvrant son visage avec ses mains, elle éclata en larmes.

« Je suis si fatiguée de me disputer, Jeff. Je suis fatiguée d'avoir ma vie en pause en attendant que Jon se stabilise pour qu'il puisse rentrer à la maison. Et je suis fatiguée de jouer l'arbitre entre toi et Jack. » Elle s'essuya les yeux, se retournant pour lui faire face. « Quand tu arriveras à l'hôpital demain, je serais en train d'aider Jack à trouver un appartement à louer. » Elle commença à quitter la cuisine, mais Jeff l'attrapa par le bras, serrant fermement, mais pas assez pour lui faire mal.

« Que nous arrive-t-il, Sam ? Nous ne nous disputions jamais ainsi ! Quand était-ce la dernière fois que nous avons fait l'amour ? Ou même que tu m'as embrassé, d'ailleurs ? Je vais te le dire. Quand Jack s'est montré. Comment peux-tu t'attendre que je sois heureux qu'il reste dans les environs quand il est la racine de tous nos problèmes ? »

Sam s'arracha à sa prise. « Ne va pas rejeter la faute sur Jack ! Tu sais très bien que nous avions des problèmes longtemps avant que Jack ne vienne ! Si tu ne soupçonnais pas que quelque chose n'allait pas, pourquoi toute cette grande démonstration de romance ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que nous n'avons plus de mariage depuis des années ! »

« Et à qui la faute ? » cria-t-il presque. « J'ai essayé ! J'ai essayé de te montrer combien je t'aime, mais tu as simplement continué de m'écarter. Et puis Jack s'est montré ! Et il m'a tout pris ! Il m'a pris mon fils et toi ! »

« Tu veux savoir ce qui m'a _'éloignée'_ de toi ? C'était toi et ton attitude envers l'armée ! Comment peux-tu t'attendre à ce que je t'aime quand tu as honte de ce que je suis ? De ce que j'ai fait ? Je suis sacrément fière du travail que j'ai accompli ! Ce fut un _'honneur'_ de servir mon pays ! Tu crois que je me suis engagée dans l'Air Force simplement parce que c'était 'une affaire de famille' ? J'avais un but, Jeff ! J'allais entrer dans la NASA, j'allais voler dans la navette ! Est-ce que cela t'aurait embarrassé aussi ? Ou cela aurait été plus 'class' pour toi et ta famille de snobs ? »

« Que diable cela est-il censé vouloir dire ? »

« Tu crois que je ne sais pas que c'est la raison pour laquelle tu es embarrassé de dire à quiconque que j'étais dans l'armée ? Tu ne voulais pas que quelqu'un sache que ta petite femme au foyer conduisant son minivan avait également porté des armes automatiques ! »

« Sam, je n'ai jamais eu de problème avec ce que tu fais ! »

« Avec ce que je fais maintenant ! Bien sûr que tu n'es pas embarrassé de leur dire que je suis une astrophysicienne, parce que cela te fait paraître mieux ! »

« Et en quoi cela _'me'_ fait-il paraître mieux ? » cria-t-il.

« Eh bien, tu dois être _'sûrement'_ malin aussi si tu t'es doté d'une femme qui fait ce genre de travail pour vivre ! J'étais fière du fait que tu étais un homme suffisamment ouvert pour ne pas être intimidé par le fait que je gagne plus d'argent que toi, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne _'pourquoi'_ cela ne t'embêtait pas ! »

« Sam, tu divagues là. »

« Vraiment ? Si tu es si sacrément sûr, pourquoi le fait que Jack soit ici t'inquiète tellement ? Ce n'est pas comme s'il essayait de prendre ta place dans la vie de Jon ! Je l'ai entendu dire à Jon la même chose – que tu es son papa, mais qu'il aimerait être son ami. Qu'y a-t-il de si terrible à cela ? »

« Je suis certain que c'est ce qu'il dit quand tu es dans la chambre, » contra Jeff.

« Si Jack lui disait quelque chose de différent quand je ne suis pas là, Jon m'en demanderait la raison, » dit Sam.

« D'accord, mais je n'aime pas non plus sa façon de te regarder ! »

Sam jeta les bras en l'air, puis posa les mains sur ses hanches. « Et comment me regarde-t-il ? »

« Comme s'il est toujours amoureux de toi. »

« Tu es fou. Pour commencer, Jack n'a jamais été amoureux de moi. C'est pourquoi je suis partie. »

« Eh bien, tu dois être aveugle alors, parce qu'il ne peut certainement pas garder ses yeux à l'écart de toi. Ni plus que tu ne peux garder tes yeux à l'écart de lui. »

Sam sentit le papillonnement dans son estomac qui devenait à présent une habitude à chaque fois qu'elle pensait à Jack. Se disputer à propos de lui était une chose, mais quand elle pensait à la façon dont elle se sentait quand elle regardait dans les yeux de Jack, elle avait l'impression d'être une adolescente avec son premier béguin. Inconsciemment, elle frotta sa main par-dessus son abdomen, comme pour dissiper les papillons qui y avaient élu résidence.

« Tu ne peux pas me dire que de le revoir n'a pas fait ressurgir de vieux sentiments. Pour vous deux, » dit Jeff, sa voix redevenant normale.

« Eh bien, évidemment, il me fait penser aux vieux jours. Mais ce n'est pas différent que lorsque Daniel et Janet nous rendent visite. »

« Conneries, » dit-il calmement. « Laissons tomber ça, veux-tu ? Je savais que je n'allais pas obtenir une réponse honnête de toi de toute façon. Que tu mentes pour le protéger ou que tu te mentes à toi-même, ça n'a pas d'importance. Tu nies ce qui est évident à voir. Et tu as raison. Je n'ai pas le droit de dire où Jack peut vivre, mais j'ai le droit, par contre, de dire qui vient près de ma famille. Et je ne veux pas qu'il soit près de mon fils. Ou de ma femme. »

« Nous ne sommes pas ta propriété, Jeff, » affirma Sam, essayant d'empêcher sa colère de s'entendre dans sa voix. « Et je ne pousserais pas Jack en cela. Je le connais. Il intentera un procès pour la garde. Au minimum il sera autorisé aux visites. Tu veux vraiment que Jack ait la garde de Jon une partie de l'année ? »

Jeff soupira. « Tu sais bien que non. »

« Alors je te suggère d'être plus gentil. Laisse Jack avoir du temps avec lui. Comme tu l'as dit, tôt ou tard il va devoir retourner à Colorado Springs pour prendre soin de sa maison et toutes autres affaires qu'il a là-bas. »

Jeff arpenta autour de la cuisine, frottant son visage avec ses mains. « D'accord, très bien. Je vais me retenir, mais seulement parce que je ne veux pas qu'il mette ses mains sur Jon. Et _'j'apprécierais'_ si tu ne passais pas autant de temps à l'hôpital quand il est là. »

« Je ne peux pas faire de promesses. »

« Ouais, eh bien, je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu en fasses, » dit-il en sortant de la pièce.

ooo

Il était tard dans l'après-midi, le jour d'après lorsque Jack entra brusquement dans la chambre d'hôpital de Jon, excité comme un enfant à Noël.

« Sam ! J'ai trouvé le parfait endroit ! Il a un parc tout à côté, piste cyclable vers encore plus de parcs, quartier calme ! Il est parfait ! » répéta-t-il.

« De quoi parles-tu ?(1) » demanda Sam, marquant la page de son livre qu'elle avait été en train de lire à Jon.

« Allô ? L'appartement ?! » dit-il. « Celui que je cherchais ?! »

« Je pensais que tu voulais mon aide pour en trouver un, » dit-elle, légèrement blessée qu'il l'ait fait seul, lui déniant la chance de passer plus de temps en sa compagnie, loin de l'hôpital.

« Je le voulais ! Je le veux ! J'ai vu cet endroit sur le trajet pour venir ici ! Je veux que tu viennes le voir ! » dit-il, la tirant de sa chaise.

« Et Jon ? » demanda Sam, toujours choquée par l'entrée en tornade de Jack.

« Jeff sera là dans moins d'une heure. Ca ira jusque-là, n'est-ce pas, mon pote ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Je ne suis pas un bébé ! »

« Tu vois ? C'est réglé. Allons-y, » dit Jack commençant à l'entraîner vers la porte.

« Jon... »

« Fais-en un ordre, Jack, alors elle devra te suivre ! » Jon éclata de rire.

Jouant le jeu, Jack fit un grand sourire et dit, « Major Carter ! Sortez vos fesses d'ici et allez les installer dans ma voiture en vitesse ! »

Sam lui fit un salut vif. « A vos ordres, monsieur ! »

Jon riait à leurs singeries alors que Jack regardait en arrière et dit, « Si j'obtiens cet appartement, je t'emmènerai au parc ! »

« Marché conclu ! » répondit Jon alors que Jack sortait Sam précipitamment hors de la pièce.

« Pourquoi tant de hâte ? » demanda Sam.

« Le gérant de l'immeuble à un travail à faire. Il a dit que si nous pouvions être là-bas pour six heures, il pourrait rédiger le contrat de location. »

« Je ne crois pas que tu aies besoin de moi là-bas pour te regarder signer le contrat, Jack. Je pense que tu es parfaitement capable de le faire par toi-même si tu aimes l'appartement. »

« Il y a seulement un problème que je n'ai pas mentionné, » dit-il, faisant une grimace, comme si cela le peinait de révéler l'information.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda-t-elle, s'arrêtant net dans sa marche, refusant de faire un pas de plus tant qu'il n'ait pas éclairci les choses.

« Eh bien, tu vois, les propriétaires sont un peu sélectifs sur les personnes à qui ils louent. »

« Et alors ? Tu es d'un 'âge mâture', je ne crois pas que quiconque va penser que tu vas saccager l'appartement en organisant des orgies de drogues. »

« Eh bien, c'est un peu plus que ça, » dit-il, faisant toujours la grimace.

« Voudrais-tu simplement cracher le morceau, Jack ! »

« Ils louent uniquement aux couples mariés, » dit-il précipitamment, Sam n'était pas certaine de l'avoir correctement entendu.

« Eh bien, tu n'es pas marié, » remarqua-t-elle inutilement.

« Pas à cet instant, » dit-il, lui jetant un regard en coin.

« Oh, non ! Tu veux que je... Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Jack, c'est ridicule ! Cela n'arrive que dans les mauvais romans ! »

« Allez, Sam ! Ce ne sera qu'une heure de ton temps. Prétends seulement être ma femme, et je dirai aux voisins que tu voyages beaucoup. Ce n'est pas comme si les gens ne pensent pas déjà que nous sommes mariés ! Mince, la moitié du personnel de l'hôpital t'appelle 'Mme. O'Neill' ! »

Elle rougit à ses mots. Elle savait que Jack avait raison puisqu'elle avait corrigé plusieurs personnes de cette erreur. Elle supposa qu'elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi les infirmières avaient cette mauvaise impression quand ils étaient les personnes qui rendaient le plus visite à Jon.

« D'accord, si cet appartement est si génial et que tu ne peux supporter de le rater, je le ferai. »

Jack eut un cri de joie, la prenant dans ses bras et la serrant fermement, et Sam ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Qui aurait pensé qu'un appartement l'exciterait autant ?

« Viens, » dit-il, la prenant par la main et courant vers la sortie. « Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de temps. »

ooo

Sur le trajet vers l'appartement, Jack continua ses commentaires sur le fait que son 'nouvel appartement' était génial. Elle dut lui rappeler plusieurs fois qu'il ne l'avait pas encore. Elle dut admettre que c'était un quartier agréable, et étonnamment calme étant donné sa proximité par rapport à la voie expresse. Et il était proche de l'hôpital. Il semblait en effet avoir tout pour lui.

Entrant dans le bureau de location, Jack prit la main de Sam. Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes puis le regarda.

« Eh bien, nous devons jouer le rôle, tu sais. »

« Si tu veux vraiment que nous ayons l'air d'un couple marié, tu ne devrais pas te tenir près de moi, » taquina-t-elle.

« Sam, ce sera du gâteau. Personne ici ne sait que nous ne sommes pas mariés. »

« Excepté que tu n'as pas d'alliance, » remarqua-t-elle. « Au moins j'en ai une, » dit-elle, regardant avec culpabilité sa main gauche. Ce n'était pas comme si elle faisait vraiment quelque chose de mal en prétendant être la femme de Jack. Le problème était qu'elle se sentait bien. A la pensée qu'ils allaient chercher un appartement ensemble lui faisait se sentir vingt ans plus jeune, presque comme si elle _'était'_ une jeune mariée.

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment au moment où le responsable partait. Un homme petit, chauve, jonglant entre un attaché-case et une tasse de café et essayant de verrouiller sa porte.

« Puis-je vous aider ? » offrit Sam, prenant le café de sa prise précaire.

« Euh, merci... mademoiselle... ? »

« Mme. O'Neill, » dit-elle, jetant un sourire à Jack.

« Oh, oui ! M. O'Neill ! Je suis surpris que vous soyez revenu si vite ! » s'exclama-t-il, examinant le couple devant lui.

« J'espérais montrer à Sam l'appartement, » dit-il, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules de Sam.

« Cet appartement vous a fait grande impression, » sourit-il. « Jordan Marsh, » dit le responsable, tendant sa main à présent libre.

« Samantha Carter, » dit-elle, serrant sa main. « O'Neill, » ajouta-t-elle lorsque Jack lui donna un petit coup dans les côtes.

Jordan regarda sa montre. « Eh bien, je vais être un peu en retard, mais je crois que mon employeur comprendra. Surtout qu'il est le propriétaire de l'immeuble ! Laissez-moi prendre les clés, et je vous emmène là-haut. »

Ouvrant la porte qu'il venait juste de fermer, Jordan déposa son attaché-case et récupéra un énorme trousseau où étaient attachées plusieurs douzaines de clés.

« C'est au deuxième étage, » dit-il, ouvrant le chemin. Sam et Jack échangèrent des coups d'œil elle ne put s'empêcher d'être amusée par l'enthousiasme de Jack.

L'appartement 2C était tout au fond de l'étage, et au bout du couloir, il y avait un beau vitrail. Sam eut le souffle coupé lorsqu'elle le vit.

« Superbe, n'est-ce pas ? » dit M. March avec fierté. « Ces appartements faisaient autrefois partie d'un hôtel particulier. Il n'y a que six appartements, c'est donc agréable et calme. Et tous les locataires sont très sympathiques. Je suis sûr que vous serez heureux ici. »

C'est le problème, pensa Sam. Elle était déjà amoureuse de l'endroit. Bien sûr cela était en partie dû à la comédie qu'elle jouait à cet instant. Prétendre être la femme de Jack était suffisamment grisant sans le reste.

Jordan déverrouilla la porte, l'ouvrant en grand.

« Oh, mon, Dieu ! » souffla Sam en entrant dans la pièce. Une immense baie vitrée dominait le salon, permettant au soleil d'après-midi d'inonder la pièce de lumière. Il y avait une cheminée en marbre à gauche et la cuisine était à droite. Le salon et la cuisine partageaient le même espace, et bien que cela soit très moderne, la modernité de la cuisine se mariait parfaitement au décor plus ancien. C'était le genre de chez soi qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir. Non pas que la maison qu'elle et Jeff avaient fait bâtir n'était pas belle, mais elle ne s'était jamais imaginée vivre dans un lotissement, peu importe combien agréable ou chic fut-il. Cet appartement avait du caractère. Il était vivant. Il _'était'_ parfait.

« Oh, Jack, » soupira-t-elle. « Je comprends pourquoi tu es tombé amoureux de cet endroit ! »

« Les chambres sont par ici, » souligna Jordan. La chambre principale était un ouvrage d'art, comme le salon. Davantage de baies vitrées dominaient la pièce, avec des pans de vitraux en haut de chaque section.

« Et cette seconde chambre est utilisée comme bureau, » dit le responsable. Elle était plus petite que la chambre principale, mais avait le même ensoleillement, et un sol en parquet. Après avoir vu l'immense salle de bain, complétée d'une immense baignoire, Sam la déclara _'une expérience religieuse'._

« Alors, » dit Jordan, remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, « je crois que vous l'aimez, Mme. O'Neill ? »

« Oh, oui ! » s'exclama-t-elle, se tournant vers Jack, elle dit, « Tu dois le prendre ! »

« _'Nous'_ devons le prendre, » insista-t-il.

« Bien sûr ! C'est ce que je voulais dire, » dit-elle en rougissant.

« Eh bien, puisque j'ai rencontré votre femme, je dois admettre que vous serez parfait pour nous également. Si vous voulez bien me rejoindre à mon bureau, nous nous occuperons des formalités. »

« Nous vous rejoindrons dans une minute, » dit Jack. Jordan les regarda un moment, puis sembla réaliser qu'ils voulaient un peu d'intimité.

« Oh ! Oui ! Bien sûr ! Je vous attends en bas. »

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Jack se tourna vers Sam. « Est-ce que je ne t'avais pas dit que cet endroit était fantastique ? Et tous ces meubles sont avec ! Je suppose que c'est la raison pour laquelle ils veulent le louer à quelqu'un de 'responsable'. Vraiment merci beaucoup pour m'avoir aidé et joué le rôle ! » Il la souleva à nouveau dans ses bras pour une autre étreinte, la tenant si étroitement qu'elle avait des difficultés à respirer. Du moins elle supposa que c'était la raison pour laquelle elle était sans souffle.

Sam se dégagea à contrecœur des bras de Jack, secouant la tête.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensé que tu serais aussi excité pour un appartement, c'est tout. Peu importe combien il est super. Ca ressemble plus à Daniel que toi ! »

« Tous les autres appartements meublés ressemblaient à des versions plus grandes d'une chambre d'hôtel. Je ne pouvais plus y vivre. »

Sam devait admettre que, dans le passé, quand elle avait été dans la maison de Jack à Colorado Springs, elle était surprise de voir combien elle paraissait _'douillette'_ pour un homme. Non pas qu'elle ait été efféminée, ou excessivement masculine. C'était confortable, relaxant. Cet appartement avait cette même sensation, aussi elle pouvait comprendre pourquoi il était si impatient de quitter l'atmosphère stérile de sa chambre d'hôtel.

Jack tendit la main, caressant la joue de Sam. « Merci encore pour avoir fait cela pour moi. »

Sam se figea à ce contact. Elle sentit un flot d'électricité l'envahir, rendant ses jambes molles comme du coton. Comment était-il possible qu'il puisse l'affecter autant simplement avec un léger contact ? Son regard resta fixé sur celui de Jack, effrayée de se déplacer ou de cligner.

Finalement il brisa le moment entre eux. « Nous devrions probablement descendre pour que Marsh puisse aller travailler. »

Sam se contenta de hocher la tête, effrayée que sa voix ne trahisse combien son contact l'avait troublée.

ooo

Sam prit le siège à côté de Jack, jetant des coups d'œil au contrat dans ses mains. Tout semblait être en ordre, sinon la période de location. Il était dit que la location durait un an. Jack était sur le point de signer le contrat quand elle lui murmura doucement à l'oreille,

« Jack, c'est un bail d'un an. Et tu ne peux le sous-louer. »

« Il se tourna vers elle, en souriant. « Je sais. »

Sam se détendit, observant Jack signer le contrat en trois exemplaires. Cela signifiait-il qu'il allait simplement laisser l'appartement vide une fois que Jon serait sorti de l'hôpital, ou signifiait-il qu'il prévoyait de rester ici au moins un an ? Une partie d'elle était transportée de joie qu'il songe peut-être à rester après que Jon soit autorisé à quitter l'hôpital, mais il y avait l'autre partie d'elle qui devait supporter Jeff et sa jalousie. Combien cela allait-il être difficile de vivre avec Jeff quand il savait que Jack était simplement de l'autre côté de la ville ?

Jack signa la dernière page avec un grand geste. « Votre tour, Mme. O'Neill. »

Sam savait que c'était hautement illégal pour elle d'accepter de signer ce contrat sous un faux nom, mais comme Jack l'avait souligné, qui allait le découvrir ? Prenant le stylo de la main de Jack, elle signa, « Samantha Carter-O'Neill, » trois fois, surprise que sa main inscrive le nom si facilement. Elle pensait que certainement elle aurait hésité au moment d'écrire « O'Neill » à la place de « Greenfield », mais cela ne se produisit pas.

Jack paya le dépôt de caution, le premier et le dernier mois de location, et prit sa copie du contrat de location des mains de M. Marsh.

« Félicitations, Mr. et Mme. O'Neill. Voici une clé pour chacun de vous, et vous pouvez emménager quand vous le voudrez. » Tout le monde se serra la main, et Jack passa un bras autour des épaules de Sam, comme si le geste était tout à fait naturel.

« Qu'en dis-tu, Chérie ? Devrions-nous emménager ? »

ooo

Jack accepta l'offre de Sam de l'aider à emménager, bien que n'ayant pas beaucoup de choses à transporter. Tout rentrerait dans sa voiture, mais il n'était pas pressé de se séparer de la compagnie de Sam. Après l'avoir déposée pour qu'elle récupère son monospace à l'hôpital, il retourna à son nouvel appartement, attendant son retour. Il fut un peu surpris quand elle mit aussi longtemps, mais enfin il vit le familier monospace rouge se garer sur le parking.

« Désolée, » dit-elle, dès qu'elle fut sortie du véhicule. « Je voulais voir Jon rapidement et Jeff était là. Je lui ai dit que j'allais t'aider à emménager. Il n'était pas très content de ça. »

« Eh bien, je crois que je peux comprendre son point de vue. Je n'ai pas tant d'affaires que ça. Si ça va te créer des problèmes, Sam... »

« Non, il savait déjà que je prévoyais de t'aider à chercher un appartement ce soir. Il devrait être content que tu en aies trouvé un si rapidement. »

« Eh bien, j'apprécie l'aide. Je devrais probablement aller faire des courses, aussi. »

« J'ai remarqué un magasin à environ deux blocs plus bas. Veux-tu que j'aille te chercher quelques trucs ? »

« Non. Que dirais-tu de monter ces affaires, puis nous irons ensemble, d'accord ? »

« Très bien pour moi, » dit-elle, fourrant ses mains dans les poches de son jean.

Sam semblait nerveuse, remarqua-t-il. Cela ne faisait qu'une heure qu'ils avaient joué leur rôle de « mari et femme » sans un accroc, et maintenant elle était toute timide à nouveau. Est-ce que Jeff avait dit quelque chose pour la bouleverser ?

Il devait admettre que prétendre que Sam était sa femme était venu plutôt facilement. En fait, il ne pouvait se rappeler avoir eu l'impression de faire semblant. Elle semblait aussi à l'aise dans l'appartement que lui l'avoir là semblait simplement... bien. Il essaya de chasser ce sentiment. Sam n'était pas supposée être bien. Elle était supposée être son amie. Son amie _'mariée'_.

En deux voyages, ils avaient monté toutes ses affaires dans l'appartement et étaient sur leur chemin vers le magasin. Sam continua de charger son panier avec des fruits et des légumes, tandis qu'il continuait de tourner autour de la section des surgelés et la sélection de plats pour le micro-onde.

Ils riaient encore du manque d'habileté de Jack en matière de cuisine alors qu'il déverrouillait la porte et la tirait pour l'ouvrir. Il plaça les sacs à l'intérieur, puis prit ceux que Sam portait, les plaçant à côté des siens. Elle tourna vers lui un regard interrogateur, mais avant qu'elle ne puisse parler, Jack balaya littéralement ses pieds en la soulevant, et lui fit franchir la porte.

« Jack ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » cria-t-elle, encore étourdie de toutes leurs taquineries précédentes.

« Je te porte pour franchir le seuil de l'appartement, à quoi cela ressemble-t-il ? »

« Hum, Jack, ce n'est vraiment pas nécessaire, surtout que nous ne sommes pas mariés. »

« Oui, mais les voisins ne le savent pas, » murmura-t-il. « N'as-tu pas remarqué l'audience que nous avions là à l'extérieur ? »

« Je ne peux pas dire que j'ai remarqué, » répondit-elle, regardant par dessus son épaule. « D'accord. Maintenant je la vois, » répondit-elle en murmurant. « Cheveux bleus. Appartement 2A. »

« Elle est toujours là ? » demanda-t-il à son oreille.

« Oui. »

« Faisons en sorte que cela semble réel, Sam, » dit-il alors en faisant descendre ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord, elle lutta, visiblement choquée qu'il l'embrasse, mais après un instant elle lui retournait ses baisers. Est-ce qu'elle suivait ses instructions ou ses désirs, il ne pouvait en être sûr. Tout ce qu'il savait était qu'il était si perdu dans cette sensation qu'il aurait pu y avoir des centaines de personnes dans le hall à les observer qu'il ne les aurait pas remarquées.

Il brisa le baiser pour respirer, seulement pour retrouver la bouche de Sam sur la sienne, l'embrassant si profondément qu'il eut toutes les peines à se rappeler de ne pas la lâcher. La portant plus loin à l'intérieur de la pièce, il ferma la porte d'un coup de pied, s'assurant pendant l'opération que sa bouche ne quitte pas la sienne. Il la laissa glisser le long de son corps, enroulant un bras autour de sa taille, la tirant plus près, l'autre remontant vers ses cheveux, jouant avec les mèches soyeuses. Les bras de Sam l'entourèrent, caressant son dos de bas en haut, comme si elle pouvait s'ouvrir le chemin à travers sa chemise.

« Oh, Dieu, Sam, » gémit-il dans sa bouche. Brusquement, Sam se recula, comme si elle avait reçu un seau d'eau froide.

« Oh, Jack ! Je suis désolée ! Je suis tellement désolée ! Je n'aurais pas dû faire cela ! Je ne peux faire cela ! » cria-t-elle, en s'arrachant de ses bras. « Je dois y aller, » marmonna-t-elle, les larmes remplissant ses yeux.

« Sam ! Attends ! Ne pars pas comme ça ! S'il te plait ! Je ne veux pas faire la même erreur à nouveau ! Parle-moi ! »

Sam le regarda avec des yeux tristes. « Je ne peux pas tout de suite, Jack. J'ai besoin de réfléchir ! Je dois y aller ! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse l'arrêter, Sam était partie.

Derrière la porte et en bas de l'escalier.

ooo

_Note : __(1)__Comme vous l'avez remarqué, j'ai décidé d'employer le tutoiement entre Sam et Jack. Je pense que c'est une évolution normale dans l'histoire. N'hésitez pas à me faire vos remarques._


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapitre 10**

Sam déverrouilla la porte de son monospace de ses mains tremblantes, grimpant rapidement à l'intérieur et fermant la portière avec force. Agrippant le volant, elle posa la tête contre la matière rembourrée. Dieu, à quoi pensait-elle ? A quoi pensait-_'il'_ ? Est-ce que tout ce jeu de faux semblant leur était monté à leurs têtes ?

Elle devait admettre qu'elle avait été impatiente de le voir à l'hôpital c'était presque comme autrefois, de le voir quotidiennement. Mais quand avait-il élu résidence dans son esprit à tel point que sa première pensée le matin était de lui, et qu'il était la dernière chose à laquelle elle pensait le soir ?

Elle le désirait, cela était tout à fait évident d'après sa réaction à son baiser. Dieu, tout ce qu'elle voulait faire était de rester dans ses bras, l'embrassant jusqu'à ce qu'il l'emmène dans sa chambre... Etait-ce seulement parce que cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle et Jeff n'avait pas été ensemble, ou était-ce quelque chose de plus ? Quelque chose qu'elle s'était refusée depuis la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu à l'aéroport ?

Elle pouvait encore ressentir la sensation de ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il y avait une telle douleur dans sa poitrine à ce souvenir, elle sentit monter à nouveau les larmes. Posant la main sur le contact, elle commença à tourner la clé, mais elle ne put se résoudre à démarrer la voiture. C'était presque comme si une force physique l'empêchait de partir.

'_Je vais seulement rester assise ici pendant un moment,'_ se dit-elle. _'Juste assez longtemps pour reprendre le contrôle de moi-même pour que Jeff ne suspecte pas quelque chose immédiatement.'_

Sam respira profondément, jetant des coups d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Elle remarqua la lumière s'allumer dans ce que devait être la chambre de Jack. Fixant la fenêtre, elle décida silencieusement en elle-même que quand la lumière s'éteindrait, elle s'en irait. Mais la lumière ne s'éteignit pas. Elle attendit, mais la lumière brillait toujours. Sam n'arrivait pas à noter de mouvement dans la pièce, la faisant se sentir comme une voyeuse, à l'espionner.

Elle devrait simplement partir. Que faisait-elle encore assise ici de toute façon ? Elle avait été si pressée de s'éloigner de lui, qu'est-ce qui la retenait sur ce parking ? L'expression de peine et de confusion dans ses yeux, pour commencer, pensa-t-elle. Et qu'elle ne voulait tout simplement pas le quitter. Mais où cela pouvait-il mener ? Si elle retournait à son appartement, elle savait ce qui se passerait. Ils se désiraient l'un l'autre, peu importait combien cela serait une erreur. Et ce serait une erreur. Il y avait plus que de briser d'antiques règlements. C'était rejeter toute la morale dans laquelle elle avait été élevée à croire. Et pourtant, elle se retrouva la main sur la poignée de la portière, son attraction sur elle irrésistible.

Sam ne se rappela pas traverser le parking ou même grimper les marches de l'escalier. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle était devant la porte de Jack, les doigts levés pour frapper.

'_Ceci est ta dernière chance, Sam,'_ lui cria sa conscience. _'N'abandonne pas tout ce que tu sais être juste, simplement pour une nuit de plaisir.'_

Son coup sur la porte sembla anormalement bruyant à ses oreilles alors qu'elle frappait le bois. Durant le temps nécessaire à Jack pour arriver jusqu'à la porte, elle pourrait être partie. Leur épargnant à tous les deux l'agonie qui allait certainement arriver. Mais ses pieds refusèrent de bouger.

« Oui ? » demanda-t-il, ouvrant la porte. Jack la fixa simplement, la bouche ouverte par le choc.

Elle déglutit, essayant de trouver sa voix. « Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici, » dit-elle si doucement, qu'elle fut surprise qu'il l'ait même entendue.

« Je sais, » dit-il, la tirant à l'intérieur de l'appartement, puis fermant rapidement la porte. Avait-il fermé la porte pour préserver leur intimité ou pour empêcher sa fuite, Sam ne put le dire.

Ils se contentèrent de se dévisager, essayant de jauger la réaction de l'autre à ce soudain changement dans les évènements.

« Sam, je... »

Elle plaça ses doigts sur ses lèvres. « Non, pas encore. Je ne veux pas parler. Je veux juste ressentir. » Après cela, elle se jeta pratiquement sur lui, remplaçant ses doigts par ses lèvres, ouvrant la bouche pour approfondir leur baiser.

Les mains de Jack étaient partout sur son corps et les siennes étaient tout aussi mobiles, tirant sa chemise hors de son jean, ses ongles griffant ses épaules et sa poitrine alors qu'elle enlevait le vêtement. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire triomphalement lorsqu'il gémit à son contact.

L'esprit de Sam était confus alors que la situation devint rapidement hors contrôle. Il avait reculé avec elle jusqu'au canapé, manœuvrant sur les boutons de son chemisier sur le trajet, suivant ses doigts par de légers baisers.

Sam essaya de ressentir un quelconque sentiment de remords, une raison qu'elle pourrait avancer pour arrêter la folie avant que les choses n'aillent trop loin, mais il était trop tard. Elle se rendit compte qu'elle était déjà allée trop loin quand elle était sortie de la voiture. Son destin avait été scellé.

Jack la délesta de son chemisier et était maintenant en train de s'attaquer à son soutien-gorge, la torturant en déposant de délicats baisers le long de la dentelle également délicate.

« Oh, Jack, » gémit-elle, se cambrant sous son toucher. « Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai simplement continué de le nier. »

« Shhhhh, » dit-il, l'embrassant à nouveau. « Pas parler, tu te rappelles ? » Il glissa une main sous son soutien-gorge, caressant son sein, produisant un autre soupir. « Gémir, cependant, est permis. »

Elle captura sa bouche encore une fois, l'embrassant profondément avant de déposer sa propre traînée de baisers le long de sa mâchoire vers sa gorge. Cette fois, ce fut au tour de Jack de devenir bruyant, alors qu'il passait les doigts à travers ses cheveux. Il la poussa sur le canapé, s'acharnant sur le jean de Sam pour le lui enlever. Suivant son exemple, Sam commença à faire la même chose à son jean. Toute pensée cohérente fut oubliée alors qu'ils enlevaient frénétiquement les vêtements gênants ni l'un ni l'autre n'était d'humeur pour un acte tendre et lent. La prochaine fois, Sam se promit-elle. La prochaine fois ils se redécouvriraient totalement l'un l'autre.

ooo

Jack étendu au-dessus de Sam essayait de retrouver son souffle alors qu'elle levait sa main, caressant sa joue. Elle passa son pouce sur ses lèvres attirantes, puis l'embrassa avec douceur.

« Jack, nous devons nous déplacer, » dit-elle, remuant sous son poids. « Ce canapé n'est définitivement fait que pour être regardé ! »

Jack l'embrassa à nouveau, toujours légèrement essoufflé. « Où suggères-tu que nous allions ? »

Sam lui fit un de ses plus brillants sourires. « La chambre, » dit-elle.

ooo

La seconde fois qu'ils firent l'amour fut définitivement plus à la recherche du plaisir que la première fois. Bien qu'encore comblés de leur première fois, ils prirent leur temps pour explorer l'autre. Chaque toucher, chaque caresse était électrique, envoyant des décharges le long de leurs nerfs. Sam n'avait jamais su qu'il y avait tant de manières érotiques de toucher une autre personne. Même les mains de Jack sur ses bras envoyèrent une bouffée de chaleur en elle.

Quand ils refirent l'amour, ce fut terriblement excitant, incroyablement lentement, mais aucun d'eux ne fit rien pour hâter l'autre, tous les deux rattrapés par les sensations qu'ils se donnaient et recevaient. La seule pensée consciente que Sam eut lorsque Jack l'envoya sur les cimes du plaisir fut qu'elle espérait que le bâtiment était convenablement isolé pour le son.

« Ce fut meilleur que la première fois, » souffla Sam, emprisonnée dans son étreinte. Elle plaça un baiser sur son épaule, puis se pelotonna sur sa poitrine.

« Au moins, ce ne fut pas aussi rapide, » reconnut Jack.

« Je parlais de la fois sur la planète, » dit Sam. « Je ne pensais pas qu'il était possible de surpasser cette nuit-là. J'avais tort, » dit-elle, le regardant dans les yeux. Jack sourit, mais sembla confus.

« Jack, si nous _'avions'_ parlé de ce qui s'était passé là-bas, que m'aurais-tu dis ? »

« Je n'en suis pas sûr, » répondit-il. « J'avais peur, de cela j'en suis sûr. »

« Peur ? De quoi ? »

« De toi. De ce que tu me faisais réaliser, que je tombais amoureux de toi. Dieu, Sam ! J'étais en train de tomber amoureux de mon second et cela m'effrayait tellement ! Je sais que j'étais celui qui rendait les choses difficiles entre nous. Te faisant te sentir mal à l'aise avec moi. Si j'avais simplement admis à moi-même que je voyais en toi plus qu'une simple collègue, nous aurions probablement réussi à trouver une solution. Mais j'étais effrayé de ce que tu ressentais également. Et si j'avais mal interprété ta réaction envers moi ? Et si ce n'était vraiment que ta réaction à ce que nous pensions être nos dernières heures ? Je ne voulais pas faire face au fait que cela ne signifiait rien pour toi, » dit-il calmement. « Parce que cela signifiait tellement pour moi. »

Des larmes se rassemblèrent dans les yeux de Sam. « Cela signifiait beaucoup pour moi aussi, Jack. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir finalement brisé ta carapace. Pour une fois j'ai eu l'aperçu de l'homme que tu pouvais être, et puis ce fut parti. Je pense que c'est la raison pour laquelle je ne suis jamais vraiment tombée amoureuse de Jeff, » confia-t-elle. « Dans mon esprit, j'avais cet 'idéal', cette unique et parfaite nuit à t'aimer. Personne n'aurait pu combler cette attente. Uniquement toi. Et tu n'étais pas une option. Je pense que notre mariage était condamné dès le départ. »

« Sam, jamais je n'aurais pensé m'entendre dire ça, mais tu ne peux pas dire que tout cela a été pour rien. Regarde Kelsey ! C'est une gamine incroyable ! Et j'étais sérieux quand je disais que toi et Jeff aviez fait du bon travail avec Jon. Ca ne veut pas dire que je suis heureux qu'il vous ait, toi et eux, mais tu ne peux pas dire que quelque chose de bien n'est pas sortie de ton mariage. »

Sam s'agita pour quitter les armes de Jack et s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai cette conversation avec toi ! »

« De quoi parles-tu ? »

« Je veux dire, ici, dans ton lit, après avoir fait l'amour avec toi et nous sommes en train de dire quel super type est mon mari ! Dieu, je me sens si honteuse ! » cria-t-elle, sachant son visage dans ses mains.

Jack plaça une main sur son dos nu. « Je suis désolé, Sam. Je n'essayais pas de te faire te sentir mal. Je ne peux pas imaginer combien cela doit être difficile pour toi. Mais cela aurait-il été mieux si nous n'avions pas exprimé ce que nous ressentons ? De le laisser nous séparer un peu plus chaque jour ? Sais-tu combien c'est difficile pour moi de te voir avec Jeff ? De savoir qu'il est celui vers qui tu vas rentrer ? Qu'il est celui qui a tout ce que j'aie jamais voulu ? »

Sam se tourna pour le regarder. « Et maintenant, Jack ? Je vais partir d'ici et retourner à la maison vers lui. Et prétendre que je n'ai pas couché avec toi. Prétendre que je ne tiens pas à toi. Quel genre de vie est-ce là ? Pour chacun de nous ? Est-ce là tout ce que nous aurons jamais ? Des moments volés ensemble. Nous n'aurions jamais dû faire cela. _'Je'_ n'aurais jamais dû faire cela. Non seulement ai-je les souvenirs du passé, maintenant j'aurai cette nuit pour me hanter aussi. »

Jack vint derrière elle, enveloppant ses bras autour d'elle. « Je t'aime, Sam. Et je ne vais pas te laisser partir. J'étais un idiot de l'avoir fait avant. Je ne vais pas faire la même erreur cette fois. »

« Jack, ce n'est pas si simple. Si je demandais à Jeff le divorce, tu sais qu'il t'utilisera comme étant la raison de nos problèmes. Il affirmera que j'avais une liaison avec toi, et utilisera cela pour me prendre Kelsey et Jon. Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ça. Je _'ne'_ perdrai _'pas'_ mes enfants. »

« Sam, je ne le laisserai pas te faire ça. Nous trouverons un moyen pour que cela marche. Je ne veux pas renoncer à toi. Pas cette fois. » La détermination dans la voix de Jack la fit regarder dans ses yeux à nouveau. Elle crut que presque tout était possible quand elle regardait en eux. Elle comprenait pourquoi elle avait ressenti la nécessité de s'enfuir loin de lui toutes ces années auparavant, mais elle souhaitait ne pas l'avoir fait. Si seulement elle avait eu le courage de lui faire face, lui dire qu'elle était enceinte, tant de choses seraient différentes.

Jack l'embrassa légèrement, scellant sa promesse de se battre pour elle.

« Nous trouverons un moyen, » convint-elle, plaçant ses mains sur les bras encerclant sa taille. Sam posa la tête sur l'épaule de Jack pendant un instant, soupirant. « Je dois partir. »

« Je sais, » dit-il, la serrant plus près comme s'il n'avait aucune intention de la laisser partir. Il embrassa ses cheveux puis la relâcha.

Elle se leva, enroulant un drap autour de son corps, stupéfaite de pouvoir se sentir si timide après l'intimité qu'ils venaient de partager. En fait, maintenant qu'elle y pensait, qu'est-ce qui avait poussé Jack à acheter des draps avant même qu'il n'ait l'appartement ? Avait-il anticipé cette nuit avant elle ?

« Est-ce que cela te dérange si j'utilise ta salle de bain ? » demanda-t-elle, rougissant du fait de se sentir si gênée. Elle avait aimé Jack pendant des années, et pourtant la réalité d'être avec lui était quelque chose qui la laissait se sentir comme une adolescente à son premier rendez-vous.

« Seulement si je peux partager la baignoire avec toi, » dit-il avec un grand sourire, apparemment plus à l'aise avec le changement dans leur relation qu'elle ne l'était. Drôle, si l'on considère qu'il était celui qui semblait le plus mal à l'aise la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans cette situation.

« Tu crois qu'elle sera assez grande ? » réussit-elle à dit dire en lui souriant.

« Nous pouvons tester cette théorie, Docteur, » dit-il, se levant du lit, l'enlaçant à nouveau.

« Oooo, j'adore quand tu me parles sciences, » taquina-t-elle, se penchant pour un baiser.

« Je crois que cela mérite des études plus poussées, » dit-il, l'entraînant en direction de la salle de bain.

Au bout du compte, ils découvrirent que deux corps tenaient très bien dans la baignoire, avec un minimum d'eau renversée sur le sol. Du moins jusqu'à ce que Jack décide que Sam avait besoin d'être totalement immergée, et que s'ensuivit une bataille d'eau. Ce n'est que quand elle remarqua que la flaque d'eau arrivait sur ses vêtements que Sam appela à un cessez-le-feu, lequel fut gracieusement accepté par Jack, ayant été dominé au cours de la bataille.

ooo


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11**

Jack jeta un coup d'œil furtif derrière la porte, surveillant le hall. « Il semble que la place est déserte. Pas de voisins fouineurs. »

Elle commença à rire, mais couvrit sa bouche pour empêcher ses gloussements de s'échapper.

« Je souhaite que tu n'aies pas à partir, » dit Jack, la prenant étroitement dans ses bras, reposant son front sur le sien.

« Je souhaite ne pas avoir à partir non plus. Il est déjà tard, » remarqua-t-elle.

« Je sais. » Jack l'embrassa, repoussant légèrement les cheveux humides de son visage. « On se voit demain ? »

« Oui, » sourit-elle, mais ses yeux étaient tristes.

« 'Nuit, Sam, » dit-il, l'embrassant une dernière fois, puis s'écartant. C'était si difficile de la laisser passer cette porte, mais il savait qu'il devait la laisser partir. Et il la verrait demain, non ? Ce n'était pas si lointain, mais il avait l'impression que c'était une éternité.

Sam se glissa par la porte et fut en bas de l'escalier avant qu'ils ne changent tous les deux d'avis et qu'elle reste. Courant dans la pièce, Jack regarda par la fenêtre à temps pour la voir ouvrir son monospace. Elle se retourna et leva les yeux vers la fenêtre, l'apercevant en train de la regarder. Il fit un signe de la main, puis referma sa main en un poing posé sur la vitre.

Jack resta à la fenêtre longtemps après que la voiture soit hors de la vue, presque comme s'il était mal à l'aise d'affronter son appartement vide. Sam n'avait été là que quelques petites heures, et déjà l'endroit semblait solitaire sans elle.

Il ne pouvait penser à l'endroit où elle se dirigeait. La pensée qu'elle retournait vers Jeff, retournait dans son lit, le tuait. Même si elle et Jeff n'avaient pas fait l'amour depuis des mois, simplement la pensée de Jeff tenant Sam dans ses bras provoqua la montée d'une telle vague de jalousie que Jack se sentit nauséeux.

Alors, où cela les laissait-il ? Est-ce que ça allait être comme Sam l'avait dit ? Des moments volés jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient découverts ? Et puis quoi ? Jeff lutterait encore plus durement pour garder Sam, si rien d'autre, simplement pour le contrarier.

Et Sam ? Quitterait-elle Jeff ? Si la garde de ses enfants était menacée en quelque façon que ce soit, Jack savait qu'elle resterait avec lui. Peut-être que louer cet appartement n'avait pas été une si bonne idée. Il pensait que s'il avait quelque chose d'un peu plus permanent, Sam, et par conséquent Jeff, verraient qu'il voulait sérieusement faire à nouveau partie de sa vie. D'accord, s'il était complètement honnête avec lui-même, c'était aussi pour avoir un endroit où amener Sam, où avec un peu de chance ils pourraient redécouvrir ce qu'ils avaient perdu quand il avait saboté les choses auparavant.

Ils avaient commencé à descendre le chemin de la redécouverte à pleine vitesse, tous les deux un peu surpris que les choses aient si rapidement échappé à leur contrôle. Mais il ne voudrait pour rien au monde revenir en arrière. Après tout ce temps, il avait enfin admis à Sam, et à lui-même, qu'il l'aimait. Il avait été un peu surpris par l'aveu réciproque de Sam, mais transporté de joie, néanmoins.

A présent, il était revenu à la case départ. Où cela les laissait-il ? Le seul moyen pour que les choses changent était que Sam veuille divorcer de Jeff. Ou qu'il quitte la ville et retourne à Colorado Springs et essaye de l'oublier. Il savait que ce n'était pas une option. Il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Pas maintenant. Plus jamais.

ooo

Sam fut heureuse que le trafic se soit fluidifié pour son retour à Edina, car elle avait une sacrée difficulté à conduire et à pleurer en même temps. Dieu ! Comment avait-elle fait pour finir dans cette pagaille ? Tout d'abord, elle avait une liaison avec son supérieur. Puis elle s'était enfuie loin de Jack au lieu de lui parler du bébé. Enfin, elle s'était mariée à un homme qu'elle n'aimait pas pour ne pas être seule et que le bébé puisse avoir un père. Maintenant elle avait couché avec Jack. N'avait-elle jamais pris une bonne décision dans sa vie ? Elle était déchirée. Déchirée entre combien être avec Jack était merveilleux, combien cela avait semblé _'normal'_ et la réalité, elle n'était pas libre d'être avec lui.

Jeff était un homme bien. Il ne méritait pas cela. Simplement parce qu'elle n'était pas heureuse ne lui donnait pas le droit de bousiller sa vie aussi. Si seulement elle pouvait refaire certaines de ses actions ! Mais lesquelles reprendrait-elle ? Faire l'amour avec Jack durant ce qu'elle pensait être ses désespérées dernières heures ? Mais alors elle n'aurait pas eu Jon, et il était tout pour elle. Non, sa plus grande erreur avait été de partir. Si elle n'avait pas été si effrayée de ce qui se serait passé lorsque Jack découvrirait, tant de douleur et de nostalgie auraient pu être évitées.

Et si Jack _'avait'_ offert de l'épouser ? Auraient-ils été heureux ? Ou aurait-elle été amère d'être écartée de SG1 pour être une baby-sitter ? Elle ne pouvait vraiment pas concevoir l'idée qu'ils soient dans la même équipe, surtout avec un enfant dont il fallait prendre soin. Le Général Hammond avait l'habitude de plier les règles quand cela concernait leur équipe, mais cette situation aurait été au-delà même de ses capacités. Non, toutes choses considérées, partir avait probablement été la seule option viable à ce moment-là.

Si elle avait épousé Jack, elle n'aurait pas eu Kelsey et Sam ne pouvait imaginer sa vie sans sa fille. Mais et s'ils _'avaient'_ réussi à trouver une solution ? Y aurait-il eu plus d'enfants avec Jack ? Il était tellement merveilleux avec Jon, il était un excellent père, même s'il n'avait pas le rôle à plein temps.

Des larmes commencèrent à couler à nouveau alors qu'elle pensait à la famille qu'ils auraient peut-être eue. Combien ils auraient pu être heureux. Le germe d'une idée prit racine dans son cerveau. Un simple flash, mais il refusa de s'en aller. Pourquoi ne pourrait-elle pas être avec Jack maintenant ? Elle s'était déjà renseignée pour la procédure de divorce avant la maladie de Jon. Lequel serait le plus grand crime ? Divorcer de Jeff ou continuer de vivre avec lui dans l'imposture que leur mariage était devenu ?

Sam essuya les dernières larmes en réalisant qu'elle se garait dans son allée. Elle avait été si accaparée par son dilemme qu'elle ne se rappelait pas la plus grande partie de son trajet jusque chez elle. Chez elle. Quel terme relatif. Durant les quelques petites heures qu'elle avait passées dans l'appartement de Jack, elle s'y était sentie plus chez elle qu'elle ne l'avait été dans une maison qu'elle avait aidé à organiser et à décorer avec les souvenirs de sa vie.

Entrant dans le garage, elle resta assise pendant un moment, essayant de calmer son cœur erratique.

« Agis naturellement. Il va essayer de te tourmenter, mais prétend être détendue, comme si tu ne venais pas de faire l'amour avec un autre homme, » ajouta-t-elle sans joie.

Entrant dans la maison, elle remarqua que la seule lumière allumée était celle au-dessus de l'évier de la cuisine. _'Jeff a peut-être décidé de se coucher tôt,'_ pensa-t-elle. Sam soupira de soulagement. Au moins, l'inévitable dispute attendrait jusqu'au matin.

Sam hésita à la porte de la chambre. Elle ne pouvait se coucher dans le lit avec Jeff. Pas après avoir été avec Jack. Elle ne pouvait trahir Jack ainsi. Récupérant son pyjama, elle se dirigea vers le salon où elle prépara le canapé en un lit de fortune.

Après avoir été voir Kelsey, Sam s'installa sur le canapé, mais le sommeil ne voulait pas venir. Des émotions contradictoires luttaient avec des images d'elle et de Jack faisant l'amour, jusqu'à ce que finalement, elle s'endorme, à force de pleurer, dans un sommeil épuisé.

Elle n'avait pas pu être endormie depuis longtemps quand elle sentit une main secouer son épaule.

« Sam, réveille-toi. »

Instantanément réveillée, elle se redressa vivement. « Qu'y a-t-il ? Est-ce Jon ? »

« Non, » dit Jeff, son sourire l'irritant plus que ne la rassurant. « Je suis venu chercher un verre d'eau et je t'ai trouvée ici. Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas venue au lit ? »

« Je... je ne voulais pas te réveiller. Tu n'as pas beaucoup dormi dernièrement et j'ai pensé que de cette façon tu aurais peut-être un peu de repos. »

« Et _'tu as'_ dormi correctement ? » demanda-t-il, s'accroupissant à côté du canapé. « Comment peux-tu espérer dormir sur cet horrible canapé ? »

« Il n'est pas horrible, » répondit-elle, essayant d'éviter sa question.

« Eh bien, j'apprécie le fait que tu aies voulu me laisser dormir, mais puisque je suis réveillé, viens au lit. »

L'esprit de Sam essaya de chercher une raison pour pouvoir rester sur le canapé, mais son esprit était toujours brumeux par son sommeil interrompu.

« Sam ? » demanda Jeff, il avait dû noter son hésitation.

« Oui. Je crois que j'ai besoin d'un verre aussi. Je viens tout de suite, » elle essaya de lui sourire.

« D'accord. Ne sois pas trop longue. »

Sam grinça des dents. Elle détestait cela quand il la traitait comme une enfant. Simulant un sourire, elle promit qu'elle serait là rapidement. Après avoir bu, réalisant qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen de retarder son retour vers la chambre, Sam se força à faire le petit trajet.

Jeff avait repoussé les couvertures pour elle. Ravalant le soupir qui voulait s'échapper, Sam s'installa à côté de lui. Immédiatement, il essaya de l'attirer dans ses bras.

« Détends-toi, Sam. Je sais que ça a été une dure journée. »

'_Tu n'en as aucune idée,'_ pensa-t-elle en elle-même, souhaitant que son corps perde sa posture rigide.

« O'Neill est bien installé ? » demanda-t-il, provoquant à nouveau la tension de Sam.

« Ah, hum, oui. Je suis désolée d'être en retard, mais il avait besoin de faire des courses et pendant qu'il emménageait, j'ai offert d'aller faire les courses pour lui. »

« C'était gentil, » dit-il. « L'épicerie devait être bondée. »

« Pas tellement, pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

« Eh bien, tu as été partie terriblement longtemps. Je sais qu'il y a une petite trotte depuis St. Paul, mais ça ne prend pas _'si'_ longtemps. » Il la tourmentait encore. La mettant sur la défensive.

« J'ai offert de lui faire le dîner, » dit-elle, se rappelant qu'elle _'n'avait'_ pas mangé depuis le déjeuner.

« C'était gentil, » dit-il à nouveau.

« Jeff, » dit-elle, s'écartant de ses bras, « qu'essaies-tu d'insinuer ? »

« Rien, » dit-il, passant ses mains le long de ses bras, essayant de la ramener dans ses bras. « C'est simplement que ça a semblé prendre beaucoup de temps. Tu m'as manqué. »

« Pour l'amour de Dieu, Jeff ! Je suis au travail plus longtemps que je n'étais partie ! Si tu as quelque chose à me dire alors dis-le ! Je suis fatiguée et je veux dormir ! »

« Sammy, je ne voulais rien insinuer. Viens ici, » dit-il, l'attirant plus près encore une fois. Elle détestait quand il l'appelait ainsi. Il devait certainement le savoir depuis le temps ! Réalisant qu'elle n'allait pas pouvoir dormir si elle ne se conformait pas à ses désirs, Sam lui permit de la tenir. Ce ne fut pas long avant qu'elle ne sentît sa main se faufiler sous le haut de son pyjama.

« Jeff ! Que penses-tu faire ? »

« Eh bien, _'ça'_ fait trop longtemps si tu ne le sais pas, » essaya-t-il de la taquiner.

Sam ferma étroitement les yeux. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser la toucher. Pas après Jack... « Je te l'ai dit. Je suis fatiguée. Nous devons nous lever dans quelques petites heures. Ne pouvons-nous simplement dormir ? »

La main de Jeff s'écarta comme s'il avait été brûlé. « Bien, » dit-il avec brusquerie, lui tournant le dos. « Tu aimais cela avant, » lui dit-il brusquement. « Oh. J'ai oublié de te dire. Ton père vient demain. »

« Quoi ? » dit-elle, se redressant. « A-t-il appelé ? Où est-il ? »

« Il a appelé pendant que tu étais avec _'O'Neill'_ » dit-il. « Il n'a pas dit où il était, simplement qu'il te verrait à l'hôpital demain. Je commençais à me demander s'il se sentait concerné par le fait que son petit-fils est à l'hôpital. »

« Jeff, » soupira Sam, « tu sais que mon père voyage beaucoup. Il est hors du réseau de communication la plupart du temps. »

« Allez, Sam ! Il n'y aucun endroit sur cette planète où tu ne peux aller sans pouvoir être en contact _'d'une manière ou d'une autre ! »_

Sam en convint. Mais aussi, ce n'était pas souvent que son père était sur Terre.

« De plus, qu'est-ce qu'un vieil homme comme lui fait à se balader au milieu de nulle part ? Je veux dire, il est en bonne condition physique, mais il _'est'_ censé être en retraite. »

« Tu sais qu'il ne peut pas parler de la nature de son travail, » dit Sam, s'étendant à nouveau.

« Je pensais que tu avais dit être fatiguée ? Nous pouvons parler de cela au matin, » dit Jeff, s'éloignant encore plus d'elle.

Sam roula sur son côté aussi, tournant le dos à Jeff. Est-ce que cela avait pris vraiment tout ce temps pour que son père ait le message concernant Jon ? Ou les Tok'ra avaient-il été trop occupés pour se passer de lui ? Comment diable était-elle censée dormir maintenant ?

ooo

Sam essaya de soutirer de Jeff autant d'informations qu'elle pouvait sur l'arrivée de son père alors qu'elle lui faisait le petit déjeuner le matin suivant. Il était toujours bougon à cause de son refus la nuit dernière, mais au moins il répondait à ses questions.

« Va-t-il rester avec nous ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Je crois que ça dépend du temps qu'il aura. »

« Tu sais, les choses étant un peu folles en ce moment, il serait agréable d'avoir un peu d'intimité. »

Sam claqua bruyamment la spatule sur le comptoir. « Bon sang, Jeff ! Nous parlons de mon _'père'_ ici ! Pas d'un quelconque vagabond que je veux ramener à la maison ! Tu disais toi-même qu'il ne nous rendait pas visite souvent, et maintenant tu veux que je l'envoie à l'hôtel ? »

« Je pensais simplement qu'avec toute cette tension ici, il serait peut-être plus heureux ailleurs ! » lui répondit-il en hurlant.

« Et à qui est-ce la faute ? Tout ce qui sort de ta bouche est une accusation ! »

« Je ne suis pas celui qui s'en va papillonner pour aider un homme adulte à acheter du lait et du pain ! »

« Eh bien, toi de toutes les personnes devrais réaliser combien les hommes peuvent être impotents ! »

Juste à ce moment-là Kelsey entra dans la pièce, frottant ses yeux fatigués. « Maman ? Comment se fait-il que toi et Papa vous vous disputiez ? Je n'aime pas ça quand vous vous disputez ! »

Sam souleva la petite fille dans ses bras, lissant en arrière ses cheveux emmêlés par le sommeil. « Nous ne nous disputions pas vraiment, Chérie. Papa et moi parlions de Grand-papa Jake qui vient vous voir, toi et Jon. Je crois que nous avons été un peu bruyants. Je suis désolée que nous t'ayons réveillée, » dit-elle, caressant le dos de sa fille alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur l'épaule de sa mère.

« Je souhaiterais voir Jon, » dit-elle en bâillant.

« Je le sais, ma Douce. Je pense que les docteurs vont le laisser rentrer à la maison bientôt. Alors tu pourras le voir autant que tu voudras. » Reposant Kelsey, Sam tourna son regard vers Jeff, le défiant de continuer leur dispute et de bouleverser davantage leur fille.

« Coucou, ma Puce, tu veux prendre ton petit déjeuner avec Papa ? Maman fait des œufs. »

« J'aime pas les œufs, » affirma-t-elle, croisant les bras dans la même pose rebelle que Sam prenait souvent. C'était drôle de regarder la petite fille l'imiter, mais elle était sûre que Jeff n'appréciait pas le geste d'entêtement.

« Que dirais-tu de pain perdu ? » offrit-elle.

« Oui, oh oui ! » cria-t-elle, sautant sur place.

« Hé, comment se fait-il qu'on ne m'ait pas offert de pain perdu ? » taquina-t-il, jouant le jeu avec sa fille.

« En voudrais-tu un peu ? » demanda Sam essayant d'adopter l'humeur enjouée que Kelsey avait apportée, mais Sam ne pouvait simplement pas laisser tomber l'animosité qu'elle ressentait envers Jeff. Par égard pour Kelsey, elle fut heureuse qu'il soit capable de changer d'humeur aussi vite, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Cela le rendait seulement encore plus hypocrite.

« Non merci, tu as déjà fait les œufs. » Changeant de sujet, il dit, « Je crois que je prendrai peut-être la journée. »

« Pourquoi ? Je pensais que tu étais très occupé cette semaine. »

« Je le suis, mais les gars peuvent s'en charger. Juste au cas où ton père ne resterait pas très longtemps, je voulais avoir la chance de le voir. »

Sam l'observa avec suspicion. Même pas dix minutes avant il ne voulait pas qu'il reste dans leur maison. Maintenant il voulait être sûr de voir son père ?

« Ecoute, je suis désolé, Sam. Bien sûr qu'il est le bienvenu ici. J'étais... J'avais simplement l'impression que nous n'étions plus jamais ensemble comme une famille et j'ai parlé sans penser. »

Diable, l'homme était frustrant ! Juste quand elle pensait qu'il était le plus grand con de la terre, il fallait qu'il s'excuse et lui donne l'impression que tous leurs problèmes étaient de sa faute. Eh bien, elle en avait certainement une part, surtout dernièrement, mais elle n'était pas la seule à mettre une tension sur leur mariage.

« En fait, ce serait bien. Si tu peux passer un peu de temps avec Jon, cela me donnera la possibilité de parler à Papa. » Sam prit une aspiration. « Tu sais que Jack sera là aussi. »

« Je suppose que oui. Peut-être qu'une fois qu'il verra que c'est 'juste la famille' il ne se sentira pas la nécessité de rester, aujourd'hui. »

Sam agrippa la spatule comme si elle l'étranglait. Pourquoi faisait-il toujours un point d'honneur à exclure Jack quand il parlait de famille ? Jack en faisait partie autant qu'aucun autre.

« S'il a des courses à faire, peut-être, » dit Sam sans conviction. « Mais il va probablement vouloir voir Papa aussi. »

« Il connaît ton père ? »

« Eh bien, oui. Juste avant que Papa ne prenne sa retraite, il a en quelque sorte travaillé avec Jack et moi. »

« Quelque chose ici ne concorde pas, Sam. Si ton père a pris sa retraite pendant que tu travaillais encore à ce truc secret, il doit avoir près de quatre-vingts ans ! Et tu ne peux pas me dire que Jake est aussi âgé et continue de parcourir le monde dans tous ces trous perdus ! »

Il n'y avait aucun moyen pour elle de parler à Jeff des Tok'ra ou du fait que son père n'était pas seul dans son corps. « Il a pris sa retraite tôt, » elle haussa les épaules. « Jack avait seulement 40 ans la première fois qu'il a pris sa retraite. »

« La première fois ? »

« Je t'ai dit ce qui s'était passé avec son fils, » dit-elle, faisant un signe de tête en direction de Kelsey, indiquant qu'elle ne voulait pas continuer cette conversation devant leur très impressionnable fille.

« Il y a encore quelque chose que tu ne m'as pas dit, » dit Jeff, portant son assiette dans l'évier. « Mais je crois que je devrais y être habitué à présent, n'est-ce pas ? » Leurs regards se rencontrèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle se détourne.

« Prête pour ce pain perdu, ma Douceur ? »

ooo


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Jack fut surpris d'avoir battu Sam à l'hôpital, même s'il vivait maintenant plus près. Habituellement elle serait à attendre dans la chambre de Jon quand il arrivait.

Passant près de la salle des infirmières, il montra du pouce la chambre de Jon, « Sam est avec Jon ? »

« Pas encore. J'étais un peu surprise moi-même, » dit l'infirmière de nuit. Sam, Jack et Jeff faisaient quasiment partie du mobilier à l'hôpital, ils s'appelaient tous par leurs prénoms avec le personnel hospitalier.

« Merci, Karen. Je vais aller voir s'il est réveillé, d'accord ? »

« Bien sûr. Je ne serais pas surprise qu'il le soit. Ce gamin semble ne jamais dormir. »

« Tiens ça de sa mère, » sourit Jack. Il était sûr qu'il y avait toutes sortes de spéculation et de rumeurs à propos de la relation qu'il avait avec les Greenfield, considérant qu'il était plus qu'un ami inquiet. Aucun doute qu'ils soient au courant qu'il était le donneur de Jon, mais avaient-ils deviné qu'il était le vrai père de Jon ?

Ca devenait de plus en plus difficile pour Jack de s'écarter et de laisser Jeff être le parent qu'il souhaitait pouvoir être. Surtout à la lumière du changement dans sa relation avec Sam. Seigneur, mais il avait eu des difficultés pour dormir la nuit dernière ! Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était combien leur rencontre inattendue avait été merveilleuse et combien il comptait les minutes où il pourrait la voir à nouveau.

Son exultation s'effaça alors qu'il remarqua Jeff entrant avec Sam, tenant sa main. Elle semblait mal à l'aise, surtout lorsqu'elle le vit s'arrêter à l'extérieur de la porte de Jon.

« Je suis surpris de t'avoir battue, » dit Jack, souriant à Sam, faisant un signe de tête à Jeff.

« Jeff voulait venir aujourd'hui, aussi j'ai eu un démarrage un peu tardif. Mon père est censé venir aujourd'hui, et Jeff voulait être sûr de le voir. »

« Papa vient ? Quand as-tu entendu parler de lui ? »

« Eh bien, en fait... »

« Il a appelé pendant que Sam était dehors hier soir, » interrompit Jeff, jetant un regard noir à Jack. « Je n'avais pas réalisé que vous connaissiez Jake. »

« Oh, oui, nous nous entendions bien, » dit Jack, s'amusant de l'expression ennuyée sur le visage de Jeff. « Une idée de quand il va se montrer ? J'aimerais le voir aussi. »

« D'une minute à l'autre, » entendirent-ils Jacob dire derrière eux.

« Papa ! » cria Sam, courant l'enlacer.

« Comment vas-tu, mon enfant ? » demanda Jacob, étreignant en retour sa fille.

« Mieux maintenant que je t'ai vu ! »

« Jeff, » dit Jacob, tendant la main au mari de Sam. « Jack ? Que faites-vous ici ? » demanda-t-il, visiblement surpris de le voir.

« C'est une longue histoire, » sourit Jack, étreignant virilement Jacob et lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Il était plus que conscient qu'il était plus affectueux avec le père de Sam que son propre mari. « C'est bon de vous revoir, Jacob. »

« C'est bon de vous voir aussi. Juste un peu inattendu. Alors, puis-je voir mon petit fils ? »

« Bien sûr, pourquoi n'allons-nous pas lui dire un petit 'hello', et puis tu pourras passer un peu de temps avec lui, d'accord ? » dit Sam.

« Vous voulez peut-être attendre dehors, » dit Jeff à Jack, bloquant l'entrée de la chambre de Jon.

« Non, ça ira. Je suis sûr qu'il y a assez de place pour nous tous, » dit Jack, rencontrant le regard de Jeff, laissant l'homme savoir qu'il savait ce qu'il essayait d'insinuer pas tellement subtilement.

Jacob regarda les deux hommes, puis sa fille qui semblait mal à l'aise, mais essayait d'arranger les choses d'un sourire joyeux.

Le visage de Jon s'épanouit lorsqu'il vit ses visiteurs. « Grand-père ! Papa ! Ne devais-tu pas travailler aujourd'hui ? Salut, Maman ! Salut, Jack ! » Tout le monde éclata de rire à l'enthousiasme de Jon.

« Je suis désolé qu'il m'ait fallu si longtemps pour venir, Jon, » dit Jacob, prenant le garçon dans ses bras. « J'étais sur un long voyage et je viens juste de rentrer. »

« Peux-tu m'en parler ? Ou est-ce top secret, comme le genre de travail que faisait maman et Jack ? »

Jacob regarda par-dessus son épaule Sam et Jack. « Hé, ils n'étaient pas censés te parler de ça ! C'était top secret ! »

« Oh, ils ne m'ont pas dit grand-chose. En fait, ils ne veulent _'toujours'_ pas me dire ce qu'ils faisaient et c'était il y a des _'années !'_

« Eh bien, un bon soldat ne révèle pas ses secrets, » dit Jacob, serrant l'épaule du garçon.

« Me parleras-tu davantage de ce que tu faisais quand tu étais dans l'Air Force, Grand-père ? Je veux m'engager quand je serai assez âgé ! »

Jeff toussota. « Eh bien, c'est encore très loin, Jon. De plus, je ne sais pas s'ils te prendront après ta maladie. »

Le visage de Jon se rembrunit, comme si tout ce qu'il avait jamais voulu dans sa vie semblait soudain s'être évanoui devant lui. « Est-ce que c'est vrai ? » demanda-t-il, regardant de son grand-père à sa mère puis Jack.

« Chéri... » commença Sam.

« C'est un peu trop tôt pour commencer à s'inquiéter de cela, ne crois-tu pas, champion ? Qui sait quelle sorte de cure miracle ils auront d'ici que tu sois prêt à t'engager ! » Jack lança à Jeff un regard noir. Comment pouvait-il faire cela à son propre fils ? Détruire ses rêves ainsi ! Il n'avait aucune idée si les militaires accepteraient Jon ou pas une fois qu'il aura grandi. Et il y avait plein de postes civils qu'il pouvait occuper s'il voulait toujours travailler avec l'Air Force !

« Oui, on ne sait jamais, » convint Jon, d'un air maussade. Sa bonne humeur d'avant s'était maintenant évaporée.

« Tu sais quoi, » dit Jack, faisant à Jon un grand sourire. « Je crois que je vais laisser ton grand-père et ta mère avoir un peu de temps avec toi. Ton père et moi reviendrons plus tard, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, » accepta-t-il. « Ne partez pas avant que l'on ait pu se parler ! »

« Je... Nous ne partirons pas. On te voit plus tard, champion. »

Jack traîna pratiquement Jeff hors de la chambre de Jon avant que Jeff n'ait la possibilité de protester. Se libérant de la main de Jack, Jeff se tourna vers lui.

« Que diable avez-vous à l'esprit à me traîner ainsi à l'extérieur de la chambre de _'mon'_ fils ? »

« Eh bien après cette petite bombe que vous venez de lâcher sur _'mon'_ fils, je n'allais pas vous laisser traîner dans le coin pour que vous fassiez encore plus de dégâts ! » cria Jack.

« De quoi diable parlez-vous ? Vous savez très bien vous-même qu'il ne pourra jamais s'engager dans l'armée. »

« Oui, mais est-ce que vous deviez le lui dire ? Ici ? Maintenant ? Ne croyez-vous pas qu'il a assez à s'inquiéter sans que vous lui disiez qu'il ne réalisera jamais son rêve ? »

« Sam est celle qui me dit toujours que je ne dois pas enrober les choses avec lui ! »

« Mais elle ne vous a pas dit de faire exprès de le blesser ! Dieu, Jeff ! Vous le voyez comme votre fils ! Comment pouvez-vous briser ses ambitions ainsi ? »

« Je _'suis'_ son père, vous vous souvenez ? Vous n'êtes que le donneur de sperme. »

Jack ressentit la morsure des mots de Jeff. « Alors cela vous donne le droit de le blesser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec vous et les militaires, de toute façon ? Sam a dit qu'une partie des raisons pour lesquelles vous avez des problèmes est... »

« Elle vous a parlé de nos problèmes ? » hurla Jeff. « Vous êtes la _'dernière'_ personne à qui elle devrait se confier puisque _'vous êtes'_ la source principale de nos problèmes ! »

« Hé, ne me mettez pas ça sur le dos, mon pote ! » dit Jack, lui enfonçant un doigt dans la poitrine. « Vous et Sam aviez des problèmes bien avant que je ne me pointe ici. »

« Est-ce ce qu'elle vous a dit ? Bien sûr que oui, pour couvrir sa culpabilité ! Si vous arrêtiez de la regarder avec cette expression de désir et de souffrance, elle ne continuerait pas à se tourner vers vous ! »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« Oh, ne jouez pas l'idiot avec moi, Jack ! Vous croyez que je ne vois pas ce que vous ressentez pour elle ? Comment vous la dévisagez comme si votre cœur allait se briser ? Quelle femme peut résister à ce genre de dévotion éternelle ? Surtout qu'elle n'a jamais réussi à vous oublier ? »

« Elle n'a jamais dit ça, » répondit Jack, espérant distraire Jeff de la vérité.

« Avait-elle à le faire ? Je n'ai qu'à vous voir tous les deux ensemble pour savoir que ce n'est pas terminé entre vous. Mais j'ai des nouvelles pour vous, mon p'tit Jack. Vous essayez de me la prendre et vous le regretterez. Je m'assurerai qu'elle ne voit _'jamais'_ ses enfants ! » Le visage de Jeff était à peine à quelques centimètres du sien, et maintenant c'était lui qui enfonçait un doigt dans la poitrine de Jack.

« Vous ne tenteriez jamais cela, » grogna Jack.

« Mettez-moi à l'épreuve. »

« En premier lieu, Jon est mon fils biologique. Quelle cour, croyez-vous, va vous donner sa garde ? »

« N'importe laquelle. _'Je'_ l'ai élevé. J'ai autant de droits sur lui que Sam. Et même si par une infime chance vous obteniez la garde de Jon, vous n'aurez jamais celle de Kelsey. Et Sam n'acceptera pas que ses enfants soient séparés. Elle ne me quittera jamais. »

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que Sam n'aura pas la garde des deux ? » contra Jack.

« Avoir une liaison n'est pas exactement le meilleur moyen de prouver que vous êtes un parent digne. »

« Vous n'avez aucune preuve de cela, » dit Jack, espérant qu'en ne le niant pas ouvertement, il ne confirmait pas les soupçons de Jeff.

« Vous avez raison. Je n'ai pas de preuve. Pour le moment. Mais vous ne savez jamais quand il y aura quelqu'un avec un appareil photo. Si j'étais vous, je me contenterais de rester dans des lieux _'très'_ publics chaque fois que vous serez avec ma _'femme'_. » Jack remarqua que la porte de la chambre de Jon s'ouvrait, et observa Jeff alors qu'il s'écartait précipitamment de lui comme si tout ce qu'ils avaient fait était de se tenir là dans le couloir.

Est-ce que Sam avait une idée de la bassesse à laquelle Jeff était prêt à aller pour la garder ? L'avait-il menacée également ? Ou est-ce que cette petite conversation était uniquement pour lui ? Jeff savait certainement qu'il le dirait à Sam. Peut-être c'est ce à quoi il comptait. Qu'il fasse le sale boulot pour lui. Quel genre d'homme mettrait la femme qu'il était censé aimer dans cet enfer ? Ne devrait-il pas vouloir ce qui était le mieux pour elle ?

Jack essaya de réfléchir à la façon qu'il s'y prendrait si la situation était inversée. S'il était marié à Sam, mais qu'elle souhaitait vraiment être avec Jeff, s'abaisserait-il à la faire chanter pour la garder ? Il aimait à croire qu'il serait capable de la laisser partir, mais le ferait-il ?

Sam regarda respectivement Jack et Jeff. Il pouvait dire qu'elle savait que quelque chose s'était passée par l'expression sur son visage.

« Tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle, scrutant les deux hommes.

« Bien, » dit Jeff.

« Super, » répondit Jack. « Je crois que je vais vous donner un peu de temps à vous, d'accord ? »

« Jack ? » questionna Sam.

« Je reviendrai dans une minute, » dit-il lui faisant un faible sourire. Il détestait céder aux menaces de Jeff si facilement, mais il le faisait pour Sam. Si cela n'avait concerné que lui, il aurait assommé le type, puis aurait commencé à _'vraiment'_ lui faire mal. Il ne mettrait pas Sam dans cette position. Il devait lui dire, cependant. Que ce soit le plan de Jeff pour connaître la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble soit quelque chose d'autre, Sam devait savoir jusqu'où Jeff irait pour la garder. Jack secoua la tête. Sam avait eu la force de quitter Jonas quand il était devenu manipulateur. Possédait-elle la même force maintenant ?

ooo

Sam regarda Jack marcher vers l'entrée de l'hôpital. Quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas. Jeff haussa simplement les épaules comme s'il trouvait l'attitude de Jack bizarre également, mais Sam savait qu'il était la raison du départ de Jack. Qu'est-ce que Jeff lui avait dit ?

Ses réflexions furent interrompues par la sensation de la main de quelqu'un sur son épaule. Levant les yeux, elle vit le visage de son père, et sourit.

« Hé, papa. Je pensais que tu parlais avec Jon. »

« C'était le cas, mais Jeff est venu. J'ai pensé leur donner un peu de temps. De plus, je voulais te parler. »

« Oh ? » demanda-t-elle, se demandant si son père avait vu sa détresse pour Jack.

« Où est allé Jack ? »

« Il a dit qu'il avait besoin d'un peu d'air, » répondit-elle.

Jacob rit. « Sam, il fait déjà plus de quarante degrés dehors ! S'il veut de l'air, il devrait rester à l'intérieur ! »

« Tu sais ce que je veux dire, » lui sourit-elle.

« Tu es inquiète pour lui, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam soupira. « Suis-je si transparente ou est-ce que Selmak et toi êtes télépathes maintenant ? »

« Parlant de Selmak, elle veut te dire 'bonjour'. Un endroit où nous pouvons aller parler qui ne soit pas si public ? »

« Oui, la cafétéria est habituellement assez tranquille à cette heure. De plus, je pourrai avoir du café là-bas. »

« Toujours pas perdu cette habitude, hein ? » demanda son père, la suivant dans le couloir.

« Ca fait partie de la fonction. Déjà rencontré un scientifique dont le sang n'était pas à moitié de la caféine ? »

« Non, je suppose que tu as raison, » sourit-il.

Après avoir pris un petit pain et une grande tasse de café, Sam se dirigea vers la table la plus éloignée de la cafétéria.

« Tu es sûr de ne pas vouloir quelque chose ? » offrit Sam. « J'étais certaine que Selmak avait un faible pour les sucreries. »

La tête de Jacob s'inclina en avant, les yeux fermés. Quand il les ouvrit, il y avait une expression différente, et sa voix avait changé.

« Salutations, Samantha. Je suis heureuse de vous voir. »

« Bonjour Selmak. Ca fait bien longtemps depuis que mon père et vous êtes venus me rendre visite. »

« Les Tok'ra ont été à nouveau en mouvement. Il semble qu'à chaque planète où nous nous installons, un Grand Maître nous découvre rapidement et nous devons nous déplacer une fois de plus. »

« Est-ce la raison pour laquelle cela a pris si longtemps pour que vous veniez ? »

« Oui, malheureusement. Les communications sont médiocres au mieux. » Il y eut une pause avant que Selmak n'ajoute, « Et j'adorerais quelque chose de sucré. Jacob semble croire que nous devrions faire plus attention à ce que nous mangeons, mais c'est si rare que nous ayons l'opportunité de visiter la Terre. Votre planète a les meilleurs desserts. »

Sam ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'aveu de sa faiblesse pour les desserts. « Je vais aller vous chercher quelque chose, mais pas quelque chose de trop sucré pour que papa n'y voie pas d'objections, d'accord ? »

« Il dit qu'il ne se battra pas avec moi cette fois-ci puisqu'il doit me 'pacifier' pour me garder calme pendant qu'il est ici. »

Sam sourit à nouveau en se levant pour aller acheter une pâtisserie. Si quelqu'un méritait l'entêtement de Selmak, c'était son père. Quand elle revint, Selmak lui parla davantage des Tok'ra, et des connaissances que Sam avaient parmi eux.

Selmak était au milieu d'une histoire quand elle s'arrêta brusquement. « Je suis désolée, Samantha, mais je devrais finir mon histoire plus tard. Votre père semble plus qu'insister pour vous parler. »

A nouveau Sam fut témoin de la transition du symbiote vers l'hôte, attendant que son père parle.

« Papa ? Qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ? »

« Il ne s'agit pas d'une question de vie ou de mort, ou quelque chose de ce genre, » dit-il. « Mais tu sais combien Selmak est 'bavarde' parfois, et il y avait quelque chose que je voulais te demander. »

Sam sentit ses paumes commencer à transpirer. Il allait poser des questions sur Jack, elle le savait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Pourquoi Jack est-il ici ? Après tout ce temps ? »

« Eh bien, comme je l'ai expliqué dans la chambre de Jon, il avait besoin d'un donneur, et... »

« J'ai compris cette partie. Tu sais que je sais, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-il.

« Savoir quoi ? » demanda-t-elle, feignant l'ignorance.

« Que Jack est son père. »

Sam le fixa simplement, ne sachant quoi dire.

« Sammy, tu crois que je ne connaissais pas la raison pour laquelle tu as quitté le SGC ? Je peux additionner deux plus deux aussi bien que n'importe qui d'autre. Les mois ne concordaient pas pour que Jeff soit le père de Jon. De plus les autres indices, comme le fait que tu l'aies appelé 'Jon', diminutif pour 'Jonathan'. Ou comment plus il grandissait, plus il ressemblait à Jack. C'est assez visible même pour un observateur extérieur, encore plus quelqu'un qui vous connait comme moi. »

Sam sentit les larmes monter aux yeux. « Je suis désolée, Papa. Je ne voulais pas te mentir, je crois que j'ai simplement omis quelques vérités. Tu dois avoir tellement honte de moi. Coucher avec mon supérieur. »

Jacob tendit la main au-dessus de la table, couvrant la main de sa fille avec la sienne. « Sam, bien sûr que je n'ai pas honte de toi ! J'admets, ton jugement aurait pu être un peu meilleur, mais je ne pourrais jamais avoir honte de toi ou être déçu par toi ! Tu es ma petite fille, et je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours. »

Les larmes réprimées de Sam coulèrent librement aux paroles de son père. « Je t'aime, aussi, Papa. Mais je sais que je t'ai laissé tomber et je m'en veux _'tellement'_ pour ça. »

Jacob serra la main de Sam. « L'aimes-tu ? »

« Jack ? » demanda-t-elle, ne sachant pas si elle devait « éclaircir les choses » avec son père.

« Oui, Jack ! Qui d'autre parlons-nous ici ? » sourit Jacob.

Sam respira profondément. « Oui, Papa. Je l'aime. Je veux dire, je pensais que j'avais réussi à l'oublier, je l'ai vraiment cru. Sinon, jamais je n'aurais épousé Jeff, mais le revoir, après tout ce temps... »

« A ramené tous ces vieux sentiments, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, » dit-elle, expirant.

« Est-ce qu'il ressent la même chose ? »

Sam joua avec la tasse de café. « Je crois que oui. Non. Je sais que oui. C'est simplement que nous savons tous les deux que c'est aussi difficile maintenant que ça l'était autrefois. » Elle jeta un regard subreptice à son père, cherchant un quelconque signe de blâme. « Je veux dire, autrefois il y avait le règlement, et maintenant, ce sont les vœux de mariage. »

Jacob s'adossa sur la chaise. « C'est un problème difficile, c'est sûr. »

Sam observa son père alors qu'il réfléchissait aux informations qu'elle venait de lui donner.

« Et Jeff ? Que ressens-tu pour lui ? »

Prenant une gorgée de café, Sam essaya d'analyser ce qu'elle ressentait _'effectivement'_ pour son mari. « C'est un merveilleux père. Il aime vraiment les enfants. Il n'a jamais traité Jon différemment parce qu'il n'est pas son fils biologique. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je t'ai demandé. Je vois bien qu'il tient à eux. Je te demande ce que _'tu'_ ressens pour lui. »

« Coupable, la plupart du temps, » confessa Sam. « Je veux dire, c'est le mari idéal, la plupart du temps, mais seulement je ne l'aime pas. Il a fait tellement pour moi. Comment puis-je être si égoïste pour prendre tout ce qu'il donne et ne lui retourner aucune de son affection ? »

« Sammy, nous ne choisissons pas qui nous aimons, » dit Jacob, se penchant à nouveau en avant. « Je ne crois pas que tu avais prévu de tomber amoureuse de Jack. »

Sam eut presque un rire sans joie. « Non, ce n'était certainement pas mon intention. Ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais levée un matin et avait décidé qu'aujourd'hui était le jour où j'allais ruiner ma carrière. C'est simplement... arrivé. Je n'ai même pas réalisé que je tombais amoureuse de lui avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

« Alors, que vas-tu faire ? »

Sam cacha son visage dans les mains. « Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Papa ! Je sais que Jeff croit que tous nos problèmes ont commencé quand Jack est apparu, mais je n'ai pas été heureuse depuis des années. Tu sais, juste après que Kelsey soit née, j'ai pensé que je pourrais arriver à faire en sorte que les choses fonctionnent avec lui parce que je l'aimais bien, sincèrement, et le respectais, mais peu de temps après ça... »

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda Jacob.

« Nous étions à une fête chez ses parents. Des vacances je pense parce que son frère et sa sœur étaient là. Toujours est-il, Jon a fait un commentaire à ses cousins sur le fait que j'avais participé à l'opération 'Tempête du Désert', et ce fut une scène épouvantable. Toute sa famille m'a regardée comme s'il m'était soudain poussé une deuxième tête ou quelque chose comme ça. Je n'avais jamais fait un secret de ma vie militaire, donc je pensais que certainement, d'une façon ou d'une autre, Jeff avait dû le leur mentionner. Je veux dire j'aurais pensé que cela était évident au mariage, si rien d'autre, quand ils t'ont rencontré et découvert que tu étais un ex-Général.

« Eh bien, il a écarté le sujet d'une boutade, et nous sommes partis rapidement après cela. Nous avons eu une de ces grandes disputes et il m'a plus ou moins donné l'impression qu'il avait honte de moi parce que j'avais été dans l'Air Force. C'est tellement une partie de ce que j'étais, de ce que je _'suis'_ que je ne pense pas qu'il aurait pu me blesser plus s'il avait essayé. D'abord, j'ai essayé de l'ignorer, pensant qu'il avait eu une mauvaise journée ou quelque chose comme ça. Mais quand il m'a interdit de parler de cela à sa famille, ou à ses amis, ce fut la goutte d'eau de trop. Je suis même allée voir un avocat pour me renseigner sur la procédure de divorce. Puis Jon est tombé malade et il fut à nouveau le 'mari et père prévenant', et toute la culpabilité m'est revenue. Je ne sais simplement pas ce que je devrais faire maintenant. »

« Sam, la vie est courte. Eh bien, la tienne en tout cas, » rit Jacob, réussissant à tirer un sourire de Sam. « Ce que j'essaie de dire est, ne reste pas avec Jeff pour une question de sens du devoir mal placé, ou que tu lui 'dois' quelque chose pour t'avoir épousée quand tu étais enceinte d'un autre homme. Il est certain que c'était plutôt généreux de sa part, mais tu ne lui dois pas ta vie à cause de cela. Tu dois faire ce qui _'te'_ rend heureuse. Et si c'est Jack... »

Sam essuya la larme qui réussit à glisser de son œil. « Il va me combattre, Papa. Il utilisera les enfants pour essayer de m'obliger à rester. »

« Combats-le aussi, alors ! Tu as autant de droits sur eux que lui ! Peut-être même plus puisque Jon n'est pas son vrai fils. Je te connais, Sam. La loyauté est une des qualités que j'admire le plus en toi, mais parfois cette loyauté peut être mal placée. Ne reste pas avec lui parce que c'est ce qu'il attend de toi. Fais ce que tu dois faire pour être heureuse, d'accord ? »

Sam passa sa main sur la joue, enlevant une autre goutte d'humidité, puis lui fit un grand sourire. « Jamais je n'aurais pensé t'entendre me dire de divorcer de mon mari. »

« Je n'ai pas dit ça. Mais si c'est ce qu'il faut pour rendre à ces beaux yeux bleus leur brillant, alors je suis tout à fait pour. »

Sam se leva, et s'avança vers Jacob, lui donnant une étreinte. « Merci, Papa. Ca signifie tellement de savoir que j'ai ton soutien. »

« Eh bien, Selmak m'a donné un coup de main aussi. Diable, mais cette vieille fille m'a ramolli ! »

« Je parie que tu ne t'attendais pas à ça quand tu as signé pour devenir un Tok'ra, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Comme si j'avais eu un plein exposé ! » la taquina-t-il. « Une minute, je suis mourant dans un lit d'hôpital, et à la minute suivante, j'avale un serpent ! » Jacob fit une grimace.

« Papa ? »

« Oh, Selmak vient juste de tordre quelques nerfs. Apparemment elle a été offensée par le terme 'serpent'. »

Sam couvrit sa bouche avec la main pour cacher son sourire. « Je peux voir qu'il n'y a jamais de moments ennuyeux avec vous deux. »

Jacob roula les yeux. « Tu as tout compris. »

« Je devrais vraiment retourner voir Jon, » dit Sam. « Les docteurs vont le réévaluer ce matin, et je veux être là. Est-ce que tu viens ? »

« Dans une minute. Il y a quelqu'un d'autre que je dois voir d'abord. »

Elle n'avait pas à demander pour savoir qu'il allait chercher Jack. « Il est probablement à l'entrée principale, » lui dit-elle.

« Tu es plutôt vive, ma petite. »

« Et tu es plutôt transparent, » dit-elle en l'embrassant sur la joue. « A plus tard ? »

« Je serai là dès que je peux. »

« Merci encore, Papa. Pour tout. »

ooo


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapitre 13**

Jack arpenta l'extérieur de l'entrée de l'hôpital. Il faisait vraiment chaud dehors. Pourquoi diable ne retournait-il pas à l'intérieur ou ne cherchait-il pas de l'ombre ? Ou pourquoi ne partait-il pas carrément ? Parce qu'il ne donnerait pas au salopard la satisfaction de croire qu'il l'avait chassé.

Les poings de Jack étaient fermés, toujours furieux de la menace que Jeff venait juste de faire envers Sam et lui. Dieu, si jamais il avait la chance de...

« Jack ? »

Il se retourna pour voir Jacob debout dans l'embrasure de la porte de l'hôpital.

« Sam a dit que je vous trouverais peut-être ici. »

« Elle vous a envoyé ? »

« Non, c'était mon idée, mais elle avait une assez bonne idée de l'endroit où je vous trouverais. »

« Suppose qu'elle me connaît toujours plutôt bien après toutes ces années, » sourit Jack, essayant d'alléger la situation. Il protégea ses yeux, regardant Jacob. Pour quel genre de conversation 'paternelle' était-il venu ? Pour le prévenir de rester loin de sa fille ?

« Vous voulez aller à l'intérieur ? Il fait pas mal chaud ici. »

« Me sens comme chez moi, » sourit Jacob, rappelant à Jack le type de mondes que les Tok'ra semblaient préférer. Sable, chaleur et plus de sable. « Pourrions-nous nous asseoir sur le banc là-bas ? » demanda Jacob, faisant signe de le suivre vers une zone herbeuse entre deux parkings. Une fois installés, Jacob commença par un sujet léger.

« Alors, comment allez-vous Jack ? Ca fait quoi, cinq ans la dernière fois que je vous ai vu ? »

« Environ. Les choses vont bien, je crois. »

« Vous n'en donnez pas tellement l'impression. »

« Eh bien, je crois avoir pensé qu'à ma troisième retraite j'aurais pigé le truc, mais je crois que non. »

« Plutôt ennuyeux quand vous n'avez pas quelqu'un avec qui partager ça, n'est-ce pas ? »

La tête de Jack se releva brusquement aux mots de Jacob. Où voulait-il en venir ? « Je crois que c'est vrai, » dit-il, prudemment.

« Jack, je viens d'avoir une discussion avec Sam. Je sais tout sur Jon et ce qu'elle ressent pour vous. Non pas que je n'avais pas mes soupçons sur Jon avant, » ajouta Jacob.

Jack était sidéré. Comment devait-il répondre à une entrée en matière comme celle-là ? Et Hammond pensait qu'il était _'celui'_ qui allait toujours droit au but ?

« Je vous dirai ce que j'ai dit à Sam. Vous ne pouvez pas choisir de qui vous tombez amoureux. Je ne me suis jamais senti différemment avec vous ou Sam à cause de ce qui s'était passé il y a des années de cela. Bien que cela aurait été bien mieux si au moins l'un de vous n'avait pas été militaire à ce moment-là, » plaisanta-t-il.

« Monsieur, je ne sais pas quoi dire, c'était seulement cette fois et... »

Jacob claqua Jack dans le dos, serrant son épaule. « Une fois est tout ce qu'il faut. Je n'ai pas besoin de connaître les circonstances. Je savais que vous teniez à Sam avant que cela n'arrive, et je sais qu'elle tenait à vous. Je suis seulement désolé que vous n'ayez pas pu régler les choses. »

« Je le suis aussi. Je suis celui qui est en faute. Sam a essayé de me parler, mais je n'ai pas voulu. »

« Je ne suis pas ici pour blâmer quelqu'un, Jack. Peut-être ceci est la façon dont les choses devaient être. Peut-être que vous aviez besoin de ce temps de séparation pour réaliser que vous étiez destinés l'un à l'autre. »

« Quand êtes-vous devenu si philosophe ? » demanda Jack, baissant la tête pour cacher son sourire.

« Oh, à peu près depuis que j'ai rencontré Selmak. Je vous le dis, parfois c'est diablement ennuyeux, ce 'côté peluche'. Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais bien le rôle de Général maintenant. » Jacob se joignit à Jack dans le rire. « Tout cela mis à part, je veux seulement vous demander une chose. »

Jack leva les yeux sur le visage de Jacob, lequel était à présent sérieux. « L'aimez-vous ? »

Jack n'hésita pas. « Oui, monsieur, je l'aime. » Même si Jack avait pris sa retraite au même grade que le père de Sam, il y avait simplement quelque chose en Jacob qui exigeait toujours ce respect.

« Alors, qu'est-ce qui se passe maintenant ? » demanda Jacob.

« Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je crois que le prochain pas doit venir de Sam. Je pense qu'elle sait que je veux être avec elle. »

« Le lui avez-vous dit ? »

« Eh bien, pas exactement. Je crois que j'ai simplement supposé qu'elle savait. »

Jacob resta silencieux un instant, sa tête se baissa alors que Selmak prenait le contrôle. « Salutations, Jack O'Neill. »

« Bonjour, Selmak. Je me demandais si vous alliez faire une apparition. »

« Jacob essayait de me garder tranquille, mais je lui ai dit que je pensais être mieux équipée pour discuter de cela avec vous. »

« Y a-t-il quelque chose à discuter ? Je lui ai déjà dit ce que je ressens pour elle. »

« Mais vous ne le lui avez pas dit, » insista Selmak.

« Je lui ai dit que je l'aimais ! » cria Jack défensivement, réalisant qu'il élevait la voix au-dessus du niveau d'une conversation.

« Lui avez-vous dit ce que vous espériez du futur ? »

« Eh bien, non. J'essayais de ne pas lui mettre de pression. Je veux dire qu'elle a assez de choses sur les bras en ce moment. »

Selmak hocha la tête de Jacob. « Ca pourrait apparaître de cette façon, mais nous croyons tous les deux que si vous disiez à Sam que vous désirez quelque chose de plus permanent, cela lui donnerait peut-être la force de faire les pas nécessaires pour que vous deux puissiez être ensemble. »

Jack leva les sourcils et haussa les épaules. Eh bien, elle _'n'avait'_ peut-être pas réalisé qu'il ferait tout pour être avec elle pour toujours.

« Je lui parlerai, » promit-il.

« Bien. Jacob semble plus qu'impatient de vous reparler, aussi je vais vous laisser. Portez-vous bien, O'Neill. »

« Vous aussi, Selmak. » Peu importait combien de fois Jack avait eu affaire avec Jacob ou les autres Tok'ra, il ne s'habituerait jamais à cette dualité.

« Au moins, je l'ai arrêtée avant qu'elle ne commence à vous sermonner sur le reste de votre vie, » sourit Jacob.

« Elle a raison. Je _'dois'_ parler à Sam. Je ne pense simplement pas qu'ici soit le temps ou l'endroit. Surtout avec Mr. Personnalité Plus ici. Elle vous a parlé de son attitude envers sur les militaires ? »

« Oui, elle l'a fait, en effet. Je suppose que c'est pourquoi vous l'avez entraîné hors de la chambre de Jon plus tôt ? »

« Oui. Qu'y a-t-il avec ça ? Il semble essayer de faire tout son possible pour décourager tout intérêt que Jon a de s'engager dans l'Air Force. Ce n'est qu'un enfant ! Il va changer d'avis des centaines de fois avant qu'il ne décide de ce qu'il veut faire. Qu'y a-t-il de mal à accepter cela pour maintenant ? Et ce n'est pas une vie si mauvaise ! »

Jacob posa à nouveau une main sur l'épaule de Jack. « Je ne peux pas dire que je le comprends moi-même, mais toute sa famille semble avoir la même attitude. Je portais mon uniforme au mariage de Sam quand je l'ai menée à l'autel, et vous auriez dû voir les regards que tous me lançaient, comme si j'étais le Diable incarné ou son équivalent. Sam a tenté de me dire que c'était seulement sa mère qui était troublée du fait que je ne m'accordais pas aux invités pour les photos, mais je savais que c'était plus que ça. J'ai toujours pensé qu'ils formaient tous un drôle de groupe, » confia-t-il. « Même Selmak ne les aimait pas et peu de personnes lui déplaisent. »

« Est-ce pourquoi vous êtes si compréhensif à propos de Sam et moi ? » demanda Jack.

Jacob soupira. « Eh bien, je suppose que ça entre en compte, à un certain point, mais si elle était vraiment heureuse avec Jeff, je ne la pousserais pas vers vous. »

« Si je pensais qu'elle était vraiment heureuse avec lui, j'aurais peut-être trouvé la force de rentrer à Colorado Springs et d'essayer de l'oublier. Non pas que j'aurais réussi, bien sûr. »

Jacob se leva. « Elle a le coup pour gagner votre cœur, n'est-ce pas ? Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle est ma fille. Le reste des Tok'ra l'aime autant, et ça n'a rien à voir avec le fait qu'elle ait été l'hôte de Jolinar. »

Jack hocha simplement la tête, rejoignant Jacob et se dirigeant vers l'hôpital. Il allait trouver un moyen pour montrer à Sam combien elle était importante pour lui, menace ou pas de son mari.

ooo

Sam était sur le point de faire appeler Jack et son père, quand elle les vit descendre ensemble le couloir sans se presser, riant et discutant comme de vieux amis. Sam ne put empêcher le sourire qui se forma sur son visage. C'était si bon de voir son père et Jack ensemble, elle crut que son cœur allait éclater. Jacob n'avait jamais eu ce type de rapport avec Jeff, et elle ne savait pas combien ça lui avait manqué jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit avec Jack.

Le contact du bras de Jeff se glissant autour de sa taille arracha Sam de son rêve.

« Le Dr. Wendel veut nous parler maintenant. »

« D'accord, nous serons là dans une minute, » dit-elle, se tournant pour accueillir les hommes qui arrivaient.

« Je suppose que tu veux qu'O'Neill soit là, » dit-il, la relâchant, laissant Sam avec une expression abasourdie sur son visage.

« Sammy ? Tout va bien ? » demanda Jacob.

« Euh, oui. Ce n'est rien. Tu veux te joindre à nous ? Le docteur va nous mettre au courant sur l'état de Jon. »

« Bien sûr que nous le voulons, pas vrai Jack ? »

« Rien ne pourrait m'empêcher de venir, » sourit-il, d'un air rassurant à Sam. Jacob entra le premier et Jack retint Sam pendant un instant.

« Nous devons parler, » dit-il, glissant subrepticement sa main dans la sienne, la serrant doucement. Cette simple petite touche lui fit se sentir tellement mieux, elle se sentit faire un grand sourire à Jack, malgré la douleur qu'elle avait ressentie par les actions et les paroles de Jeff.

« Je sais. Après avoir parlé au docteur ? »

« A la première occasion que nous aurons, » murmura-t-il à son oreille, juste avant d'entrer dans la chambre de Jon, se séparant en entrant.

« Tu es un jeune homme populaire, » sourit le Dr. Wendel en regardant les personnes rassemblées dans la pièce.

« Voici mon père, Jacob Carter, » introduisit Sam. « Je crois que vous connaissez toutes les autres personnes. »

« Oui, effectivement, » sourit le docteur. « Ravie de vous rencontrer tous à nouveau. Surtout que j'ai de bonnes nouvelles. »

Jack et Sam s'échangèrent un coup d'œil et puis, presque comme une pensée d'après coup, Sam regarda Jeff qui n'avait pas raté le fait qu'il était second sur sa liste.

« Jon, tu montres une amélioration remarquable, surtout ces derniers jours, et si ça continue à s'améliorer ainsi, je pense que nous pourrons envisager de te laisser sortir à la fin de la semaine. »

« Vraiment ?! Je peux rentrer à la maison ? »

« C'est une solide possibilité, » sourit le docteur. Sam savait que le Dr. Wendel n'aurait pas dit à Jon qu'il pourrait quitter l'hôpital si elle n'était pas certaine de pouvoir le laisser sortir. Des larmes de soulagement commencèrent à remplir ses yeux en pensant ramener son fils à la maison. Mais alors une autre pensée vint à son esprit. Si elle ne venait pas à l'hôpital de St Paul, quelle excuse aurait-elle pour voir Jack ? Elle fut déchirée entre la joie de l'amélioration de Jon et la pensée qu'elle devrait trouver des excuses pour s'éclipser si elle voulait voir Jack. Certainement qu'il y aurait des contre-visites, n'est-ce pas ? Peut-être qu'elle pourrait le voir alors.

Surveillant Jeff, elle remarqua l'expression de suffisance sur son visage. Il avait aussi réalisé ce que la sortie de Jon signifiait, et avait l'air de quelqu'un qui venait de gagner une bataille cruciale.

« Hé, ce sont de bonnes nouvelles, pas vrai, mon pote ? » dit Jack, faisant semblant de frapper Jon dans le bras.

« Nous pourrons peut-être aller à ce parc dont tu parlais, » dit Jon avec excitation.

« Tu ne peux pas aller courir ça et là comme tu en avais l'habitude, » dit Jeff, frottant l'autre bras de Jon. « Ca va prendre encore du temps pour que tu reprennes tes forces. »

« Ton père a raison, Jon. Simplement parce que tu seras à la maison ne signifie pas que tu ne vas pas devoir faire attention. » Le Dr. Wendel dit, regardant Jack en souriant, « mais il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'il ne puisse pas aller au parc s'il est prudent. En fait, prendre de l'air frais serait probablement la meilleure chose pour lui. Il va devoir commencer à reconstruire son système immunitaire. »

« Est-ce que ça signifie que je peux voir Kelsey à nouveau, » demanda Jon.

« C'est ce que ça veut dire, » dit Jeff. « Je sais que tu lui as manqué ! N'est-ce pas, Sam ? »

Elle avait été en train de regarder Jack quand Jeff la ramena à la conversation.

« Oui, tu lui as manqué, » dit-elle se rapprochant du lit, debout près de Jeff. « Nous sommes tous impatients que tu sois à nouveau à la maison avec nous. » Sam se tourna vers Jeff, lui faisant un faible sourire, espérant que Jon ne relèverait pas la tension entre eux. C'était la dernière chose dont il avait besoin en ce moment.

Jack partit lorsque Jeff et Sam firent des plans pour le retour à la maison de Jon. Sam le regarda partir, souhaitant pouvoir le rejoindre, mais elle ne pouvait partir sans soulever des soupçons. Jacob resta un peu plus longtemps, mais bientôt rejoignit Jack dans la zone d'attente.

Sam fut surprise de se sentir à ce point mal à l'aise d'être laissée dans la pièce avec Jeff. Ils ne s'étaient peut-être pas le mieux entendus récemment, mais elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal à l'aise près de lui auparavant. Maintenant c'était tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, se tenir là et sourire. Bien sûr, elle était transportée de joie que Jon rentrât à la maison, mais dans quelle sorte de foyer allait-il retourner ?

Heureusement, une infirmière arriva pour mener des tests, donnant à Sam l'opportunité de s'échapper de la petite chambre. Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle commençait vraiment à se sentir claustrophobe près de Jeff !

Sam prit une profonde respiration, fermant les yeux en entrant dans le couloir, se raidissant en sentant la main de Jeff sur son dos.

Regardant sa montre, il lui fit un sourire d'excuses. « Tu sais, chérie, je pense que je vais peut-être aller travailler. Je pourrai y passer encore la moitié de la journée. Je crois que Jon a assez de visiteurs pour lui tenir compagnie. »

Cette fois le sourire de Sam ne fut pas forcé. « Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Tant que Papa et Jack sont ici, j'irais peut-être chercher Kelsey plus tôt, aussi. Je suis sûre qu'elle aimerait m'aider à préparer le retour de Jon à la maison. »

« Ca semble bien, » dit-il, faisant un devoir de lui dire au revoir par un baiser profond. Sam essaya de ne pas se raidir dans ses bras, mais n'y réussit pas très bien.

« On se voit plus tard, » dit-elle, soupirant de soulagement lorsqu'il descendit dans le hall.

Jacob et Jack s'échangèrent des coups d'œil avant que Jacob ne tousse. « Eh bien, je crois que je vais vous laisser seuls tous les deux une minute, » dit-il, se levant. « Selmak me disait quelque chose à propos de quelques brownies qu'elle voudrait, je crois. »

Sam fit un grand sourire à son père. « Merci, Papa. »

Une fois qu'ils furent seuls, Jack prit ses mains. « Enfin seuls, » sourit-il.

« Oui, avec environ cinquante personnes du personnel médical, » dit-elle. « Oh, Jack. Je ne pensais pas que ça allait être si dur. Je veux dire, nous avons passé une nuit ensemble, et maintenant tout semble avoir changé. Juste comme avant, » ajouta-t-elle avec ironie.

« Seulement cette fois, tu ne pars pas, et nous allons en parler, » affirma-t-il fermement. « Viens, » dit-il tirant Sam sur ses pieds. « Nous avons besoin d'un peu d'intimité. »

« Jack ! Je ne peux... »

« Nous n'allons pas loin, » dit-il, apercevant une pièce de rangement à mi-chemin dans le couloir. Regardant autour de lui, il ouvrit la porte et rapidement la tira à l'intérieur, l'écrasant contre lui dans les limites de la petite pièce.

« J'ai toujours voulu faire ça, » dit-il avec un grand sourire, l'attirant plus près et l'embrassant.

« Quoi, m'embrasser entourés de balais ? »

« Non, te pousser à l'intérieur d'une salle de rangement et de te ravager, » dit-il, égrenant des baisers le long de sa gorge. « Dieu, tu m'as manqué ! »

« Jack, ça ne fait que douze heures que j'ai quitté ton appartement ! »

« Je sais, mais tu m'as manqué à la minute où tu es partie. »

Elle déplaça sa bouche pour couvrir la sienne. C'était quelques instants avant qu'elle ne réponde essoufflée, « tu m'as manqué aussi. Et maintenant que Jon va rentrer à la maison, comment vais-je passer mes journées sans te voir ? »

« C'est de cela que je voulais te parler, » dit-il, l'embrassant encore une fois. Il se recula en soupirant. « Autant j'aimerais continuer cela, nous devons vraiment parler de certaines choses, et ça ne ferait pas bonne impression d'être surpris en train de se peloter dans un débarras. »

Sam se recula légèrement, gardant ses mains sur les épaules de Jack alors que les siennes restèrent sur ses hanches. « Tu as raison, » dit-elle. « C'est simplement si difficile de ne pas se laisser emporter, surtout quand je t'ai tout seul comme ça, » sourit-elle.

Jack embrassa son nez, puis prit une profonde respiration. « Sam, je veux que tu quittes Jeff. »

Elle fut interloquée. C'était une chose pour _'elle'_ de penser à le quitter, mais c'était une autre d'avoir Jack lui dire qu'elle devrait mettre fin à sa relation avec Jeff.

« Je n'essaie pas de te dire quoi faire, » ajouta rapidement Jack. Il avait dû sentir la colère commencer à se former lorsqu'il regarda dans ses yeux. « Seulement je veux que tu sois avec moi. Je ne peux imaginer ma vie sans toi. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière et vivre sans toi. Je t'aime, Sam. »

Sam se jeta dans ses bras, l'étreignant étroitement. « Oh, Jack, je t'aime aussi, tu sais cela ! Mais je ne vois pas comment nous pouvons faire ça ! Tu sais que Jeff ne va pas me laisser partir sans se battre. Tu as vu cela. »

« Oui, j'en ai fait l'expérience en première main aujourd'hui, » dit-il.

« Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Quand toi et ton père étiez à l'intérieur avec Jon, Jeff a décidé d'avoir une petite discussion à 'cœur ouvert' avec moi. »

« Qu'a-t-il dit ? » demanda-t-elle, inquiète du genre de menaces qu'il aurait pu faire à Jack.

« Pour faire court, il m'a dit qu'il allait se battre pour les enfants, comme tu l'as dit. Il sait que c'est tout ce qu'il a pour te garder. »

« Je savais que c'est ce qu'il ferait, » soupira-t-elle, sentant les bras de Jack se resserrer autour d'elle.

« Ce n'est pas tout, » dit-il, se reculant pour regarder ses yeux. « Je crois qu'il nous a fait suivre, ou va le faire, en tout cas. »

« Est-ce qu'il te l'a dit ? » demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude apparaissant dans sa voix.

« Il a dit que si nous nous voyions, nous devrions nous contenter d'endroits très publics. Il a mentionné un appareil photo. Je ne pense pas qu'un placard dans un hôpital serait considéré 'public', » ajouta-t-il, essayant d'alléger l'impact de la nouvelle.

Sam secoua la tête. « Il agissait plutôt étrangement ces derniers temps, mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il serait capable de quelque chose comme ça ! »

« Que veux-tu dire par 'étrangement' ? Tu veux dire ce 'Mr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde' n'est pas quelque chose de normal pour lui ? »

« Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais épouser un homme comme ça après Jonas ? » demanda-t-elle, surprise qu'il puisse penser qu'elle épouserait n'importe qui pour avoir un homme dans sa vie.

Jack haussa les épaules. « Eh bien, tu avais un bébé en route et tout ça, je ne sais pas comment tu te sentais à ce moment-là. »

« Eh bien, je n'étais pas désespérée, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, » dit Sam, s'éloignant de lui.

« Je ne disais pas que tu l'étais, » dit Jack, passant une main dans ses cheveux. « Ecoute, Sam, je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi. Je te crois si tu dis qu'il n'a pas toujours été comme ça. Mais quelque chose a dû le faire craquer. »

« Maintenant que j'y pense, c'était à peu près à l'époque où toute cette affaire à propos de moi étant dans l'Air Force a été révélée. Il était tout narquois concernant mon engagement puis l'instant d'après il se confondait en excuses. Il semble simplement que dernièrement, c'est devenu pire. Depuis que tu es apparu, ce n'est pas seulement une question de jalousie. Il a peut-être besoin d'être sous Prozac ou quelque chose comme ça, » dit-elle, un rire amer dans sa voix. « Je crois que je n'avais jamais vraiment fait la connexion entre les deux faits. Je crois que j'étais tellement enveloppée par ma colère et ma peine de par son attitude, que je n'avais pas remarqué ses changements brusques d'humeur. Je crois que je pensais qu'il était plein de remords d'avoir dit quelque chose qui me blessait, et il essayait de se rattraper. »

« Mais qu'est-ce que le fait que sa famille découvre ton implication dans l'Air Force a à faire avec tout ça ? » demanda Jack. « Même si le type pensait que ce n'était pas le rôle d'une femme, je ne pense pas qu'il commencerait soudainement à te traiter différemment simplement parce que sa famille en a connaissance. »

« Et ce n'est pas comme si Jeff ne le savait pas, » convint Sam. « Nous n'en avions pas beaucoup parlé, et à cette époque j'en fus reconnaissante, parce que tout ce que je voulais faire était d'oublier que j'avais eu cette vie. Je suppose que c'est pourquoi Jeff n'avait pas montré sa 'vraie nature' au début. Parce que j'essayais d'oublier d'avoir été militaire autant que lui. Je suppose, cependant, que quand j'ai commencé à parler à Jon que j'avais participé à l'opération 'Tempête du Désert', ça a donné l'impression que j'étais 'nostalgique' de mon ancienne carrière. D'une certaine façon, je crois que je l'étais. Ce n'était pas que je n'étais pas heureuse de mon travail à GenTech, c'est simplement qu'il n'y avait pas le défi quotidien comme au SGC. Je crois qu'inconsciemment je me languissais de toi ainsi que du reste de l'équipe. C'est probablement la raison première pour laquelle j'ai commencé à parler à Jon de ma vie dans l'Air Force. »

« Il y a toujours quelque chose qui cloche ici, » dit Jack. « De la façon dont tu décris ça, c'est presque comme s'il était dégoûté par la pensée que tu aies pu être impliquée avec les militaires. Comme si eux tous ressentaient cela. »

« Je sais. C'est pourquoi c'est si sacrément frustrant. Je suis fière de ma carrière, et ils me traitent comme une moins que rien à cause de cela. Je ne comprends pas ça, » elle haussa les épaules.

« L'as-tu jamais questionné à propos de ça ? »

« Oui, après cette première dispute, je lui ai demandé quel était le problème. J'essayais de trouver une raison pour expliquer son attitude. Pour leur attitude à tous, mais il l'a écarté d'un geste comme il fait toujours, affirmant que je 'réagissais de manière excessive' à tout ça. »

Jack éclata de rire. « Tu plaisantes, j'espère ? Sam tu es la dernière personne à 'réagir de manière excessive' que je connaisse ! »

Sam haussa à nouveau les épaules. « Je n'ai jamais pensé que j'étais excessivement émotive, mais il m'a fait me sentir comme si je l'étais. Comme si j'en _'faisais'_ peut-être une montagne de rien du tout. Je crois que c'est pourquoi j'ai essayé d'ignorer combien je n'étais pas heureuse, mais cela n'a semblé qu'empirer. C'est alors que je suis allée voir un avocat. Je n'ai jamais rien dit à Jeff, mais il a dû le découvrir. »

« Pourquoi dis-tu cela ? »

Le visage de Sam s'éclaira comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation. « Je me demande s'il ne m'avait pas déjà fait suivre à ce moment-là ! Je n'y avais jamais pensé, mais c'est juste après qu'il a commencé à jouer du charme, me refaisant la cour comme si nous commencions à sortir ensemble. J'ai pensé qu'il ressentait simplement que quelque chose n'allait pas, je n'ai jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu me faire suivre ! »

« Alors, ça voudrait dire que...

« Qu'il m'a fait suivre hier. Et la nuit dernière. » Le visage de Sam pâlit. « Oh, mon Dieu, Jack ! Pas étonnant qu'il me posait toutes ces questions pleines de sous-entendus quand je suis rentrée ! Il savait ! » Sam cacha son visage dans les mains. « Je ne voulais pas dormir dans le même lit que lui, » avoua-t-elle. « J'étais sur le canapé quand il a insisté que je vienne au lit avec lui. Je n'avais aucune excuse pour ne pas le faire, » dit-elle, le regardant, espérant qu'il comprenne.

« Je ne voulais pas qu'il me touche. Pas après avoir été avec toi. C'est alors qu'il est devenu désagréable. »

« Il ne t'a pas blessée ?! » cria Jack, ses poings se refermant.

« Non, mais il a été de mauvaise humeur depuis. Surtout après que je me suis refusée à lui. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il fera la prochaine fois. »

Jack la ramena plus près de lui. « Reste avec moi. Je ne le laisserai pas te faire du mal. »

« Jack, » soupira-t-elle. « Tu sais que je ne peux pas faire ça. Même si je le veux. Et Kelsey ? Et Jon sera bientôt à la maison. Je ne peux pas partir maintenant. »

« Alors, tu vas simplement rentrer à la maison avec lui, prétendre que tout va bien et jouer à la petite épouse consciencieuse ? »

« Tu crois que c'est ce que je veux ? Je dois penser à Jon ! et à Kelsey et ce qui est le mieux pour eux ! Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi... »

« Si ça ne tenait qu'à toi, quoi ? » la pressa-t-il.

« Je serais avec toi en un battement de cœur. Mais je dois penser à ma famille ! »

« Je sais, » dit Jack, relâchant son souffle. « Veux-tu au moins penser au divorce ? Si tu veux vraiment rester avec lui, Sam, je promets que je ne ferai pas de problème. Mais je ne crois pas que tu le veuilles. Ne reste pas avec lui seulement parce que tu crois que c'est ton devoir. »

Sam leva les yeux sur lui, surprise que les mots de Jack fassent écho à ceux de son père. Plaçant sa paume sur sa joue, elle acquiesça. « J'y penserai. Promis. »

Jack se pencha en avant et l'embrassa. « C'est tout ce que je demande. » Sam commençait vraiment à savourer l'exploration de la bouche de Jack lorsqu'il se recula à nouveau.

« Nous ferions mieux de sortir avant que quelqu'un ne vienne nous chercher, » dit-il.

« Ou nous ne pourrons pas arrêter ça, » dit-elle, capturant à nouveau ses lèvres.

« Sam, s'il te plait ! Je ne suis qu'un homme ! » dit-il avec un sourire, la repoussant par les épaules, la regardant avec un regard qui disait qu'il préférerait faire n'importe quoi plutôt que d'arrêter. Avec cette réassurance, Sam fut capable de reprendre ses émotions sous contrôle alors qu'elle remettait de l'ordre dans ses vêtements. Maintenant tout ce qu'ils devaient faire était de sortir du débarras sans se faire prendre. Heureusement, elle n'avait pas oublié tout son entraînement militaire.

ooo


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Le temps que dimanche arrive, Sam était presque épuisée. Entre les préparations pour le retour de Jon à la maison, il y avait les affrontements verbaux qu'elle continuait d'avoir avec Jeff. Ils faisaient une petite fête pour souhaiter la bienvenue à Jon, et elle insista pour que Jack y assiste. Sam était au milieu du nettoyage de la salle de bain lorsque Jeff décida que c'était le moment pour leur dernier round d'affrontement.

« Ecoute, Sam », commença-t-il d'une façon plutôt diplomatique, « est-ce vraiment nécessaire qu'O'Neill soit là ? J'apprécie ce que le gars a fait, mais c'est censé être juste pour la _'famille'_. Maman et Papa, Mike, Cindy et leurs familles. Il va se sentir un peu déplacé. »

« Jon veut qu'il soit là, » dit Sam, écartant ses cheveux humides de sueur de son visage avec le dos de la main. « Il l'a invité lui-même. Je ne vais pas aller voir Jack et lui dire qu'il ne peut pas venir. » En fait, Sam priait pour que Jack soit là. Elle avait besoin d'un soutien affectif pour faire face à une pièce remplie de Greenfield désapprobateurs.

Jeff s'appuya contre le mur que Sam venait juste de nettoyer, plaçant une empreinte de boue sur les carreaux brillants, recevant un regard coléreux de Sam. Il était tellement inconscient de certaines choses qu'elle avait envie de crier.

« Jeff ! Je viens de nettoyer ça ! Tu as un évier dans ton atelier ! Pourquoi diable ne peux-tu pas l'utiliser ? »

« Tu vois, Sam ? C'est ce que je veux dire. Lui venant ici t'incite à tout nettoyer. »

Sam dut presque y réfléchir à deux fois. Qu'est-ce que la présence de Jack avait quelque à faire avec lui mettant le bordel dans la salle de bain qu'elle venait de nettoyer ?

« Il vient, » affirma-t-elle d'un ton sans réplique, essuyant le meuble et le lavabo une fois encore. « Tu n'as pas à lui parler, et tu n'as pas à l'aimer, mais il _'vient'_ ! Il a sauvé la vie de notre fils ! Je ne vais pas l'exclure ! » Sam le frôla en passant à côté de lui, mettant pour de bon fin à leur dernière dispute.

Entrant dans la chambre, elle fit claquer la porte, la verrouillant derrière elle. _'Faites seulement qu'il me laisse seule cinq minutes !'_ pria-t-elle silencieusement. Depuis que son père s'était montré, et que Jeff avait eu sa petite _'conversation'_ avec Jack, Jeff ne la quitta quasiment pas. Que ce soit pour l'empêcher de rencontrer Jack ou simplement pour la rendre folle, Sam ne le savait pas. Tout ce qu'elle savait était qu'elle ne pourrait en supporter beaucoup plus. Jon allait avoir besoin d'encore plus d'attention maintenant qu'il allait être à la maison et elle ne pourrait pas s'occuper de trois enfants en même temps.

Entrant dans la douche, Sam nettoya rapidement les tâches sur son corps provenant de son ménage. Permettant à son esprit de dériver, Sam rêva qu'elle partageait sa douche avec Jack. Elle ne l'avait plus vu seul depuis le jour où il l'avait entraînée dans ce petit débarras à l'hôpital, et il lui manquait. C'était probablement plus pour elle-même que Jon qu'elle insistait pour que Jack soit là.

Entendant quelqu'un dans l'autre pièce, elle arrêta la douche. Merde. Il avait trouvé le passe des portes de la maison. Elle aurait à le cacher mieux la prochaine fois. Sam soupira en se séchant rapidement, détestant devoir entrer nue dans la chambre avec lui à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas pensé à apporter ses vêtements avec elle, présumant que la porte verrouillée le garderait à l'extérieur. Enroulant une serviette autour d'elle, elle entra dans la chambre.

« Chérie, tu avais verrouillé la porte par erreur, » dit-il en souriant.

« Ce n'était pas une erreur, Jeff. Je voulais un peu d'intimité. Ca a été une longue semaine et je voulais être seule quelques minutes avant que toute ta famille nous envahisse, d'accord ? Alors, si tu me donnes un peu de temps, je serai hors d'ici dans quelques minutes. »

Jeff resta enraciné à sa position, incitant Sam à mettre ses mains sur les hanches, le fixant.

« Eh bien ? »

« Eh bien quoi ? Tu peux t'habiller. J'ai déjà tout vu avant. »

Sam rougit. Simplement parce qu'il avait 'déjà tout vu avant' ne signifiait pas qu'elle voulait le laisser tout voir maintenant.

« S'il te plait, Jeff, voudrais-tu sortir ? »

« Non. »

« Non ? »

« Tu m'as manqué, Sam », dit-il, s'avançant lentement vers elle. « Ce que nous avions avant m'a manqué, avant qu'O'Neill ne vienne. Nous pouvons l'avoir à nouveau. »

Sam commença à paniquer, regardant autour d'elle pour une quelconque arme déciderait-il de devenir violent. Elle ne s'était jamais inquiétée qu'il tenterait de lui faire du mal auparavant, mais elle n'avait jamais vu cette expression dans ses yeux.

« Tes parents seront ici d'un instant à l'autre, » tenta-t-elle de le raisonner.

« Nous avons le temps, » dit-il, continuant d'avancer.

« Je dois voir ce que fait Kelsey, » dit-elle. « Je n'ai pas vérifié depuis un certain temps. »

« Elle va bien, elle joue avec ses poupées. »

« Jeff ! J'ai encore du travail à faire ! »

« Ca attendra, » dit-il, l'agrippant par le bras si durement qu'elle cria de douleur.

« Jeff ! Tu me fais mal ! »

« Et tu ne crois pas que de te voir te pâmer devant O'Neill ne me fait pas mal. Tu verras, Sam. Je peux t'aimer aussi bien que lui. Mieux. » Il arracha la serviette, la poussant sur le lit.

« S'il te plait, Jeff, » supplia-t-elle, des larmes commençant à couler sur ses joues. « Ne fais pas ça. Je ne te le pardonnerai jamais. »

« Je te pardonne, » dit-il, faisant un « tssst » et agitant un doigt devant elle. « Dormir avec ton supérieur, oops, _'ancien'_ supérieur, n'est pas bien pour une femme mariée, tu sais. Mais je suppose que tu ne peux t'empêcher d'être une pute, n'est-ce pas ? C'est quelque chose de commun chez les militaires, n'est-ce pas ? Dormais-tu avec Daniel, et ce Teal'c aussi ? Je ne serais pas surpris si Jon n'est pas le fils de Jack non plus, excepté le fait qu'il lui ressemble tant. Question de chance, je suppose, hein ? »

Il avait vraiment découvert la nuit qu'elle avait passée avec Jack ! Il avait dû mettre à exécution sa menace de les faire suivre.

Sam le gifla si violemment qu'elle le fit tomber d'elle. « Bâtard ! »

« Non, ça devrait s'appliquer à notre fils, » dit-il, d'un ton neutre. « Jusqu'à ce que je fasse de toi une femme honnête, bien sûr. »

Elle pleura à nouveau. « Comment peux-tu dire des choses aussi horribles sur Jon ? Déteste-moi autant que tu veux, mais il est ton fils ! »

« Il était mon fils. Maintenant tu as fait clairement savoir que tu voulais que Papa Chéri prenne la place. Je ne renoncerai pas à lui. Ni à toi non plus. Si tu fais un geste pour me quitter, » dit-il, soulignant sa gorge d'une main, « j'éliminerai la raison. Je le tuerai. »

Sam haleta. « Tu ne ferais pas ça ! »

« Chiche, Sam. Je sais tout sur les accidents. »

Sam commença à nouveau à se débattre contre lui, alors que Jeff la tenait de force sur le lit, baissant la tête, lui donna un baiser brutal, l'incitant à lui mordre la lèvre inférieure.

« Putain ! » cria-t-il, essuyant le sang de sa bouche. Sam grimaça, attendant qu'il la frappe.

« Non, Sam, je ne vais pas te frapper. Je ne voudrais pas gâter ce visage parfait et hypocrite, n'est-ce pas ? »

Juste alors, le carillon de la porte sonna. Merci mon Dieu ! Ellen et Darrell étaient ponctuels. « C'est probablement tes parents, » dit Sam d'une voix rauque.

« Sauvée par le gong, hein, Sammy ? Fais-moi confiance. Nous continuerons cela plus tard. » Jeff s'enleva d'elle, remettant ses vêtements en ordre. « Oh, et porte une robe, d'accord ? J'aime quand tu es jolie. Ca me fait presque oublier que tu étais un soldat. »

Sam resta étendue sur le lit pendant quelques minutes, simplement tremblante. Durant toutes les années au cours desquelles elle avait connu Jeff, elle ne l'avait jamais cru capable de violence physique. Ils avaient certainement eu leurs lots de batailles verbales, mais il ne l'avait jamais malmenée. S'il essayait à nouveau, elle serait prête pour lui. Sa technique de combat au corps à corps était peut-être un peu rouillée, mais elle se rappelait les bases. Elle était plus inquiète des menaces que Jeff avait faites envers Jack. Non pas qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre soin de lui-même, mais si Jeff voulait lui faire du mal, il trouverait un moyen.

Sam se leva lentement, traversant la salle de bain pour se passer un peu d'eau sur son visage, espérant masquer le fait qu'elle avait pleuré. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'Ellen lui pose des questions en ce moment. Elle baissa les yeux sur ses bras et les bleus qui commençaient à se former. Cela faisait mal quand elle levait les bras, mais ce n'était rien qu'elle ne pouvait supporter.

Jetant un coup d'œil à sa penderie, Sam dépassa la robe qu'elle avait prévue de porter initialement pour faire plaisir à Jeff, et sortit un jean et un t-shirt à manches longues. Ce n'était pas la peine que tout le monde voit les bleus que Jeff avait laissés sur ses bras.

ooo

Sam entendit Jeff accueillir sa famille alors qu'elle s'habillait rapidement, et séchait ses cheveux. Elle n'était pas impatiente de les affronter. Surtout à la lumière de ce qui venait juste de se passer. Si l'incident s'ébruitait, indépendamment de qui l'avait provoqué, elle était certaine que tous les Greenfield la blâmeraient. Elle était l'élément extérieur. Jon et elle-même. Elle n'avait jamais été plus consciente de cela qu'elle ne l'était aujourd'hui.

Entrant dans le salon, Sam se colla un grand sourire sur le visage. « Ellen ! Darrell ! Je suis heureuse que vous ayez pu venir ! »

« Bonjour, Samantha, » dit la petite femme grisonnante, la serrant dans ses bras brièvement. Elle était impeccablement habillée comme d'habitude, donnant à Sam un regard légèrement désapprobateur lorsque son regard balaya ses vêtements décontractés.

« Darrell, c'est bon de vous revoir. Je suppose que nous nous sommes manqués à l'hôpital, » dit-elle, l'étreignant également. A l'exception de sa taille, Jeff ressemblait davantage à sa mère qu'à son père.

« Mike et Cheryl ont dit de vous dire qu'ils seront un peu en retard et Cindy et Tom devaient déposer la fille de Tom chez sa mère. Honnêtement, cette histoire de garde est ridicule. Cela ne peut être sain pour les enfants, » dit Ellen.

« C'est mieux que de vivre dans une maison où il n'y a pas d'amour, » dit Sam, regardant délibérément Jeff.

« Oui, eh bien, au moins c'est _'une'_ chose dont vous n'avez pas à vous soucier, n'est-ce pas, chérie ? Jeff est un homme tellement aimant. Si généreux, surtout concernant Jon. Où est-il, au fait ? »

« Jack le ramène. »

« Vous n'avez même pas été le chercher vous-même ? » demanda Ellen, la désapprobation dans sa voix.

« Jack vit à environ dix minutes de l'hôpital, » dit Sam, offrant aux parents de Jeff un siège. « Cela semblait un peu idiot de conduire jusque là-bas alors qu'il allait de toute façon venir. De plus, Jon et Jack sont devenus très proches. Jon était excité que ce soit Jack qui le ramène. »

« Oh, alors Jack se joindra à nous ? » dit Ellen, sa voix étant à nouveau réprobatrice, alors qu'elle regardait son fils.

« Oui, Mère, il sera là aujourd'hui. Jon l'a invité. »

« Eh bien, n'est-ce pas sympathique qu'ils se connaissent mieux, » sourit Ellen avec hypocrisie.

« Jon s'entend plutôt bien avec lui, en fait, » dit Jeff, sa main serrant l'épaule de Sam, presque au point de lui faire mal. « Tout ce que j'entends de lui ces jours-ci est 'Jack ceci, et Jack cela.' »

« Tu es si compréhensif, » dit Ellen, lançant un regard affectueux à son fils. « Vous ne savez pas combien vous avez de la chance, Samantha. »

Sam ne put supporter davantage de commentaires d'Ellen et s'excusa pour aller vérifier le repas. Une fois dans la cuisine, elle respira profondément, ressentant une certaine dose de soulagement à être seule, même si ce n'était que pour un instant. Elle était impatiente que le frère et la sœur de Jeff arrivent avec leurs époux respectifs. Au moins avec Chéryl et Tom, elle avait un petit « soutien » contre les Greenfield. Elle se rappelait un Noël où elle avait un peu trop bu et s'était confiée à Cheryl combien elle trouvait difficile d'essayer de s'intégrer à la « vieille garde » de la famille Greenfield. Cheryl fit écho à ses sentiments et elles avaient été des alliées depuis lors.

Fixant l'extérieur par la fenêtre, elle vit le monospace de Mike et Cheryl se garer et leurs trois enfants en sortir, chacun courant pour atteindre la porte. Kelsey les accueillit avant même qu'ils n'entrent dans la maison, les emmenant dans le jardin à l'arrière. Sam ouvrit la porte avec un sourire.

« C'est bon de vous voir, » dit-elle, vraiment heureuse que les renforts soient arrivés. Mike la dépassa pour parler à ses parents, et Cheryl leur fit simplement un geste de la main alors qu'elle se tournait vers Sam.

« Comment ça se passe ? »

« Tu sais, Ellen est Ellen. »

La grande brune acquiesça d'un air entendu. « Je suis heureuse que ce soit chez toi aujourd'hui et non chez moi, » dit-elle. « J'ai une crise cardiaque à chaque fois qu'ils viennent sans avertissement. Ma maison ne sera _'jamais'_ assez propre pour elle. »

Sam sourit d'un air compréhensif.

« Alors, où est Jon ? Et ce Jack dont j'ai entendu parler ? »

« Tu as entendu parler de Jack ? » demanda Sam, se demandant ce que la famille de Jeff avait dit de lui.

« Seulement qu'il est un de tes vieux amis qui était un donneur pour la transplantation de Jon. J'ai essayé d'en apprendre plus de la vieille, mais elle n'aime pas en parler. Cindy n'a pas non plus été très communicative. Ni Mike. J'espérais avoir la chance de le rencontrer. »

« Tu le rencontreras. Il ramène Jon de l'hôpital. »

« Vraiment ? J'aurais pensé que toi ou Jeff auriez voulu le faire. » Sam, une fois encore, expliqua la logique de Jack le ramenant, et Cheryl en convint.

« Alors, il vit dans la ville ? »

« Eh bien, il a une maison à Colorado Springs, mais il a pris un appartement à St. Paul pour être plus prêt de Jon pendant qu'il était à l'hôpital. »

« Wow, » dit Cheryl. « Ca c'est un ami. »

Sam ne manqua pas l'implication derrière ses mots. « En fait, lui et Jon sont devenus assez proches, » dit-elle, espérant dévier le train de pensées de Cheryl.

« Oh, regarde. Cindy et Tom sont là. Il semble qu'ils attendent tous que Jon soit là, » dit Cheryl. « Je suis vraiment surprise qu'Ellen ait pardonné à Cindy d'avoir épousé un homme divorcé avec un enfant. C'est tellement 'inconvenant', » rit-elle.

Sam essaya de réfréner son sourire lorsque Cheryl énonça « inconvenant » comme Ellen l'aurait fait.

« Oui, elle doit certainement maintenir les apparences, non ? » dit Sam. « J'aurais été parfaitement heureuse de vivre n'importe où en ville, mais Ellen a insisté que les Greenfield ont _'toujours'_ vécu à Edina. »

« J'ai moi-même un faible pour Roseville, mais tu connais Mike, il n'aurait jamais voulu être en désaccord avec ce que pense sa mère. Au moins, Cindy a un peu de rébellion en elle. »

Une Cindy très enceinte entra dans le salon avec Tom la soutenant gentiment. Cela rappela à Sam combien Jeff était attentionné, surtout quand elle était enceinte avec Kelsey. Tout le monde s'échangea les salutations, discutant alors qu'ils attendaient l'arrivée de Jack et de Jon. Alors que le temps s'écoulait, il était évident qu'Ellen devenait impatiente.

« Il n'est certainement pas ponctuel, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle, fixant Sam, comme si c'était sa faute que Jack soit en retard.

« Le trafic est horrible, » dit Cindy. « Il est probablement coincé quelque part sur la voie express. »

« Tu es si indulgente, chérie, » dit Ellen, tapotant la main de sa fille.

« Et vous savez comment est la paperasse à l'hôpital, ils n'arrivent probablement pas à retrouver le formulaire de sortie, » ajouta Tom.

Tout le monde sourit poliment, mais la conversation s'était arrêtée. Même s'ils étaient une famille, il semblait qu'ils avaient épuisé la conversation.

Ellen tripota son collier. « Eh bien, à ce train-là nous aurions pu aller à l'église. Vous savez combien je déteste manquer la messe. »

'_Ouais, la communauté spirituelle entière va se flétrir et mourir parce que vous avez manqué d'y faire une apparence, n'est-ce pas ?'_ pensa Sam amèrement.

« Samantha, j'ai entendu dire que votre père était ici pour une visite, » dit Ellen.

« Oui, il était ici pendant trois jours, mais il devait repartir. »

« Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse se joindre à nous aujourd'hui. Je ne crois pas que j'ai vu votre père depuis que Kelsey est née. »

« Il est assez occupé. »

« Oui, pour un homme en retraite, il l'est certainement. »

« Il fait beaucoup de bénévolat. Je pense qu'il deviendrait fou s'il n'avait pas quelque chose à faire. »

Ellen sourit simplement, continuant de jouer avec son collier. Juste à cet instant, Sam entendit un véhicule se garer. Regardant par la fenêtre elle aperçut la voiture de location de Jack.

« Il est là, » annonça-t-elle. Jeff commença à se diriger vers la porte, mais Sam l'arrêta.

« Je vais l'aider. Tu peux peut-être voir si quelqu'un veut une autre boisson ou quelque chose. » Elle pouvait dire qu'il n'aimait pas avoir été congédié à jouer le barman, mais elle avait besoin d'un peu de temps seule avec Jack pour l'avertir que les vautours l'attendaient pour lui sauter dessus. Elle l'avait averti déjà une fois, mais ils étaient pires qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé. Cette arrivée tardive n'allait pas aider les choses.

Sam atteignit la voiture de Jack alors qu'il ouvrait la portière pour Jon.

« Désolé, nous sommes en retard. Tu ne croirais pas le tracas qu'il y a eu pour sa sortie parce que je ne suis pas listé comme parent ou tuteur ! Même si tu as signé les formulaires et qu'ils m'ont vu là-bas pendant plus d'un mois, il a fallu qu'ils vérifient _'tout'_ deux fois !

« Eh bien, je suppose que c'est un soulagement de savoir qu'ils font les choses avec sérieux, » Sam haussa les épaules. « Comment vas-tu, Chéri ? »

« Je vais bien, Maman. Tout le monde est déjà là ? »

« Oui, ils sont impatients de te voir ! » Sam aida Jon à sortir de la voiture. Il avait un peu de difficulté à se tenir debout, mais après un moment il sembla plus stable. Sam s'avança pour lui donner un coup de main, mais Jon l'arrêta.

« Je veux essayer de le faire tout seul, d'accord ? »

Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Jack. Il haussa les épaules, haussant les sourcils. « Laisse-le essayer, » dit-il.

Sam était juste derrière lui, au cas où il commencerait à faiblir, et Jack était à ses côtés.

« Comment vas-tu ? » articula silencieusement Sam à Jack, derrière Jon pour qu'il ne puisse pas la voir poser la question.

« Ca va, » sourit-il, sans dire à haute voix le mot. Jetant un coup d'œil en direction de la maison, essayant de voir si quelqu'un pouvait les voir de cet angle, Sam tendit une main et toucha la main de Jack.

« Comment ça va, mon pote ? » demanda Jack, regardant le visage de Jon.

« Ca va, » dit-il, mais il était presque essoufflé. Sam remarqua la sueur commençant à se former sur son front et combien il était pâle. Elle était sur le point de lui donner un coup de main quand Jack la retint.

« Laisse-le faire tout seul, » dit-il, « il a besoin de le faire par lui-même. »

Sam hocha la tête en regardant Jon s'efforcer de continuer son chemin vers la maison. Alors qu'il s'approchait des marches, Jeff sortit d'un bond de la maison, balayant Jon dans une forte étreinte.

« Tu l'as fait ! Tu as battu cette chose et tu es à la maison ! » Jeff le souleva, le portant dans la maison, au milieu des protestations de Jon disant qu'il voulait marcher tout seul. Une fois que Jon fut déposé avec sa famille, Jeff tira Sam sur le côté.

« Que pensais-tu faire à le laisser marcher jusqu'ici comme ça ! Essaies-tu de le renvoyer à l'hôpital à nouveau, simplement pour que tu puisses être avec ton amant ? »

« Jeff ! » avertit Sam en chuchotant tout haut. « Il voulait le tenter lui-même. Il n'est plus un bébé ! Et de plus, nous étions juste à côté s'il commençait à avoir des problèmes. »

« Jeff, tu dois être si heureux d'avoir Jon à la maison, » dit Cindy, interrompant leur dispute.

« Oui, je le suis. Nous le sommes. N'est-ce pas, Chérie ? » dit-il, reprenant une humeur plaisante si rapidement que Sam n'avait plus aucun doute dans son esprit que quelque chose n'allait définitivement pas avec Jeff. Comme si le petit épisode dans la chambre n'avait pas été suffisant !

« Oui, » sourit-elle à sa belle-sœur. « Il n'y a rien de pire que d'avoir un enfant à l'hôpital. C'est tout à fait un soulagement de l'avoir ici avec nous. »

« Il semble un peu pâle et fatigué, mais je suppose qu'il fallait s'y attendre. »

« Oui, mais il va beaucoup mieux qu'il y a quelques semaines, » dit Sam, jetant un coup d'œil à Jack, souhaitant qu'il y ait un moyen de lui parler. Peut-être que si elle allait dans la cuisine, il trouverait un moyen de la suivre sans attirer trop d'attention.

Comme si lisant son esprit, Jack parla. « Sam ? Tu veux me donner un coup de main avec les affaires de Jon ? »

« Bien sûr, » répondit-elle, s'écartant du bras que Jeff avait placé autour de ses épaules.

« Je peux l'aider avec ça, » offrit Jeff, mais Sam refusa.

« Non, reste avec ta famille. Ca ne prendra qu'une minute. »

Ils étaient à peine dehors que Jack demanda, « Sam ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle s'était promise qu'elle allait être forte et ne pas lui dire combien elle était effrayée, mais l'inquiétude dans sa voix brisa sa résolution.

« Non, je ne vais pas bien, mais nous ne pouvons pas en parler ici. Ca ne fera que rendre les choses pires. » Changeant de sujet, elle le remercia pour avoir amené Jon.

« D'accord, je laisse tomber pour le moment, mais quand tu le pourras, je veux que tu me dises ce qui ne va pas. »

« Je le ferai, Jack. Ecoute, Ellen semble être dans une sacrée forme aujourd'hui, alors ne la laisse pas te coincer. Je suis désolée que tu doives marcher dans cet antre de serpents. »

« Hé, j'ai eu beaucoup d'entraînement avec les têtes de serpent, tu te rappelles ? » essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

Sam essaya de sourire, mais cela ressembla plus à une grimace. « Tu vas en avoir besoin. »

ooo

Jon fut immédiatement entouré par tantes, oncles, et cousins, tous lui souhaitant la bienvenue à la maison. Kelsey avait réussi à se faufiler à travers la foule pour donner à son grand frère une étreinte.

« Veux-tu venir jouer à l'armée avec nous, Jon ? » demanda-t-elle, provoquant le rire de toute la famille à son impulsivité.

« Chérie, Jon a besoin de se reposer un peu avant qu'il puisse jouer avec toi. En fait, je pense que ce serait une bonne idée qu'il se repose avant le dîner, » dit Sam. Il y eut un chorus de grognements déçus de tous les enfants, mais Sam resta ferme.

« Tu n'as pas à dormir, Jon, simplement rester étendu. Ils peuvent venir avec toi. »

« Venez ! » cria Kelsey. « Jon a des jouets vraiment cools ! »

« Hé ! » protesta Jon, essayant de se maintenir avec les enfants courant vers sa chambre. « Maman ! Ne les laisse pas mettre la pagaille dans mes affaires ! »

Sam posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de son fils. « Je ne les laisserai pas faire. Allons t'installer, d'accord ? »

« Je vais le faire, Sam, » offrit Jack, secrètement heureux d'avoir une excuse pour quitter la pièce avant que l'inévitable interrogatoire ne commence.

Quand il revint, Jack fit sa tournée, accompagnant Sam alors qu'elle l'introduisait à la famille de Jeff. Il avait rencontré Ellen et Darrell brièvement à l'hôpital, mais les autres étaient nouveaux pour lui. Le frère de Jeff et sa sœur, et leurs femme et mari semblaient assez sympathiques, mais il pouvait dire qu'il y avait définitivement une différence entre ceux nés Greenfield et ceux qui étaient entrés dans la famille par le mariage.

Jack remarqua Sam se diriger vers la cuisine et était sur le point de la suivre quand Ellen l'intercepta.

« Mr. O'Neill, » dit-elle. « Ou peut-être devrais-je vous appeler Général ? »

« Eh bien, en fait, je préférerais que vous m'appeliez 'Jack', » dit-il, prenant une gorgée de sa bière.

« Un peu tôt dans la journée pour boire, non ? »

'_Quoi ? Il est passé midi !'_ pensa Jack, mais à la place il haussa seulement les épaules. « Je suppose que cela dépend de votre perception de tôt. »

Ellen lui fit un sourire factice. « Oui, sans doute... Alors, combien de temps prévoyez-vous de rester dans notre belle cité ? »

'_Je n'étais pas au courant que vous en étiez propriétaire,'_ pensa ironiquement Jack. Il devrait vraiment arrêter de penser ainsi, mais il avait eu juste assez de bière et trop peu de nourriture pour réfréner son esprit sarcastique.

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-il. « En fait, je réside dans _'l'autre'_ belle cité. Mon appartement est à St. Paul. »

« Oh ? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez acheté un appartement. »

« Non, je ne l'ai pas acheté, je le loue. » La déclaration fut totalement ignorée par Ellen, et Jack se retrouva encore plus d'humeur à jouer avec elle.

« Alors, je comprends que vous et Samantha vous vous connaissez du temps où vous étiez militaires. »

« Oui, elle était sous mon commandement pendant un peu plus de trois ans. »

« C'est tellement difficile d'imaginer Samantha dans l'Air Force. C'est tellement contraire à sa vie de maintenant. Et elle n'en parle jamais. Presque comme si elle veut se distancer elle-même de ce style de vie. »

'_Sam avait raison. Elle 'est' douée !'_ pensa-t-il. « Je ne sais pas si elle essaie de se distancer elle-même de ça. Elle n'en parle sans doute pas beaucoup à cause de l'animosité que vous tous semblez avoir contre les militaires. »

Les yeux d'Ellen s'étrécirent en regardant Jack. « Pourquoi, je ne crois pas que j'ai jamais exprimé... »

« Je doute que vous ayez déclaré cela ouvertement, mais Sam est une fille intelligente. Elle n'a pas besoin d'une feuille de marque pour savoir où elle se situe avec vous tous. »

« Je n'ai rien contre Samantha. Mais c'est évident qu'elle était un peu, comment dirais-je cela, imprudente ? Quand elle était 'sous votre commandement', comme vous l'avez dit. »

« Je ne suis pas certain de ce que vous voulez dire, » dit Jack prudemment.

« Eh bien, Jack, il est évident pour nous tous qui est le père de Jon. Même sans la preuve de la compatibilité de la moelle osseuse. »

Jack avala le reste de bière, attendant qu'elle continue.

« Bien sûr, en tant que la femme de mon fils, je ne mentionnerais jamais rien de tout cela devant elle, mais cela prouve ma croyance que 'l'indélicatesse' et 'l'armée' vont de paire. »

'_De quoi diable parle-t-elle ?'_ se demanda Jack. D'abord, il avait pensé que Sam avait été peut-être un peu paranoïaque quand il en venait à la famille de Jeff et leur attitude envers les militaires, mais maintenant il voyait ce qu'elle voulait dire. Il y avait ici bien plus qu'il ne pouvait discerner, et cela l'ennuyait.

« Mme. Greenfield, j'ai peur que vous m'ayez pris à mon désavantage. Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre ce que vous voulez dire. »

« Jack, je pensais que nous en étions à nous appeler par nos prénoms, » dit-elle, son sourire presque sauvage.

« Très bien, Ellen, » dit Jack, sentant sa colère commencer à monter. Il n'aimait pas son ton ni la façon dont elle calomniait Sam derrière sa façade de grands mots. « J'aimerais savoir ce que vous entendez par votre dernière déclaration. Pourquoi pensez-vous qu'indélicatesse et l'armée vont de pair ? »

« Eh bien, tout ce que vous avez à faire est de regarder les journaux, écouter les nouvelles pour voir la preuve des erreurs que les militaires ont faites. Et les tentatives d'étouffement des affaires qui ont lieu presque quotidiennement. Parlant d'étouffement d'affaires, je crois savoir que notre Samantha est une experte en tromperie. »

Maintenant Jack était vraiment en colère. Ellen se référait-elle à ses sentiments redécouverts et à ceux de Sam pour l'un l'autre ou à quelque chose d'autre ?

« Puisque nous ne vous avons pas rencontré avant que Jon ne tombe malade, j'hésiterais à supposer qu'elle vous a caché le fait qu'elle était enceinte. Pour quelque raison, elle a pensé que cacher cela était pour le mieux. Je ne condamne pas l'action, je me contente de souligner que sa longue carrière militaire se prête à de telles tromperies. »

Jack détesta l'admettre, mais par une voie étrange et alambiquée, sa déclaration avait du sens. Mais cela n'expliquait pas pourquoi les Greenfield, comme un bloc, semblaient prendre personnellement le fait que les militaires utilisaient des couvertures. Bien sûr, la majorité des Américains était bouleversée lorsque des scandales se dévoilaient au grand jour, mais ils ne prenaient pas cela à cœur contrairement à ces gens. Il lui manquait une pièce du puzzle, et cela allait le tarauder jusqu'à ce qu'il le découvre. S'il les connaissait mieux, il le demanderait peut-être ouvertement, mais il était dans la maison de Sam, et elle semblait déjà être sur un terrain précaire avec ces gens. Il n'avait pas besoin de déclencher un tremblement de terre en étant trop curieux.

Jack était sur le point de répondre lorsque Darrell vint derrière sa petite femme, plaçant ses mains sur les épaules.

« Encore debout sur ta tribune, Ellen ? » demanda-t-il, la réprimant gentiment, en souriant à Jack.

'_En parlant de couverture...'_ pensa Jack en notant la manière habile de Darrell de dévier la conversation vers des sujets plus généraux.

« Alors, Jack, Sam nous a dit que vous étiez en retraite ? Je suppose que c'est pourquoi vous pouvez passer autant de temps avec Jon ? »

« Oui, effectivement. Je suis heureux d'avoir la chance de mieux le connaître. C'est un super gamin. Sam et Jeff ont fait du très bon boulot avec lui. » Jack était sincère, mais il sentait que c'était plus l'influence de Sam que celle de Jeff qui l'avait rendu si bien. Bien sûr, entouré par l'ennemi, cela ne faisait pas de mal de faire un peu de lèche.

« Il aime son fils, » dit Darrell, dévisageant intensément Jack. Dieu, cette bande avait fait de la subtilité un art.

« Je ne suis pas ici pour remplacer Jeff en tant que père de Jon, si c'est ce que vous suggérez, » dit Jack, prenant une autre gorgée de bière, ennuyé de trouver la bouteille vide. « J'aimerais croire que Jon et moi avons une relation, mais ce n'est pas la même que celle qu'il a avec votre fils. » Jack faisait tournoyer nerveusement la bouteille vide entre ses longs doigts. « Je crois que je vais aller voir si Sam a besoin d'aide, » dit-il, s'excusant des Greenfield.

Soufflant bruyamment, Jack entra dans la cuisine, remarquant Sam près de l'évier avec, Cheryl ? Etait-ce son nom ? La femme du frère, se rappela-t-il.

« Ca te dérange si j'en prends une autre ? » dit-il, montrant la bouteille dans sa main.

« Sers-toi, » dit Sam, lui faisant un sourire de compassion. « Tout va bien ? »

« Au poil, » lui sourit-il en retour.

« Quinze minutes avec Ellen, » dit Cheryl. « Pas mauvais. Je ne crois pas lui avoir parlé aussi longtemps depuis que je la connais. C'est un dur à cuire, Sam. »

Sam se détourna de ses tâches pour faire un grand sourire à Jack. « Oui, je sais. »

Cheryl les regarda chacun leur tour, puis essuya ses mains sur un torchon.

« Vous savez, je crois que je vais aller vérifier les enfants. Ils ont été horriblement calmes et ça me fait toujours peur. » Elle sourit à Jack, le tapotant sur le bras alors qu'elle passait à côté de lui.

Une fois qu'elle fut sortie de la pièce, Jack se tourna vers Sam. « Je l'aime bien. »

« Oui, Cheryl a été en quelque sorte mon 'port dans la tempête' quand il en vient à Ellen et à son attitude. C'est agréable d'avoir quelqu'un pour te témoigner de la sympathie. »

« Je sais, » dit-il, s'approchant plus près de l'évier. « Puis-je te donner un coup de main ? »

Sam commença à rire. « Tu n'es pas sérieux ? »

« Bien sûr que si. Si je peux faire quelque chose ici, je n'aurais alors pas à retourner là-bas avec eux. De plus, j'ai beaucoup plus de plaisir à te déshabiller mentalement qu'Ellen. »

« Jack ! » cria-t-elle, mais ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

« Sais-tu combien j'ai envie de t'embrasser là maintenant ? » demanda-t-il, soudain sérieux.

Sam regarda dans ses yeux, puis baissa son regard sur ses lèvres. « Je crois en avoir une idée. »

Jack commença à se pencher plus près, mais elle l'arrêta. « Jack ! Nous ne pouvons pas ! J'ai une maison pleine 'd'hostiles !' » murmura-t-elle.

« Je sais, » soupira-t-il, se reculant et s'appuyant sur le comptoir. « Quand penses-tu que j'aurais la chance de te voir seule ? »

« Je ne sais pas, » dit-elle tristement. « Je doute que l'on puisse aujourd'hui. »

« Je crois que je m'en doutais, » dit-il, prenant une gorgée de sa nouvelle bouteille de bière. « Sam, je n'essaie pas de rendre les choses difficiles pour toi. Si ma présence ici est un problème... »

« Non, Jack, elle n'en est pas un. Jon te veut ici et moi aussi. J'ai vécu pire que ça avec eux, » dit-elle, faisant un signe de tête vers le salon.

« D'accord, » dit-il, prenant sa main, pressant ses lèvres sur les doigts. C'était le plus qu'il pouvait faire pour ne pas la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un moment, leurs regards soudés, jusqu'à ce que Cindy entre dans la cuisine, les faisant se séparer. Jack savait comment la situation pourrait apparaître à la sœur de Jeff, et essaya de justifier son action.

« Tu vois ? L'embrasser arrange tout, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Euh, oui, » dit Sam, saisissant sa couverture. « Je suppose que je devrais être plus prudente avec ce couteau. »

« Je, euh, suis venue pour voir si tu as besoin d'aide, Sam, mais je crois que tu as tout sous contrôle, » dit Cindy, regardant ostensiblement Jack. Il pouvait dire qu'elle n'avait pas avalé leur histoire, mais ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait dire sans susciter plus de soupçons.

« Je pourrais avoir besoin d'aide pour servir, si ça ne te dérange pas, » dit Sam, évitant de regarder Jack. « Et peut-être que vous les gars pourriez aider à porter les plats sur la table ? »

Le regard de Cindy sur Jack fut à peine aimable. Eh bien, il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir, pensa-t-il. Jeff _'était'_ son frère et naturellement elle allait être de son côté. Qui savait combien il lui avait dit ou combien elle avait deviné par elle-même ? Au moins, son hostilité était visible, pas voilée par une politesse et des manières hypocrites. Regardant la table de la salle à manger, Jack se demanda entre qui il allait être. Peu importe où il finirait, ça allait être un long repas, conclut-il. Probablement le plus long de sa vie.

ooo

Sam ne fut pas surprise quand Jack partit après le dîner. Elle pouvait voir que cela était difficile pour lui de répondre aux questions de sa belle-famille. Heureusement, Jon avait insisté pour s'asseoir à côté de Jack durant le dîner, ce qui lui donna au moins un allié. Elle voulait mettre Cheryl à côté de lui également, mais à la dernière minute Mike changea de place avec elle. Jeff s'était assis de l'autre côté de Jon, et Sam espéra que son fils ne ferait pas de commentaires innocents sur le fait d'être assis entre ses deux pères. Le dîner fut assez tendu sans souligner l'évidence.

Raccompagnant Jack à la porte, Sam réussit à murmurer, « Je t'appellerai plus tard. J'utiliserai le cellulaire pour qu'il ne le sache pas. »

« Sam, je déteste que tu doives te cacher ainsi ! » murmura-t-il en retour.

« Tu crois que j'aime ça ? »

Jack soupira. « Je sais bien que non. Nous trouverons un moyen, » lui sourit-il. Juste à ce moment-là, Jon vint derrière sa mère.

« Jack ? Tu t'en vas ? »

S'accroupissant au niveau de Jon, Jack dit, « Oui, champion, j'ai un tas de choses à faire à la maison. » Sam savait que son 'tas de choses' consisterait probablement à plus de bière et la télé.

« Awww, je souhaiterais que tu n'aies pas à partir. Je ne t'ai pas montré toutes mes maquettes d'avions ! »

Sam observa Jack alors qu'il luttait contre ses émotions. Elle savait que construire les maquettes avait été un des passe-temps qu'il avait partagés avec Charlie.

« La prochaine fois, d'accord ? »

« Très bien, » acquiesça Jon. « Hé ! Tu dois m'emmener à ce parc ! Tu as promis ! »

« Aussitôt que ta maman et les docteurs diront que c'est ok, nous irons, marché conclu ? »

« Marché conclu. »

« Au revoir, Jack, » dit-il, jetant impulsivement ses bras autour de son cou, lui donnant une rapide étreinte. « Je suis heureux que tu sois venu aujourd'hui. »

Sam essayait aussi difficilement que Jack de garder sa contenance. La vue du père et du fils dans les bras l'un de l'autre était presque irrésistible.

« Moi aussi, Champion. Merci de m'avoir invité. » Libérant Jon et se redressant, Jack regarda dans les yeux de Sam. « Je te parlerai plus tard. »

Sam lui fit un demi-sourire, hochant la tête alors qu'il partait, certaine que sa voix aurait fait défaut si elle avait essayé de parler.

Se tournant vers Jon, Sam plaça son bras autour de ses épaules. « Hé, quand es-tu devenu si grand ? Tu n'étais pas censé grandir pendant que tu étais à l'hôpital ! » Elle commença à le chatouiller, mais s'arrêta brusquement quand il commença à lutter pour respirer.

« Jon, est-ce que tu vas bien ? » cria-t-elle, se baissant devant lui, écartant les cheveux de ses yeux.

« Oui, je crois que je suis juste fatigué, » dit-il d'une voix essoufflée. En un instant sa respiration redevint normale. Sam se gronda mentalement d'avoir provoqué la douleur de son fils. Elle aurait dû le savoir ! Mais elle avait été dominée par l'instant. Pendant juste une minute, c'était comme autrefois, quand Jon était en bonne santé et qu'ils s'engageaient à des jeux idiots. C'était peut-être simplement parce qu'elle voulait que les choses reviennent à la normale si désespérément. Revenir au temps où Jeff n'agissait pas comme un psychotique. Mais et Jack ? Souhaitait-elle pouvoir revenir si loin en arrière et ne pas l'avoir revu ? Une partie d'elle voulait qu'il restât dans le passé, mais la plus grande partie d'elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas revenir à une vie sans lui. La route devant elle ne serait pas facile, mais au bout, Jack serait là à l'attendre, et cela rendait toutes les épreuves supportables.

Sam venait d'aider Jon à se mettre au lit et retournait à son salon plein d'invités, quand elle passa près de la salle de bain. Entendant le nom de Jack, elle s'arrêta, sans intention de surprendre la conversation, mais la porte n'était pas complètement fermée et elle ne put s'en empêcher. Elle voyait clairement Cindy, mais pas l'autre occupant. Sam écouta ce qu'elle avait à dire à l'autre personne.

« Eh bien, tu aurais dû les voir dans la cuisine, » dit Cindy, soufflant un flot de fumée. Sam _'détestait'_ quand Cindy fumait dans la salle de bain. Elle lui avait demandé plusieurs fois que si elle ressentait le besoin d'une cigarette, qu'elle aille à l'extérieur, mais pour quelque raison, se faufiler dans la salle de bain semblait être plus important que la cigarette elle-même. Et qu'avait-elle à fumer alors qu'elle était enceinte ?

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda la seconde personne. Cheryl, identifia Sam.

« Il embrassait sa main ! Comme tout droit sorti des romans d'amour ! »

« Es-tu sûre que tu n'as pas mal interprété ce qui se passait ? » demanda Cheryl.

« Oh, il a fait une excuse bidon à propos 'd'embrasser pour tout arranger', comme si elle s'était blessée ou quelque chose comme ça, mais ce _'n'était'_ pas ce qui s'était passé. »

« Comment peux-tu en être certaine ? »

Cindy prit une autre bouffée de sa cigarette. « J'ai des yeux, Cheryl. Il n'y avait rien sur sa main. Pas d'égratignure, pas de sang, rien. Je te dis, ils ont toujours une liaison. »

« Que veux-tu dire 'toujours' ? »

« Dieu, Cheryl ! Tu ne peux pas être si obtuse, n'est-ce pas ? Jack est le père de Jon ! »

« Eh bien, je sais que Jon ne ressemble pas à Sam ni à Jeff, mais je pensais que peut-être un grand parent ou son frère à elle... »

« Ou Jack ? » suppléa Cindy. « Allez, tu étais en face d'eux, sûrement que tu as pu voir la ressemblance ? »

« Eh bien, je... »

« Ecoute, je sais que tu vénères Sam, pour une raison étrange, mais ça ne fait pas d'elle une sainte. Si quelqu'un est un saint ici, c'est Jeff. »

« Pourquoi Jeff serait-il un saint ? » demanda Cheryl.

« Eh bien, la façon dont il tolère Jack. Comment te sentirais-tu si une ex-petite amie de Mike apparaissait soudain, prenant une part active dans votre vie ? » Un autre flot de fumée fut envoyé en direction de Cheryl.

« Tu as raison, je suppose que je n'avais jamais pensé à cela sous cette perspective. Mais ce n'est pas comme s'il est là pour toujours ! Sam vient de dire qu'il l'avait aidée avec Jon pendant qu'il était à l'hôpital. Aujourd'hui était la première fois qu'il était ici. »

« Cheryl, » dit Cindy, utilisant la même voix condescendante que sa mère, « pense à toutes ces longues après-midi ennuyeuses à l'hôpital pendant que Jon dormait. Combien de temps peux-tu te repasser le passé ? Et à propos de ce passé ? Certainement que de voir l'enfant que vous avez fait ensemble doit faire resurgir _'certains'_ sentiments. C'est pourquoi je déteste quand Tom va chez Theresa. Ils ont ce 'lien' avec Alisha que je n'ai pas. Cela me rend terriblement jalouse. »

« Eh bien, je ne crois toujours pas que Sam ferait quelque chose comme ça. Pas à Jeff. Je sais que nous avons toujours su que Jon n'est pas le fils de Jeff, mais je n'y ai jamais pensé parce qu'il le traite comme s'il l'était. Sam n'aurait pas une liaison. Elle ne le voudrait pas. »

Sam ne put écouter davantage leur conversation. Elles avaient toutes les deux raisons, et la culpabilité la tuait. Si cela avait été n'importe qui sauf Jack, elle n'aurait même jamais songé à regarder un autre homme. Mais elle et Jack _'avaient'_ un passé, et elle _'avait'_ toujours ressenti qu'il y avait quelque chose d'incontestable entre eux. Cela lui donnait-il le droit de détruire sa famille ?

Et Jeff ? Est-ce que son action de ce matin était simplement une réaction à la frustration qu'il ressentait d'avoir été repoussé ? Sam sentit les marques douloureuses sur ses bras. Non, c'était plus qu'une simple jalousie. Il voulait la blesser, et pouvait encore le faire. Dieu ! Elle était tellement troublée ! Son esprit nageait dans une mer de « si seulement. » Elle était déchirée entre l'espoir que ses invités partiraient et priaient qu'ils ne le fassent pas, car une fois qu'ils seraient partis, elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que Jeff ferait.

ooo

Sam s'assit sur la terrasse, levant les yeux vers les étoiles, le portable en main, tapotant ses doigts sur le boîtier en plastique. Jack attendait son appel. Elle le voulait, mais une fois qu'elle l'aurait fait, il n'y aurait pas de retour en arrière possible. De qui se moquait-elle ? Depuis qu'elle avait passé la nuit avec lui, il n'y avait pas de retour en arrière.

Jeff était parti au lit, affirmant qu'il avait un rendez-vous avec des clients potentiels tôt dans la matinée. Il avait été tout à fait aimable avec elle la plus grande partie de la journée, même après que sa famille soit partie, ce qui avait surpris Sam. Elle supposa qu'elle n'aurait pas dû être déstabilisée par son comportement, mais c'était déstabilisant de ne pas savoir quel genre d'action elle devait s'attendre de lui. C'était peut-être un jeu. La garder tellement en déséquilibre qu'elle ne ferait rien pour le quitter.

Apparemment ça fonctionnait, parce qu'elle n'avait toujours pas composé le numéro de Jack. Sam pouvait l'imaginer arpenter son salon, attendant la sonnerie du téléphone. Elle devait lui dire quelque chose, après tout elle lui avait dit qu'elle l'appellerait.

Ouvrant le téléphone, elle frappa les touches.

« Allô ? »

« Salut, Jack. »

« Sam ! Mon Dieu ! Où étais-tu ? Je commençais à être si inquiet que j'ai failli venir chez toi ! »

Sam ferma les yeux. « Je vais bien, Jack. Seulement un peu confuse, je crois. Tu dois me promettre quelque chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Que tu ne viendras pas ici, à moins que je ne te le demande. J'irai bien. »

« Sam, tu étais vraiment bouleversée ce matin. Il t'a blessée, n'est-ce pas ? »

Sam essaya de calmer sa voix. « Oui. »

« Je vais le tuer ! » jura Jack.

« Jack ! C'est de cela que je parle ! Tu ne peux pas venir ici si tu crois que quelque chose m'arrive ! J'irai bien. »

« C'est ce que tu as dit. Ecoute, Sam, je sais que tu peux prendre soin de toi-même, mais je ne veux pas que tu aies à le faire. Tu ne devrais pas avoir à vivre comme cela. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? »

Sam hésita, déchirée entre en parler à quelqu'un et ne voulant pas l'inquiéter. « Il a essayé de me violer. »

« Sam, tu ne dois pas tolérer ça ! Que tu sois mariée à lui ou pas, il ne peut te forcer à coucher avec lui ! »

« Je sais, » dit-elle en reniflant.

« Sam, tu pleures. Est-ce qu'il t'a fait beaucoup de mal ? » L'inquiétude dans sa voix fit rouler une autre larme sur son visage.

« Pas tant que ça. Vraiment. Ses parents sont arrivés avant qu'il puisse... finir ce qu'il avait à l'esprit. »

« Et après que tout le monde soit parti ? »

« Il allait bien » dit-elle, certaine qu'il entendait son trouble. « Comme si ce matin il ne s'était rien passé. Il est allé au lit et je suis sortie sur la terrasse pour t'appeler. »

« Eh bien, _'c'est'_ étrange. Mais aussi, en considérant sa famille, je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surpris. »

Sam éclata de rire, essuyant ses dernières larmes. « Ils forment une sacrée famille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire à propos de leur attitude envers les militaires. C'est étrange. C'est plus qu'étrange. »

« Oui, » convint-elle. « Ca m'avait sciée. »

Il y eut un silence puis elle dit, « tu m'as manqué. Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois seulement en bas de la route. J'ai l'impression que tu es sur une autre planète. »

« Je sais. Je souhaite qu'il y ait un moyen pour que tu puisses venir ici. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Combien de temps penses-tu qu'il faudra avant que tu puisses amener Jon ici ? Au moins, nous pourrions nous voir pendant que les enfants jouent. »

« Peut-être un jour ou deux. Je veux d'abord que Jon se réhabitue à être à la maison. »

« Je comprends. Sam, je sais que j'ai dit de ne pas te presser, mais as-tu repensé à ce que nous avons parlé l'autre jour ? »

Sam n'avait pas besoin qu'il précise sa question. Il voulait savoir si elle avait repensé à son divorce avec Jeff. Elle y avait pensé un peu. Si c'était seulement elle, il n'y aurait pas de problème, mais il y avait tant d'autres personnes à qui elle devait penser. Avait-elle le droit d'être aussi égoïste ?

« J'y ai pensé, » lui dit-elle.

« Et ? »

« Jack, je sais que tu penses que ceci est simple, mais j'ai besoin de plus de temps. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ? »

Elle l'entendit soupirer. « Oui. Oui, je comprends. C'est seulement que je deviens fou ici. »

« Je sais. La patience n'a jamais été une de tes meilleures qualités, » taquina-t-elle.

« Je crois que ça devient pire, si c'est possible. »

Il y eut un autre silence, puis il dit. « Tu disais que tu es dehors sur la terrasse ? »

« Oui, pourquoi ? »

« Peux-tu voir les étoiles ? »

« Oui, chaque fois que je les regarde, je pense à toi, » confessa-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je vais rendre cela encore pire, » dit-il. Elle pouvait entendre son sourire dans le ton de sa voix.

« Comment vas-tu faire ça ? »

« Tu peux voir la Voie Lactée ? »

« Oui, Jack. Je sais _'certaines'_ choses à propos des étoiles, tu sais. »

Il rit, puis dit, « D'accord, trouve la constellation du Cygne. Tu vois l'étoile qui serait sa tête ? »

« Je l'ai. »

« Maintenant regarde à trois heures, il y en a une légèrement rouge ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais ce qu'elle est ? »

« Jack ! »

« P2R-665 tourne autour de cette étoile. »

Sam prit une profonde aspiration. « Vraiment ? »

« Vraiment. Nous pourrions peut-être l'appeler 'l'étoile de Jon.' Qu'en penses-tu ? »

Sam sentit des larmes monter à nouveau à ses yeux. « Je pense que ce serait une merveilleuse idée. Je pourrais la lui montrer, mais c'est tellement dommage que je ne puisse pas lui dire pourquoi elle est si spéciale. »

« Ca semble presque incroyable maintenant, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Quoi donc ? »

« Tout, » dit Jack.

« Oui. Une autre vie, » convint Sam. « Ecoute, il commence à être tard, et Jeff pourrait commencer à se demander où je suis. Je t'appellerai demain, d'accord ? »

« Ce serait mieux si je pouvais te voir. »

« Je sais. Mais bientôt. Je te le promets. »

« Je te prends au mot, » dit Jack.

« 'Nuit, Jack. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi, Sam. » Elle éteignit le portable, fixant le ciel. Elle retrouva l'étoile de Jon, soupirant en la regardant. Jack avait raison. C'était incroyable que son fils ait été conçu sur une planète orbitant autour d'une étoile éloignée. Tout droit sorti de la science-fiction. Si elle avait trouvé la force de quitter la vie qu'elle aimait tant, sûrement qu'elle pourrait trouver les moyens de quitter une vie qu'elle ne désirait plus.

ooo


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Jack rencontra Sam à l'hôpital pour le contrôle de routine de Jon. Il avait été à la maison depuis une semaine, et le suivi était nécessaire pour s'assurer que Jon n'en faisait pas trop. Personnellement, Jack était reconnaissant de l'examen. Il avait parlé à Sam presque tous les jours – avait même eu de petites conversations avec Jon – mais ce n'était pas la même chose que de la voir. Tant que Jon n'aurait pas reçu l'autorisation de se risquer plus loin que chez lui, Jack savait qu'il n'aurait pas la chance de voir Sam. Elle lui avait demandé de rester éloigné pour apaiser Jeff, et il avait accepté. Aussi difficile que c'était pour lui, il donna à Sam l'espace dont elle avait besoin.

Cela devenait de plus en plus dur pour lui d'être patient, même s'il savait que Sam voulait être avec lui. Et si elle décidait qu'elle ne pouvait simplement pas quitter Jeff ? Quoi alors ? Il ne pourrait pas rester ici. Maintenant que Jon était sorti de l'hôpital, il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison pour lui de rester sinon Sam. Peut-être avait-il agi prématurément en prenant l'appartement. Eh bien, sinon, il pourrait le lui laisser pour elle y aller si elle avait besoin d'un endroit pour s'éloigner.

Toutes les pensées de Jack à propos de partir s'envolèrent en observant Sam se diriger vers lui avec Jon et Kelsey. Dieu, elle était magnifique, pensa-t-il. Rien que de voir son sourire effrita sa résolution de repartir dans le Colorado. Comment pourrait-il vivre s'il n'avait plus la chance de voir ce sourire ?

« Jack ! » s'écria Jon, courant presque dans le couloir pour se jeter dans ses bras.

Jack s'accroupit, prenant le garçon dans ses bras. « Comment vas-tu, champion ? »

« Super ! Tu m'as manqué ! »

« Tu m'as manqué aussi, » dit-il, tenant Jon étroitement, mais regardant Sam. « Toi aussi, » articula-t-il silencieusement.

Sam avait mis sa main à sa bouche, presque comme si elle essayait de bloquer ses propres mots, avouant combien il lui avait manqué.

« J'ai quelque chose pour toi, » dit Jack, extirpant un sac du siège à côté.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Ouvre-le et tu le découvriras. »

Jon prit le sac en papier et sortit une casquette avec le logo de l'équipe des Minnesota Wild frappé sur le devant.

« C'est _'super génial !'_ » s'écria-t-il, enfonçant la casquette sur sa tête. « Leur goal va être remplacé cette année, tu le savais ? »

« Je crois avoir lu ça quelque part, » sourit Jack. « Tu vas devoir travailler à reprendre tes forces pour que tu puisses l'essayer dehors, tu sais. » Jack regarda Jon tripotait la casquette, essayant d'arranger la visière.

« Tiens, » dit-il, « laisse-moi t'aider avec ça. » Jack prit la casquette et plia la visière, la courbant comme il l'avait fait tant de fois avec sa propre casquette.

La replaçant sur la tête de Jon, il demanda, « c'est mieux ? »

« Cool ! Maintenant, je te ressemble ! »

Jack déglutit et regarda Sam en se relevant, sachant qu'elle pensait à la même chose.

« Jon, tu vas être en retard pour ton rendez-vous. Veux-tu que j'y aille avec toi ? »

« Non, je ne suis pas un bébé, pas comme Kelsey, » taquina-t-il, enfonçant un doigt dans l'estomac de sa sœur.

« Je ne suis pas un bébé ! » protesta-t-elle.

« Les enfants ! » s'écria Sam. « D'accord, nous attendrons ici, et parlerons au docteur quand tu auras terminé. »

Jack s'assit à côté de Sam lorsqu'elle s'installa elle-même et Kelsey sur les sièges durs de la salle d'attente.

« Je jure que ces deux là n'ont pas arrêté de se chercher depuis que Jon est revenu ! Parce qu'il lui a tellement manqué, elle a provoqué une sacrée pagaille ! »

« Elle devait faire quelque chose pour avoir un peu d'attention, » Jack haussa les épaules.

« Je suppose. Je crois qu'aller au parc va leur faire beaucoup de bien à tous les deux. Kelsey a certainement besoin de dépenser de l'énergie. »

Jack observa la petite fille jouer avec la rangée de chaises, chantant une chanson qu'elle avait bricolée alors qu'elle « étiquetait » chaque chaise. Une fois que Kelsey fut hors de portée d'oreilles, Jack murmura,

« Dieu, c'est bon de te voir ! »

« Je sais, » dit Sam, regardant ses yeux avec un désir qui, il en était certain, était reflété par les siens. Prenant sa main, il la serra doucement, sachant qu'elle serait mal à l'aise avec toute autre marque d'affection devant Kelsey.

Sam retourna le geste, lui faisant un sourire qui fit presque arrêter son cœur. Dieu, il devenait émotif dans ses vieux jours !

« Merci pour la casquette de Jon. Le connaissant, je vais avoir à la lui enlever de sa tête quand je le mettrai au lit. »

« Eh bien, je voulais lui donner quelque chose, » dit-il, tripotant sa propre casquette, embarrassé de l'importance que Jon avait acquise en si peu de temps. Il aimait sincèrement le garçon, et penser à lui comme à son fils ne le rendait que plus spécial. Cela le sidérait toujours quand il y pensait.

« A quoi penses-tu ? » demanda Sam. « Tu as la plus étrange des expressions sur ton visage. »

« Simplement à quel point je suis chanceux d'avoir cette seconde chance avec toi, et combien Jon compte pour moi. Mon Dieu, Sam ! Nous avons un fils ! »

Sam fit un grand sourire, baissant la tête pour cacher son rougissement. « Je sais. C'est plutôt stupéfiant, non ? »

« Pas plus stupéfiant que toi. »

« Jack ! » s'écria Sam, poussant sur son bras. « Tu m'embarrasses ! »

« Je n'y peux rien si c'est la vérité, » lui dit-il avec une sourire. Jack se pencha en avant et murmura à son oreille, « tu sais ce que je ferais si nous n'étions pas dans cet hôpital et que nous étions seuls ? »

La respiration de Sam se fit haletante. « Non, quoi ? »

« D'abord, je t'embrasserais, puis je continuerais en déplaçant plus bas mon attention, j'embrasserais ton cou, en abaissant les bretelles de ton top sans manches, en mordillant ta clavicule. »

Sam déglutit, regardant simplement Jack alors qu'il continuait de la déshabiller verbalement.

« Je ferais courir mes doigts à travers tes cheveux, je t'embrasserais encore une fois, ne te donnant pas le temps de reprendre ton souffle. Puis, je glisserais mes mains sous ton chemisier et... »

« Mme. Greenfield ? » dit le docteur Wendel, faisant sursauter Sam. « J'ai fini avec Jon, et j'aimerais vous parler. Est-ce que vous vous sentez bien ? Vous semblez un peu rouge. »

« Bien, » croassa-t-elle, toussant légèrement. « Je vais très bien. Vous disiez ? »

« J'aimerais discuter de ce que nous allions faire à partir de maintenant. Voudriez-vous m'accompagner à mon bureau ? »

« Bien sûr. » Sam regarda Jack. « Voudrais-tu garder un œil sur Kelsey pour moi pendant un instant ? »

« Pas de problème, » Jack lui fit un sourire satisfait, s'amusant de la réaction de Sam à l'arrivée soudaine du docteur.

Alors qu'elle se retournait pour partir, Sam frappa le bras de Jack. « Ce n'était pas drôle ! » lui murmura-t-elle, mais son propre sourire lui disait qu'elle n'était pas vraiment fâchée. Le problème était qu'il était plutôt excité rien que de parler de ce qu'il voulait faire avec elle. Ils avaient peut-être été sauvés par l'apparition du Dr. Wendel.

Jack observa Kelsey alors qu'elle remontait la rangée de chaises, accentuant le même mot de sa chanson en frappant chaque chaise alors qu'elle la dépassait. La salle d'attente était inhabituellement calme, mais aussi il était tôt, raisonna-t-il. Il était heureux de ne pas avoir à tenter d'empêcher Kelsey de déranger les autres personnes.

Elle était certainement la fille de sa mère. L'énergie qui suintait d'elle et sa concentration sur sa tâche ressemblaient sans aucun doute à Sam.

« Où est allée Maman ? » demanda Kelsey quand elle rejoignit Jack, le frappant avec sa petite main alors qu'elle terminait sa chanson. Elle lui fit un sourire malicieux qui lui rappela celui de Sam et il ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire en retour.

« Elle parle avec Jon et son docteur. »

« Tu es censé me surveiller, c'est ça ? »

« Ouaip. »

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'être surveillée. Je ne suis pas un bébé, » affirma Kelsey avec détermination.

« Eh bien, en fait, » dit Jack, baissant la voix avec un air de conspirateur, « ta maman veut que tu me surveilles. Elle a peur que je me perde. »

Kelsey gloussa. « Elle n'a pas dit ça ! Que tu es bête, Jack ! » Jack lui sourit à nouveau, ébouriffant ses cheveux. « Hé ! Arrête ça ! » L'action amena Kelsey à grimper sur la chaise que Sam venait de libérer et elle lui retourna le geste. Jack l'attrapa et commença à la chatouiller, la faisait pousser de petits cris aigus, plus forts qu'il ne s'y attendait. Il arrêta rapidement, regardant d'un air penaud autour de lui pour voir si quelque l'avait vu taquiner la petite fille.

La reposant sur le sol, il mit ses doigts sur ses lèvres. « Nous devons rester tranquilles parce que nous sommes dans un hôpital, » l'avertit-il.

« Alors, tu ne devrais pas me chatouiller ! » dit Kelsey dans un murmure exagéré. Elle commença à redescendre la rangée de chaises, mais cette fois elle parlait au lieu de chanter.

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi Papa ne t'aime pas, » dit-elle, se concentrant sur la chaise devant elle, plutôt que de regarder Jack. « Il dit des choses méchantes sur toi et cela rend Maman triste. Je trouve que tu es drôle, Jack ! »

« Eh bien, je te trouve drôle aussi, » affirma Jack. Il essayait de garder l'esprit ouvert à la révélation de Kelsey. Les enfants souvent exagéraient les choses. Ce n'était peut-être pas aussi mauvais qu'elle semblait le dire. Ou c'était peut-être pire parce qu'ils ne s'étaient pas autorisés à ce que la plus grande partie de leur dispute ait lieu devant leur fille.

« Il a dit que tu allais emmener Maman. Tu ne vas pas faire ça, n'est-ce pas Jack ? »

Jack eut l'impression que quelqu'un venait de lui donner un coup à l'estomac. Comment allait-il répondre à quelque chose comme ça ? Diable, oui ! A la première occasion que j'ai ?

Il prit un instant pour mettre en ordre ses pensées. « Kelsey, viens ici une seconde, » dit-il calmement. La petite fille revint se tenir devant lui. Plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, il la regarda dans les yeux.

« Je tiens beaucoup à ta maman. Elle est mon amie et je ne ferais rien pour la blesser. Ni toi ou Jon. »

Comment allait-il lui dire que si les choses tournaient comme il l'espérait, Sam reviendrait avec lui à Colorado Springs ? Il savait que c'était un rêve. La vie de Sam était ici maintenant. Elle avait son travail, ses enfants, tout était à Minneapolis. Même si elle avait la garde de Kelsey et de Jon, Jeff aurait toujours le droit aux visites. Comment cela serait-il possible si elle était à l'autre moitié du pays ? La réalité de la situation faisait qu'elle devait rester plus près d'ici que du Colorado. Probablement ici, dans la cité ou une des banlieues aurait davantage de sens.

« Je ne vais pas l'emmener, » lui dit-il, _'du moins pas très loin,'_ ajouta-t-il mentalement.

Il ne savait pas quelle était la décision de Sam concernant Jeff, ou si elle avait même pris une décision. Il ne pouvait pas dire à Kelsey ce qu'elle voulait vraiment savoir. Mais il ne voulait pas lui mentir non plus. Si Sam décidait de quitter Jeff, il ne voulait pas que ses enfants le détestent dans le processus. Il n'était pas trop inquiet à propos de Jon. Ils avaient une relation en dehors de sa vie de famille. Kelsey était une autre histoire. S'il voulait « la gagner à sa cause, » il devait établir une relation en dehors du cadre de la famille également. Aujourd'hui serait peut-être un bon moment pour commencer.

Jack fut épargné d'explications supplémentaires lorsque Sam et Jon entrèrent dans la zone d'attente. Se redressant, ils marchèrent vers Jon.

« Comment ça a été ? »

« Je suis toujours censé ne pas faire grand-chose, » soupira Jon, sa tête baissée de déception.

« Jon, » dit Sam, frottant son dos, « tu savais que tu ne pourrais pas retrouver tout ce que tu avais en une seule fois. »

« Je sais, » soupira à nouveau Jon. « C'est seulement que ça fait tellement longtemps que je ne peux _'rien' _faire ! »

Jack regarda Jon avec compassion. Il savait que le garçon devrait être reconnaissant d'être simplement en vie, sans parler de faire aussi bien que ce qu'il faisait, mais vous ne pouviez pas dire cela à un enfant de dix ans. A cet âge, l'été semblait sans fin, le temps était presque à l'arrêt. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour avoir à nouveau cette perception !

« Je sais que ça fait longtemps, mais pense seulement combien tu te sens mieux par rapport à il y a quelques semaines ! »

« Oui, je sais. Mais je vais manquer le début de l'école ! »

« Hé, l'école ce n'est pas aussi sensationnel qu'on le dit, » dit Jack, posant son bras autour des épaules de Jon. « De plus, que peuvent-ils t'apprendre là-bas que ta maman ne le peut ? »

Jon leva les yeux sur sa mère, lui faisant un faible sourire. « Oui, mais mes amis me manquent. »

« Le docteur a dit que tu pouvais les voir maintenant. Nous les inviterons à venir, d'accord ? »

« Oui. »

Jack pouvait dire que Jon était toujours déçu par le diagnostic du docteur. « Hé, tu sais ce parc près de mon appartement ? Il n'est pas aussi super qu'un autre que j'ai trouvé. Que dirais-tu que nous allions aux chutes de Minnehaha à la place ? »

« Où est-ce ? »

« Ici même, en ville. »

« Vraiment ? Des chutes d'eau à St. Paul ? »

« Sam ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ne les as jamais emmenés là-bas ! Est-ce au touriste de découvrir ces endroits ? » taquina-t-il. « Et techniquement, je crois qu'elles sont à Minneapolis. »

Sam haussa les épaules. « Je suppose que nous n'avons jamais eu de raison de venir par ici. Nous allons habituellement vers l'ouest quand nous voulons sortir de la ville. »

« Bien, ce sera donc les chutes. Nous nous arrêterons et prendrons quelque chose sur le chemin pour le déjeuner et avoir un pique-nique. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ? »

« Ouais ! » s'écria Kelsey sautant sur place.

Jon n'était pas aussi enthousiaste, mais il s'était un peu animé. Sam jeta un coup d'œil à Jack.

« Merci, » murmura-t-elle. « Je te dirai ce qu'a dit le docteur plus tard, d'accord ? »

ooo

Jon sembla se relaxer une fois qu'ils quittèrent l'hôpital, nota Sam. Jack était de la plus grande aide, cependant. Il avait toujours été doué avec les enfants, et les siens ne faisaient pas exception. C'était peut-être parce qu'il était un grand enfant lui-même, sourit-elle. Mais c'était une des choses qu'elle aimait le mieux en lui. Sam se tourna légèrement sur le siège de la voiture, l'observant plaisanter avec Jon et Kelsey. Elle pouvait voir que tous les deux l'aimaient, ce qui rendit sa décision un peu plus facile. Elle savait qu'une fois son choix révélé, ça allait blesser ses enfants, mais le fait qu'ils aiment Jack devrait aider.

Dieu ! Comment allait-elle le leur dire ? Le dire à Jeff allait être un jeu d'enfant comparé à essayer de l'expliquer à ses enfants. Mais ils n'avaient pas vu comment le comportement de Jeff était devenu erratique. Tout ce qu'ils voyaient était le père aimant qu'ils avaient toujours connu. Eh bien, si c'était le seul visage que Sam voyait, elle aurait peut-être trouvé la force de dire à Jack qu'elle ne pouvait pas quitter son mari. Peu importe combien elle l'aimait. Elle ferait ce qui était le mieux pour sa famille et resterait avec son mari.

Jeff n'était pas ce qui était le mieux pour sa famille, pour elle. Plus maintenant. Pas quand elle ne pouvait prédire comment il réagirait par rapport aux choses d'un moment à l'autre. Elle avait essayé de lui en parler, mais il se mettait sur la défensive, affirmant que si quelqu'un avait changé, c'était elle.

« Hé, tu es affreusement calme, » dit Jack, la regardant. « Qu'y a-t-il ? »

« Rien, » dit-elle, lui faisant un faible sourire, montrant d'un signe de sa tête le siège arrière, espérant qu'il saisirait qu'elle ne-voulait-pas-le-dire-devant-les-enfants. Cela prit un moment, mais Jack saisit son mouvement.

« Oh. Bien. » Changeant rapidement de sujet, il dit, « presque arrivé ! Vous voulez voir les chutes en premier ou manger ? »

« Manger ! » s'écria Kelsey.

« Les chutes ! » dit Jon à la place.

« Sam ? » demanda Jack, lui envoyant un regard interrogateur.

« Pourquoi dois-je prendre les décisions difficiles ? » râla-t-elle, souriant, espérant qu'elle n'aurait pas à prendre le vote décisif.

« D'accord, je vais trancher le nœud, » offrit Jack après avoir garé la voiture. « Que diriez-vous d'aller voir d'abord les chutes puisqu'elles sont plus proches, puis nous descendrons près de la crique pour le pique-nique. »

« Ca marche pour moi, » accepta Sam, prenant Kelsey par la main.

« Non ! Je veux marcher avec Jack ! » s'écria-t-elle, courant vers lui, glissant sa main dans la sienne. Sam leva les sourcils vers Jack qui haussa simplement les épaules.

« Que puis-je dire ? Les femmes m'aiment ! »

« Dois-je prendre la file ? » lui dit-elle en souriant.

« C'est une longue attente, mais je t'en prie, » lui sourit-il en répondant.

Jon marchait au-devant d'eux, atteignant le garde-fou avant les autres. « C'est ça ? » demanda-t-il, semblant déçu.

« Eh bien, oui, » dit Jack. « Pensais-tu que ça allait être les Chutes du Niagara ? »

« Eh bien, non, je suppose que je pensais qu'elles seraient plus grandes, c'est tout, » dit Jon.

« Je trouve qu'elles sont grandes, » dit Kelsey.

« Ca dépend de combien d'eau il y a, aussi, » dit Sam, essayant d'empêcher Jon de dire quelque chose d'autre. Elle savait combien Jack avait attendu avec impatience pour emmener Jon à l'extérieur et son attitude moins qu'enthousiaste l'avait un peu assombri.

« L'été a été sec. Nous devrions revenir ici au printemps. Je parie qu'il y a beaucoup d'eau alors. »

« Probablement, » dit Jon, commençant à descendre vers un point d'observation plus bas.

Kelsey lâcha la main de Jack, essayant de rattraper son frère. « Jon ! Attends ! »

Se tournant vers Sam, Jack demanda, « qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Depuis que nous avons quitté l'hôpital, il est comme ça. »

« Le Dr. Wendel lui a dit qu'il allait devoir rester encore à la maison pendant un certain temps, ce qui veut dire pas d'école. Du moins le début, en tout cas. Ses amis lui manquent. Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait les inviter à venir, mais ce n'est pas la même chose. Il a déjà manqué tellement cet été. Le truc drôle est que le Dr. Wendel est très contente de ses progrès. Elle a dit qu'il guérissait plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait anticipé. »

« Si vite ? »

« Apparemment. Je crois qu'il ressent aussi la tension entre Jeff et moi. Je pense qu'il se sent responsable à un certain point, et je ne sais pas comment le convaincre que ça n'a rien à voir avec lui. »

Jack passa ses bras autour d'elle, la rapprochant. « Je sais que c'est dur en ce moment. Il est encore malade, mais il se porte mieux qu'avant, donc il devient anxieux. Bigre, je peux en parler après tout ce temps que j'ai passé à l'infirmerie ! » dit-il, embrassant le haut de sa tête. Juste à cet instant, Jon leva les yeux vers eux, et Kelsey fit signe. Sam s'éloigna de Jack. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était que ses enfants mentionnent à Jeff que Jack avait ses bras autour d'elle.

« Viens, » dit-il, tirant sur sa main. « Descendons là-bas avant que l'un d'eux ne finisse dans l'eau. »

Jack vint se placer derrière Jon et plaça ses mains sur ses épaules. « Elles paraissent un peu plus grandes d'ici, non ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu sais ce que 'Minnehaha' signifie ? » demanda Jack.

« Non. »

« Ca veut dire 'eau riante'. »

« C'est vrai ? » demanda Jon, se retournant pour le regarder. « Tu veux dire que 'haha' veut vraiment dire rire ? »

« Je crois. Le 'Minne' signifiant eau. »

« Donc, 'Minnesota' veut dire 'eau quelque chose' ? » demanda Jon.

« Oui. Ca veut dire 'eau claire ou blanchâtre.' C'est du Dakota ou du Sioux. Ce sont les peuples qui vivaient ici avant que les Blancs ne viennent. »

« Je me rappelle cette partie de l'école, » dit Jon, semblant plus intéressé par les chutes à présent. « Beaucoup de villes autour d'ici ont des noms d'origine indienne, » ajouta-t-il.

« Et comment se fait-il que tu saches tout cela ? » demanda Sam, plantant ses mains sur ses hanches.

Jack fourra ses mains dans ses poches, paraissant penaud. « Je l'ai lu dans un des magazines à l'hôpital. C'est stupéfiant ce que tu peux apprendre dans les salles d'attente. C'est comme ça que j'ai découvert cet endroit. »

« Eh bien, c'est fascinant, Dr. Jackson, » taquina Sam, adoptant le ton sarcastique de Jack, « mais nous commençons à avoir faim. Pouvons-nous garder la leçon d'histoire pour après déjeuner ? »

Jack éclata de rire. « Je suppose que je ressemblais à Daniel, n'est-ce pas ? Ne vas surtout pas le lui dire ! » dit Jack, agitant un doigt devant Sam.

« Je suis certaine que je pourrais être persuadée, » sourit-elle. « La salade de poulet se prête bien pour la corruption ! »

« D'accord, très bien ! J'ai saisi l'allusion ! » dit Jack, levant les mains en signe de reddition. « Nous devons retourner d'abord à la voiture. Prêt pour la montée, mon pote ? »

Jon leva les yeux vers la longue volée de marches et hocha la tête. Sam et Jack s'échangèrent des coups d'œil, sachant qu'ils voulaient chacun l'aider sur son parcours vers le parking. Etant donné l'attitude que Jon avait montrée plus tôt, ils savaient tous les deux qu'il devait essayer cela par lui-même.

C'était la partie la plus difficile dans le fait d'être parent, réalisa Sam. Laisser son fils faire quelque chose qui était potentiellement dangereux. Au moins, elle était là s'il commençait à faiblir.

« Kelsey, tu veux un coup de main ? » demanda Jack.

« Je veux que tu me portes sur ton dos ! »

Jack roula ses yeux, puis s'accroupit pour qu'elle puisse monter sur son dos. Se relevant avec un grognement, il regarda Sam.

« Je crois que nous allons voir dans quelle forme je suis réellement. »

Ils firent la moitié du chemin quand Jon s'arrêta, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Sam savait qu'il se tuerait lui-même à tenter d'atteindre le sommet par ses propres moyens, mais elle refusait de laisser cela arriver.

« Jack, » dit-elle, faisant un signe de tête vers Jon. Il hocha la tête en réponse, reposant Kelsey sur le sol.

« D'accord, c'est le tour de Jon maintenant. »

« Je suis trop grand ! » protesta-t-il.

« Nan, on n'est jamais trop grand pour faire un tour sur le dos. En fait, quand nous serons en haut, ce sera le tour de votre mère ! »

« Oh, _'ça'_ je voudrais le voir, » rit Sam, mais au moins il avait détourné les arguments de Jon.

Une fois sur le parking, Jack reposa Jon. « Alors, ce n'était pas si mal, non ? »

« Non, mais je pouvais le faire ! »

« Je sais. C'est comme je le disais, tout le monde va faire un tour. Sam ! Viens ici ! »

« Oh oh. Pas question ! Jack ! Nous sommes trop vieux pour ça ! »

« Qu'est-il arrivé au 'trop grand' ? »

« Ca aussi ! »

« Viens ici ! Ne me fais pas te poursuivre ! Je n'ai pas le souffle pour ça ! »

« Exactement mon point de vue ! » s'écria-t-elle. Jon et Kelsey riaient, observant Jack essayer de se saisir de leur mère alors qu'elle l'esquivait en passant près de lui.

« Allez, Sam ! C'est seulement jusqu'à la voiture, et c'est plat ! » dit-il doucement en se rapprochant d'elle. « Cela fera Jon se sentir mieux pour l'aide ! »

« Ooooh, tu es vache, » dit-elle, mais lui sourit en même temps. « D'accord, seulement jusqu'à la voiture. » Elle n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle allait vraiment faire cela !

Grimpant sur le dos de Jack, il agrippa les cuisses de Sam, la soulevant un peu plus haut. Se faisant, il se saisit de ses fesses.

« Etait-ce nécessaire ? » murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

« Oh, oui, » sourit-il.

Eh bien, s'il voulait jouer à ça, alors elle aussi. Se penchant en avant elle parla dans son oreille, « sais-tu ce que je te ferais si nous étions seuls ? »

Sam le vit déglutir alors qu'elle enroulait ses bras étroitement autour de lui, mordillant légèrement son oreille.

« Tu veux me faire te lâcher ? » siffla-t-il dans un souffle.

« Non, mais je peux penser à plusieurs autre chose que tu pourrais faire. »

« Sam ! Tes enfants sont juste derrière nous ! »

« Prude, » dit-elle, glissant très lentement de son dos, laissant ses mains errer sur sa poitrine. Se retournant, Jack lui fit un regard d'avertissement, mais il était adouci par les étincelles dans ses yeux.

« A moi ! Je veux le refaire ! » s'écria Kelsey, essayant de sauter sur le dos de Jack.

« Plus tard peut-être, » dit Sam. « Jack est fatigué après m'avoir portée. »

« Très bien ! Qui veut manger ? » demanda Jack. Sam pouvait dire qu'il ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le fait qu'ils étaient loin de leur forme physique. Jack distribua les sacs légers aux enfants, laissant les plus lourds pour lui et Sam.

« Que diriez-vous de la table là-bas ? » suggéra Sam, montrant du doigt un endroit sous un arbre près de la crique.

« Ca semble bien. Je suis content qu'il n'y ait pas trop de monde ici aujourd'hui. Nous avons pas mal de place. »

Le déjeuner fut consommé en un temps record, car tout le monde semblait être affamé. Jon et Kelsey commencèrent à solliciter de l'argent pour aller acheter de la glace à un vendeur ambulant, et Jack céda.

« Jon, tu t'assures de garder un œil sur Kelsey ! » cria Sam en regardant ses enfants traverser le parc.

« Tu te laisses si facilement faire, » dit Sam, passant sa main sur la cuisse de Jack.

« Eh bien, j'avais des arrières pensées, » confessa Jack.

« Oh, que pouvaient-elles être ? »

« Je voulais un peu d'intimité, » dit-il se penchant au-dessus d'elle pour l'embrasser.

« C'est tellement bon, » marmonna Sam contre ses lèvres.

« Tu m'en diras tant. A la réflexion, ne dis rien. Ca prendrait trop de temps, » dit-il, déplaçant ses lèvres le long de sa mâchoire vers son oreille.

« Jack, nous ne devrions pas faire ça. Les enfants pourraient revenir d'un moment à l'autre. »

« Tu veux arrêter ? »

« Oui... non... oui. »

« Bien, » dit-il, capturant ses lèvres encore une fois. « Toi d'abord. »

« Tu as commencé ça, tu dois y mettre fin. »

« Oh oh. Si je l'ai commencé, tu dois le finir. » Sam sentit la langue de Jack contre la sienne comme il approfondissait le baiser. Dieu, elle le désirait ! Elle essaya de rompre le contact avec lui, mais son corps semblait agir de son propre chef.

« Que faites-vous ?! Eloigne-toi d'elle ! » La voix de Jon pénétra soudain l'étourdissement dans lequel Sam s'était retrouvée.

« Arrêtez ça ! » cria Jon, jetant sa glace alors qu'il commença à frapper Jack aussi violemment qu'il pouvait. « Eloigne-toi de ma mère ! »

Jack relâcha Sam si rapidement qu'elle tomba presque du banc de pique-nique.

« Jon, mon Chéri, ce n'est rien ! Il ne me faisait pas de mal ! »

« Seul mon père peut l'embrasser ! » cria Jon alors qu'il continuait de bombarder Jack de coups de poing.

« Jon ! Je peux expliquer ! » dit Sam, essayant de le prendre par les bras et de le calmer.

« Laisse-moi seul ! Je te déteste ! Je vous déteste tous les deux ! » Jon enleva la casquette que Jack lui avait donnée, la jetant dans l'herbe à côté de sa glace fondue, l'écrasant du pied avant de s'enfuir en courant. Sam savait qu'il n'irait pas loin avant d'être essoufflé, mais elle ne voulait pas qu'il se surmène non plus.

« Jon ! » appela Sam. « Tu reviens ici tout de suite ! » Elle commença à le suivre, mais Jack la retint.

« Laisse-moi faire. C'est ma faute. » Sam était sur le point de protester quand il déclara à nouveau, « je dois le faire, Sam. Il a besoin de comprendre ce qui se passe entre nous. »

Sam regarda Jack s'éloigner au petit trot vers son fils, se demandant comment il savait ce qui se passait entre eux quand elle ne le savait pas.

ooo

« Jon ! » appela Jack, « je veux te parler ! »

« Laisse-moi seul. » Jon respirait bruyamment. « Je ne veux pas te parler ! » Juste à cet instant, il s'arrêta, se pliant en deux, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Jack plaça sa main sur son dos, mais Jon se déroba à son contact. « Ne me touche pas ! »

Jack put dire qu'il pleurait, mais faisait de son mieux pour le cacher. Jon s'assit sur l'herbe, respirant encore difficilement, alors que Jack s'asseyait à un mètre de lui.

« Vas-t'en, Jack ! Je ne veux pas te parler ! » réussit à siffler Jon entre deux halètements.

Jack resta silencieux pendant un moment, essayant de décider comment il allait expliquer les choses à Jon sans le mettre sur la défensive. Bien sûr, il avait ressenti le besoin de protéger sa mère, et son père également. Mais au fond de lui, il savait que Jon tenait à lui, et le garçon était déchiré en plusieurs directions différentes.

« Tu te rappelles quand je t'ai rencontré la première fois à l'hôpital et que tu m'as demandé si ta maman et moi étions amis ? » demanda Jack. Jon détournait son regard, frottant ses yeux.

Prenant son silence pour une confirmation, Jack continua. « Tu te rappelles, tu m'as dit que je devais avoir aimé ta maman pour faire un bébé avec elle ? Eh bien, tu as raison, je l'aimais. J'étais fâché après elle pour être partie, pour ne pas m'avoir parlé de toi, mais quand je me suis calmé, j'ai réalisé que j'aimais ta maman, il y a de cela toutes ces années. »

« Tu n'es pas censé l'aimer comme ça, » dit Jon, ne regardant toujours pas Jack. « Seul mon père peut l'aimer comme ça ! »

« Jon, si j'avais eu le courage de faire face aux sentiments que j'avais pour ta maman à l'époque, je serais ton papa. »

« Mais tu ne l'es pas ! » cria-t-il, regardant Jack pour la première fois. « Tu es mon père biologique, mais tu n'es pas mon papa ! »

Ca semblait étrange d'entendre de si grands mots sortir de lui. Jon disait comprendre ce qu'ils signifiaient, mais Jack se demandait si Jon comprenait vraiment qu'il avait fait l'amour à sa mère et qu'il en était le résultat. Mais Jon avait effectivement raison – en tout ce qui était important, Jeff était le père de Jon, et Jack se retrouva à combattre sa jalousie.

« Tu as raison, je ne le suis pas. Je n'étais pas là pour tous les moments importants de ta vie, et tu ne sais pas combien je souhaiterais avoir été là. C'est pourquoi j'étais si fâché avec ta maman quand je suis arrivé ici. Parce que je n'avais pas pu te voir grandir, t'aider à faire tes premiers pas, t'entendre dire tes premiers mots. »

« Tu ne sembles plus fâché avec elle maintenant, » dit Jon, se détournant à nouveau.

« Tu as raison, je ne le suis plus. Jon, tu sais quelle grande personne est ta maman. Je ne peux pas rester fâché avec elle. J'ai essayé, » sourit Jack.

Jon se retourna vers Jack, « tu voulais rester fâché avec ma maman ? »

« Oui, mais elle rend cela difficile, tu sais ? »

« Oui, je sais, » répondit Jon, hochant la tête en signe d'accord.

« Tout comme tu veux être fâché avec elle maintenant, mais tu ne peux pas parce que tu l'aimes. » Jack regarda comme Jon essuyait à nouveau ses yeux.

« C'est un peu comme avec moi. » Il y eut un silence, puis Jack continua. « Ecoute, je sais que tu es bouleversé parce que je faisais quelque chose avec ta maman que je n'aurais pas dû, mais ne soit pas fâché avec elle. Je suis celui avec qui tu devrais être fâché. »

« Mais je ne veux pas être fâché avec toi non plus, Jack ! »

« Tu as peur, » devina Jack.

« Oui. »

« De quoi ? »

« Parce que mon ami, Steve, ses parents ont divorcé, et ça a commencé quand il a vu son nouveau papa embrasser sa maman. » La voix de Jon était à peine au-dessus d'un murmure. « Puis ses parents se disputaient tout le temps. Je ne veux pas que cela arrive à ma maman et mon papa ! » gémit-il, regardant Jack.

Jack se rapprocha plus près de Jon, entourant ses épaules de son bras en une étreinte. « Je sais, Champion. »

« Si je n'étais pas tombé malade... »

« Ah ! Ne dis pas ça ! » dit Jack, levant un doigt en signe d'avertissement. « Rien de ce qui arrive avec ta maman, ton papa ou moi n'a à voir avec toi ou le fait que tu sois tombé malade, est-ce que tu me comprends ? » Jack n'avait pas voulu que son ton soit si sévère, mais il ne pouvait laisser Jon croire qu'il était responsable en quelque façon que ce soit.

« Si tu le dis, » dit Jon, se redressant, mais ne s'écartant pas de Jack.

« Ecoute, je sais que de tomber malade a été la pire chose qui te soit jamais arrivée, et je ne le souhaiterais à personne. Mais il y a un bon côté à ça. »

« Il y en a un ? »

« Oui, si tu n'avais pas eu besoin de cette transplantation de moelle osseuse, je ne t'aurais peut-être jamais rencontré, et cela aurait été pire que toi tombant malade. Je sais que tu ne penses pas à moi comme à ton papa, et c'est bien, je le comprends, mais je veux que tu saches, je pense à toi comme à mon fils. » La voix de Jack s'altéra sur ses derniers mots.

« Vraiment ? »

« Oui, vraiment, » dit Jack, ébouriffant les cheveux de Jon.

« J'avais un autre fils, autrefois, » confia Jack doucement.

« C'est vrai ? » La voix de Jon était remplie d'incrédulité. « J'avais un frère ? »

« Oui, » dit Jack, baissant les yeux, jouant avec l'herbe entre ses genoux. « Son nom était Charlie, et il aurait, oh, environ vingt-quatre ans maintenant, je crois. »

« Wow. C'est vieux. »

Jack ne put s'empêcher de sourire. « Oui, vraiment vieux. »

« Que lui est-il arrivé, Jack ? »

Même après toutes ces années, le souvenir était toujours douloureux. « Il, euh, il a eu un accident avec mon arme. Il jouait avec et s'est tué. »

« Maman ne veut pas d'arme dans la maison, et je ne crois pas que mon papa les aime non plus. Je les ai entendus se disputer une fois à propos des armes. Quelque chose à propos de comment les armes causent toujours des accidents, peu importe où elles se trouvent. »

Jack souleva les sourcils et haussa les épaules. Bien qu'il n'ait jamais plus eu d'arme chez lui depuis, il avait le sentiment qu'elles étaient nécessaires dans certaines situations. Cependant, il n'allait pas se lancer dans le débat du contrôle sur les armes avec un enfant de dix ans.

Soudain, changeant à nouveau de sujet, Jon demanda, « vas-tu prendre ma maman à mon papa ? »

Jack expulsa un soupir, ne sachant pas comment répondre. « Laisse-moi te poser une question. Tu veux que ta maman soit heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Oui, bien sûr que je le veux. »

« Et si elle devait choisir entre ton papa et moi, tu voudrais qu'elle choisisse celui avec qui elle serait la plus heureuse, n'est-ce pas ? »

Jon y réfléchit une minute, puis dit, « je suppose que oui. »

« Eh bien, ta maman aura peut-être à faire ce choix, Jon. Je te l'ai dit, je l'aime. Et je l'aime vraiment, mais ton papa l'aime aussi. Je crois qu'elle doit décider qui elle aime le plus. »

Des larmes commencèrent à remplir les yeux de Jon. « Et si elle va avec toi ? Verrai-je toujours mon papa ? »

« Bien sûr que oui ! Ton papa sera toujours ton papa. Tu m'auras simplement en plus. »

« Mais si ma maman choisit mon papa, te verrai-je ? »

Jack recommença à jouer avec l'herbe. « Probablement pas autant. Je retournerais probablement dans le Colorado si cela arrivait. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu partes, Jack ! » cria Jon, se jetant dans les bras de Jack, l'étreignant fermement.

Jack l'étreignit à son tour, sentant ses propres émotions faire surface dans ses yeux. « Je ne veux pas partir, » dit-il. « Mais je ne veux pas provoquer de problème pour ta maman et si je restais ici, je le ferais. » Jack le relâcha, écartant les cheveux de son front, un geste qu'il avait vu Sam faire à plusieurs occasions.

« Que dirais-tu d'aller retrouver ta maman et Kelsey ? Ils vont probablement commencer à s'inquiéter. »

« D'accord. Jack ? »

« Oui, Champion ? »

« Je suis désolé d'avoir marché sur la casquette que tu m'as donnée. »

Jack plaça à nouveau son bras autour des épaules de Jon. « Ce n'est rien. Je suis sûr que nous pouvons la remettre d'aplomb. » Il espérait seulement que le reste de leurs problèmes pourrait être réglé aussi facilement.

ooo

Sam regarda Jack et Jon marcher vers la balançoire où Kelsey jouait. Donnant à sa fille une dernière poussée, elle attendit qu'ils les rejoignent. Jack avait son bras autour de Jon alors qu'ils parcouraient leur chemin vers la table où ils avaient déjeuné, ramassant la casquette que Jon avait jetée. Jack la remit en forme, la plaçant sur sa tête d'une main lourde, incitant Jon à l'enlever et la remit sur sa propre tête. Ils souriaient tous les deux, aussi Sam présuma que tout s'était bien passé. Laissant échapper un soupir de soulagement audible, Sam aida Kelsey à descendre de la balançoire et se dirigea vers Jack et Jon.

« Coucou, » dit-elle avec hésitation, regardant Jack puis Jon. « Tout va bien ? »

« Je le pense, » sourit Jack, posant sa main sur le dos de Jon. « Jon, n'as-tu pas quelque chose que tu aimerais dire à ta mère ? »

Jon enfonça sa chaussure dans l'herbe, la faisant aller d'avant en arrière. « Oui, » dit-il, regardant son pied plutôt que sa mère. « Je suis désolé, maman. » Il leva alors les yeux et dit, « je suis désolé d'avoir dit que je te détestais. Je ne le pensais pas. »

Sam s'accroupit, l'enveloppant dans une étreinte. « Ce n'est rien, mon Chéri. Je savais que tu ne le pensais pas. »

« Pourquoi étais-tu fâché, Jon ? » demanda Kelsey. « Ce n'était pas gentil de dire à maman que tu la détestais ! »

« Je sais, Kelsey. Je suis désolé. Allons jouer sur les balançoires, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » s'écria Kelsey. « La course ! »

« Kelsey ? Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dit à propos de faire la course avec Jon ? » rappela Sam.

Le visage de la petite fille se renfrogna. « Oh, oui, » dit-elle d'un ton abattu.

« Je peux toujours te battre en marchant ! » défia Jon.

« Tu peux pas ! »

« Je peux ! »

Sam secoua la tête alors qu'elle regardait ses enfants faire leur chemin à travers le parc. « Je le jure, ces deux là vous ressemblent à toi et Daniel ! »

« Pas vrai ! » répondit Jack dans la même veine, faisant éclater de rire Sam.

« Si ! » ajouta-t-elle, juste pour la bonne mesure. « Sérieusement, cela me fait penser à ce que je voulais te dire avant que l'enfer ne se déchaîne. »

« Que Daniel et moi nous nous battions comme de petits enfants ? »

« Non, » dit-elle, donnant une tape à son bras. « Je vais emmener les enfants voir Daniel et Janet avant que Kelsey ne commence l'école. Je veux que tu viennes aussi. »

« D'accord, » dit Jack, semblant surpris. « Est-ce que cela veut dire que tu essaies de nous rassembler tous pour une sorte de réunion ? »

« Non, » dit-elle, prenant ses mains dans les siennes. Sam respira profondément. « Ca veut dire que j'ai réfléchi à propos de nous. Beaucoup, en fait. J'ai décidé de quitter Jeff. Je voulais éloigner les enfants. Peut-être que de le leur dire quelque part ailleurs rendra cela plus facile pour eux. Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je pensais que s'ils n'étaient pas dans la maison où ils ont grandi, ce serait peut-être plus facile pour eux d'encaisser la nouvelle. Qu'en penses-tu ? »

« A propos de l'endroit où le leur dire ? Je ne pense pas que le lieu fasse une différence, Sam. Cela va être dur pour eux, où que tu le leur dises. Tu devines probablement que c'est de ça que Jon et moi avons discuté, » dit-il.

« J'y ai pensé. »

« Il a peur, Sam. Il ne veut pas perdre son papa, sa famille. »

Sam se leva de la table de pique-nique où ils avaient pris un siège, faisant les cent pas devant lui. « Je sais, je sais. C'est pourquoi c'est si difficile ! Merde Jack ! Si c'était simplement toi et moi, je n'aurais pas tant de difficultés ! Bien sûr, je me sentirais terrible de quitter mon mari, mais pas autant que maintenant ! Je me sens si égoïste ! »

Jack se leva, la prenant dans ses bras, mais Sam remarqua qu'il ne faisait rien de plus que de lui donner une étreinte. Elle fut vraiment reconnaissante qu'il ne la tienne pas plus près. La dernière chose dont elle avait besoin était que ses enfants soient à nouveau bouleversés.

« Sam, tu n'es pas égoïste ! Tu ne crois pas que ton bonheur a un effet sur tes enfants ? D'accord, je suis peut-être un peu partial dans cette situation, mais parfois ce qui est le mieux pour toi est ce qui est le mieux pour eux aussi. Si je pensais que tu serais heureuse, ou pourrait peut-être être heureuse avec Jeff, je partirais. Ce ne serait pas facile, mais si c'était la meilleure chose à faire, je la ferais. Je ne crois pas que Jeff est la bonne personne pour toi. Si vous étiez destinés à être ensemble, mon apparition ici n'aurait fait aucune différence. Mais elle en a fait. Je ne dis pas que je ne serais pas tombé à nouveau éperdument amoureux de toi, mais tu m'aurais dit qu'il n'y avait aucune chance que nous puissions être ensemble. Tu n'as jamais dit cela. J'ai pu dire à l'instant même où je vous ai rencontrés à l'aéroport que tu n'étais pas heureuse. »

« Eh bien, ce n'étaient pas vraiment des circonstances idéales pour nous rencontrer ! »

« D'accord, je te l'accorde, mais si tu avais un si bon mariage, Jeff ne m'aurait pas menacé avant même que je rencontre Jon. Vous saviez tous les deux, déjà à ce moment-là, que vous faisiez simplement mine de faire semblant. »

Sam s'éloigna de lui, posant ses mains sur sa taille. « Tu as raison. Je t'ai dit que j'avais pensé à le quitter avant que tu ne viennes ici. Je crois que je me sens simplement davantage coupable maintenant. Je veux dire, quelle sorte de mère se sépare du père de ses enfants lorsque l'un d'eux est malade ? »

« Sam, » dit Jack, venant derrière elle, et plaçant ses mains sur ses épaules, « je sais que ceci va être une des choses les plus difficiles que tu aies faites, mais je crois vraiment que tu prends la bonne décision. Comme je le disais, si je pensais que Jeff t'aimait vraiment et ne te retenait pas pour je ne sais quelle raison, je ne te pousserais pas à faire ceci. Ceci_ 'est'_ ce qui est le mieux pour vous tous. »

Sam soupira, hochant la tête. « Je sais. Seulement ça va être tellement difficile de lui dire, et à eux. »

« Je serai là avec toi, tu le sais. »

« J'apprécierais ton aide pour m'aider à le dire aux enfants, mais tu dois me promettre que tu me laisseras le dire à Jeff moi-même. Si tu es là, ça rendra seulement les choses pires. »

Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux, mais accepta. « D'accord, Sam. Tu sais ce qui est le mieux. Quand vas-tu le lui dire ? »

« Les enfants ont une fête d'anniversaire chez leurs cousins demain. L'aîné des garçons de Cheryl. En tout cas, je vais faire les valises avec nos affaires, et le dire ensuite à Jeff. Je lui ai déjà demandé s'il pouvait venir à la maison plus tôt demain. J'ai pensé que je pouvais le lui dire, puis lui donner la semaine pour y réfléchir. Se calmer, en fait. »

« Ca semble être une bonne idée. Tu sais, indépendamment de cela, ça va être agréable de revoir Daniel et Janet. Je n'ai jamais vu leurs enfants ! »

« Oh, ils sont super, et ils s'entendent tellement bien avec Kelsey et Jon. J'aimerais seulement qu'ils vivent plus près. J'ai appelé Janet hier, et elle dit qu'elle est impatiente de nous voir. »

« Tu lui as dit ce qui se passe ici ? »

« Un peu. Quand j'ai mentionné ton nom, elle avait presque tout deviné. »

« Pas grand-chose ne lui échappe, » convint Jack.

Sam respira profondément. « Tu sais, maintenant que j'ai décidé que j'allais le faire, je me sens mieux. Oh, je suis certaine que je serai affreusement nerveuse demain, mais je me sens mieux. Tu as raison. C'est la bonne chose à faire. Merci. » Elle lui sourit, vraiment heureuse.

« De quoi ? »

« Pour être toi. » Sam glissa sa main dans la sienne, le menant dans la direction qu'elle avait vu Jon et Kelsey prendre.

Jack s'arrêta et tira légèrement sur sa main, l'empêchant d'avancer. Sam se retourna, lui faisant un regard perplexe.

« Quoi ? »

« Je voulais simplement te dire combien je t'aime, Sam. »

« Oh, Jack, » dit-elle, enroulant ses bras autour de lui, ne se préoccupant pas si Jon et Kelsey étaient tout près ou pas. « Je t'aime aussi. Je n'aurais pas pu traverser ceci sans toi. »

« Tu ferais bien de m'épouser alors quand tout ceci sera terminé, » dit-il.

Sam se recula, le regardant dans les yeux. « C'est ça ? C'est ta demande en mariage ? »

« Eh bien, je ne peux pas exactement me mettre sur un genou quand ils sont en aussi mauvais état qu'ils le sont, » sourit-il.

« Des excuses, » dit-elle, s'écartant de lui. Elle essayait de cacher son sourire, mais n'y réussit pas vraiment.

« Eh bien, je suppose que j'aurais pu faire tout ce truc du dîner romantique avec fleurs et bougies, mais c'est tellement cliché, » sourit-il.

Sam le frappa sur le bras. « Que vais-je faire de toi ? »

« M'épouser ? » L'expression de Jack était si sérieuse que Sam sentit ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Ce n'était pas vraiment la demande en mariage romantique qu'elle avait fantasmé pendant des années, mais _'c'était'_ cent pour-cent Jack O'Neill.

« Tu dois le demander ? »

ooo


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapitre 16**

Sam vérifia une nouvelle fois les sacs posés sur le canapé. Elle avait pris des vêtements pour les enfants et elle-même, plus un quatrième sac rempli avec les jouets et les jeux. Le problème avec l'avion était la durée du vol pendant laquelle ils devaient rester calmes. Jon n'était pas un problème, surtout ces derniers temps, mais Kelsey avait beaucoup de mal à rester assise dans un siège plus de cinq minutes. Pourtant, ceci serait son premier vol, aussi la nouveauté de l'avion aiderait peut-être à la divertir.

Sam se retourna, sur le point de récupérer un jouet supplémentaire, quand elle vit Jeff debout dans le salon, en train de l'observer.

« Mon Dieu, Jeff ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue ! Depuis combien de temps étais-tu là ? »

« Assez longtemps pour deviner que tu allais quelque part. Emmenant les enfants et t'enfuyant avec Jack ? »

Sam sentit la tension nerveuse nouer son estomac. Ce n'était pas très loin de la vérité. « Non, je ne m'enfuyais pas. Crois-tu que je t'aurais demandé de venir à la maison si je prévoyais de 'm'enfuir', comme tu le suggères ? »

Jeff lui jeta simplement un regard furieux. « Alors, où sont les enfants, dans ce cas ? »

« Ils sont chez Cheryl. Je t'ai parlé de la fête d'anniversaire ce matin. »

« Bien, » dit-il, distrait. « Que se passe-t-il, Sam ? »

Inspirant profondément, lissant son t-shirt, Sam leva les yeux vers lui. « Je prends les enfants pour aller voir Daniel et Janet. Après la manière dont l'été s'est passé, j'ai pensé que nous pourrions tous bénéficier d'un break avant que Kelsey ne commence la maternelle. »

« Et tu n'as pas pensé à me demander de venir ? »

« Jeff, tu n'as pas arrêté de me dire tout l'été combien tu étais occupé. Je pensais que ce serait simplement mieux si c'était moi et les enfants. »

« Et O'Neill ? Est-ce qu'il y va aussi ? »

Sam baissa les yeux sur ses mains qui se tortillaient près de sa taille. Ce n'était pas la façon dont elle avait prévu de lui dire que Jack venait avec elle. « Oui, il vient. Il est aussi l'ami de Daniel et de Janet. »

« Et je suppose que je n'en suis pas ? Eh bien pas comme vous autres, je suppose. Tous ces secrets militaires vous ont liés ensemble, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, ça a beaucoup joué, » convint Sam.

« Je suis si sacrément malade de toute cette merde militaire ! Alors je me retrouve simplement poussé sur le bas-côté, pendant qu'O'Neill s'avance et prend ma place ? » Sam le dévisageait. Pourquoi faisait-il comme si le simple fait qu'elle aille en vacances avait quelque chose à voir avec l'armée ?

Sam n'avait absolument pas pensé que ça allait être aussi difficile. Elle avait été tellement outrée par son comportement dernièrement, elle avait pensé que ce serait facile de le regarder dans les yeux et de lui dire qu'elle partait, et ne reviendrait pas.

« Jeff, » dit Sam, faisant un pas en avant, « Jack ne va pas prendre ta place. Tu seras toujours le père de Kelsey et de Jon. Rien ne va changer cela. »

« Tu n'as même pas la décence de le nier ? » lui hurla Jeff. « Je suis surpris que tu n'aies pas simplement laissé une note au-dessus des papiers de divorce ! »

« Jeff, ceci n'a pas à se faire de cette façon ! Nous pouvons toujours être amis ! Pourquoi rends-tu les choses si difficiles ? »

« Oh, _'je'_ rends les choses difficiles ?! Je devrais simplement te laisser partir ? Tenir la porte pendant que tu sors d'ici ? Tu aimerais peut-être que je te conduise à l'aéroport ? »

« Arrête, Jeff ! Tu sais ce que je veux dire ! » Sam se détourna, respirant profondément pour calmer ses nerfs. Hurler l'un sur l'autre n'allait rien accomplir. Se retournant pour lui faire face, elle baissa la voix.

« Tu sais que les choses n'allaient pas bien entre nous depuis longtemps. Le fait que Jon tombe malade a simplement anticipé l'inévitable. »

« Tu as tort ! Si O'Neill ne s'était pas montré, je sais que nous aurions pu faire en sorte que les choses fonctionnent ! »

C'était le même argument – blâmer Jack pour l'insuffisance de leur mariage. « Jeff, nous avons déjà discuté de cela. Je me sentais ainsi avant que Jack ne vienne ici, tu le sais, » soupira-t-elle. « De plus, crois-tu que j'aurais eu une telle difficulté à l'appeler si c'était ce que j'avais voulu ? Le plus que j'espérais était qu'il soit assez aimable pour que Jon puisse avoir sa transplantation ! »

« Eh bien, il a certainement été beaucoup plus qu'aimable, n'est-ce pas ? Combien de temps cela vous a-t-il pris avant que vous deux rigoliez du bon vieux temps ? Un jour ? Deux ? Il ne devait pas y avoir tant d'animosité entre vous ! Et vous n'étiez certainement pas que simplement 'aimables' sur ça, » dit-il, fouillant dans ses poches et retirant un paquet de photos. Les jetant sur la table basse où elles s'étalèrent, un enregistrement visuel chronologique de ses rencontres avec Jack. Il y avait des photos d'eux prenant un café à l'hôpital elle aidant Jack à emménager des photos au téléobjectif d'eux dans la chambre de Jack même des photos d'eux dans le parc hier.

Sam leva ses yeux des photos, la bouche ouverte. « Tu m'as fait suivre ? »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi c'est une telle surprise pour toi. J'ai dit à Jack de faire attention aux appareils photo. J'ai pensé pour sûr qu'il te l'aurait dit, » dit-il avec presque de l'indifférence. « Vous n'êtes peut-être pas aussi proches que tu aimerais croire. »

Sam se rappela Jack mentionnant la conversation, et les menaces que Jeff lui avait faites, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il était vraiment sérieux !

« Celle-ci est celle que je préfère, » dit-il, ramassant un tirage flou qui avait été agrandi plusieurs fois pour montrer un homme et une femme soudés en une étreinte passionnée. Même avec la distorsion, il était évident qu'elle était la femme et Jack l'homme. « Bien sûr, celle-ci apparaîtrait mieux dans ton album de famille. Pas moins passionnée, mais la résolution est meilleure. »

Sam regarda la photo dans la main de Jeff. Elle provenait du parc. Ça devait être quand Jack l'avait embrassée la première fois. Quand ils avaient envoyé les enfants chercher de la glace, car ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait conscient du monde au-delà de l'autre. Sam se retrouva en train de rougir avant que son outrage ne prenne le dessus.

« BATARD ! Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ?! » hurla Sam, le giflant aussi violemment qu'elle put.

La main de Jeff vint toucher la marque rouge que la main de Sam avait laissée sur sa joue. « Comment _'je'_ peux _'te' _faire cela ? Sale putain ! Tu baises avec ton ex-patron et tu as le culot de m'appeler bâtard ? J'avais tous les droits de te faire suivre ! Je dois penser à ma famille et à ma réputation ! »

« Oh, oui, s'abaisser à faire suivre ta femme parle en faveur de ton 'excellente' réputation ! Si je suis un tel embarras pour toi et ta famille, pourquoi ne _'sauves-tu pas les meubles'_ en me laissant partir ? Tu sais que je ne te ferai pas de problème. Je ne veux rien de toi. »

« Excepté mes enfants ! Très bien, Sam. Va. Pars. Cours rejoindre ton amant, mais les enfants restent ici. Tu les laisses et je te conduirai personnellement jusqu'à O'Neill.

Sam savait qu'il utiliserait cet argument contre elle. C'était une des raisons pour lesquelles elle s'était assurée que les enfants soient hors de la maison quand elle romprait avec Jeff. Elle devait se calmer. Jeff utilisait sa colère contre elle, essayant de lui faire dire ou faire quelque chose d'inconsidéré. Pour tout ce qu'elle savait, il avait pu piéger toute la maison aussi !

« Jeff, j'emmène simplement les enfants en vacances. Tu les verras quand je reviendrai, » dit-elle calmement.

« Et toi ? Vas-tu revenir également ? »

« Jeff, tu sais que ceci est vain. Si je dois l'énoncer clairement pour toi, je le ferai. Je veux divorcer. Je suis amoureuse de Jack et je veux être avec lui. Comprends-tu maintenant ? »

Jeff arpenta le salon, tirant ses cheveux, marmonnant que ceci n'allait pas arriver, qu'elle n'allait pas vraiment le quitter. Que tout était un rêve étrange et dément.

« Jeff ? » interrogea Sam, se demandant s'il avait effectivement perdu les pédales.

Jeff prit en passant une photo de mariage, la jetant violemment sur Sam, la manquant de quelques centimètres, le verre volant en éclats lorsqu'il heurta le mur opposé. Elle fut suivie par un vase – un présent de mariage. Puis un autre cadre contenant un portrait de famille s'écrasa sur le mur avec les autres objets.

« Mensonges ! Tout est mensonges ! » divagua-t-il.

ooo

Jack faisait les cent pas dans son appartement, vérifiant sa montre, puis chaque horloge à laquelle il avait accès, de celle sur le magnétoscope à celle sur le micro-ondes. Elles lui disaient toutes la même chose : Sam était en retard. Elle ne lui avait pas donné une heure précise pour son arrivée, mais il savait quand elle devait récupérer Jon et Kelsey chez Cheryl et savait approximativement le temps que cela prendrait pour ranger les affaires. Elle avait une bonne heure de retard.

Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas appelé si elle allait être en retard ? Elle ne l'avait jamais laissé dans l'attente ainsi. Si Sam avait une qualité, c'était la ponctualité. Elle n'aurait pas pu passer toutes ces années dans l'Air Force et ne pas l'être. Quelque chose ne devait pas aller, supposa Jack. Ceci était simplement trop étrange. Il pensa l'appeler, mais si elle était en train de dire à Jeff qu'elle voulait divorcer, elle n'apprécierait pas son interruption. Elle lui avait fait promettre qu'il n'interférerait pas, qu'elle le rencontrerait à son appartement avec les enfants et qu'ils iraient à l'aéroport ensemble.

Elle avait peut-être été retenue chez Cheryl. Il se demanda s'il devrait essayer d'appeler là. Tout ce qu'il avait était une excuse bidon pour chercher Jon, mais il commençait vraiment à être inquiet.

Décidant que ça valait le risque, Jack obtint le numéro de Mike et de Cheryl aux renseignements.

Cheryl répondit d'une voix plutôt irritée, « Allô ? »

« Cheryl !? C'est Jack O'Neill. Je me demandais si Sam était déjà venue chercher les enfants. »

« Euh, non, » dit-elle, semblant surprise et troublée. « La cherchiez-vous ? »

'_Réfléchis vite, O'Neill, pourquoi as-tu besoin de lui parler ?'_ « Oui, euh, je savais qu'elle emmenait les enfants voir des amis, et Jon a laissé sa Gameboy dans ma voiture l'autre jour. Je voulais la lui rendre avant qu'ils ne partent. »

Jack grimaça en disant à Cheryl la demi-vérité. Eh bien, c'était en partie vrai, se raisonna-t-il. Jon _'avait'_ laissé sa console dans la voiture, mais ce n'était pas vraiment nécessaire que Jack la lui rende.

« Que fait sa Gameboy dans votre voiture ? » demanda Cheryl, semblant soupçonneuse.

« Oh, nous avons emmené les enfants aux Chutes de Minnehaha hier. Sorte de célébration de 'une-semaine-à-la-maison'. » Jack supposa que c'était mieux d'être honnête avec elle, surtout que Jon ou Kelsey avait peut-être mentionné la sortie.

« Seulement vous, Sam et les enfants ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'avais promis à Jon que nous ferions quelque chose quand il se sentirait mieux, » dit-il, essayant de déprécier le fait qu'ils avaient fait une sortie typiquement familiale. « Eh bien, merci, en tout cas, Cheryl, désolé de vous avoir ennuyée. »

« Pas de problème. J'espère que vous arriverez à vous joindre. »

« Oui, merci. » _'Eh bien, cela ne fut pas trop mauvais,'_ pensa Jack alors qu'il raccrochait le téléphone. D'accord, maintenant il était officiellement inquiet. Ce n'était probablement pas la chose la plus intelligente que d'appeler la belle-sœur de Sam, mais il devait savoir ce qui se passait.

Avec chaque minute qui passait, il sentait la tension monter en lui, ayant presque envie de vomir. Jack fit un nouveau tour de l'appartement avant de se saisir des clés de voiture.

Conduisant sur la voie express, il passa une main dans les cheveux, se demandant encore s'il avait pris la bonne décision. Sam lui avait dit dans des termes non équivoques de ne pas venir, mais il n'arrivait pas à chasser le sentiment que quelque chose n'allait pas. Et si elle essayait de l'appeler ? Et s'il avait simplement été trop impatient et qu'il se montrait au milieu de sa déclaration à Jeff que tout était fini ?

Plus il s'approchait d'Edina, plus il se sentait nerveux. Il n'avait peut-être pas le cerveau de Sam, mais il avait toujours eu un bon sens du danger imminent. Il avait réussi à se sortir de situations impossibles plus qu'il ne pouvait compter grâce à son instinct. Cette fois, son instinct lui disait que Sam avait des problèmes.

Se garant dans la rue des Greenfield, Jack remarqua le 4x4 de Jeff dans l'allée. Peut-être que de lui dire qu'elle voulait divorcer n'était pas la seule chose pour laquelle ils continuaient de se battre. Il se pouvait que Jeff se disputât avec elle du fait qu'elle allait au Canada également. Il essayait peut-être de la faire renoncer, et elle n'avait simplement pas pu s'en aller.

Jack fit presque demi-tour lorsqu'il entendit un fracas retentissant, suivi par un autre, puis un troisième. Puis il y eut des cris, ceux de Jeff, mais il ne put saisir les mots.

Ce fut suffisant pour galvaniser Jack. Il fut hors de la voiture, frappant bruyamment sur leur porte quasiment avant même que le moteur de la voiture ne se soit arrêté.

« Sam ! Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » appela-t-il.

« Jack ! » cria-t-elle. De sa position sur le porche il n'arrivait pas à dire si c'était un appel à l'aide, ou pour qu'il s'en aille. Eh bien, il était fichtrement sûr qu'il n'allait pas partir quand il entendait le bruit de verre brisé, et ce, même de la rue !

Jack pouvait sentir les yeux des voisins sur lui alors qu'il essayait la poignée de la porte. Naturellement elle était verrouillée. Jetant son épaule contre la solide porte, il se demanda brièvement comment ils faisaient paraître cela si facile à la télé.

Abandonnant l'idée de passer par la porte de devant, Jack fit le tour de la maison jusqu'à la terrasse. Ramassant une chaise en métal, il la projeta à travers les portes-fenêtres donnant sur le patio. Diable, il allait se sentir idiot si elle n'avait pas vraiment de problème.

Le possible embarras de Jack s'envola au moment où il aperçut Sam accroupie dans un coin, des éclats de verre éparpillés autour d'elle. Courant vers elle, il ne remarqua pas Jeff venir derrière lui.

S'accroupissant près de Sam, Jack passa une main dans ses cheveux et sur son dos. « Est-ce que tu vas bien ? Es-tu blessée ? »

« Non, » murmura-t-elle. « Il a simplement commencé à jeter des objets ! Nous hurlions, puis d'un coup il est devenu fou. »

Jack entendit le bruit d'un pistolet s'armer, et leva les yeux pour trouver un pistolet pointé sur son visage.

« Eloignez-vous d'elle, » dit Jeff calmement. « Ceci est entre ma femme et moi. »

Jack se leva lentement, mains en l'air. « Hé, Jeff ! Il n'y a besoin de ça. Nous pouvons en parler, d'accord ? Posez simplement le pistolet. »

« Je ne le pense pas. »

« Ecoutez, je peux voir que vous êtes fâché, mais votre querelle est avec moi, pas avec Sam. Laissez-la partir. »

« Et qu'elle appelle les flics ? Je ne le pense pas. » Jeff avait toujours l'arme braquée sur lui, mais il était évident qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude de tenir un pistolet.

« Jeff, depuis combien de temps as-tu une arme ? » demanda Sam calmement. Elle semblait avoir regagné un peu de son sang-froid, car sa voix ne tremblait plus.

« Oh, depuis que tu as commencé à être tellement aimable avec notre bon vieux Jack ici. »

« Et tu avais une arme chargée dans la maison avec les enfants dedans ? » haleta-t-elle. Jack jeta un coup d'œil vers Sam et observa le sang se retirer de son visage. Ils devaient tous les deux penser à la même chose – Jon aurait pu finir comme Charlie.

« Elle était dans un endroit sûr. »

« Il n'y a aucun endroit sûr pour une arme dans cette maison ! » cria-t-elle.

« Oh, je vois que tu commences à avoir la même opinion que moi sur les armes, » commenta Jeff, agitant le pistolet devant le visage de Jack. « Elles semblent toujours provoquer des accidents, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Jeff, nous pouvons en parler, » dit à nouveau Jack.

« A quoi bon parler, Jack ? Vous voulez ma femme et je ne veux pas vous laisser l'avoir. C'est aussi simple que ça. » Jeff passa le pistolet dans sa main gauche, essuyant la droite sur sa jambe de pantalon avant de retourner l'arme dans sa main dominante. « Glissantes petites choses, n'est-ce pas ? » sourit-il. « Je suppose que je comprends pourquoi tant d'accidents arrivent dans l'armée quand vous avez des jeunes recrus nerveuses. »

Jack secoua légèrement la tête. D'où diable _'cela'_ venait-il ? Pourquoi Jeff pensait-il que toutes les choses malheureuses dans sa vie étaient le fait des militaires ? Ce n'était aucunement étonnant que Sam soit fatiguée de se battre avec lui à propos de cela.

« Vous savez, » dit Jeff, concentrant à nouveau son attention sur Jack, « Il n'y a jamais eu de divorce chez les Greenfield, et après tout ce que mes parents ont enduré, je ne suis pas prêt à être le premier. »

Jack n'avait pas de réponse à lui donner, mais s'il continuait à parler à Jeff, peut-être ne remarquerait-il pas qu'il se déplaçait dans une position un peu plus défensive. Il risqua un coup d'œil vers Sam qui sembla comprendre ce que son mouvement signifiait. Dieu, il espérait qu'elle se rappelait leur entraînement et comment ils s'étaient sortis de situations comme celles-ci dans le passé.

« Jeff, quelle chose si terrible tes parents ont-ils endurés ? » demanda Sam, distrayant Jeff suffisamment longtemps pour que Jack glisse ses jambes en position.

« Quelque chose que je ne t'aurais jamais dit, » ricana-t-il d'un air méprisant. « Quelque chose que tu n'aurais jamais compris, étant donné que tu agis comme si l'Air Force est une religion, et que tu es son disciple en chef. »

Jack plaça sa main gauche à son côté, espérant que Sam avait remarqué le mouvement, et que Jeff ne l'avait pas fait. Sa main était fermée en un poing lâche, puis il ouvrit un, deux, puis trois doigts. Quand il atteignit trois, il se lança sur Jeff, le déséquilibrant.

Jeff atterrit avec un bruit sourd sur le sol et il y eut une ruée folle pour se saisir du pistolet qui s'était échappé de sa main.

« Sam ! Prends le pistolet ! » cria Jack en bondissant en avant une fois de plus, taclant Jeff alors qu'ils essayaient tous les deux d'atteindre le pistolet qui était à quelques centimètres de leurs doigts.

Sam était debout, figée, trop choquée pour bouger.

« Bouge ton cul, Carter ! » hurla Jack, sa voix de commandement ébranlant Sam de sa stupeur. Juste au moment où Sam atteignait le pistolet, les doigts de Jeff se refermèrent autour, et Jack se retrouva à fixer le canon alors que Jeff tenait l'arme à quelques centimètres de son visage.

Sam commença à sangloter, tirant sur la manche de Jeff, « S'il te plait, Jeff, ne lui fais pas de mal. Je ferai tout ce que tu voudras. Je promets de ne pas te quitter, s'il te plait ne lui fais pas de mal ! »

« Que c'est touchant, » dit Jeff d'une voix traînante, se remettant sur ses pieds, tirant Jack par la chemise. « Les deux amants voulant se sacrifier l'un pour l'autre. Je me demande, Sam, si la situation était inversée, plaiderais-tu pour ma vie ? » Jeff respirait fortement, rejetant en arrière les cheveux qui lui tombaient dans les yeux d'un mouvement de tête. Il avait légèrement abaissé l'arme, elle était maintenant pointée sur la poitrine de Jack.

Jack n'était pas vraiment enchanté par la tournure des événements, mais il n'avait pas encore dit son dernier mot. Il n'allait pas laisser Sam rester avec ce dément une minute de plus. Tout ce qu'il devait faire était de lui ôter l'arme, ils pourraient alors tous se calmer sans que personne ne soit blessé. Autant il voulait mettre sa raclée à Jeff, il ne désirait pas le tuer. Lui faire seulement un peu de mal pour le chagrin qu'il avait causé à Sam.

Sam pleurait toujours, les mains s'accrochant à la manche de la chemise de Jeff. « S'il te plait, Jeff. Laisse-le partir ! »

Jeff se libéra de sa prise. « Éloigne-toi de moi, putain ! Je m'occuperai de toi plus tard ! »

La distraction fut tout ce dont Jack avait besoin pour se saisir de l'arme dans la main de Jeff. Leurs corps étaient pressés l'un contre l'autre, chacun luttant pour l'arme. Soudain un coup de feu résonna, et du sang coula à flot entre les deux hommes, trempant leurs deux chemises.

« OH. MON. DIEU ! » cria Sam, tremblante, regardant le sang tachant les chemises des deux hommes. « Jack ? » appela-t-elle. « Oh, merde ! Jack ! »

Jack baissa l'autre homme sur le sol, hébété à la vue du sang sur ses mains. Il avait vu des hommes mourir dans d'innombrables batailles, avait même été la cause de leur mort, mais il ne s'habituerait jamais à cet instant de choc quand il réalisait qu'il venait de prendre la vie de quelqu'un.

Sortant brusquement de son état de choc, Jack réalisa que Jeff n'avait pas été tué par la balle entrée dans sa poitrine. Immédiatement il chercha le pouls, puis commença un massage cardiaque.

« Appelle le 911 ! » cria-t-il à Sam qui se tenait horrifiée à la vue de son mari saignant étendu sur le sol. « Sam ! » cria Jack à nouveau alors qu'il commençait à souffler de l'air dans la bouche de l'homme immobile.

Il la regarda courir vers le téléphone alors qu'il commençait à compresser la poitrine. Il n'avait jamais entendu la voix de Sam sembler si incertaine durant une crise. Elle avait toujours été la voix de la raison. Celle qui les maintenait ensemble dans l'urgence. Il n'était pas habitué à l'entendre si instable.

Dès qu'elle eut terminé de téléphoner, Sam fut aux côtés de Jeff. « Comment va-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle, ses yeux brillants de larmes.

« Pas bien, » répondit Jack honnêtement. « Heureusement, nous pouvons le garder vivant jusqu'à ce que l'équipe médicale arrive. » Il respirait difficilement, se fatiguant de ses efforts dans la réanimation.

« Sam, j'ai besoin que tu me remplaces quelques minutes, » souffla-t-il. « Jusqu'à ce que je reprenne mon souffle. »

Sam était sur le point de le remplacer quand Jeff toussa, crachant du sang. « Il a un pouls, » dit-elle, appuyant sur son cou. « C'est faible, mais c'est là. »

Jack la prit dans ses bras, sans se soucier du sang qu'il étalait sur ses vêtements. « Ca va bien se passer, » dit-il d'une voix apaisante, la tenant étroitement. « Ils vont l'emmener à l'hôpital et il ira bien. »

Sam le regarda dans les yeux. « Tu es un très mauvais menteur, tu sais ? » A cet instant, la respiration de Jeff s'arrêta, et Sam alla vers lui, commençant à nouveau le massage cardiaque.

« Où est cette putain d'ambulance ? » cria-t-elle, se penchant pour faire du bouche à bouche à Jeff.

« Sam, je te remplace. Tu ferais bien d'appeler la police aussi. Je ne sais pas si les gars du 911 l'ont fait ou non. Ceci était un accident, mais plus on attendra pour appeler, plus cela semblera ne pas en être un. »

« Tu as raison, » dit Sam, se levant tandis que Jack prenait sa place pour continuer le massage cardiaque.

Jack continua de travailler sur Jeff, malgré sa fatigue. Il savait que son action était probablement sans espoir, car il aurait dû obtenir quelque résultat à présent. Au moins la respiration très faible qu'il avait avant. Sam avait raison – où était cette putain d'ambulance ?

« Allez, Jeff, tu ne vas pas t'en sortir comme ça. Tu aimerais cela, n'est-ce pas ? Imputer ta mort sur moi ? Ca ne va pas arriver, » parla Jack au corps inerte de Jeff en appuyant sur sa poitrine. Levant les yeux, il vit Sam terminer sa conversation avec la police. Au moins, sa voix était plus ferme.

Sam raccrocha le téléphone, le rejoignant rapidement. « Ils sont en route. Il ne respire toujours pas ? » demanda-t-elle, l'inquiétude s'insinuant à nouveau dans sa voix. « Jack, cela fait des années que je n'ai pas fait cela, mais même moi je sais que ça fait trop longtemps ! »

Jack se contenta de hocher la tête. « Il ira bien, » l'assura-t-il, semblant hors d'haleine. « Pourquoi n'irais-tu pas dehors et surveiller l'arrivée de l'ambulance ? »

« Non ! Je ne veux pas partir ! »

« Sam, ça leur permettra de nous rejoindre plus rapidement ! Je te promets de faire tout ce que je peux ! »

Sam passa sa main sur la joue de Jack. « Je sais. Tu as raison. » Elle n'avait pas pu être partie depuis plus d'une minute lorsque Jack entendit la sirène se rapprocher.

« Dieu merci ! » marmonna Jack, en regardant la porte, attendant que l'équipe médicale arrive. Un homme et une femme se précipitèrent à travers la porte, courant vers où Jeff était étendu.

« Nous nous occupons de lui, » dit l'homme, prenant la place de Jack. La femme commença à vérifier ses signes vitaux, énonçant des nombres alors que Jack se relevait, enroulant ses bras autour de Sam alors qu'ils observaient l'équipe préparer une perfusion. Jack grimaça lorsque la femme introduisit une longue aiguille dans la poitrine de Jeff. En moins d'une minute, elle annonça qu'ils avaient un pouls. Il était faible, mais il était là.

Rapidement, ils le placèrent sur un brancard, puis l'emmenèrent hors de la maison.

Sam éclata en sanglots dans les bras de Jack. « Où l'emmenez-vous ? »

« Fairview Southdale, » lui répondit l'homme alors qu'ils soulevaient le brancard au-dessus de la volée de marches du porche.

« Je veux aller avec lui ! »

« Je suis désolé, M'dame, mais la police va vouloir vous parler. Les avez-vous appelés, aussi ? »

« Oui, » répondit Sam. « Juste après avoir appelé le 911. »

« Ils devraient être là d'un instant à l'autre alors, » lui sourit la femme. « Nous ferons de notre mieux pour l'emmener à l'hôpital à temps. »

Sam acquiesça. « Bien sûr. »

Jack la rejoignit sur le porche, l'attirant plus près de lui alors qu'ils regardaient l'équipe embarquer Jeff à l'arrière de l'ambulance. Sam enfouit son visage dans l'épaule de Jack, enroulant ses bras autour de lui.

« Mon Dieu, Jack ! Comment ce jour s'est-il transformé en cauchemar ? »

« J'ai l'impression que tout est de ma faute, » dit-il, la serrant plus étroitement.

« _'Ta'_ faute ? Comment cela pourrait-il être ta faute ? Je suis celle qui l'a mis dans cet état en lui disant que je le quittais ! »

« Il n'aurait jamais sorti cette arme si je n'avais pas été ici, » dit Jack calmement.

« Peut-être, mais avant que tu n'arrives, il était en train de radoter, murmurant des choses qui n'avaient pas de sens. Pour une raison ou une autre, même l'Air Force intervenait dans ses diatribes. »

« Oui, j'ai surpris ça aussi lorsque nous nous battions. Je n'ai simplement pas compris, tu sais ? Et ce qu'il disait à propos de ce qu'il ne t'avait jamais dit ? Quelque chose a dû lui arriver pour le faire autant détester les militaires. A-t-il jamais mentionné qu'il avait fait son service militaire ? Il s'est peut-être fait avoir ou quelque chose comme ça ? »

« Non, pas même quand nous nous disputions à propos de cela. Tu penserais que si quelque chose avait dû sortir, ce serait à ces moments-là. Bien sûr, ça expliquerait son attitude, et pourquoi il était si déterminé à empêcher Jon de s'engager. »

« Il y a toujours quelque chose qui manque, » dit Jack. « Il doit bien y avoir une raison pour que toute la famille soit également ainsi. »

« Eh bien, tu as vu comme Jeff est la fierté et la joie d'Ellen. Si elle avait ressenti qu'il avait subi une injustice, elle n'aurait jamais abandonné la lutte. »

« Peut-être. »

« Oh, mon Dieu ! Je dois les appeler ! » dit Sam, s'écartant de Jack. « Et les enfants ! Oh, merde, que vais-je leur dire ? »

Jack lui prit la main, ne la laissant pas s'écarter de lui. « Oui, tu devrais appeler les Greenfield. Je suis sûr que Cheryl ne verra pas d'inconvénient à s'occuper de Jon et de Kelsey un peu plus longtemps, surtout étant donné les circonstances. »

Sam tremblait, l'adrénaline doit commencer à se dissiper, présuma Jack. Il ne se sentait pas très solide lui-même.

« Viens, rentrons à l'intérieur et passons les coups de fil. Je suis sûr que la police sera là bientôt, nous pourrons ensuite aller à l'hôpital. Je ne pense pas que nous devrions changer de vêtements avant d'avoir parlé avec les policiers, mais je ne crois pas que cela nuirait si nous nous lavons nos mains. »

Sam baissa les yeux sur le fluide poisseux sur ses mains, éclatant soudain en larmes. « Oh, mon Dieu, Jack, cela aurait pu être toi ! J'ai eu si peur ! C'est assez affreux que Jeff ait été blessé, mais si cela avait été toi... »

Jack la serra à nouveau dans ses bras. « Shhh. Ca va, Sam. Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Si tu avais été blessée, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait. » Il murmura des mots rassurants dans l'oreille de Sam jusqu'à ce qu'il la sente se détendre. « Tu devrais aller passer ces appels. »

Sam acquiesça à nouveau, s'extirpant des bras de Jack. « Je vais appeler Ellen. Pourrais-tu utiliser le portable pour appeler Cheryl ? Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons avant que la police n'arrive et je suis déjà en retard pour récupérer les enfants. »

« Je sais. »

« Tu sais ? »

« Oui, c'est pourquoi j'ai commencé à m'inquiéter que quelque chose ne se passait pas bien. J'ai appelé Cheryl pour voir si tu avais été chercher les enfants, et quand elle m'a dit que tu ne l'avais pas fait, j'ai commencé à penser que quelque chose était peut-être arrivé. »

« Ce n'était probablement pas très malin de l'appeler, » réprimanda-t-elle gentiment. « Mais si tu ne l'avais pas fait, tu ne serais peut-être pas venu, et qui sait ce qui se serait passé. »

« Je lui ai dit que j'avais la gameboy de Jon et voulais te le rendre avant que tu ne partes. Je ne sais pas si elle a deviné que j'allais avec toi. Ils auraient probablement découvert, au bout du compte. »

« Eh bien, ils sauront tous avec certitude, maintenant. Je suppose que cela devait se savoir tôt ou tard, » soupira-t-elle. « C'est simplement trop dommage que ce soit maintenant, avec... avec tout le reste. »

« J'appellerai Daniel et Janet aussi. Ils risqueraient de s'inquiéter lorsqu'ils ne nous verrons pas arriver. »

« Tu as raison. Je les avais oubliés avec tout ça. » Jack observa alors que les yeux de Sam recommençaient à s'emplir de larmes. « C'est tellement difficile, » dit-elle, fixant le combiné du téléphone que sa main tenait lâchement.

« Je sais, » dit-il. « Appelle, Sam. Finis-en avec ceci. »

ooo

Sam respira profondément, frappant le numéro des Greenfield. Ca sonna trois fois, et à la quatrième sonnerie, le répondeur se mit en marche. Merde ! Drôle heure pour qu'Ellen soit dehors à faire son bénévolat !

Sam commença à laisser un message lorsqu'elle entendit une voix masculine essoufflée au bout du fil.

« Allô ? »

« Darrell ? C'est Sam. »

« Oh, bonjour. Je suppose que je n'avais pas à courir, hein ? »

Sam fut un peu perturbée qu'il ne voyait pas son appel assez important pour qu'il fasse un effort pour décrocher. « Darrell, je suis désolée, mais il y a eu un accident. C'est Jeff, » lâcha-t-elle.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda-t-il, sa voix à peine plus qu'un murmure.

Sam hésita, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur les détails. « Il, euh, il a été touché par un coup de feu. Mais il est toujours en vie. Il est en route pour l'hôpital maintenant, » ajouta-t-elle.

« Touché par un coup de feu ! Que diable s'est-il passé ? »

Sam déglutit. « Nous avions une dispute, et il était vraiment troublé, jetant des objets, hurlant sur moi. Jack qui passait par hasard près de la maison, a entendu la dispute et quand il a essayé de l'arrêter, Jeff a pointé une arme sur lui. »

« Mon fils n'aurait _'jamais'_ eu une arme, » affirma Darrell avec une certitude absolue.

« Jamais je n'aurais pensé qu'il en avait une non plus, » dit Sam. « Je ne sais pas d'où elle sortait ni depuis combien de temps il l'avait, mais quand Jack a essayé de le désarmer, le coup est parti, et Jeff a été touché. »

« C'est insensé, » Sam entendit Darrell murmurer. « Je dois aller chercher Ellen. A quel hôpital l'a-t-on emmené ? »

« Fairview Southdale. J'irai dès que nous aurons parlé avec la police. »

« Et les enfants ? Où sont-ils ? Le savent-ils ? »

« Ils sont toujours chez Cheryl pour la fête d'anniversaire. Jack est en train de l'appeler. Je suis sûre qu'elle ne dira rien. Il n'y a aucune raison de les bouleverser quand nous ne savons pas encore comment va Jeff. »

« Pourquoi diable Jack appelle-t-il Cheryl ? N'est-ce pas vous qui devriez le faire ? »

« J'ai pensé que vous aviez besoin de savoir, » dit Sam. « Je ne sais pas quand la police sera ici et je voulais qu'elle sache pourquoi je ne venais pas récupérer les enfants. »

« Néanmoins, cette nouvelle aurait dû venir de quelqu'un de la famille. Pas d'un étranger. »

Sam grinça des dents. Elle savait combien tous les Greenfield désapprouvaient Jack et sa présence continuelle, mais elle n'allait pas laisser leur attitude dicter sa relation avec lui. En tant que père de Jon, il avait tous les droits de rester dans la région.

« Je dois y aller, Darrell. La police est là. Je vous dirai plus quand nous nous verrons à l'hôpital. Au revoir. » Elle raccrocha rapidement le téléphone, s'épargnant des commentaires supplémentaires. Au moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle se rende à l'hôpital.

Jack reposa le portable qu'il utilisait. « Pourquoi lui as-tu dit cela ? »

« Parce que je ne voulais pas l'entendre me dire pourquoi un 'étranger' ne devrait pas être celui à prévenir Cheryl. » Sam frotta ses mains sur sa figure, prenant une profonde aspiration. « Comment a-t-elle pris la nouvelle ? »

« Eh bien, elle est choquée, bien sûr, et a beaucoup de questions auxquelles j'ai répondues en grande partie. Elle a dit de ne pas s'inquiéter elle gardera les enfants jusqu'à ce que tu puisses venir les chercher. »

« Merci de l'avoir appelée, » dit-elle, prenant sa main, l'attirant sur le canapé à côté d'elle. Sam s'appuya sur son épaule, permettant à son bras de l'encercler.

« Je souhaite qu'ils soient là pour que je puisse changer de vêtements. Tout ce sang commence vraiment à me porter sur les nerfs. Au moins, il n'y en a pas beaucoup sur le sol. » Sam commença à pleurer à nouveau. Comment pouvait-elle être assise là sur le canapé discutant calmement du sang de Jeff comme si elle avait à nettoyer des empreintes de boue ?

Il y eut un coup à la porte d'entrée. Alors que Jack se levait pour y répondre, Sam essuya ses larmes. Deux policiers entrèrent, surveillant rapidement la scène.

« Vous avez appelé à propos d'un coup de feu, M'dame ? »

« Euh, oui, effectivement, » dit Sam, essayant de se ressaisir en se levant du canapé pour accueillir les deux hommes. « Je m'appelle Samantha Carter-Greenfield, et voici Jack O'Neill. »

« Je suis l'officier Straub, » dit l'homme grand et maigre. « Et voici mon partenaire, l'officier Augusto, » dit le premier, indiquant un homme plus petit et corpulent. Augusto mit ses doigts à sa casquette en un faible salut.

« Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait si je prends quelques photos ? » demanda Straub, incitant Sam à regarder dans la direction de la table basse. Jack avait dû voir les photos et les cacher.

« Non, je vous en prie, » dit Sam, se demandant quand Jack avait trouvé le temps ou la présence d'esprit pour enlever les photos.

L'officier Augusto commença à écrire les noms, demandant d'épeler le sien.

« C'est deux 'l' », dit-il. « Et Jack est le surnom pour Jonathan. » L'officier hocha la tête une fois et écrivit l'information.

« Qui peut me dire ce qui s'est passé ici ? » demanda Straub.

Sam expliqua les événements de la dernière heure, essayant de rester objective. Ce n'était pas différent d'un débriefing, se dit-elle, la seule différence était que quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait était mort.

Se tournant vers Jack pendant un instant, leurs yeux se rencontrèrent. Ce simple geste de réassurance lui donna la force de continuer.

« Après que le coup de feu soit parti, Jack a commencé un massage cardiaque, j'ai appelé le 911 et ensuite vous. L'ambulance est venue et a emmené Jeff. C'est tout ce que je sais pour le moment. Je ne sais même pas s'il est parvenu à l'hôpital vivant. » Des larmes fraîches menacèrent de couler aussi Sam baissa les yeux sur ses mains, essayant de rester concentrée.

« Je sais que ceci est difficile, Mrs. Greenfield. Nous avons presque terminé. Mr. O'Neill ? Avez-vous quelque chose à ajouter ? » demanda l'officier Straub.

« Seulement que j'avais peur pour la sécurité de Sam. Jeff était assez bruyant pour être entendu de l'extérieur, et je n'étais pas certain de ce qui se passait quand j'ai entendu les crashs. »

« Et c'est à ce moment-là que vous avez brisé les portes-fenêtres de la terrasse, n'est-ce pas ? »

« C'est exact. »

« Et vous n'aviez pas vu Mr. Greenfield aller chercher le pistolet, ou qu'il en avait un ? »

« Non, pas à ce moment-là, je m'inquiétais plus du fait que tout allait bien pour Sam. »

« Y a-t-il une raison pour laquelle Mr. Greenfield se sentirait menacé par vous, suffisamment pour vous mettre en joue avec une arme ? »

Sam et Jack s'échangèrent un coup d'œil, puis Sam dit, « notre dispute avait pour sujet mon désir de divorcer. »

« Je vois. Et je présume que vous et Mr. O'Neill êtes liés ? »

Sam sentit son visage brûler. « Oui, nous le sommes, » dit-elle doucement.

« Donc il est raisonnable de supposer que c'était le motif pour Mr. Greenfield d'avoir une arme ? »

« Je ne savais même pas qu'il en avait une ! » s'écria Sam. « J'ai deux enfants ! Si je l'avais su, je n'aurais jamais permis cela dans la maison. »

« Où sont vos enfants maintenant ? » interrogea Augusto.

« Chez ma belle-sœur. Il y avait une fête cet après-midi. Heureusement qu'ils n'étaient pas à la maison. »

« C'est heureux, » convint Straub, regardant son partenaire.

« Est-ce que Mr. Greenfield savait que vous pensiez au divorce ? » demanda Augusto.

« Je pense qu'il le suspectait. Nous avions des problèmes depuis quelque temps. Je crois que quand Jack et moi nous nous sommes revus, il a réalisé que c'était la fin de notre mariage. »

« Revus ? » demanda Straub, jetant un coup d'œil à Jack. « Depuis combien de temps vous connaissiez-vous ? »

Sam regarda Jack, calculant mentalement. « Je crois que ça doit faire environ quinze ans, qu'en dis-tu ? »

« Ca me semble correct, » agréa Jack. « Nous nous étions 'brouillés' il y a environ onze ans, et nous ne nous sommes réconciliés que récemment. »

« Je crois comprendre que vous étiez ensemble à cette époque ? »

Sam et Jack se regardèrent une fois de plus. « Eh bien, oui, en fait, non, pas vraiment, » bafouilla Jack.

« Est-ce oui ou non ? » demanda l'officier Straub.

« Nous avions eu une sorte de 'liaison', » dit Sam, sentant son visage rougir à nouveau. Elle soupira, puis continua. « Nous étions dans l'Air Force, et une relation entre deux officiers n'est pas permise, aussi rapidement après 'l'évènement', j'ai quitté l'armée et emménagé ici. »

Sam ne pensait pas qu'ils avaient besoin de connaître _'tous'_ les détails ! Merde, c'était complètement à côté de la plaque ! Elle pensait comprendre le but des questions. Les policiers essayaient d'avoir une idée de l'état d'esprit de chacun à l'instant du coup de feu, mais cela semblait simplement si... personnel.

« Vous quittant l'Air Force, est-ce que votre problème n'était pas résolu ? »

« Excepté que Jack était en colère que je parte. Ce fut la raison de notre 'brouille', » dit Sam.

« Et vous n'avez pas eu de contact en onze ans ? »

« Non, jamais une occasion n'a semblé se présenter pour que je l'appelle. » Sam regarda Jack, sachant qu'il détestait reparler de cela autant qu'elle. Le passé était derrière eux. Pourquoi est-ce que quelqu'un ou quelque chose continuait de ressortir cela ?

« Mais récemment vous avez pu ? »

« Il y avait une situation qui exigeait l'aide de Jack. J'étais forcée de le contacter. »

« Et quelle était cette situation ? »

Sam prit une profonde respiration. Elle avait vraiment essayé de garder Jon hors de tout ceci, mais elle comprit que les policiers allaient lui faire tout révéler.

« La raison pour laquelle j'ai quitté l'Air Force est que j'étais enceinte, avec l'enfant de Jack. Je ne lui avais jamais dit que nous avions un fils jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe malade cet été, une anémie aplasique qui nécessitait une transplantation de moelle osseuse. Aucun de nous n'était compatible, et ma dernière option était de voir si Jack, étant son père biologique, serait compatible. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai contacté Jack. »

Le premier officier haussa les sourcils à la révélation. « C'est une sacrée histoire. Je suppose que Mr. Greenfield était au courant de tout cela ? »

« Oui, il l'était. Il se sentait menacé par la simple présence de Jack, même s'il avait dit à Jeff à plusieurs reprises qu'il n'allait pas le remplacer en tant que père de Jon. »

« Je n'ai rien contre lui, » dit Jack, « sinon la façon dont il traitait Sam. Il a fait un super boulot en élevant Jon. Je n'avais vraiment aucune querelle avec lui sinon son obsession à vouloir garder Sam. Si son comportement dernièrement n'avait pas été aussi erratique, je ne serais probablement jamais venu ici aujourd'hui pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. »

« Son comportement était erratique ? » demanda l'officier Augusto.

« Il avait des sautes d'humeur, pourrait-on dire, » dit Sam. « Etant vraiment horrible avec moi une minute, puis devenant charmant dès qu'il y avait quelqu'un. »

« Avez-vous mentionné cela à quelqu'un d'autre ? » demanda Straub.

« Eh bien, j'ai essayé d'en parler à ma belle-sœur, la sœur de Jeff, mais elle a attribué cela au stress à cause de la maladie de Jon. Je crois qu'elle ne voulait pas voir la vérité. Jack était le seul à me croire. »

« Eh bien, ce serait mieux si vous aviez quelqu'un d'autre d'une partie neutre qui pourrait confirmer vos dires, Mrs. Greenfield, mais étant donné les autres preuves que nous avons, je pense que nous avons une assez bonne idée de ce qui s'est passé ici. Pour ce que ça vaut, je vous crois. Ce n'est pas ma place de faire des commentaires sur la situation, mais je peux vous dire que je pense qu'en aucune façon cela n'était prémédité, aussi je vais signaler cela comme un accident, » dit Straub, écrivant des notes sur la fiche que l'officier Augusto avait été en train de remplir. « Nous aurons peut-être d'autres questions, mais vous êtes libres de vos mouvements. Je sais que vous voulez vous rendre à l'hôpital et découvrir ce qui se passe. »

« Merci, officiers, » dit Sam, se levant et serrant la main des deux hommes. Jack en fit de même, puis les escorta à la porte. Une fois que la voiture de police eut quitté l'allée, Sam tomba dans les bras de Jack.

« Dieu, j'étais si effrayée ! J'étais certaine, quand ils ont découvert que nous nous voyions, qu'ils penseraient que nous ayons pu organiser cela d'une façon ou d'une autre. »

« Ca sera bientôt fini, » dit Jack d'un ton apaisant en frottant son dos. « Je vais attendre d'être revenu de l'hôpital pour appeler Danny j'aurai alors un peu plus d'infos. »

« Jack, ce serait peut-être mieux si j'y allais seule. Je suis sûre que tous les Greenfield vont être là, et ils ne vont pas être très heureux de te voir avec moi. »

« Tu crois que je vais te laisser marcher dans cette pagaille toute seule ? Tu es folle. »

Sam le serra plus étroitement. « Merci, Jack. Ton soutien me sera vraiment utile. » Elle se recula, regardant ses vêtements tachés de sang. Elle trembla à la pensée de sa provenance. « Je crois que tu ferais mieux de te changer. Moi aussi, » dit-elle, baissant les yeux sur les empreintes sanglantes sur ses vêtements. « Et je dois nettoyer ça... » Des larmes s'échappèrent à nouveau de ses yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à cesser de pleurer. Chaque fois qu'elle pensait avoir ses émotions sous contrôle, les larmes revenaient traîtreusement.

« Sam, je vais le faire. Montre-moi seulement où tu mets les produits de nettoyage. J'avais mis mon sac dans la voiture avant de venir ici. Je nettoierai avant de me changer. »

Elle l'étreignit à nouveau. « Que ferais-je sans toi ? » murmura-t-elle. « Je t'aime tellement, mais je me sens coupable d'être si reconnaissante que ce n'était pas toi. »

« Je sais, je sais, » dit-il, la serrant si étroitement qu'elle avait des difficultés pour respirer.

Sam s'écarta une fois encore, offrant à Jack un sourire hésitant. « Si je n'arrête pas de faire cela, nous n'arriverons jamais à l'hôpital. »

Jack plaça ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, la retenant pour l'embrasser. « Tout va bien se passer, » assura-t-il encore une fois. « Peut-être pas maintenant, mais par la suite. Accroche-toi simplement à cette pensée, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, » dit-elle, quittant ses bras. Il avait raison. Les choses allaient s'arranger, elles ne pouvaient pas être pires.

ooo


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapitre 17**

Entrant dans l'hôpital, Sam se rendit compte qu'elle avait été un peu trop optimiste à propos des choses qui allaient s'arranger. Alors qu'elle s'approchait d'Ellen, Darrell, Mike, Cindy et Tom, elle pouvait dire que l'état de Jeff ne s'était pas amélioré.

« Il est grand temps que vous arriviez, » cracha Ellen, des larmes coulant sur son visage. « Vous ne pouviez quitter votre amant assez longtemps pour voir si votre mari était toujours en vie ? »

Sam regarda d'un visage abasourdi à un autre. Elle n'arrivait pas à dire si leur expression était due au commentaire qui ne ressemblait pas à Ellen, ou aux nouvelles qu'ils avaient reçues. Il n'était pas difficile de voir d'où Jeff tenait sa nature caustique.

« Nous parlions avec la police, » dit Sam calmement. « Nous sommes venus dès que nous avons pu. Comment va-t-il ? »

Ellen et Darrell regardèrent le reste de leur famille, puis Darrell parla, « Jeff est mort sur le chemin en venant ici. »

« NON ! » cria Sam, enfouissant son visage dans la poitrine de Jack, à peine consciente que ses bras s'étaient enroulés autour d'elle. « Ceci ne peut pas arriver, » murmura-t-elle.

« Oh, c'est tout à fait vrai, » la voix amère d'Ellen pénétra la brume légère des pensées de Sam. « Je jouais au bridge quand j'ai eu le message pour que j'appelle la maison. Imaginez ma surprise quand j'ai découvert que mon fils avait été touché par un coup de feu ! Et vous avez la totale _'effronterie'_ d'amener son meurtrier ici, et de vous tourner vers lui pour qu'il vous réconforte ! » Ellen était pratiquement hystérique à la fin de son discours, devant être éloignée de Sam par Darrell.

Sam s'écarta des bras de Jack. « Jack n'a rien fait de mal, sinon empêcher que je ne sois blessée ! Il est celui qui a gardé votre fils vivant jusqu'à ce que les médecins arrivent, alors je vous _'interdit' _d'insinuer que ce qui s'est passé est de sa faute ou que sa présence ici est 'indécente'. »

« Je l'ai mis en garde quand il vous a épousée ! Je lui ai dit que cela ne mènerait à rien sinon à des problèmes, et maintenant vous l'avez tué ! »

« _'Je'_ l'ai tué ? Qui est celui qui gardait une arme chargée dans ma maison sans que je le sache ? Qui est celui qui m'a fait suivre ? Qui est celui qui a essayé de me faire chanter pour m'empêcher de divorcer ? Ne continuez pas à dire quelle innocente victime était votre fils quand c'est lui qui s'en est pris à _'moi' _! »

« Sam, » dit Jack, l'éloignant d'Ellen, d'une voix calme. « Vous êtes toutes les deux bouleversées. Elle vient de perdre son fils. Ne dis pas quelque chose que tu pourrais regretter. »

Sam le regarda, les larmes de colère, de frustration et de peine dans ses yeux. Dieu ! Elle avait l'impression que tout ce qu'elle avait fait depuis des mois était de pleurer ! Qu'était-il arrivé à la femme forte qui était Sam Carter ? Celle qui pouvait gérer des situations difficiles et rester calme ? Peut-être qu'elle avait été abandonnée au SGC avec tous les autres.

« Tu as raison, Jack, » dit-elle, se détournant et s'éloignant légèrement du groupe, essayant de retrouver son calme. Jack resta, parlant à la famille de Jeff.

« Je sais que vous tous pensez que je n'ai pas ma place ici, en aucune qualité, mais vous avez tort. Quelqu'un doit être là pour Sam, parce qu'aucun de vous ne le sera visiblement. » Se tournant vers Ellen la voix de Jack s'adoucit.

« Croyez-le ou pas, je peux comprendre votre douleur. Mon fils a été tué par une arme à feu également, seulement ce fut à cause de ma négligence. Même si vous avez à supporter la perte de votre fils, soyez simplement reconnaissant de ne pas avoir la culpabilité à ajouter à votre chagrin. »

La voix d'Ellen fut intraitable lorsqu'elle répondit à Jack. « Et je suppose que c'est censé justifier votre présence ici ? Si vous n'étiez jamais venu, ceci ne serait jamais arrivé. »

« Peut-être, » dit Jack, « mais alors cela aurait été quelque chose d'autre. Je ne suis pas la cause des problèmes de Sam et de Jeff, et vous le savez. Enfoncer votre tête dans le sable ne va pas ramener Jeff. »

Sam entendit les pas de Jack se rapprocher, se retournant elle lui fit un petit sourire. « Merci. Je crois que j'ai effectivement besoin de ce chevalier à l'armure étincelante après tout. »

« Je suis désolé, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire cela, mais c'est vrai – ils sont tous tellement absorbés dans leur propre peine et récrimination qu'ils ne peuvent pas voir que ceci te fait du mal aussi. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu le sentiment d'appartenir à leur famille. Ceci prouve seulement qu'ils ont le sentiment que je n'en fais pas partie non plus. »

« Euh, excusez-moi, Sam, Jack, je sais que ce n'est probablement pas le meilleur moment pour ça, mais nous ne savons toujours pas ce qui s'est passé. Peut-être que si vous nous le disiez, Ellen et Darrell seraient un peu plus aimables. Vous n'avez pas vraiment donné à Darrell beaucoup d'information quand vous avez appelé, » dit Tom. Sam soupçonna qu'en tant que l'autre « étranger », il se sentait obligé de relier les deux parties.

Sam hocha la tête, frottant le bras de Tom. « Je suppose qu'avec tout ce qui est arrivé, j'ai oublié que vous ne saviez pas. »

Jack enroula son bras autour de ses épaules, leur donnant une pression. Elle lui sourit et dit, « tu n'as pas à faire ça, tu sais. Je peux leur parler. »

« Je sais, » dit-il, serrant ses épaules encore une fois. « Nous sommes ensemble dans cette affaire. Je ne vais pas t'abandonner maintenant. »

ooo

Dire aux Greenfield comment Jeff avait été touché accidentellement par le coup de feu se passa plus facilement que Sam ne l'avait anticipé. Tout le monde sembla s'accorder à dire que c'était un malheureux accident. Tout le monde excepté Ellen. Elle continua de fixer Sam comme si elle avait pris un couteau et l'avait plongé dans le cœur de son fils. Elle passait entre pleurer de manière incontrôlable et s'en prendre violemment à Sam chaque fois qu'elle parlait.

Même s'il n'était pas nécessaire pour Sam d'identifier le corps de Jeff, elle demanda tout de même à le voir. Jack offrit d'y aller avec elle, malgré Ellen qui piqua une crise, mais elle lui dit qu'elle devait le voir seule.

Voir le corps inerte de Jeff la bouleversa. Il n'était pas le premier cadavre qu'elle voyait, mais elle n'en avait pas vu beaucoup dernièrement. Ni n'avait-elle était aussi émotionnellement proche d'eux qu'elle l'était de Jeff. Elle avait passé dix ans avec lui, et malgré leurs problèmes, il y avait eu de bons moments. La façon dont il l'avait courtisée, lui avait montré des endroits de la cité qu'elle commençait à appeler chez elle. Son inquiétude au cours de sa grossesse. Pas uniquement pour Kelsey, mais aussi bien pour Jon. Prenant des cours de relaxation ensemble, discutant des noms de bébé. Observant les enfants grandir. Elle savait que la majorité de leurs souvenirs affectueux étaient liés à Kelsey et à Jon, et pas nécessairement à eux-mêmes. Pour cela elle se sentait un peu coupable. Au début, il était un homme bon, et il avait mérité une femme qui pouvait vraiment l'aimer en retour.

L'avait-elle conduit à son comportement violent ? Si elle l'avait aimé davantage serait-il resté l'homme doux, prévenant qu'elle avait épousé ? La première dispute, quand elle avait parlé à sa famille de sa carrière militaire semblait être l'événement marquant. Celui qui avait commencé à fissurer la bulle. A cette époque, cela avait semblé tellement insignifiant, mais alors qu'elle se remémorait, cela avait vraiment été le catalyseur. Jack avait raison. Il devait y avoir des pièces manquantes dont elle n'était pas consciente.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était ? » demanda-t-elle à la forme immobile de Jeff. « Qu'y avait-il à propos de l'armée qui a provoqué ce changement en toi ? »

Sam essuya ses yeux, puis continua. « Je n'ai jamais voulu ceci, tu le sais. Je n'ai jamais voulu te blesser, et je n'ai certainement pas voulu que tu meures. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'aimer Jack, et même si je ne voulais pas l'admettre à moi-même, je l'ai toujours aimé. Je suis désolée de t'avoir utilisé pour essayer de l'oublier. Ce n'était pas juste, je sais. Mais ce que tu m'as fait n'était pas juste non plus. Nous aurions pu régler cela amicalement. Les enfants auraient eu du temps avec nous deux. Il y aurait eu trois adultes dans leur famille. Cela aurait-il été si terrible ? »

Sam savait qu'elle n'aurait jamais les réponses qu'elle avait soif d'avoir, mais cela aidait de donner voix aux questions. « Maintenant je dois dire à tes enfants, ceux que tu étais si obsédé de conserver, que tu es mort. Comment suis-je censé faire cela, Jeff ? Kelsey va être tellement perdue sans toi. Et Jon ? Si tu avais seulement pu entendre la façon dont il te défendait contre Jack, je ne pense pas que tu aurais été aussi jaloux. Il t'aimait. _'Tu'_ étais son père. Il voit Jack comme un ami, et si ta mère a quelque chose à dire en cela, elle va les retourner contre Jack. Alors, vous les Greenfield avez peut-être gagné après tout. J'aurais dû réaliser contre quoi je luttais et simplement céder, tu ne crois pas ? Eh bien, je ne l'ai pas fait, et je ne vais pas céder maintenant. Je ne laisserais pas ta mère retourner mes enfants contre Jack. Ils ne le verront peut-être pas comme un parent, mais au moins ils le verront comme un ami. »

Sam passa ses mains dans ses cheveux cours, séchant à nouveau ses yeux. « Je vais partir maintenant. Je suis désolée que les choses se soient terminées ainsi. J'espère que tu es en paix maintenant. » Sam se pencha au-dessus du corps et embrassa sa joue froide. « Au revoir, Jeff. »

ooo

Quand les Greenfield insistèrent pour s'occuper de l'enterrement de Jeff, Sam ne lutta pas. Elle avait suffisamment de choses à l'esprit. Comme ce qu'elle allait dire à ses enfants. De plus, de cette façon, Ellen pourrait arranger les choses à sa satisfaction. Et cela convenait très bien à Sam.

Peu après avoir vu Jeff, Sam et Jack quittèrent l'hôpital pour récupérer Jon et Kelsey. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne parla alors qu'ils faisaient le trajet vers la maison de Cheryl. Jack prit la main de Sam et elle sentit sa gorge se serrer à nouveau. Elle n'avait pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit tout de suite, et Jack sembla le ressentir, simplement l'assurance que son contact était suffisant. Comment la connaissait-il si bien, se demanda-t-elle, considérant le temps qu'ils avaient passé séparés. Sam lui sourit, serrant sa main en réponse. Ils gardèrent leurs mains jointes, posées sur le tableau de bord entre leurs sièges.

« Tourne ici, » dit Sam. « C'est la seconde maison à gauche. »

Tournant dans l'allée, Sam remarqua ses enfants courir dans le jardin de devant, jouant au jeu du chat ou à quelque autre jeu où les enfants tournaient autour de Jon comme des satellites.

« Ils semblent tellement heureux, » dit Sam, se tournant vers Jack. « Je ne veux pas leur dire ici, d'accord ? »

« C'est compréhensible. Sam, je ne veux pas que tu retournes chez toi ce soir. Je ne veux pas que les enfants aient à y aller non plus. Reste avec moi. Nous pouvons leur dire chez moi. Ce sera peut-être plus facile pour eux d'entendre les nouvelles s'ils ne sont pas entourés par les souvenirs. »

Sam acquiesça. « Je ne veux pas être seule », dit-elle, le regardant.

« Les équidés non domestiqués ne pourraient m'arracher à tes côtés, » dit-il, essayant d'alléger son humeur.

Sam gloussa. « D'où est-ce que _'ça'_ vient ? »

« C'est quelque chose que Teal' m'a dit. Tu te souviens de cette « sphère » alien qui m'avait planté dans le mur de la salle d'embarquement ? Teal'c tentait de dire une plaisanterie. Ca a marché sur moi, aussi j'ai pensé que ça te ferait peut-être sourire aussi. J'ai l'impression que ça a marché, non ? » sourit-il avec un petit air suffisant.

« Jack O'Neill, tu as l'humour le plus décalé de tous ceux que je connais, » dit Sam, secouant sa tête.

« Je suis assez adorable, non ? »

« Définitivement, » dit-elle, sérieusement. « Je crois que nous ferions mieux d'en finir avec ça. »

Cheryl les rencontra à la porte alors que Sam était sur le point de frapper. Jack observait les enfants jouer quand ils le remarquèrent soudain sur le porche.

« Salut, Jack ! » appela Jon, lui rentrant presque dedans.

« Salut, champion, » dit Jack, ébouriffant les cheveux. Jon ne disait rien, passant simplement une main à travers la masse indisciplinée.

« Et voici la petite morveuse, » dit Jack, tirant sur l'oreille de Kelsey.

« Je _'ne'_ suis _'pas'_ une morveuse ! » dit Kelsey, tapant du pied.

« Oh, comment devons-nous t'appeler alors ? »

« Mon nom est Kelsey, » affirma-t-elle en croisant les bras, se tenant comme Sam quand elle faisait une remarque.

« Très bien alors, _'Kelsey,'_ que dirais-tu que toi, moi, Jon et tes cousins jouions pendant que ta maman parle avec tante Cheryl ? »

« Chic ! Je veux jouer à Red Rover (1), mais ils disent que je suis trop petite, mais si tu y joues ils ne pourront pas dire ça ! »

Jack regarda Sam avec un regard suppliant.

« Hé, ne me regarde pas, » sourit-elle. « Tu es celui qui a commencé ça ! »

Jack soupira en s'éloignant du porche. « Moi et ma grande gueule, » grommela-t-il, mais Sam savait qu'il ne se plaignait que pour elle. La « normalité » de son attitude aidant à restaurer un peu de son équilibre.

« Sam, » dit Cheryl, l'entraînant dans la maison, « Je sais que tu essayes d'agir comme si rien ne s'était passé par égard pour les enfants, mais tu dois me dire ce qui est arrivé ! Mike m'a appelée il y a quelques minutes et m'a dit que Jeff avait été blessé par une arme à feu, mais comment ? Je veux dire que faisait Jeff avec une arme pour commencer ? »

« Oh, Cheryl, » soupira Sam. « J'ai l'impression d'avoir répété cette histoire une centaine de fois déjà, » dit-elle, s'asseyant sur le canapé, frottant son visage avec ses mains.

« Je ne sais pas ce que je puis te dire d'autre. Je suis certaine que Mike t'a donné les détails pertinents. Je ne sais pas comment ou quand Jeff s'est procuré l'arme, » dit Sam, levant les yeux vers Cheryl alors qu'elle la rejoignait sur le canapé. « Apparemment, il ne voulait pas que je le sache. J'ai encore des frissons en y pensant... une bombe à retardement dans ma maison. Il avait cette saloperie chargée, sans que la sécurité soit mise. »

« Oh, mon Dieu, » souffla Cheryl, la fixant les yeux exorbités. « Cela m'effraierait aussi. » Elle attendit un moment puis dit, « alors, c'est pourquoi il y a eu cette dispute ? »

« Non, je prévoyais de prendre les enfants pour voir des amis au Canada. Janet et Daniel Jackson, je crois que tu m'as entendue les mentionner auparavant. »

« Oui, les noms me semblent familiers, » dit-elle. « Donc Jeff a été si bouleversé simplement parce que tu prenais des vacances ? »

« Eh bien, j'avais demandé à Jack de venir, pas à lui. »

« Oh, » dit Cheryl, son expression communiquant sa désapprobation.

« Daniel et Janet sont de vieux collègues à nous du temps de l'Air Force. Ils l'avaient invité aussi bien que moi. »

« Mais pas Jeff, » dit Cheryl.

« Ils n'ont pas dit ça, mais je ne lui ai pas demandé, » dit Sam. Elle pouvait voir la question que Cheryl était sur le point de poser et entra dans les détails. « Jeff m'avait dit tout l'été combien il avait du travail, de plus, connaissant ses sentiments vis-à-vis de l'armée, j'ai pensé que la dernière chose qu'il voulait faire était de s'asseoir toute une semaine avec nous échangeant de vieilles 'histoires de guerre'. »

« Je suppose, mais tu aurais pu lui demander. Tu sais, pour quelqu'un dont le mari vient juste d'avoir été tué par une arme à feu, tu sembles terriblement calme, » observa Cheryl.

Sam se leva et arpenta la pièce. « Et si je pleurais hystériquement ce serait mieux ? Cheryl, je l'ai finalement accepté donc j'ai arrêté de trembler et je peux en parler sans éclater en sanglots et maintenant je suis trop calme ? Je suis désolée que ma peine ne soit pas à la hauteur de tes attentes ! » Sam se carra les épaules, se dirigeant vers la porte.

« Merci de t'être occupé des enfants pour moi, nous allons y aller maintenant. »

« Sam, attends ! Ecoute, je suis désolée. Je crois que l'attitude de Mike a déteint sur moi. Ils étaient assez 'bouleversés,' c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire, que Jack t'ait accompagnée. »

« Je n'aurais pas pu supporter cela sans lui, » dit Sam, se tournant pour faire face à Cheryl.

« Je sais que vous deux avez un lien que nous ne comprenons pas, » dit-elle.

« C'est plus que simplement Jon, » dit Sam. « Jack et moi avons vécu tellement de choses dans le passé, c'est comme si nous savons ce que l'autre pense et ressent. C'était comme cela avec les autres de notre équipe aussi. C'est ce qui nous rend si spécial. Je ne peux pas l'expliquer, et une chose est sûre je ne vais pas m'excuser de cela. »

« Je ne te demande pas de le faire, Sam, mais je dois te demander ceci, et je promets que je ne le dirai pas au reste de la famille. Est-ce que toi et Jack avez une liaison ? »

Sam baissa les yeux sur ses mains, regardant ses doigts se tortiller nerveusement. Elle n'y avait jamais pensé en termes de liaison. Cela semblait un mot si sale, si réprobateur. « Oui, je suppose que techniquement, nous avions une liaison. » Maintenant Sam pleurait. « Ce n'est pas comme si nous avions prévu cela ou quoi que ce soit, et je ne peux m'empêcher de ressentir ce que je ressens. »

Cheryl la prit dans ses bras. « Je sais, » dit-elle, la tenant alors que Sam pleurait littéralement sur son épaule.

« C'est à ce sujet que la dispute avait lieu, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Cheryl. « Tu as dit à Jeff que tu le quittais. »

Sam s'écarta. « Comment le savais-tu ? »

« Eh bien, ça tient debout, avec ce que toi et Jack ressentez l'un pour l'autre. Je ne vois aucun de vous désirant renoncer à l'autre. »

« Je n'ai jamais voulu que ceci arrive, » dit Sam, s'essuyant les yeux. « Tu dois croire cela. »

« Sam, je te connais depuis dix ans, et durant tout ce temps, jamais je n'ai pensé une fois que tu étais déloyale envers Jeff. Mais à l'instant où je t'ai vue avec Jack, j'ai su. Je crois que je suis seulement un peu surprise que tu aies agi en conséquence. Je sais que tu ne prévoyais pas cela, mais c'est arrivé, et malheureusement c'est allé au-delà de toi et lui. »

« Je sais. Si Jeff avait pu simplement me parler, au lieu de devenir fou, il serait toujours en vie. Mais il était si obsédé, tu sais ? Je sais que ce n'était pas tant parce qu'il m'aimait. Ne te méprends pas, je sais qu'il m'aimait à sa façon, mais le fait qu'il s'accrochait à moi était plus pour prendre sa revanche sur Jack que par inquiétude pour notre mariage. Il me disait des choses pas très jolies quand nous nous disputions. »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Oh, la plupart du temps des injures, mais ce n'était pas la première fois. Je ne sais pas ce qui l'a poussé vers la folie, mais il n'était plus l'homme que j'avais épousé. Je suppose que ça m'a rendue encore plus réceptive à Jack quand il est arrivé. »

« Sam, je connais Ellen, et elle te blâme probablement pour tout ceci, mais ne la laisse pas faire, d'accord ? Je ne puis imaginer ce qu'elle doit ressentir. Tu sais que Jeff était son préféré. Si jamais tu ressens le besoin de parler, passe-moi un coup de fil, d'accord ? »

Elle étreignit à nouveau Cheryl. « Merci, » murmura-t-elle. « Tu ne sais pas ce que cela représente pour moi. »

« Hé, nous autres les 'pièces rapportées' nous devons nous tenir les coudes, pas vrai ? »

« C'est vrai. Merci encore, Cheryl, pour les enfants et pour tout le reste, » dit Sam, se dirigeant vers la porte. Je t'appellerai demain, d'accord ? »

« D'accord. Et Sam ? Accroche-toi. »

Sam acquiesça en ouvrant la porte. Protégeant ses yeux du soleil d'après-midi, elle chercha Kelsey, Jon et Jack. Il y avait une partie non aménagée derrière la maison de Cheryl et Mike, et c'est là où elle les trouva. Jack, bien sûr, était facile à trouver à cause de sa taille, mais il devenait aussi excité que les enfants quand un membre de l'équipe opposée essayait de briser leur ligne. Sam secoua la tête, souriante, se demandant si elle serait à la hauteur pour s'occuper de trois enfants en ce moment.

ooo

Jack quitta la voie express alors que Jon s'écriait, « Hé, Jack ! Tu vas dans la mauvaise direction ! »

« J'ai pensé que peut-être vous aimeriez passer une nuit chez moi, » dit Jack, essayant de paraître nonchalant.

« Je pensais que nous allions chez Daniel et Janet, » dit Jon, semblant déçu.

Sam et Jack échangèrent un coup d'œil, puis Sam dit, « eh bien, nous avons raté notre vol, donc nous devrons y aller plus tard. »

« Aww, non ! » geignit Jon, s'effondrant sur son siège. « Je savais quand tante Cheryl a dit que tu serais en retard que quelque chose était arrivée et que nous ne pourrions pas partir ! »

« Hé ! » dit Jack, regardant dans le rétroviseur pour voir le visage de Jon. « Qu'y a-t-il de mal à passer la nuit chez moi ? Tu n'y es même jamais venu ! »

« Non, mais j'étais impatient de voir Sean. Et comment se fait-il que nous n'allions pas simplement à la maison ? Est-ce que Papa ne va pas se demander où nous sommes ? »

« Regarde ! C'est le Mall of America ! » s'écria Jack, essayant de détourner Jon de sa ligne de questions actuelles. « Est-ce que vous y avez déjà été ? »

« Des centaines de fois, » dit Jon, toujours boudant.

« J'y suis allée faire des tours de manège, » dit Kelsey. « J'aime bien ici. Pouvons-nous y aller ? Je veux faire des tours de manège ! »

« Peut-être une autre fois, » dit Sam, jetant à nouveau un coup d'œil à Jack, cette fois son expression ne semblait pas aussi confiante.

« Que diriez-vous de commander une pizza, louer des films et rentrer ? Ce sera un peu comme de passer la nuit chez un ami. »

Jon sembla s'animer à cette suggestion. « Pouvons-nous choisir les films ? »

« Bien sûr, » dit Jack. « Tout ce que vous voulez. »

« Je crois que ce ne sera pas si mal si nous n'allons pas chez Daniel et Janet ce soir, » dit Jon.

Jack expira profondément et jeta un coup d'œil à Sam. Au moins, il n'avait pas posé d'autres questions sur Jeff. Il se demanda s'ils avaient vraiment besoin de s'arrêter pour prendre des films. Une fois que Sam leur parlerait de leur père, Jack était sûr qu'un film serait le dernier de leurs soucis.

Dieu, par quoi Sam doit passer, pensa-t-il. Il savait combien son propre estomac était agité, cela devait être deux fois pire pour elle. Elle ne cessait jamais de le stupéfier. Même dans une situation comme celle-ci, elle restait forte, tenant beaucoup mieux qu'il ne s'y attendait.

Le voyage pour louer les films fut une expérience en lui-même. Jon et Kelsey ne s'accordaient sur aucun film, et après près d'une demi-heure, Jack décréta finalement qu'ils pourraient chacun en choisir un. Puis ils commencèrent à se chamailler à propos de savoir quel film on allait regarder en premier.

« Je pensais que tu disais qu'ils s'entendaient bien, » dit Jack, se garant sur le parking de son immeuble.

« Là ils s'entendent bien. Tu le sauras quand ils ne s'entendront pas ! » sourit Sam.

« C'est ici que tu vis, Jack ? » demanda Jon, fixant les briques rouges de la façade de l'ancien manoir. « C'est vieux ! » s'écria-t-il.

« C'est d'époque, » corrigea Jack.

« Maman, qu'est-ce que ça veut dire 'd'époque' ? » demanda Jon.

« Vieux, » répondit-elle, éclatant de rire au regard noir que Jack lui lança.

« C'est mieux à l'intérieur, » dit Jack, se sentant légèrement sur la défensive.

« Tu parles, » murmura Jon à Kelsey, la faisant pouffer.

Jack savait qu'il devait avoir l'air déçu, car Sam se pencha en avant et dit,

« Hé, s'ils s'en prennent à toi, au moins ils ne se disputent plus ! »

Jack sortit de la voiture, ouvrant la portière et détachant Kelsey. « D'accord, puisque vous vous en êtes pris à l'endroit où j'habite, cela veut dire que je choisis ce qu'il y aura sur la pizza ! »

Ils commencèrent tous à se disputer avec lui en même temps alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers l'entrée de l'immeuble.

« Bien, maintenant vous devez être silencieux, parce que je vous fais entrer en fraude. Ils ne permettent pas aux enfants d'être ici. »

« Pourquoi ? » dit Kelsey, sa voix semblant encore plus forte dans le hall silencieux.

« Parce qu'ils font beaucoup de bruit ! » lui murmura-t-il, presque aussi fort, la faisant rire à nouveau.

« Bien, » dit Jack, cette fois en baissant la voix. « Nous allons tous être silencieux jusqu'à ce que nous soyons dans mon appartement, d'accord ? »

« D'accord ! » dit Jon, sa voix seulement légèrement plus basse que son volume habituel.

En ouvrant sa porte, Jack remarqua sa voisine, Mme. Simon, qui observait par sa porte légèrement entrouverte.

« 'Soirée, Mme. Simon ! Comment allez-vous aujourd'hui ? » salua Jack, incitant la femme à claquer sa porte rapidement.

« C'est la femme la plus curieuse que j'aie jamais rencontrée, et elle déteste être surprise ! » leur murmura Jack alors qu'il faisait entrer tout le monde à l'intérieur.

Jack faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour maintenir une atmosphère légère. Il en faisait peut-être un peu trop, mais il savait à quoi Sam et ses enfants allaient faire face bientôt, et il voulait les garder heureux aussi longtemps qu'il pouvait. Une fois à l'intérieur, il suggéra à Sam qu'ils commandent la pizza tout de suite, et dînent avant qu'elle leur parle. Ils n'allaient certainement pas avoir envie de manger une fois que Sam aurait annoncé les nouvelles.

Jon fit le tour de l'appartement de Jack, passant en revue les rares meubles. « Tu as des jeux ? »

« Non, pas vraiment. J'ai un jeu de cartes, cependant. Tu veux voir si tu te rappelles ce que je t'ai appris sur le poker ? »

« Sûr ! J'ai même un peu d'argent à parier cette fois ! » Jon vida les poches de son jean, jetant le contenu sur la table basse. En plus des peluches bleues de rigueur, il y avait à peu près deux dollars en monnaies avec un bonbon enveloppé qui semblait avoir passé plus qu'un jour dans sa poche. Jon déballa le bonbon, le mettant aussi sec dans sa bouche.

« Est-ce que Maman peut jouer aussi ? » demanda Jon, son parler déformé par le bonbon dans sa bouche.

« Bien sûr, » dit Jack, regardant sa montre. « Nous devrions avoir du temps pour quelques mains avant que la pizza ne soit là. »

« Je veux jouer aussi ! » dit Kelsey, s'asseyant sur le sol à côté de Jon.

« Tu es trop petite, » dit-il. Avant qu'une autre dispute ne puisse éclater, Jack dit soudain,

« Tu sais quoi, Kelsey, nous allons te donner des cartes et quand ce sera ton tour, tu pourras les jouer, d'accord ? »

Jon fit les gros yeux, mais resta silencieux, alors que Jack distribuait les cartes.

« Sam ? Tu joues ? » appela-t-il.

« Oui, je serai là dans une minute. » Sam sortit de la salle de bain et Jack pouvait dire qu'elle avait pleuré. Il ne désirait rien de plus que de la prendre dans ses bras, mais se contenta d'un sourire lorsqu'elle le rejoignit sur le canapé.

Utilisant la table basse comme surface de jeu, Jack commença. Ni lui ni Sam ne se concentraient sur ce qu'ils faisaient, et Jon finit par gagner toutes les mains. L'arrivée de la pizza mit fin à leur poker, sauvant Jack de feindre d'être intéressé par les cartes.

Heureusement, les enfants ne semblèrent pas remarquer l'humeur sombre des adultes alors que Sam et Jack jouaient avec leur dîner. Jon attaqua la nourriture avec appétit, parlant de la fête d'anniversaire et ce qu'ils avaient fait avec leurs cousins. Forçant un sourire, Sam hocha la tête aux moments appropriés, mais Jack pouvait dire qu'elle était préoccupée du comment elle allait commencer une conversation qu'elle redoutait.

« Alors, nous allons voir Sean et sa maman et son papa demain, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Jon, prenant un autre quartier de pizza.

Sam regarda Jack, prenant une profonde respiration puis tourna son regard vers ses enfants. « Euh, non, ce sera dans quelques jours, mais je pense que nous irons les voir après cela. »

« Pourquoi devons-nous attendre si longtemps ? » se plaignit Jon.

Sam posa sa pizza à moitié mangée, essuyant ses mains sur une serviette. « Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous dire cela, aussi je crois que je vais simplement devoir le dire. »

Jack commença à se lever, espérant donner à Sam un peu d'intimité, mais elle plaça sa main sur son bras, l'arrêtant. « S'il te plait, Jack, est-ce que ça te dérange de rester ? »

« Non ! Je pensais simplement que... »

« Ca aide de savoir que tu es là, » dit-elle. Jack remarqua qu'elle avait replacé sa main sur ses cuisses. Il savait aussi bien qu'elle que tout signe évident d'affection entre eux était inapproprié à cet instant.

« Les enfants, il y a eu un accident aujourd'hui, » commença Sam, inspirant profondément. « Votre papa a été blessé par arme à feu. »

« Blessé par arme à feu ? » s'écria Jon. « Est-ce que quelqu'un a essayé de nous voler ? »

« Non. Je me préparais pour que nous puissions partir en voyage, et quand votre papa est rentré à la maison, nous nous sommes disputés. »

Kelsey et Jon semblaient déjà effrayés, à la simple mention d'une dispute entre leurs parents.

« Mais vous vous êtes réconciliés, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda Jon.

« J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'il s'arrête de crier, » dit Sam, « mais il était si en colère qu'il ne voulait pas m'écouter. »

« Comme la fois où j'ai laissé mon vélo dans l'allée et que Papa l'a écrasé ? » demanda Kelsey, ses grands yeux bleus semblant encore plus grands alors que des larmes menaçaient de se répandre.

« Oui, ma chérie, comme cette fois-là, seulement il était beaucoup plus fâché contre moi. »

« A propos de quoi vous disputiez-vous ? » demanda Jon.

« Des affaires d'adultes. Je ne crois pas que tu comprendrais. En tout cas, votre papa criait si fort qu'on pouvait l'entendre de l'extérieur de la maison. Jack venait me chercher pour m'emmener chez votre tante. Il a entendu combien votre père était en colère et il avait peur qu'il ne me fasse du mal. »

« Papa ne te ferait jamais de mal ! » cria Jon.

« Eh bien, je ne le savais pas, » dit Jack, essayant d'ôter un peu de pression de Sam. « Quand je suis entré à l'intérieur, j'ai vu que votre maman n'était pas blessée. » Il s'arrêta là, laissant Sam continuer.

« Votre papa était encore plus en colère par la présence de Jack, » dit Sam, jetant un coup d'œil sur Jack. « Il avait une arme à feu et a dit à Jack de sortir, » dit-elle, sa voix à peine au-dessus d'un murmure.

« Papa allait tuer Jack ? » s'exclama Jon.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il voulait le tuer, Jon. Je pense qu'il voulait seulement lui faire peur. » Ce n'était pas exactement la vérité, mais suffisamment proche. Jack savait qu'elle marchait sur une corde raide entre défendre ses actions et ne pas discréditer Jeff aux yeux de ses enfants.

« Jack essayait de lui parler, pour lui faire poser l'arme et lui faire dire pourquoi il était si en colère. »

Jack regarda les traits figés des enfants devant lui, leurs yeux braqués sur leur mère, attendant qu'elle continue.

Sam déglutit et reprit. « Jack a essayé de prendre l'arme à votre papa, mais il ne voulait pas la lâcher. Ils se sont battus pour la prendre quand elle est tombée, et votre papa a été blessé accidentellement. » Sam s'arrêta pour essuyer les larmes qui avaient commencé à couler, puis ajouta.

« Il saignait beaucoup, et ne respirait plus. Jack a essayé de l'aider, et pendant un moment ça a marché. Quand l'ambulance est arrivée, votre papa respirait à nouveau, et j'ai pensé qu'il allait s'en sortir. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Jon, regardant sa mère puis Jack. « Est-ce que Papa n'est pas à l'hôpital ? »

« Il, euh, il est mort sur le chemin de l'hôpital, » murmura-t-elle, des larmes coulant abondamment sur son visage. Elle tomba sur le sol, enveloppant ses enfants dans une étreinte serrée. Jon lui permit de le tenir pendant un moment avant de la repousser.

« Non ! Je ne te crois pas ! Tu dis ça uniquement parce que tu veux être avec Jack ! Papa n'est pas mort ! Il ne peut pas être mort ! » Jon courut là où il avait jeté sa veste, la ramassant, il se dirigea vers la porte.

« Je veux aller à la maison maintenant ! Je veux voir Papa ! »

Sam se leva et alla vers lui. « Jon, je te dis la vérité ! Je suis désolée, mais nier que cela est arrivé ne va pas changer les choses ! »

Jon commença à pleurer. « Je ne te crois pas ! » dit-il à nouveau, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage. « Je veux aller à la maison ! S'il te plait maman ! Je veux voir mon papa ! »

Le cœur de Jack se brisa presque alors qu'il regardait Sam essayer d'attirer Jon dans ses bras une fois de plus. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kelsey qui restait assise sur le sol, semblant perplexe. Il était évident qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Se demandant s'il avait le droit de s'immiscer dans la famille de Sam, il prit le risque et s'approcha de la petite fille confuse.

« Je ne comprends pas, » dit Kelsey, sa lèvre inférieure tremblante et des larmes commençant à glisser de ses yeux. Jack tendit ses bras et elle lui permit de la serrer, posant sa tête sur son épaule.

« Je sais ce que mourir veut dire, » dit-elle, se redressant pour regarder Jack. « J'avais un poisson rouge qui s'appelait Petey et il est mort. Papa a dit qu'il était avec les autres poissons au Paradis. Est-ce que mon papa est au Paradis avec Petey ? » demanda-t-elle, provoquant la contraction de la gorge déjà serrée de Jack.

« Oui, » fut tout ce qu'il put réussir à dire.

« Papa a dit que c'est comme d'aller dormir et ne jamais se réveiller, » dit-elle, des larmes commençant à couler abondamment maintenant. « Je ne veux pas que mon papa s'en aille ! » gémit-elle.

« Oh, Kelsey, je ne voulais pas que ton papa s'en aille non plus. C'était un accident. Sais-tu ce que cela veut dire ? »

« Quand tu fais quelque chose, mais tu ne peux l'en empêcher ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui, quelque chose comme ça. Un peu comme quand tu as laissé ton vélo dehors et que ton papa l'a écrasé. Je ne pense pas que tu voulais le laisser là, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Non, j'ai un peu oublié, » dit Kelsey, jouant avec les boutons de la chemise de Jack.

« C'était un peu la même chose. J'essayais d'empêcher ton papa de se faire du mal, ou de nous en faire, mais ça n'a pas marché. »

Kelsey s'écarta de lui, et Jack la reposa à terre. Il l'observa traverser la pièce vers Sam et Jon et ramper sur le giron de sa mère. Jon s'était un peu calmé, mais il suppliait toujours Sam de les emmener à la maison. Une partie de lui pensait que ce serait peut-être mieux pour eux d'être dans leur propre maison, mais Jack pensa alors à l'état de leur maison. Il n'avait pas enlevé les taches sur le sol aussi bien qu'il pouvait, ni enlevé le verre de la porte-fenêtre en éclat, mais la preuve était encore plus explicite que les enfants n'avaient besoin de voir. Pour la première fois, il pensa au fait que la maison de Sam était vulnérable avec une entrée non verrouillée. Il devrait y remédier demain.

« Jon ! » dit finalement Sam fermement, « nous n'allons pas aller à la maison ce soir ! Je ne pense pas que je pourrais faire face... » Sam serra Kelsey plus étroitement.

Jon se calma à la vue de sa mère qui pleurait. « Pardon, Maman, » dit-il, enroulant ses bras autour de sa mère et de sa sœur.

Jack les observa pendant un moment, souhaitant qu'il y ait un moyen pour qu'il puisse ajouter son propre soutien, mais c'était entre eux trois. Il savait aussi que cette acceptation relativement calme n'allait pas durer. Ils étaient tous en état de choc pour le moment la pleine réalisation de la mort de Jeff ne les avait pas encore frappés.

Jack commença à nettoyer les restes de leur dîner, se demandant si ça valait le coup de garder les restes. Il était dans la cuisine, jetant les assiettes et les verres jetables quand Sam y entra, portant une bouteille de soda. Jack regarda subrepticement dans l'autre pièce, notant qu'il ne voyait ni Kelsey ni Jon de sa position. Il attira Sam dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux.

« Comment vas-tu ? »

Sam resta dans ses bras quelques minutes, avant de s'écarter légèrement. « Ca va, je crois. Je souhaiterais être capable de mieux expliquer les choses. »

« Sam, tu as bien fait. Il n'y a pas de manière facile de dire à tes enfants que leur père ne sera plus là. » Même lui trouvait cela difficile de dire que Jeff avait été touché et tué par une arme à feu. Le niveau d'attachement que les enfants avaient pour Jeff laissait Jack avec l'impression d'être encore plus coupable pour la manière dont les choses avaient tourné cet après-midi. Peut-être qu'un jour, s'il avait de la chance, Kelsey et Jon dirigeraient une partie de cet attachement vers lui. Mais ce jour était très loin, il le savait, s'il arrivait même jamais. Jon avait certainement des émotions conflictuelles, surtout à la lumière de la conversation qu'ils avaient eue dans le parc.

« Je vais mettre les enfants au lit. Je sais que c'est un peu tôt, mais ils sont fatigués, qu'ils l'admettent ou pas. Les choses leur sembleront peut-être mieux demain matin, » dit Sam.

« Mets-les au lit. Je prendrai le canapé. »

« Je vais m'étendre avec eux. Je ne crois pas qu'ils devraient être seuls pour le moment. »

« Bonne idée. Si tu as besoin de quelque chose... »

« Merci, Jack, » dit-elle, quittant ses bras, traînant sa main sur son ventre en s'éloignant.

Jack se soutint contre le plan de travail, regardant dans l'évier. Si seulement il y avait un moyen de recommencer cette journée, il ne serait jamais entré brutalement dans la maison de Sam et Jeff, démarrant la chaîne d'événements. Sam essayait de le garder hors de cela, mais on ne pouvait pas nier le fait que Jeff n'aurait probablement pas sorti le pistolet s'il ne s'était pas montré. Jeff aurait peut-être blessé Sam, mais pouvait-elle être blessée davantage si sa peine avait été physique plutôt qu'émotionnelle ?

ooo

Sam installa Jon et Kelsey de chaque côté du lit de Jack, rampant entre eux. Jon avait protesté d'aller au lit si tôt, mais quand Sam avait expliqué qu'elle avait besoin d'une étreinte, il avait arrêté de se plaindre et accepté de s'étendre.

Jon se glissa sous le bras droit de Sam, tandis que Kelsey se blottissait sous son bras gauche.

« Je sais que ça a été une journée horrible, » dit Sam, mettant la lampe de chevet en veilleuse. « Mais nous allons surmonter cela. Nous avons les uns les autres, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je veux Papa ! » gémit Kelsey, enfouissant son visage tâché de larmes sur l'épaule de Sam.

« Je sais, ma douce, » apaisa Sam, frottant sa main sur le dos de sa fille. Jon essayait de prétendre qu'il ne voulait pas se blottir contre elle, mais elle pouvait dire qu'il était reconnaissant de sa proximité. C'était un âge tellement délicat pour lui. Trop vieux pour être câliné, pourtant trop jeune pour faire face à sa peine sans le réconfort physique de sa mère.

« Est-ce que toi et Jack vous allez vous marier maintenant ? » demanda Jon.

Sam fut prise complètement au dépourvu. Comment se faisait-il que Jon semblât toujours poser les questions les plus dérangeantes ? Oui, ils avaient parlé vouloir être ensemble, et Jack lui avait, pour l'essentiel, demandé de l'épouser, mais quand cet événement aurait lieu n'avait jamais été discuté. L'événement d'aujourd'hui avait certainement changé les choses. Est-ce que l'un et l'autre se sentiraient à l'aise de rendre leur relation publique sous ces circonstances ?

« Je ne sais pas, mon chéri, » répondit-elle honnêtement. « Tu sais que je tiens beaucoup à Jack, et il tient à moi, mais je ne peux pas penser à cela tout de suite. Traverser les quelques jours à venir est tout ce qui compte. »

« Est-ce que tu aimes Jack plus que Papa ? » continua Jon.

Sam se tourna pour le regarder. « Jon, pourquoi continues-tu de me poser ces questions ? J'aimais ton papa et j'aime Jack. Simplement je les aime différemment. » Sam supposa que Jon cherchait à rendre quelqu'un responsable de la mort de son père, et Jack était une cible facile. Surtout qu'il était celui qui avait lutté avec Jeff lorsque l'arme était tombée au sol. Autant elle voulait alléger les peurs de Jon, Sam ne voulait pas que Jon pense à Jack comme « au méchant. » Quand ce cauchemar serait fini, elle espérait encore, qu'un jour, ils pourraient être une famille, et ça ne se ferait pas si Jon blâmait Jack.

« Tu aimes ton père et Jack différemment, n'est-ce pas ? » Elle avait une sacrée difficulté avec le temps à utiliser. Devait-elle se référer à Jeff au passé, ou parler de lui comme s'il était toujours là ?

« Oui, je crois que c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai demandé. Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être méchant d'aimer Jack, et, eh bien, je pense que peut-être je suis celui qui a fait que papa a été blessé. » Jon devint plus calme, des larmes silencieuses glissant de ses yeux.

« Jon, comment diable ceci pourrait-il être ta faute ? » demanda Sam. Jon resta muet, incitant Sam à relever son menton pour pouvoir regarder son visage. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Kelsey, mais elle était endormie, épuisée.

Jon déglutit, ne voulant visiblement pas dire à sa mère ce qu'il pensait.

« Voyons, mon chéri. Combien de fois t'ai-je dit que tu pouvais me parler de n'importe quoi ? »

« Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais rien fait d'aussi méchant ! » s'écria-t-il, essuyant avec colère les larmes qui ne s'arrêtaient pas.

« S'il te plait, dis-le-moi, » dit Sam, frottant son dos.

Jon respira profondément, hésita un instant, puis dit. « Quand j'étais à l'hôpital, j'imaginais souvent ce que cela aurait été si Jack avait été mon papa. Je veux dire, je sais qu'il est mon vrai père et tout, mais s'il avait toujours été là, comme mon papa l'était. Je pense que quelqu'un s'est fâché que parfois je souhaitais que Jack puisse être mon papa. Je crois que c'est pourquoi papa a été tué. »

Sam libéra son bras gauche de Kelsey, l'enroulant autour de Jon, le serrant si étroitement qu'elle lui faisait probablement mal.

« Oh, Jon ! En aucune façon tu n'es responsable de ceci ! Ce fut un accident ! Et simplement parce que tu pensais à propos de ce qu'il aurait été si Jack était ton papa, ne veut pas dire que tu n'aimais pas _'ton'_ papa ! » Sam relâcha légèrement sa prise sur lui, permettant à Jon de s'écarter d'elle juste un peu. Elle écarta les mèches de son front, comme elle l'avait fait depuis qu'il était bébé, espérant que le geste le rassurerait.

« Mais, Maman ! Et si papa savait que je pensais ça ? »

« Chéri, ton père savait combien tu l'aimais, et il t'aimait, même quand il devait te partager avec Jack. »

« Mais cela le rendait triste, n'est-ce pas ? De devoir me partager avec Jack. »

Sam prit une aspiration et hocha la tête. « Oui, cela le rendait un peu triste, » dit-elle dissimulant combien cela _'avait'_ contrarié Jeff. « Mais c'était son problème, mon chéri. Cela n'avait rien à voir avec toi. Je sais que tu es en colère et effrayé, mais si nous nous tenons les coudes tous ensemble, nous réussirons à traverser cela. Ce qui veut dire laisser Jack t'aider également. Il est toujours ton ami et il tient à toi, aussi essaie de ne pas lui fermer la porte au nez, d'accord ? »

« D'accord, » dit Jon, bâillant.

« Ferme tes yeux, » murmura Sam, et elle commença à fredonner une chanson qu'elle lui chantait quand il était bébé. C'était une berceuse Abydosienne que Daniel lui avait apprise il y avait des années de cela. Même si elle n'avait jamais tout à fait appris les mots, la mélodie était apaisante, provoquant un nouveau bâillement de Jon.

« Tu me chantais cette chanson quand j'étais petit, » dit Jon, d'une voix endormie, faisant sourire Sam.

« Dors, » dit-elle doucement, attendant d'entendre sa respiration ralentir pour le placer dans une position plus confortable. Elle était fatiguée aussi, mais elle voulait parler à Jack.

Sam entra dans le salon, épiant Jack étendu sur le canapé. Il semblait également être endormi, mais au son de ses pas, il se réveilla.

« Sam ? » demanda-t-il, s'asseyant, « tout va bien ? »

Sam s'assit à côté de lui, posant sa tête sur son épaule. « Aussi bien que ça peut aller, je crois. Ils sont endormis, en tout cas. »

Le bras de Jack s'enroula autour d'elle, traçant un motif de bas en haut sur son bras. « Comment vas-tu ? »

« Ca va, je crois. Je me sens mieux quand je suis avec toi. »

Jack la serra plus étroitement. « Tu veux dormir ici avec moi ? Je sais qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de place, mais nous pouvons réussir. »

« C'est tentant, » elle bâilla, sa propre fatigue se déclarant, maintenant qu'une partie du choc commençait à disparaître. « Mais je devrais vraiment être là-bas au cas où les enfants se réveilleraient. »

Jack acquiesça. « Je comprends. Reste un peu, d'accord ? »

« Tu me persuades de le faire, » sourit-elle. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, puis Sam dit,

« Jon a eu l'idée folle qu'il était la cause de ceci. »

« Whoa ! Attends une seconde, recommence. Comment diable Jon est-il responsable ? »

« Il pense que la mort de Jeff est une sorte de punition pour avoir pensé à ce que sa vie aurait été si tu l'avais élevé. »

« Donc, il rêvait éveillé, pensant aux 'et si.' Comment cela le rend-il responsable ? »

« Je crois qu'il se sent coupable. Tu sais, il a l'impression d'être tiré dans deux directions depuis qu'il t'a rencontré et découvert que tu étais son vrai père. Je déteste toujours ce terme, mais 'père biologique' est tellement froid, tellement impersonnel, je n'aime ni l'un ni l'autre. »

« Sam, je sais ce que tu veux dire quand tu te réfères à Jeff en tant que père de Jon. Je sais que tu n'essaies pas de m'ôter quoique ce soit en l'appelant ainsi. »

« C'est vraiment le cas, tu sais. J'espère avoir convaincu Jon que de t'aimer ne veut en aucun cas dire qu'il n'aimait pas son père, et de ne pas diriger sa colère contre toi. Franchement, je ne sais pas comment ceci va se passer. Kelsey m'inquiète aussi. Je sais qu'elle est jeune, et ne comprend pas vraiment ce qui s'est passé, mais elle était tellement attachée à Jeff. Et si Ellen a quelque chose à dire en cela, elle ne va jamais la laisser l'oublier. Non pas que ce soit mal, mais ça l'empêchera d'avancer, aussi. Je m'inquiète peut-être pour rien, je ne sais pas. Je déteste être si incertaine. »

« Sam ! Donne-toi un peu d'air ! Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu ramasses simplement les morceaux de ta vie comme si rien ne s'était passé ! Ceci va prendre du temps, pour nous tous. »

Sam leva les yeux sur lui. « Comment supportes-tu tout cela ? Je veux dire dans toute cette confusion, je n'ai jamais demandé comment tu allais. »

Jack soupira. « Je continue de m'en vouloir pour avoir chargé là-dedans comme si j'étais ton 'sauveur' ou quelque chose comme ça. Peut-être que si j'avais été un peu moins brutal, Jeff n'aurait pas ressenti le besoin de prendre une arme. Je ne sais pas. Tout ça s'est passé si vite, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu faire de différent. J'ai l'impression que je blâme Jeff pour tout ceci quand c'est tout autant ma faute. Je continue de me demander si j'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour lui ôter l'arme sans que le coup parte. » Jack secoua la tête. « Je continue de faire chou blanc. »

« J'étais là, Jack. Je ne pense pas qu'il y avait quelque chose que tu aurais pu faire différemment. Alors, prends ton propre conseil et 'ne te blâme pas.' »

Jack acquiesça. « Tu n'as pas l'impression que les chances sont toujours contre nous ? »

Sam tourna la tête sur son épaule, regardant son visage. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Eh bien, quand nous étions au SGC, nous devions nous inquiéter du règlement. Puis, de par ma stupidité, il y a eu tout ce temps et cette distance. Je te retrouve, et c'est ton mariage qui bloque notre chemin vers le bonheur. Et maintenant ceci. Je me demande parfois si nous allons jamais voir plus que simplement une lueur au bout du tunnel. »

« Nous y parviendrons, Jack. Nous avons vécu trop de choses pour laisser ceci nous arrêter, » dit-elle, le serrant étroitement.

« Je t'aime, » murmura Jack en déposant un baiser sur le haut de sa tête.

« Je t'aime aussi. Je ne sais pas comment j'aurais survécu à ce jour sans toi, » murmura-t-elle dans son épaule, bâillant une fois de plus. « Je devrais probablement aller dormir un peu, » dit-elle, s'écartant de lui.

« Je souhaite que tu puisses rester avec moi cette nuit, mais je comprends. »

Sam lui fit un petit sourire, se penchant en avant pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit d'un baiser. Combien de temps encore avant qu'elle puisse lui souhaiter une bonne nuit et ne pas avoir à dormir dans un autre lit ?

ooo

_(1) : le « Red Rover » est un jeu d'enfant (je ne connais pas le nom en français). Deux camps forment deux lignes parallèles, l'une en face de l'autre, séparées d'environ 9 mètres._

_L'un des camps crie « Red rover » plusieurs fois et cite le nom d'un joueur du camp adverse. Celui-ci doit essayer de franchir la ligne adverse :_

_ - s'il échoue, il rejoint l'équipe adverse._

_ - s'il réussit, il choisit l'un des joueurs adverses (là où la ligne a été rompue) et tous les deux rejoignent le camp du premier._

_Et ainsi de suite._

_L'équipe gagnante est bien sûr celle qui a la chaîne la plus longue._

_(Source Wikipedia)_


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapitre 18**

Les quelques jours suivants avaient passé Sam et ses enfants à la moulinette. Jack s'était arrangé pour que leur porte-fenêtre soit remplacée, et insisté pour nettoyer une fois de plus avant que Sam n'emmène Jon et Kelsey à la maison.

Il avait observé les enfants alors qu'ils entraient dans la maison, regardant autour d'eux comme si c'était la première fois qu'ils la voyaient.

« Ca fait drôle d'être là sans Papa, » dit Jon, passant près de la nouvelle porte-fenêtre menant à la terrasse. « C'est en quelque sorte comme quand il est au travail, mais différent aussi. »

Jack ne savait pas quoi dire, se sentant très mal à l'aise en se tenant dans le salon où, seulement deux jours auparavant, ce cauchemar avait commencé. Sam était pâle comme un fantôme, déglutissant alors qu'elle regardait autour d'elle sa maison.

Posant son bras autour de ses épaules, Jack remarqua qu'elle tremblait. « Ca va ? » demanda-t-il, alors que les enfants se dirigeaient vers leurs chambres.

« Pas vraiment. Jack, je pensais que peut-être je pourrais rester ici, que peut-être la familiarité serait bonne pour les enfants, mais je ne peux pas rester ici. Je ne pourrais jamais dormir, sachant... »

« Je sais, » dit-il, la serrant dans ses bras. Ils se tinrent là, silencieux pendant un long moment, puis Jack demanda, « Comment s'est passée la veillée ? »

« Horrible. Je suis heureuse que tu aies gardé les enfants Ellen était si méchante avec moi. Jusqu'à ce que des amis et des parents soient autour. Dieu, je ne me demanderais plus jamais d'où Jeff tenait sa double personnalité ! Quand elle avait du public, elle me serrait dans ses bras, continuant de dire 'pauvre Samantha, je ne sais pas comment elle et les enfants vont supporter cette perte.' Puis elle disait à tout le monde combien j'avais le réconfort et le soutien de la famille pour traverser cela. Ha ! Quel soutien ! Au moins, ils furent aimables envers moi. Cheryl m'a vraiment aidée, cependant. »

« Ellen n'a rien dit sur le fait que je gardais Jon et Kelsey ? »

« Oh, à moi elle m'a dit plein de choses, mais à ses amis, elle a continué à dire combien elle était contente qu'ils ne soient pas obligés d'être ici. Je ne comprendrai jamais la coutume de montrer le corps. Si j'avais eu mon mot à dire, ça ne se serait jamais passé ainsi et ce serait une cérémonie avec un cercueil fermé. Je me rappelle quand ma mère est morte, assise à la veillée, des gens venant à moi, essayant de m'offrir des mots de soutien quand il n'y avait rien qu'ils pouvaient dire. Et la personne étendue là avec le sang séché maquillé n'était pas ma mère. Elle ressemblait à un personnage d'un musée de cire. Je crois que l'enterrement a été beaucoup plus facile à supporter que d'être assise là à côté de ce cercueil. » Sam secoua la tête pour chasser le souvenir. « Ce ne fut pas plus facile aujourd'hui. »

Jack la serra encore plus étroitement, se souvenant de ses propres expériences avec la mort et les rituels l'accompagnant.

« Jack ? »

« Oui ? »

« Je ne veux pas que tu prennes cela mal, mais Jeff ne manque pas seulement aux enfants. Il y a une part de moi qui pleure aussi sa mort. »

« Oh, Sam, » soupira Jack, embrassant sa tempe. « Bien sûr que je comprends ! Simplement parce que tu ne voulais pas rester mariée avec lui ne veut pas dire que tu n'avais pas de sentiments pour lui ! Merde, je serais inquiet s'il _'ne'_ te manquait _'pas'_ à un certain niveau ! Vous avez eu de belles années ensemble, même si durant les dernières les choses ont été mauvaises. Il t'a donné Kelsey, cela est une raison suffisante pour le pleurer. »

Sam lui donna un léger coup sur le bras. « Tu n'es pas censé être si compréhensif, tu sais. »

« Non ? »

« Non, tu rends cela plutôt difficile pour moi de ne pas t'aimer encore plus, » dit-elle, levant son visage pour déposer un doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

Jack sourit et lui rendit un rapide baiser. « Mince, déjà découvert mon plan ! Alors, tu es prête à terminer ce show ? »

« Plus tôt je serai hors de cette maison, mieux ce sera, » dit-elle.

Jack regarda Sam se diriger vers l'arrière de la maison, à la recherche de ses enfants. Il n'avait pas voulu s'étendre sur le fait, mais être ici lui donnait la chair de poule aussi. Il était heureux qu'ils partent pour le Canada après l'enterrement.

Daniel et Janet avaient insisté pour venir à l'enterrement, mais après avoir parlé à Sam et à lui, ils s'étaient laissés convaincre et avaient accepté d'attendre que Sam, Jack et les enfants les rejoignent à Toronto. Jack ne voyait pas l'intérêt d'essayer de faire concorder leurs horaires, ainsi que de faire les valises des enfants pour ce qu'il voyait comme un voyage pour rien. Le but était de soutenir Sam, Jon et Kelsey, mais ils le feraient de toute façon, en leur ouvrant leur maison. Jack avait assuré Janet qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour Sam, et même si sa présence aurait été un soutien, rien ne rendrait les événements de demain plus faciles.

ooo

Jack se leva tôt le jour de l'enterrement, anxieux de voir ce jour se terminer pour plusieurs raisons. Non seulement cela voudrait dire partir et passer du temps plus que nécessaire à refaire connaissance avec les Jackson, cela mettrait en quelque sorte un terme sur cet épisode pour Sam, Kelsey et Jon.

Il ne se faisait pas d'illusions en croyant que les prochains mois n'allaient pas être faciles. En fait, ils allaient probablement être parmi les plus difficiles qu'il aurait à vivre, considérant que les problèmes émotionnels n'étaient pas son fort. Il était allé trop loin pour abandonner maintenant. Il voulait une vie avec Sam, et les enfants, et cela valait n'importe quelle épreuve qui viendrait sûrement.

« Et la première épreuve est d'essayer de faire un petit déjeuner, » murmura-t-il à lui-même, dosant le café dans un filtre.

« Tu te parles à toi-même, maintenant ? » demanda Sam en bâillant. « J'espère que je ne me suis pas engagée à nouveau au mauvais homme, » sourit-elle.

« Je crois que ça dépend de ta définition de 'mauvais', » lui répondit-il en souriant, commençant le café. « Tu te sens d'attaque pour manger quelque chose ? »

Sam glissa ses bras autour de sa taille, lui donnant un baiser. « Pas vraiment, mais les enfants devraient manger quelque chose. »

« Les enfants ne sont pas les seuls, » lui rappela Jack gentiment. « Tu vas avoir besoin de quelque chose pour t'aider à tenir la journée. »

« Je t'ai », dit-elle, posant la tête sur son épaule.

« Nourriture, » dit-il. « Pas de discussion. »

« Mince, juste quand je pensais que ça allait être vraiment sympa de se réveiller avec toi, » marmonna-t-elle, « tu te transformes en 'mère poule' avec moi. »

« Que vas-tu dire à tes enfants quand ils vont se lever ? »

« Qu'ils devraient manger quelque chose. »

« CQFD. »

« Et une jolie plaidoirie, aussi, » dit-elle, lui pinçant sa fesse.

Jack fut un peu surpris qu'elle flirte avec lui et le taquine, surtout en considérant ce qui allait se passer dans quelques heures, mais peut-être _'était-ce'_ la raison. Il savait que Sam redoutait de faire face la famille et les condoléances des amis autant qu'hier. Ceci était peut-être sa façon de se distraire de la réalité de ce jour. Si c'était le cas, il était plus que d'accord pour alléger l'ambiance.

Ils étaient debout dans la cuisine, se tenant simplement l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que Jack entende les pieds traîner et un fatigué, « maman ? » Se séparant brusquement comme des adolescents coupables, Jack relâcha Sam, remerciant que ce fut Kelsey et non Jon. Jusqu'à maintenant elle n'avait pas semblé dérangée que Jack serre Sam dans ses bras, pas comme Jon. C'était ironique dans un sens. Jon était son enfant, et pourtant c'était la progéniture de Jeff qui acceptait le mieux sa relation avec Sam.

Kelsey se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte de la cuisine, frottant ses yeux. « Fais-tu des crêpes ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien, je ne sais pas si Jack veut... » commença-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, nous pouvons avoir des crêpes si vous aimez, » continua Jack. « Ca ira avec Jon, aussi ? »

« Je vais voir ! » dit Kelsey, retournant vers la chambre en courant.

« Dieu, je souhaite avoir son énergie, » soupira Jack, se tournant vers les placards, espérant après avoir promis des crêpes, qu'il avait les ingrédients pour les faire.

Ce ne fut pas long avant que Jon ne les rejoigne. Il boudait, parlant à peine en picorant son repas. Cela en soi provoqua l'inquiétude de Jack. Bien que n'étant pas très versé dans les habitudes alimentaires de Jon, il ne l'avait jamais vu jouer avec sa nourriture. Il avait presque toujours de l'appétit.

Jon prenait la mort de Jeff difficilement, mais Jack supposait que c'était à prévoir. Kelsey, supposa-t-il était la plus bouleversée, mais, étant plus âgé, Jon comprenait davantage de ce que la mort signifiait vraiment. Jack souhaita qu'il y ait quelque chose qu'il put faire pour les aider à traverser leur peine, mais il savait que sinon écouter, il n'y avait pas grand-chose qu'il pouvait offrir.

Le trajet jusqu'à l'église fut silencieux, même Jon et Kelsey avaient conclu une trêve officieuse. Jack jeta un coup d'œil à Sam, lui faisant un sourire chaleureux, la rassurant du mieux qu'il put.

« Je vais attendre dehors, » dit-il, anticipant leur arrivée.

« C'est probablement une bonne idée, » dit-elle, sa voix déjà rauque de larmes non versées. « Je souhaite que tu n'aies pas à rester dehors. »

« Je sais. Ca va aller. »

Jack aida Kelsey à sortir, puis regarda alors que Sam entourait ses bras autour des épaules de ses enfants, les menant vers l'église.

S'appuyant sur la portière de la voiture, Jack remarqua Mike et Cheryl s'approcher de l'entrée. Comme il s'y attendait, Mike l'ignora complètement, mais Cheryl s'arrangea pour lui fait un signe de tête et un faible sourire. Jack lui retourna le geste, sachant qu'elle lui aurait dit quelque chose si Mike n'avait pas été là.

Le reste de la famille était probablement déjà à l'intérieur, présuma Jack, alors que les autres personnes entrant dans le bâtiment étaient des gens qu'il n'avait jamais rencontrés. Des clients et des amis sans doute. Au moins, ils ne le dévisageaient pas d'un air accusateur. Ils lui jetaient des regards curieux, cependant. Se demandant probablement pourquoi il traînait à l'extérieur au lieu d'entrer.

Jack soupira et ouvrit la portière du côté passager, et prit son portable. S'asseyant de côté sur le siège, il composa le numéro de Daniel. Après la troisième sonnerie, un enfant répondit,

« Salut, c'est Jack, » dit-il dans le téléphone. « Est-ce que ton papa est là ? » Il y eut un bruit de pieds traînants, puis un bruit sourd alors que le téléphone tombait. Au loin, il entendit l'enfant appeler, « Papa ! » provoquant un sourire sur son visage. Il pouvait facilement imaginer Daniel arraché de quelque rêverie alors que son enfant tirait sur sa manche pour attirer son attention.

Avant que Jack ne puisse vraiment commencer à s'impatienter, Daniel ramassa le téléphone.

« Ca t'a pris du temps, » dit Jack avec ironie.

« Eh bien, j'étais au milieu de cette fascinante... Jack ? »

« Oui, qui pensais-tu que c'était ? »

« Un de mes étudiants, je crois. »

Jack entendit Daniel se tourner vers l'enfant et dire, « C'est bon, Kendra, je l'ai maintenant. Désolé pour ça. Elle est à un âge où le téléphone l'intrigue vraiment. Alors, quoi de neuf ? Ne me dites pas que vous annulez _'encore !'_ »

« Non, rien de ce genre. Je suis à l'extérieur de l'église en ce moment, j'ai seulement pensé te faire savoir ce qui se passe. »

« Tout le monde tient le coup, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais Janet et moi voulions vraiment... »

« Je sais, Daniel, mais cela aurait été un voyage pour rien. Sam va avoir besoin de votre soutien tout autant quand nous serons là-bas. »

« Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda Daniel, l'inquiétude évidente dans sa voix.

« Bien, considérant la situation. »

« Et les enfants ? »

« Eh bien, je ne pense pas qu'ils ont vraiment réalisé encore. Jon a été assez bouleversé, mais je crois qu'il a une meilleure idée de ce que c'est. Kelsey continue seulement de dire qu'elle veut voir Jeff. J'espère que quand elle le verra, ça ne l'effrayera pas trop. Je suppose que ceci est nécessaire dans un certain sens, mais ça ne semble tout simplement pas bien que votre dernier souvenir d'une personne est de la voir étendue dans un cercueil comme cela. »

Jack savait de ce quoi il parlait. Il n'avait pas dit à Sam, mais en réalité il était heureux qu'il ne soit pas le bienvenu à la cérémonie. Tout ce à quoi il avait pu penser durant la nuit dernière fut l'horreur que l'enterrement de Charlie avait été. Et ils devaient encore faire face au cimetière.

« Quelque temps loin de là-bas devrait faire du bien à vous tous, » dit Daniel.

« C'est ce que nous espérons. Alors, Space Monkey, tu ne prévois pas de toucher à tes recherches tout le temps que nous serons là, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le rire de Daniel dériva dans le téléphone. « Quoi ? » demanda Jack.

« Sais-tu combien de temps ça fait depuis que j'ai entendu 'Space Monkey ?' »

« Probablement la dernière fois que tu m'as vu, » sourit Jack.

« Ce sera vraiment bon de te revoir, Jack, » dit Daniel, sa voix soudain sérieuse.

« Oui, pareil ici, » répondit Jack. « Je souhaite seulement que nous ayons pu être là-haut avant que toute cette pagaille ne commence. »

« Les choses arrivent pour une raison, tu sais, » dit Daniel.

« Ne deviens pas tout Zen avec moi, Danny, » avertit Jack.

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas Zen, pas tout à fait, c'est plus... »

« Ah ! » Jack le coupa. « Epargne la leçon pour Sam, d'accord ? Ecoute, je devrais y aller. Notre vol arrivera vers 1700. Tu nous récupères comme prévu ? »

« Comme prévu. A bientôt. »

« Au revoir, Daniel. »

Jack éteignit le téléphone, le replaçant dans la boîte de rangement entre les sièges. Il n'y avait pas vraiment de raison de l'appeler sinon pour passer le temps, après tout, il allait voir Daniel dans quelques heures. C'était simplement qu'il avait besoin d'entendre une voix compréhensive. Bien sûr il avait Sam, mais elle ne pouvait pas diviser son attention dans autant de directions. De plus, il était censé être son soutien. Parler à Daniel pendant quelques minutes l'avait aidé à oublier où il était, et le poids reposant sur ses épaules. A dire la vérité, il avait besoin de cette réunion avec les Jackson autant que Sam.

ooo

Une fois encore Jack se retrouva à l'extérieur de la cérémonie de mise en terre du corps de Jeff. _'« Mis en terre, » quel étrange euphémisme,'_ pensa Jack en faisant tournoyer une tige d'herbe entre les doigts. Il était passé de s'appuyer patiemment contre la voiture à faire les cent pas, attendant que ce dernier rituel se termine. Même à cette distance de la tombe, Jack pouvait voir Sam essuyer ses yeux, et Jon et Kelsey s'accrocher à elle, pleurant également. Il soupçonnait qu'une partie des larmes de Kelsey étaient en réponse aux autres adultes qui pleuraient, mais les grands coups de manches occasionnels de Jon pour essuyer ses yeux étaient sincères.

Jack regarda le cercueil être abaissé dans le sol et sentit son sang se figer. Tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser était Charlie et comment Sara avait été inconsolable. Combien il l'avait peu soutenue, tous les deux tellement enveloppés dans la douleur et le blâme qu'ils ne pouvaient même pas se toucher l'un l'autre pour partager leur peine.

Jack leva les yeux, entendant un gémissement funèbre alors que Darrell traînait littéralement Ellen loin de la tombe. Il n'aimait pas la femme, mais il pouvait certainement comprendre sa peine à la perte de son enfant.

Sam traversa le gazon entretenu du cimetière, portant Kelsey sur sa hanche droite, son bras gauche enroulé autour des épaules voûtées de Jon. Jack ne put attendre davantage. S'avançant, il les rencontra à mi-chemin.

« Ca va ? » demanda-t-il à Sam, prenant Kelsey. Sam donnait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de s'effondrer, la charge émotionnelle de ce jour sapant son énergie.

« Ca ira, » lui sourit-elle reconnaissante. « Partons. Je veux voir Janet. »

Jack s'agenouilla près de Jon. « Tu vas bien, champion ? »

« Je crois, » dit-il, essuyant à nouveau ses yeux.

Jack passa sa main sur la tête du garçon, mais se rappela et lissa ses cheveux en place. « Je suis d'accord avec votre maman il est l'heure de partir. »

Alors qu'ils se tournaient pour partir, Jack entendit Ellen l'interpeller.

« Vous êtes comme la mauvaise herbe, impossible de s'en débarrasser, n'est-ce pas Mr. O'Neill ? Toujours se montrant aux endroits les plus indésirables. »

Jack posa Kelsey sur le sol. « Sam, pourquoi n'emmènerais-tu pas les enfants à la voiture et me rencontrer là-bas ? »

« Ceci la concerne également, » dit Ellen jetant à Sam un regard glacial.

« Jon, prends ta sœur et emmène-la à la voiture. Nous vous rejoindrons dans une minute, » dit Sam en faisant un sourire à son fils. Jon hocha simplement la tête, sans doute trop préoccupé avec les événements du jour, il ne vit pas la haine avec laquelle sa grand-mère dévisageait sa mère et Jack.

Ils furent à peine partis qu'Ellen attaqua Sam.

« Eh bien, vous avez certainement obtenu ce que vous vouliez ! »

« Ellen, comment pouvez-vous vraiment penser que c'est ce que je voulais ? » demanda Sam.

« Vous avez votre amant, l'entreprise de Jeff et ses biens, je dirais que les choses se sont arrangées exactement comme vous les aviez organisées. »

« Organisées ?! Ellen, nous avons eu cette conversation tellement de fois, je ne vais même pas m'abaisser à répondre à vos accusations ! » Sam se détourna, prenant Jack par le bras quand les prochains mots d'Ellen les arrêtèrent tous les deux.

« C'est toujours la manière des militaires, n'est-ce pas ? Vous donner une déclaration officielle, mais aucune explication. Vous êtes simplement censé l'accepter et tourner la page. Je connaissais votre 'carrière' avant que vous n'épousiez Jeff. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas vous épouser, que cela ne mènerait qu'aux problèmes, mais il ne voulait pas écouter. Il était tellement amoureux de vous, continuant de dire combien vous étiez différente, combien vous aviez été déçue par les militaires vous aussi, et que cela réparerait tout le mal fait dans le passé. Il a toujours été aveugle quand il s'agissait de vous. Je crois que c'était le fait que vous _'aviez été'_ militaires qui l'a attiré vers vous. Comme un papillon de nuit par une flamme. »

Jack se retourna, faisant face à Ellen. Il en avait assez. Toutes ces références mystérieuses aux militaires, comment les différentes organisations étaient blâmées pour chaque malheur de cette famille.

« En quoi, nom de Dieu, le fait que Sam ait été militaire a à voir avec _'tout ceci'_ ? Vous et votre famille l'avez traitée comme un paria depuis qu'elle a admis avoir été militaire. Quel _'est'_ votre problème, de toute façon ? »

Le bras de Darrell s'enroula autour des épaules d'Ellen comme il répondait calmement, « je ne pense pas que Jeff ait jamais mentionné David ? »

« David ? » fit Sam en écho, semblant essayer de situer le nom. « Je sais qu'il voulait appeler Jon, David, mais à part ça, non. »

« David était notre fils, » dit Darrell, sa voix toujours neutre.

« Tu ne leur dois aucune explication ! »

« Non, mais tu sais aussi bien que moi je dois le faire, Jeff avait plus de 'problèmes' avec la mort de David que Mike ou Cindy. Tu as vu comment ça l'affectait. Tu ne voulais simplement pas le reconnaître. »

« Vous aviez un autre fils ? » demanda Sam, visiblement surprise par cette révélation.

« Notre aîné, » continua Darrell. « Il s'est engagé dans l'Armée de Terre, tout de suite après le lycée. Il disait qu'il voulait gagner de l'argent pour l'université, mais ce n'était pas nécessaire. Nous l'aurions aidé avec l'école. Il était séduit par l'aventure de la vie militaire. Il allait aller dans différents pays, voir le monde, du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait. Il s'est avéré qu'il fut stationné en Géorgie, et détesta cela. Nous savions qu'il s'était mis à fréquenter de mauvaises personnes par son changement d'attitude quand nous le voyions, mais il était toujours ce que j'appellerais son 'ancien lui' quand il était avec Jeff. Jeff avait cinq ans quand David s'est engagé, et vénérait David.

« En tout cas, le contrat de David était presque terminé quand nous avons reçu la nouvelle qu'il avait été tué par un 'tir amical'. » Ellen se détourna, refusant même de regarder dans la direction que Sam et Jack.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Jack, jetant un coup d'œil à Sam qui avait baissé la tête.

« Je ne l'ai jamais su, » dit-elle, levant la tête pour regarder Ellen. « Je suis désolée. »

« Vous pensez que j'en ai quelque chose à faire de votre sympathie ? Un de mes fils n'était pas suffisant ? Vous deviez tuer un autre de mes enfants ? Combien encore cette famille doit-elle payer ? »

Si c'était possible, Jack fut encore plus troublé.

« Nous avons essayé de découvrir ce qui s'était passé, » Darrell reprit son histoire, « mais partout où nous nous tournions, tout ce que nous obtenions fut, 'ce fut un accident malheureux', et ils s'en tinrent à cela. Aussi, nous avons essayé d'aller plus haut. Tout ce qu'on nous a dit était que c'était un exercice d'entraînement et qu'il n'y aurait pas d'investigation plus approfondie au-delà de l'enquête initiale. Naturellement, nous n'avons pas laissé tomber, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, deux officiers frappent à notre porte. Ils nous ont dit que David était impliqué dans un trafic de drogue et que si nous cessions d'essayer de provoquer des troubles, son dossier mentionnerait qu'il était mort honorablement, une victime malheureuse d'un tir amical comme on nous l'avait dit. Mais que si nous continuions d'insister pour une enquête, c'était plus que le dossier de David qui était en danger. Ils nous ont fait parfaitement comprendre que ma famille était également menacée. »

« Mais ils ne pouvaient pas faire ça ! » s'exclama Sam. « Vous auriez dû aller voir leur officier supérieur, lui dire comment vous aviez été menacés ! »

Darrell soupira. « Je n'avais aucune idée de jusqu'où cela allait ! De plus, je venais de perdre un fils, je n'allais pas risquer que d'autres membres de ma famille deviennent les victimes d'un 'accident'. Pour ce que nous savons, ils ne furent jamais arrêtés. Le fait est que je connaissais David. Il avait peut-être été un enfant un peu sauvage, mais fondamentalement il était un enfant bon. Il n'aurait jamais fréquenté des vendeurs de drogues. Nous croyons qu'il allait probablement informer ses supérieurs à propos des soldats qui _'étaient'_ impliqués dans la vente de drogues, et les autres sont devenus nerveux, aussi ils l'ont assassiné, sous couvert d'un tir amical. Mais nous ne pourrons jamais le prouver. »

Jack jeta un regard pour surveiller Sam, puis regarda à nouveau les Greenfield. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour votre fils. Je souhaite pouvoir dire que ce genre de chose n'arrive pas dans l'armée, que les gens y sont plus honorables que cela, mais la vérité est qu'ils ne le sont pas. Il y a des opportunistes partout, même dans l'armée où vous aimeriez croire que 'l'honneur' a toujours une signification. »

Sam attira l'attention d'Ellen sur elle. « Alors, ce que vous me dites est que la raison de votre animosité envers moi depuis que je vous connais c'est uniquement parce que j'ai été associée de très loin avec les gens qui ont tué votre fils ? Je n'étais probablement même pas engagée quand cela s'est passé ! »

« Ma chère, » dit Ellen d'un ton méprisant, « le fait que vous ayez été dans l'Air Force a remué plus que simplement de mauvais souvenirs pour ma famille. Surtout pour Jeff. »

« Alors dites-le-moi ! Que diable ai-je fait ? »

« Ce n'était pas tant ce que vous avez fait que ce que vous représentiez, » dit Darrell. « Comme je vous l'ai dit, David et Jeff étaient très proches, l'attachement de Jeff frôlait l'obsession. »

A nouveau Jack échangea des coups d'œil avec Sam. _'Eh bien, il est certain qu'il a eu un départ précoce sur le côté obsessionnel,'_ pensa Jack pour lui-même avant de se concentrer sur l'explication de Darrell.

« David avait promis que la prochaine fois qu'il viendrait à la maison ce serait pour de bon, et Jeff était impatient. Chaque jour il demandait si c'était le jour où David rentrait à la maison. Pour dire la vérité, il commençait à être un peu pénible. »

'_Seulement un peu ?'_ pensa Jack irrévérencieusement.

« La nouvelle de la mort de David l'a dévasté. Nous avons même emmené Jeff voir un psychologue pendant un temps. »

« Darrell, » réprimanda Ellen. « Est-ce _'vraiment'_ nécessaire de raconter tout cela, surtout devant des... étrangers ? »

Darrell ignora la question de sa femme. « Sam, quand il vous a rencontrée, il ne cessait de dire combien vous étiez la meilleure chose pour lui, combien vous vous méfiiez des militaires, et avec vous, il serait enfin capable d'accepter ce qui était arrivé à David. Personnellement, je crois qu'il s'accrochait à du vent. Je n'avais jamais réalisé combien il souffrait encore de la mort de David. Il semblait avoir tourné la page avec tant de succès. Il avait sa propre affaire, les choses semblaient vraiment bonnes pour lui. J'ai été surpris de voir qu'il était heureux que vous ayez été dans l'Air Force, presque comme si c'est ce qui l'avait attiré vers vous. »

Sam secoua la tête. « Plutôt ironique, ne croyez-vous pas ? Il a voulu m'épouser à cause de mon passé militaire, et pourtant c'est ce passé qui nous a éloignés l'un de l'autre. »

« Je crois que ce jour-là, à la fête, il a finalement réalisé que vous n'étiez pas la 'panacée' qu'il pensait que vous seriez. Ne vous méprenez pas, Jeff vous aimait, mais au lieu de l'aider à soulager sa peine, vous étiez un rappel constant de ce qu'il avait perdu. » Darrell jeta un coup d'œil à Ellen, dont les yeux s'étaient fermés, comme pour ne pas entendre l'explication de son mari.

« Puis Jon est tombé malade. Je crois qu'il a vu cela comme une opportunité à une seconde chance jusqu'à ce que Jack intervienne. »

Jack se sentit se raidir. _'Nous y voici,'_ pensa-t-il.

« Rien que l'idée de Jack était suffisamment difficile, étant le vrai père de Jon et tout ça. Mais le fait qu'il soit aussi un ancien militaire fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase. Vous étiez attirée vers Jack, Sam. Vous ne l'aviez peut-être jamais vraiment oublié ou vous avez trouvé quelque chose de nouveau ensemble, je ne sais pas, et ce n'est pas ma place de commenter cela. Je sais que Jeff se sentait menacé par cela. Quel homme ne le serait pas ? Jeff voyait que, encore une fois, les militaires éloignaient ceux qu'il aimait de lui. J'ai essayé d'en discuter avec lui, mais il n'écoutait pas. Tout ce qui voyait était une quelconque organisation sans visage qui lui prenait à nouveau ceux qu'il aimait. J'aurais dû réaliser combien il était instable, » dit Darrell, baissant les yeux sur le sol, « mais je ne voulais pas admettre que mon fils avait des problèmes émotionnels. Je n'ai jamais voulu le voir, je crois. Alors, je suppose que je suis aussi responsable que quiconque. »

« Darrell ! Comment peux-tu dire cela ? Voici l'homme qui a tué notre fils ! » cria Ellen, pointant un doigt accusateur vers Jack.

« Ellen, nous avons tous les deux nié l'état de Jeff, et tu le sais. Pourquoi sinon as-tu essayé de le protéger tellement toutes ces années ? Aucun de nous ne voulait reconnaître qu'il avait des problèmes. Si nous n'avions pas semblant de ne rien voir, ceci ne serait peut-être pas arrivé. »

« Ce fut un accident, » dit Sam, regardant ses beaux-parents. « En regardant en arrière, nous pouvons tous trouver des circonstances où nous aurions dû faire les choses différemment, » elle se tourna pour regarder Jack. Il savait qu'elle essayait de soulager sa culpabilité à lui, alors qu'elle tentait d'apaiser celle d'Ellen et de Darrell. « Je continue aussi de souhaiter avoir pu faire davantage. La vérité est que nous avons tous fait ce que nous pouvions. Nous tous. »

Un peu de la tension entre eux avait été éliminée par la révélation de Darrell, mais personne n'était à l'aise. Jack toussa. « Sam, nous devrions probablement y aller. Les enfants... »

Sam acquiesça. « Nous allons au Canada pour voir nos amis pendant une semaine ou deux, » informa-t-elle les Greenfield. Se détournant pour s'éloigner, Jack entendit Darrell appeler Sam.

« Appelez-nous quand vous reviendrez. »

Sam sourit, faisant un signe de reconnaissance à la possibilité d'une réconciliation que Darrell lui offrait.

Se dirigeant vers la voiture, Jack prit la main de Sam, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens. Il sourit pour lui-même les choses allaient s'arranger.

ooo


	19. Chapter 19

**EPILOGUE – 18 mois plus tard.**

Sam était assise sur le bord enneigé du lac, plaçant un thermos de chocolat chaud et une pile de tasses à ses pieds alors qu'elle regardait Jack et Jon patiner sur la glace du petit lac. Kelsey était assise à côté d'elle, offrant son pied à sa mère.

« Kelsey, si tu veux apprendre à patiner, tu dois alors apprendre à faire tes propres lacets, » dit Sam, faisant néanmoins ce qui lui était demandé.

« Je n'arrive pas à les serrer aussi bien que toi, » dit-elle, remettant ses mitaines.

« Voilà, c'est fait, » dit-elle, aidant sa fille à se relever. « Je pense que tu devrais attendre que Jon ou Jack te donne un coup de main, » avertit Sam, mais Kelsey ne voulait pas attendre. Elle commença à patiner sur la surface lisse, battant l'air de ses bras et atterrissant rapidement sur ses fesses. Sam essaya de ne pas rire, mais la scène était trop comique. Traversant la glace sur ses bottes plus stables, Sam aida Kelsey à se redresser alors qu'elle entendait Jon crier,

« Papa ! Viens ! Je veux un essai ! »

Jetant un coup d'œil à Jack, Sam put voir qu'il frimait, patinant autour de Jon, manœuvrant sa crosse de hockey pour que le palet reste juste hors de portée de Jon. Cela la faisait toujours frissonner quand Jon appelait Jack « papa. » Ca ne s'était pas fait tout de suite, bien sûr, et la première fois qu'il l'avait dit, Jon avait semblé presque embarrassé. Kelsey, ne voulant pas être en reste, avait insisté pour l'appeler papa également, et depuis ce jour, les seuls moments où ils se référaient à lui comme « Jack » étaient quand ils étaient chez leurs grands-parents.

Leur relation avec les Greenfield n'avait jamais beaucoup progressé au-delà de la politesse d'usage, mais au moins il n'y avait plus d'hostilités ouvertes. A certains égards, Sam se sentait mieux dans sa relation avec Ellen maintenant que lorsque Jeff était en vie. Au moins, elle savait que les émotions d'Ellen étaient sincères, et non pas ce que la société bien-pensante attendait d'elle. Cheryl était restée une amie, et même après que Sam et Jack se soient mariés, ils restèrent les bienvenus chez elle.

Cette petite dose de normalité sembla avoir un énorme effet sur Jon et Kelsey, les aidant à accepter ce qui était arrivé. Leur père était mort, mais leur mère, grands-parents, tantes, oncles et cousins étaient toujours là, comme ils l'avaient toujours été. Ce fut un des facteurs majeurs dans la décision de Sam et Jack de rester à Edina plutôt que de revenir à Colorado Springs. Sam savait que Jack avait la nostalgie des montagnes, mais il lui avait dit qu'ils pourraient y faire des séjours. Jack avait donc vendu sa maison du Colorado, et ils avaient acheté une maison dans les faubourgs d'Edina. Assez loin des Greenfield, mais assez près tout de même pour que Jon n'ait pas à changer d'école. Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé cet été, la dernière chose que Sam et Jack voulaient était de le perturber avec une nouvelle école.

Leur mariage n'avait pas vraiment été un conte de fées, mais cela leur convenait. Jack avait taquiné Sam sur le fait de vouloir l'épouser dans le désert, au milieu du sable et des ruines, où leur amour avait pour la première fois été consommé. Elle était peut-être sentimentale, avait-elle argué, mais essayer de secouer le sable de ses sous-vêtements pendant une semaine n'était pas son idée du romantisme. Au bout du compte, ils s'étaient accordés pour un mariage en extérieur chez Daniel et Janet. Tous les enfants avaient été impliqués, et Jacob avait réussi à quitter les Tok'ra assez longtemps pour assister à la cérémonie. Teal'c était absent, car personne ne savait exactement où il était ou ce qui lui était arrivé. Sam avait le sentiment que Jacob le savait, mais pour quelque raison, il avait la sensation qu'il ne pouvait pas dire au reste de l'ex-SG1 ce qu'il faisait. Même Hammond était venu. Sam n'avait pas réalisé à quel point il lui avait manqué durant ces années jusqu'à ce qu'elle le voit debout dans le jardin des Jackson. Elle devait admettre qu'elle s'était sentie un peu inquiète d'épouser son ancien supérieur devant son ancien Général. Hammond avait apaisé ses craintes lorsqu'il l'avait étreinte et dit, « Eh bien, il était sacrément temps ! »

Jack patina vers Sam, positionnant parallèlement les lames de ses patins, la douchant de poudre de glace alors qu'il s'arrêtait devant elle, avec un grand sourire.

« Jack ! Tu vas me tremper ! » s'écria-t-elle, prétendant être en colère en époussetant les cristaux de glace de son manteau.

« C'est pour plus tard, » murmura-t-il d'un ton suggestif dans son oreille, avant de lui donner un baiser sur la joue. Ils observèrent Kelsey alors qu'elle essayait sans succès de se mettre sur ses pieds une fois de plus.

« Jon ! » appela Jack, plantant sa crosse dans la neige. « Donne un coup de main à ta sœur, d'accord ? »

« Aw, Papa ! Je viens juste de piger ce coup ! » s'écria Jon, faisant danser le palet d'un côté à l'autre de sa crosse. « T'as vu ? »

« Hé ! C'est pas mal, champion ! Je suis impressionné ! »

Jon donna au palet un petit coup en douceur, envoyant le disque vers les pieds de Jack avant de frimer en patinant vers sa sœur.

« Je n'ai pas à me demander d'où il tient sa modestie, » taquina Sam, plantant son coude dans les côtes de Jack. Jack passa son bras autour de Sam, et elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.

« Froid ? » demanda Jack.

« Un peu, mais pas trop. C'est un jour magnifique. »

« Ca tu peux le dire ! »

Sam se tourna pour regarder Jack. « Je crois que la moitié de la raison pour laquelle tu aimes venir ici est que tu peux parler comme les locaux pendant une semaine et ne pas te sentir idiot. »

« Tu te déchaînes déjà sur moi ? » sourit-il.

« Sérieusement, » dit Sam, « venir à ton chalet était une super idée. Les enfants avaient besoin de sortir autant que nous. »

« Hé ! C'est quoi ce 'nous' ? _'Je'_ ne suis pas celui qui travaille douze à quatorze heures par jour ! Je suis un 'homme de loisirs.' »

« Et tu adores dire à tout le monde que je suis celle qui travaille, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Et comment ! Les femmes à l'épicerie m'appellent 'l'homme entretenu.' »

« Eh bien, rappelle-toi seulement que c'est moi qui t'entretiens ! »

Jack embrassa le haut de sa tête. « Comme si je pouvais l'oublier. » Jack prit la main gauche de Sam, jouant avec le diamant et l'alliance sur son doigt. « Six mois aujourd'hui, » dit-il, en lui souriant.

« Ca nous a pris assez longtemps, pas vrai ? » dit-elle, s'appuyant à nouveau sur son épaule. « Tu sais, jusqu'à ce que tu m'embrasses à la fin de la cérémonie, j'étais certaine que quelque chose allait arriver pour nous tenir séparés. »

« Comme quoi ? Que les cieux s'ouvrent et que la foudre nous frappe ? »

« Non, rien d'aussi dramatique, mais quelque chose. Un des enfants objectant à la dernière minute. Daniel ayant une crise cardiaque parce que nous avions finalement dit 'Oui', » sourit-elle.

« Eh bien, je m'attendais à être frappé par la foudre, » dit-il. « C'est à peu près la seule chose qui ne me soit pas arrivé ! »

« C'est tellement dommage que nous ayons attendu si longtemps, » soupira-t-elle.

« 'Les bonnes choses viennent à ceux qui attendent' ? » offrit-il.

« 'Le bonheur est un chiot chaud' ? »

« 'Le seul bon cliché est un cliché mort' ? »

Sam leva les mains en signe de défaite. « D'accord ! Très bien ! J'abandonne ! Tu es le maître ! » dit-elle, inclinant sa tête. Quand elle leva à nouveau les yeux, ceux de Jack la transpercèrent, sombres de désir. Enveloppant ses bras autour de son cou, Sam le poussa contre le talus enneigé, l'embrassant profondément.

« Heureux anniversaire, » murmura-t-elle avant de capturer à nouveau ses lèvres. Avant qu'elle ne puisse se perdre dans l'instant, Sam entendit Kelsey glousser et Jon soupirer.

« Oh, c'est pas vrai ! Est-ce qu'il faut que vous fassiez ça tout le temps ? »

Jack se redressa, avec Sam. « Oui, en fait, oui. Nous sommes de jeunes mariés, tu t'en souviens ? »

« Oui, mais vous êtes _'vieux !'_ » protesta Jon.

« Ah, oui ? Tu crois ça ? »

Avant que Jon puisse répondre, Jack était de nouveau sur ses pieds, poursuivant le garçon, le rattrapant, même si Jon avait de l'avance. Jack souleva Jon du sol, le faisant tournoyer et le chatouillant sans merci.

« Papa ! Arrête ! » réussit à crier Jon entre deux fous rires, en haletant pour respirer.

« Alors, tu te rends ? Est-ce que je suis vieux ? »

« N... Non ! »

« Très bien ! C'est mieux ! » dit Jack, le reposant sur la glace. « Viens. Ta maman a du chocolat chaud, » dit-il, patinant vers Sam et Kelsey.

« Que vais-je faire de vous deux ? » demanda Sam, secouant la tête en regardant Jack. « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je laisse mes enfants sous ta garde pendant que je travaille ! »

« Oh, il est pire quand tu travailles, » dit Jon, donnant un coup de coude dans le ventre de Jack.

« La revanche, champion ! Tu sais ce qu'on dit ! »

« Si vous deux êtes sur le point de... » dit Sam. L'exaspération dans sa voix n'étant là que pour leur bénéfice. « Kelsey et moi allons prendre du chocolat chaud. Est-ce que vous en voulez ? »

Jack lui fit sa meilleure expression contrite, la faisant sourire, et secouer à nouveau la tête. Parfois, c'était presque comme si elle et Jack n'avaient pas manqué toutes ces années. Comme s'ils avaient toujours été ensemble, et que sa vie avec Jeff n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Sam distribua les tasses de chocolat et Jack leva la sienne pour un toast. « Voici non seulement la lumière au bout du tunnel, mais également sa sortie dégagée. »

Les yeux de Sam rencontrèrent ceux de Jack. C'était peut-être un autre cliché, mais elle devait le reconnaître, certaines choses valaient la peine d'attendre.

The End

* * *

_Note__ : voilà, j'espère que vous avez apprécié cette fic autant que moi. Merci à toutes celles et ceux qui ont eu la gentillesse de mettre un commentaire._


End file.
